The Angel Adventures: The League Chronicles
by PurplePiplup
Summary: This makes part three of TAA series. Now that Eevy has made it to the League, how will she do against opponents from Kanto, Johto, and Gertan Rin? *Last chapter uploaded 10/01/02*
1. 52 Biggest Battle Yet

**Biggest Battle Yet  
_Japanese Title:_** Round One Begin! Gossip Before Marci!  
**_Translation:_** Ichiban Ichi Hajimaru! Goshippu Izen Eikou!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Alright, Zovo! Great hit!" Eevy clapped wildly as her Flareon took out another of his targets at the Trainer Hall, "Good job!"

"Woo!" Medira shouted, "You go, Zovo!"

"Thanks, guys!" Zovo cheered and spiraled around Eevy's ankles, "We're gonna do great!"

"Yeah!" Novo added, "We'll beat anybody they throw at us!"

"Uh huh!" Sovo snickered, "Nobody can get through us!"

"That's the spirit!" Eevy smiled wide.

"Ah, so that's her," an evil smile crossed a shadowed figure's face, "That's the one the "Beasts chose" to take the chair as Champion. Pish posh. Let her take the place, she'll just have to have a little accident afterwards. Maybe a playful then deadly accident," his red, snaky eyes narrowed nastily with a lick of his lips, "Be careful, supposed angel, I'm watching," he turned and disappeared into the shadows of the corridor, never even leaving the slightest trace of ever being there. 

"Eevy! Hey, Eevy!" Sooney came running from the entrance hall where the shadow watcher had just been, but was no longer, "Hey, I've got some news!"

"What about?" Eevy stopped and turned with her Pokemon stepping up beside her, "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sooney stopped in front of her, "I just got word that your opponent, Marci, is going to use an Electric- type Pokemon!"

"You've been listening to the City gossip, haven't you? Sooney, never believe that blabber! It's never true!"

"But I know it's true! I heard it from a whole bunch of different people! So many it just has to be true!"

"No matter how many people speak a lie it doesn't make it truth," Vovo suddenly pushed in.

"Very philosophical," Eevy noted in a surprised tone, "Wherever did you hear that?"

"Actually, I made it up."

Eevy smiled wide, "Good for you," she scratched his chin and checked her watch, "Wow. I had no idea it was already two."

"You were training like mad here yesterday and all morning today. Let's take a break and get some lunch," Sooney took her wrist.

"What do you mean _let's_? You haven't trained with us at all!" Eevy asked as Sooney dragged her along, "Come on, Medira!"

"Coming!" Medira jumped the fence between her chair and the training area and started down the corridor, "Woah," she paused, "When did it get so cold?" she shivered.

"Another one?" the figure leaned his head out of the shadowed corner he was in, "She'll be a problem too. I'll have to care for both of these lovely ladies, not just the angel girl. Medira and Eevy, hmm? I'll have to remember that for future reference. I'd love to…play with those two," he laughed evilly and stepped back to his corner, "Open your eyes, ladies. I'll be keeping an eye on the both of you."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey!" Yuu-Yuu walked up to Sooney, Eevy and Medira, dragging Skiff behind her, "Have you heard the news?"

"Now what?" Eevy asked with a slouch.

"I just heard that Marci's going to use a Grass- type Pokemon in your match."

"See what I mean?" Eevy pointed between Sooney and Yuu-Yuu, "Never trust gossip! One of you is telling me Electric while the other's telling me Grass!"

"No way," Skiff pushed in, "I heard she was going with a Poison- type."

Morty strolled up from behind, "Poison? Grass? Electric?" he starting laughing wildly, "You're all wrong! Everybody told me Flying."

"Oh geez!" Eevy slammed her head on the table, "Knock it off! No one but Marci knows what she's using tomorrow, so just lay off!"

"I'm telling you, it's a Grass."

"It is not! It's an Electric!"

"You're both wrong! She's using Poison!"

"No! Flying- type! I'm sure of it!"

"Oh brother," Medira sighed, "They could be going for hours." 

"Knock it off, you guys," Eevy pulled them away from their verbal bout, "I'll use who I use on my own time and I'll develop my strategy and tactics when I come to the need for them."

"Good decision," someone caught their attention from their side.

"Yikes!" Lisle, who had been standing behind Morty and who had their visitor suddenly pop up behind her, soared into the air, "Don't do that."

"Sorry, didn't mean that."

Eevy inhaled a short, gagging breath, "Wow. Cool."

"What?" Medira turned to see who was there, "Woah!"

"Hey, whoa!" Yuu-Yuu's jaw dropped.

"Am I really that incredibly exciting?"

"Yeah! You better believe it!" Skiff flipped, "Wow! I never thought I'd get to actually talk to you!"

"Well, better have higher hopes then, I'd say."

"Don't worry! After this, my hopes will soar!"

"What can we help you with, Master Logos?" Eevy whimpered, "Anything. You name it, we'll do it."

"I wouldn't go as far as anything," Will snickered, "Actually, I overheard your conversation about your battle. I believe it to be incredibly wise of you to follow instincts instead of hearsay."

"Th-th-thank you," Eevy stammered.

"May I please speak with the challenger alone?"

The group stood up and stepped away, chattering with each other about this sudden visitor from beyond Spectral Stadium, "What is it you wish to speak to me about, Master Logos?"

Will sat down, making sure to sit on the opposite side of the table to protect himself from snoopy media and Lance, not to mention that psychotic Luri and any connection that could suddenly appear between their minds, "The girl, Marci, she's been in the competition before."

"Master Logos, I want no hints, not even from you."

"No hints," he shook his head, "And please, call me Will."

Eevy's jaw slammed the table, "Alright, as long as you're not trying to find something to cheat me out of the competition with."

"Wouldn't dream of such a thing. Actually, I would rather enjoy the chance to battle you."

"Excuse me, Master Will?"

"Not Master Will, just Will," he motioned his hands across the table to symbolize the flat use of just Will, "Anyway, I've seen the way you battle and I've seen you training. You are an exceptional strategist and an amazing breeder of overly strong Pokemon. It would be a great honor to battle someone with such an intricate way of battle."

Eevy just stared at him for a minute with her eyes and mouth wide open, "You have? I am? It would? Wow."

"I've clicked an embarrassment switch, haven't I?" he snickered.

"Uh, in a way, yes. And a very large one, I might add. I did not expect such an amazing honor as speaking to and accepting what I'm taking as compliments from the third Elite. I just didn't believe I would ever even get to see you in person, let alone talk to you."

Will smiled wide, "She hasn't the faintest who she's speaking to," he laughed silently to himself, "Just wait until she realizes who she's actually chattering away with. As long as she doesn't recognize her bond with _Phantom_, I'm safe," he finally noticed the odd look she was giving him for being silent, "Well then. Those Pokemon of yours offer a well-rounded team. A well balanced and well connected one as well. Having a team of related Pokemon is a good advantage in battle."

"Why is that?"

"They understand each other better. Pokemon caught in different areas and regions that are then brought together as a team are usually separate even when together. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Yes, I do. You mean they won't be able to share quite as strong a link as brothers, sisters and such could."

"Exactly. You're quite smart. Now, with a team as well connected as yours, you'd have a great deal of an overlay on your opponent. But, there's another strong bond. You and your Pokemon are very close, bonded together by a lot of heart. That gives you even more of an advantage."

"Th-th-thank you, Will, " she felt overly odd calling a Master by his first name.

"Before I have to run, I'd like to remind you to always go with your gut, not gossip, alright?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Absolutely."

"Where'd those friends of yours get to?"

"Who knows," she laughed, "You probably turned them to petrified rock and someone probably put them in a garden somewhere."

He laughed ever so slightly, "Funny, smart and exceptionally pretty. No wonder that Cain boy likes you so much."

"You saw that battle? Oh my," she reddened, "I never would have thought the Elite would watch me."

"You'd be surprised," he looked over her shoulder, "Your friends are coming. Guess they must have shed their hard shells," he stood and took her hands, laying a kiss on each one, "Good day, Ms. Hikoboshi," he turned and walked away, leaving Eevy stone cold for a moment.

"Good bye, Will," she choked out.

"Will? Since when can we can him that?" Yuu-Yuu slumped down next to her.

"You can't," she snickered, "But I can."

"Wha?" Morty gagged, "He actually gave you permission to call him by his first name?!"

"Woah, girl!" Sooney jumped, "You're lucky!"

"What was he like?" Mizu pushed in, "What'd you talk about? What'd he say? Tell us! Come on!"

"He was very nice about it. He actually paid me more compliments than I even spoke. He kept saying how much of an honor it would be to battle me and that I shouldn't listen to the stupid gossip you strange people keep throwing at me."

"He complimented you?!" Eusine flailed, "You lucky dog! I didn't even get to see him and he actually sat here and probably paid you every comment humanly possible!"

"Hardly," Eevy rolled her eyes, "Not even close. He simply told me I had good Pokemon, good strategies, a good sense of humor, a good intellect and good looks."

"Good looks?!" everyone echoed.

"He actually called you pretty?!" Medira buzzed, "You've got to be kidding!"

Eevy shook her head, "Not kidding. He actually offered me information and tips."

"Woah," Lisle drooped, "You've got to be the luckiest person I know!"

"The only time I got to talk to Master Logos was when I battled him and lost," Morty snickered, "And I really didn't talk to him."

"He said I was right in saying enough is enough to rumors like the ones you goons are pelting me with."

"I was only trying to help," Skiff, Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Morty said together.

*^~^**^~^*

"Eevy's gonna battle, Eevy's gonna battle!" Lance trotted down the hall of Spectral Stadium, heading for his viewing box, "Ha, ha, ha! Eevy's gonna battle! Hey, Will! What's up?"

"By the way you're talking, I'd say you," Will stopped and watched him pass, "You're nuts, aren't you?"

"Yes! I'm nuts over that girl and she's actually here!" he stopped and turned to the door, "Here! In my Stadium! Trying to battle me!"

"I think he's blasted into orbit," Luri whispered behind Will, "Either that or he just came out of it."

"I think you're right," Will answered, watching Lance as he laughed his way in the door and locked it behind him, "No, I _know_ you're right."

"She's in the Stadium! She's in the Stadium!" Jason shoved past them, "Look at that! She's in the Stadium!"

"Lu. Na. Tic. Lunatic," Will leaned away as Jason continued down the hall, "Uh huh."

"Are you going to your own viewing box or are you sharing mine?" Luri smiled wide at him.

"Well," he smirked and put his arms around her, "That all depends, doesn't it?"

"Depends on what?" she put her arms around his neck.

"How much you're going to distract me."

"I promise I won't do it on purpose," she pouted.

"Well, that's no fun. I like being distracted."

She shook her head and pulled away, "If you can beat me there, you can come with me!" she spit her tongue out at him and ran down the circular hall, heading to the opposite side of the Spectral Stadium to get to her viewing box.

He simply turned and walked in the other direction, stopping in front of her door as she skidded around the arc, "Did you forget this hall wraps all the way around?"

"No," she shoved him through the door, "Trust me, I remembered."

*^~^**^~^*

"I'm scared!" Eevy whimpered, "This is too much for me!"

"It is _not_," Morty took her shoulders, "You _will_ be fine!"

"You'd better be right."

The loud speaker over head went off, "All participants in this year's League Championships please come to the eastern or western Spectral Stadium entrance now."

"That's me," she stood up and turned around, releasing Vovo and turning toward Morty, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," they hugged for the first time in years, "You'll do great and we'll all be watching."

"Uh huh. See you!" she ran out the door with Vovo trotting along behind her.

"Come on," Morty spun to the group, "We've got to get good seats for this."

"All right!" the group echoed and ran out the door, "Go! Eevy!"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stopped in front of the western entrance, spotting Ash and Gary in the line-up, "Ash! Gary!" she called to them, catching their attention, "You made it!"

"Sure did!" Ash ran up to her.

"It took Ash longer," Gary coaxed.

"Don't start," Eevy scolded, "Hello, Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu squeezed her ankle, "Pika pi, pika cha."

"Cute," she scratched Pikachu's ear, "My little Pika-pal!"

"Line-up please!" someone called from the gate, "Three to a line!"

"Wanna go together?" Eevy turned Gary and Ash red.

"Uh huh!" Gary bolted up beside her, "What about you, Ashy-boy?"

"You bet!" he and Pikachu zipped up beside her, "Let's go!"

The rows filed in the entrance. Gary, Eevy, Vovo, Ash and Pikachu were about in the middle of the group and walked in waving. Morty and Eevy's group flipped out from their front row seats. Morty had fought for those and was going to make the best of them. Lance slammed his head on the window, steaming it up with his breath as he watched her walk. Each three-person row stepped to the platform and was introduced one by one.

"In this group we have Marci Antoni of Cinnabar Island, Rhea Gaia of Celadon City and Jacob Lakefield of Cerulean City!"

Minor Grass Mistress of Kanto Erika Gaia flew into the air, waving and screaming to her younger sister, Rhea, "Come on, Rhea! You can do it!"

"Erika has a sister?" Brock looked to Tracey.

"I guess so," Tracey answered.

"In this group we have Gary Oak of Pallet Town, Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town and Ashura Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Morty flailed, "Go, Eevy!"

"Sit down! You're blocking our view!" Lisle pulled him back, "Go, Eevy!"

"Come on, Ash! Come on, Eevy!" Misty waved, "You'll both do great!"

"Let's go, Eevy, let's go! Let's go, Eevy, let's go!" Sooney clapped with Yuu-Yuu mimicking her, "Let's go, Eevy, let's go!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Mizu and Eusine shouted together, "Go!"

"You're gonna win this, Eevy! Go get 'em!" Medira cried.

"Good luck, Eevy!" Skiff called, "You can do it!"

Eevy, Gary and Ash bowed politely and stepped off to the side. Vovo and Pikachu followed obediently behind. They stood and waited for the rest of the group to finish up with their introductions. Up in his box, Lance had his eyes officially locked on Eevy and around the corner, Jason was drooling as he tried desperately to look over the edge of the windowsill to see Medira. The loud speaker interrupted their stare-a-thon.

"Trainers Ash Ketchum and Tai Li to the Fire Field. Trainers Gary Oak and Roy Yasdek to the Rock Field. Trainers Rhea Gaia and Jennifer Star to the Sand Field. Trainers Evangelina Hikoboshi and Marci Antoni to the Water Field."

"Let's go, boys," Eevy smirked toward the brightening faces of Ash and Gary. 

*^~^**^~^*

"Welcome to the annual Rainbow League Competition! We'd like to wish all of our trainers, new and returning, the most luck they could have! Starting out the excitement this year on the Fire Field are Pallet Town Trainer Ash Ketchum and Talon Town Trainer Tai Li. On the Rock Field we have Pallet Town Trainer Gary Oak and Tulip Town Trainer Roy Yasdek. On the Sand Field are Celadon City Trainer Rhea Gaia and Goldenrod City Trainer Jennifer Star. On the Water Field we can find Rose Town Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi and Cinnabar Island Trainer Marci Antoni," the loud speaker was almost deafening to those in the top rows and almost impossible to hear on the bottom, "Each trainer will use only one Pokemon. Trainers, please prepare for battle!"

"OK! Cyndaquil! I choose you!" Ash sent out his Pokemon.

"Alright! Doduo, I choose you!" Tai released his as well.

"Go, Machoke!" Roy was next.

"Get out there, Eevee!" Gary let out his.

"I choose you, Lanturn!" Marci laughed and let out her Pokemon.

"Well, I was half right," Sooney shrugged. 

"A Lanturn. This I did not expect. If I use Novo it'll electrocute him easy. If I use Lovo it'll only absorb the thunder. Zovo and Vovo can't really compete with that," Eevy mused, "I choose!" she took a black and grey ball from the second clip on her right, "You! Moon Ball!"

"Ketchum will battle with a Cyndaquil, Li with Doduo, Yasdek with Machoke, Oak with Eevee, Antoni with Lanturn and Hikoboshi with an Umbreon. Now, let's lead off the Rainbow League Championships! Begin your battles now!"

"Let's get 'em Cyndaquil!"

"Move out! Doduo!"

"Get out there, Machoke!"

"Go on and take it down, Eevee!"

"Come on, Lanturn!"

"Lead off, Yovo!"

"Cyndaquil!" Ash started.

"Eevee!" Gary shouted.

"Yovo!" Eevy called.

"Tackle attack!" they looked at each other and laughed as they called the same attack.

Ash's Cyndaquil Tackled towards Doduo. The slippery bird jumped into the air with Cyndaquil dashing under it. Doduo came slamming down on top of Cyndaquil's back, pushing it to the ground.

"Ah! Cyndaquil, fire up your heat and throw it off!"

Cyndaquil shot his fiery back into Doduo's stomach, pushing him into the air, "Doduo, Peck attack, now!"

"Cyndaquil, spin in and Take Down its legs!"

Cyndaquil dodged well, slipping past Doduo's flying beak. He rammed Doduo's knees, sending him toppling to the ground. He skidded and turned, baking the Doduo to a crisp with a roaring Flamethrower.

"Ahhh!" Tai flipped, "I lost!"

"We did it!" Ash cheered, "Woohoo!"

"An impressive victory by Pallet Town Trainer Ash Ketchum on the Fire Field! Congratulations, you're moving on!"

"Yes!" Ash cheered, "Yeah!"

"Congrats, Ash!" Eevy called, "OK, Yovo! Let's move it!"

"Get going, Eevee! Double Team!"

Gary's Eevee tore around Roy's Machoke. The bulky human-shape Pokemon watched it as best as he could, but didn't have much luck. His eyes eventually went to spirals, sending him into a tipsy tumble.

"Machoke! Straighten up and attack with a Karate Chop!"

Machoke shook himself straight, jumping at Eevee, "Eevee! Sand Attack, now!"

Eevee scuffed a flip of sand into Machoke's eyes. The Machoke came down, blinded by sand, slamming his hulking hand down to Eevee's left. Eevee jumped away, retaliating into Machoke's stomach with a Skull Bash. Machoke fell, shaking the sand from his eyes. He swung, with his vision still blurred, but Eevee jumped it, hopping time and again to avoid the swinging arm.

"Machoke! Seismic Toss!"

"Eevee, Take Down!"

Eevee ran forward, slamming into Machoke's head with tremendous thrust. The Machoke tipped over backwards, flipping head over feet and falling flat out with his eyes as Xs. 

"Oh NO!" Roy bugged, "No, no, NO!"

"Yes!" Gary cheered, "Another win for the great Gary Oak!"

"Good job, Gary!" Eevy called, "Real good!"

"Another Pallet Town pulverizer takes out his opponent as Gary Oak defeats his challenger on the Rock Field! Congrats to you too, you're also moving on! Only a few seconds after, Miss Rhea Gaia has also defeated her challenger on the Sand Field! Good luck to you three! Now let's watch the Water Field battle commence."

"Alright then, Marci! Let's battle!" Eevy sneered as Ash and Gary ran up behind her to watch the battle, "Let's go!"

"OK! Lanturn, go! Use your Thunder Wave!"

"Yovo, jump and avoid!" 

Yovo leapt into the air, just avoiding the wave of electricity that passed under him. He landed and growled nastily with the Lanturn swimming in circles around the 5 by 6 circular platform Yovo was standing on. Eevy and Marci were leaning over the bars of their 3 by 4 stands, trying to get a better scan of the area. 

"Lanturn! Get that Umbreon where we want it! Push him into the water!"

"Look out, Yovo!"

Lanturn swam to Marci's side of the arena. It positioned itself just right and jumped, flying at Yovo. Yovo tried to dodge, but Lanturn's bulky body caught his back leg, sending him into a splash down into the water.

"Oh no! Yovo! You've got to get out!"

"Come on, Yovo!" Lisle cried.

"Swim! Swim!" Skiff called.

"Get out of the water!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.

"Hurry!" Misty yelled, "Get on the platform!"

"We've got it now!" Marci cheered as Yovo surfaced near Eevy, "Thunder!"

"Yovo! Go under! Go under!" Eevy called.

Something in Yovo told him exactly what to do. He dove under the water while Lanturn charged up. With a loud cry, Lanturn shot an explosion of electricity down at the water, flooding the whole arena with sparks and electric currents.

"No!" Morty jumped up, "Why'd she do that?!"

The smoke billowed around the water floor. From within the fumes came an incredibly annoyed cry. The smoke cleared and a funnel cloud of water broke from Eevy's side.

"I'm back, baby!" Yovo shook the excess water from his shining black fur coat, "And here's a Take Down!"

He ripped forward, slapping into the yellow sphere at Lanturn's head. With the spinning of its balancing object, Lanturn couldn't stay straight and flopped backwards into the water.

"How'd it survive that?! Thunder does twice as much when it's wet!" Lance pressed his face up against the glass even more.

"When Marci had Lanturn shoot the Thunder towards the water, Eevy told Yovo to dive under," Brock explained, "Not only under the water, but under the platform as well. Yovo pushed himself up, into the open bottom of the battle stand and held himself there. The rock of the landing protected him from the Thunder as it flowed through the water. He simply kept himself inside the stone and waited for it to dissipate. Once it was gone, he dropped back into the water and swam up again."

"Wow," Luri slouched, "She's amazing."

"That was great," Jason whimpered, "I am in _so_ much trouble."

"She's good. Maybe I should work on new designs for my arena," Will twitched.

"Wow," Lance drooled, "Wow. She's great."

"Alright! You want to play smart, so can I! Go, Lanturn! Hydro Pump!"

"Nobody plays as smart as Eevy!" Yovo ran forward, "Take this!"

Yovo plowed Lanturn head on, sending it into the air. He jumped from the platform to Marci's edge of the arena and ricocheted off, coming back as Lanturn fell and slamming it with his back. Lanturn plopped down onto the platform with a splash as the Hydro Pump lashed out and simply trickled down into the water. Lanturn flopped over and slopped to the edge.

Just as it was about to dive in, "Yovo! Pursuit attack, now!"

"You got it!" Yovo launched from the edge of Marci's platform this time, ramming Lanturn into a toppling twist.

"Ah! Lanturn! Get up!"

Lanturn wasn't moving, but its eyes sure were twisting around, "Congratulations to Rose Town Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi, Pallet Town Trainer Ash Ketchum, Pallet Town Trainer Gary Oak and Celadon City Trainer Rhea Gaia! You're all moving on to round two of the Rainbow League Competition!"

"All right!" the groups stood and cheered, "Great job!"

"We did it!" Eevy turned and jumped excitedly, "We all did it!"

"We did, didn't we? Great job, Ash," Gary was actually being polite, "You did great."

"Thanks, Gary. You too," Ash shook his hand.

"What about me? Didn't I do good?" Eevy questioned.

"You sure did!" Morty grabbed her from behind, "My baby sister!"

"Hey! I'm no baby! I won!" she turned and grabbed him back, "I won, I won, I won!"

"Great job, Ash!" Misty came from one of the entrances, hugging and kissing him profusely, "You did it!"

"I sure did!" he mumbled between kisses.

"You were very good," Marci muttered, "I congratulate you, Eevy. You are a very good trainer."

"Thank you, Marci. You would have done great if I hadn't had Yovo hide like that."

"Yeah," Yovo stopped between them and shook off.

"Hey!" Eevy held up her hands to keep the spritzes of water away, "Quit it!"

"I believe our first round winners have a visitor on the field," the announcer sounded overly surprised, "Please welcome one of our four Masters, the Elite Third, Psychic Master William Logos."

The roar around Spectral Stadium doubled, if not tripled, as Will approached from the staircase on the northeast side of the Stadium. Eevy and the group stopped and turned, bowing slightly as he stopped in front of them.

"Welcome, Master Logos," most said.

"Hello, Will," Eevy caught them by surprise. 

"Hello," Will nodded, "You've all done very well in these first rounds. Please let me remind you that the second round will be even harder. I trust you are all well prepared and I would like to thank you all for the entertainment you've just filled the beginning of our day with."

"I'd like to say thank you for starting off our League with a huge bang this year," Luri's voice came over a speaker, "You certainly did lead us off with a spark of real Championship spirit."

"It's going to be a good year, I can see that already," Jason's hit another, "Absolutely beautiful battles from the very beginning. I can only imagine how the next few rounds will turn out."

"Please, keep your battles as good as this one," Lance's voice brought up wave after wave of shrieks and giggly laughter, "You show the very essence, the soul, of what our League really is."

"Wow," the group turned and moaned at each other in unison, "Cool."

Will shook Ash's hand, "Good battle, Ketchum."

"Thank you, Master Logos."

"You did well, even if you didn't win," he shook Tai's hand.

"Thank you. I'll be back."

"Make sure you come back next year," Will moved to Roy.

"Thank you. I will."

"Well done, Oak. You're grandfather's probably very proud."

"It's an honor. Thank you, Master Logos."

"Good job, Gaia. Your sister's going nuts."

"Thank you very much, Master."

"It's too bad you lost, but good job none the less," Will nodded to Jennifer.

"Thank you infinitely, Master Logos, sir."

"That Lanturn of yours is very strong. Keep coming back."

"Don't worry, Master Logos. I will."

"Ah, Ms. Hikoboshi. I knew you'd succeed. Very, very good battle and well strategized."

"I thank you very much, Will," Eevy bowed her head, "It means a lot."

"Hey, good job there!" Lance called down, "Well done!"

Eevy's face went bright red as she looked up at the box where Lance was sitting against the window smiling like crazy and waving, "Tell him thank you when you see him," she whimpered to Will.

"I will. Good luck and good afternoon," he bowed low, turned and left with another bellow of cheers.

"You know something, guys?" Eevy turned, "I know we're all going to do our best!"

"Yeah!" Gary added, "And in doing so we'll all do great. Even you, Ash."

"Sure!" Ash shouted, ignoring the fact that was probably meant as an insult, "Can't do any better than that!"

"I look forward to battling you, if I do," Rhea whispered from beside them, "I'm sure it would be an exciting row."

"I'm sure," Eevy, Ash and Gary said together.

"Come on, everybody. Let's go get some dinner!" Ash caused everyone to facefault as the cheers grew louder and louder.

*^~^**^~^*

"That was some good food!" Ash yawned as the entire group headed for the League Pokemon Center, "Not as good as my mom's or Eevy's mom's, but still good."

"Yeah!" Sooney stretched, "Real good!"

"Let's go get our next opponents while we're at it, huh guys?" Eevy turned to Gary and Ash.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go," Gary, Ash and Eevy ran ahead through the doors.

"Hello, again!" the Nurse Joy smiled and waved, "I saw each of your matches. They were very good and I have each of your choice tests ready."

"Thanks!" the three of them said together.

"All I need each of you to do is hit one of these three buttons," she pushed out three key pads, "Whichever one will do. The red, green or blue button will choose your opponent."

"I'll take green," Gary hit his.

"I'll get the red on mine!" Ash said happily.

"I'll take blue to be different," Eevy chose hers.

"Alright then. Gary Oak's next opponent is…Fredrick Balzeda of Cianwood City, Johto. Ash Ketchum's next opponent is…Ralph Baker of Violet City, Johto. Evangelina Hikoboshi's next opponent is…Rhea Gaia of Celadon City, Kanto."

Eevy choked at that name, "Rhe-Rhe-Rhea G-G-Gaia?" 

"Well," Ash commented as Gary tried to get her to breathe again, "At least we'll get to find out if she was right about how the battle would be."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Traitorous Tatsu

Notes

Gee...Only 9 more chapters to post...Whee... __

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  


-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	2. 53 Traitorous Tatsu

**Traitorous Tatsu  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Two Begin! Rhea On The Water Field And Tatsu-Lance On The Bridge!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Ni Hajimaru! Imouto On Sono Mizu Fiirudo to Dragon-Wataru On Sono Burijji!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Rhea Gaia," Eevy moaned, "Why did I have to get Rhea Gaia?"

"You'll do fine anyway," Medira reassured, "It'll just take you a little more effort is all."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Pidgey! Pidgey! Pidg!"

"Do my ears deceive me, or have I just heard a Pidgey call?" Eevy questioned and looked to the window of their room, "I did! I did hear a Pidgey's call!"

"You're a lunatic," Medira looked at her confused, "But there's only one."

"It's for me!" she teased, "Ah hah! It's from Dragon!"

"You snot," Medira pouted, "Where's mine?"

"It says it's to both of us. Here, listen…

~~~  
Dear Medira & Eevy,  
It's been a long while since I last sent you a letter, I know. This time I'm speaking for the both of us. JP and I are having a tough time here and we're not sure when we'll be back, if ever. I know it must be at least a little painful, so I'm just going to come right out and tell you what this letter's for. I won't be able to make it to your battles. Neither of us will be able to see you for a long while. Our boss is forbidding us to leave. He just keeps saying how we've already slacked off too much and how we'll all be better off. So, now we're telling you that we want you two to just get along without us. Just, please know we love you both deeply and we will never forget either of you. We'll send you another letter whenever we can. I know we never did tell you who we are, but we will tell you soon.

Love, Now & Forever,  
Dragon & JP  
~~~

"Not coming back?" Medira whimpered with her eyes burning, "No! That can't happen!"

"This isn't fair! It's not right!" Eevy burst, "This just can't happen! It's not fair! They can't leave us!"

"It's not true! It can't be true! It's got to be forged or something!"

"It must be a lie! I won't accept that it's the truth! It just can't be!"

"This world deserves to roast for this! It's evil! Absolutely evil!"

"I can't battle without him here," Eevy sat silently, "I can't even stand the thought that he won't be here to see me fight. I'm not going to quit training, but I will-"

*^~^**^~^*

"DROP OUT?!" Morty bugged, "What do you mean drop out?! You can't drop out!"

"I have to, Morty," Eevy continued packing, "I can't battle when he's not here with me."

"Are you that hooked on that guy? He's not that special."

"Yes, Morty. He _is_ that special. He's the greatest guy I've ever known and I won't battle if he won't be here to watch me. It's not right."

"Can't you just think about this a little more first?" he pushed her pack from her hand, "Take a few hours to think about this first. Go somewhere and sit and think things through. Maybe you'll feel differently."

"Maybe. But just in case, have Medira finish packing my bag," Eevy turned and walked out the door with Morty standing blankly in the middle of her room.

"Sis, I never thought you'd come this far, but now that you are you're losing your nerve. Just give yourself some time and you'll see," he walked out, not even planning on having Medira pack the bag.

*^~^**^~^*

"Why does it always have to be me?" Eevy mumbled as she kept walking and watching the ground, "Why is it always me that everything happens to? Me and Medira, all the time."

"I don't care what Kratos says," Lance mumbled to himself, "I'm going up to the falls to sit whether he likes it or not. I feel like somebody chewed me like gum and spit me out and he wants me to sit home and train. Forget it!"

"What's that?" Eevy looked to her left, catching a glimpse of a yellow tag on a tree, "I wonder what's up there," she pushed herself up the path, coming to a long stretch of trail, "This must be the path to Rainbow Falls! Wow."

"Stupid Kratos. Stupid League. Stupid me," Lance stepped out of the trees, "I'm just going to sit here until I wither up and blow away like a leaf," he stopped quickly, "Oh. Woah."

"I'm sorry," Eevy choked from the other side of the falls, "I didn't know."

"No wait!" he felt like killing himself for stopping her, "You can stay. I'll survive with some company."

"I don't know," she stepped back, "The rules prohibit anything even remotely like this."

"I can bend the rules. I _am_ the Elite Fourth. Come on," he motioned for her to step across the bridge, "Come on."

She inched forward, "A-Alright," she stopped about three feet from him, "You don't look too happy," she hesitated, "Is something wrong, Master Ryujin?"

"I know I told you you could call me Lance. And no more of that Master business either."

She swallowed hard, "Is that allowed? I mean-Is it really alright?"

"I can let anyone call me anything they want. Kratos has no rein over that."

"I'll ask you again; is something wrong?"

"Just got a lot on my mind, as you can imagine. You don't look too thrilled yourself. Something bothering you, Ms. Hikoboshi?"

"Oh, he remembers my name," she mused, "Oh! Please call me Eevy. And it's just a little guy trouble. Trust me! You wouldn't understand!"

"You'd be surprised."

"What?"

"Nothing!" he looked side to side, "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"You wouldn't be able to help. No offense meant, mind you, but this is more of a girl to girl issue."

"He broke up with you in a weird way, didn't he?" he knew what happened *_duh_*, because he wrote it.

She almost fell over, "Yeah," she blinked a few times, "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," he snickered to himself, "What'd he do? Write a letter or something?"

"You've got to be reading my mind or my mail or something."

"Ah, so he broke up with you in a letter," he turned around and leaned backwards against the rail of the bridge, "That's real nice."

"It was quite nice actually. But…"

"But what? There's something here you're not telling me."

"Yeah. I can't battle without him here. It wouldn't be right. I want him to see me win, not have to rely on TV. I want to be able to go to him after each match."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Actually, I'm going to drop out."

He almost suffocated, "Drop out?!" he dry heaved, "Hey, come on. You don't want to drop out!"

"Why are you trying to keep me in the League? I thought it was your job to keep us out."

"Yeah, but it's also my job to keep the League spirit alive. You don't really want to drop out, do you?"

"No," she murmured, "I really want to try and do this, but I'm not sure I can without him."

"You should try your hardest and see what happens. You can't let one little thing like this destroy your courage. I'm sure he wouldn't want you to quit. If you let this get to you what are you going to do when you have to face me?"

"I won't have to face you because I'll never win. I'm not that strong."

"I'm sure that's not true. I've seen you battle. You're very good," he noticed her redden, "Why are you blushing?" 

"No reason," she turned with her back towards him, "Just tired."

"Is that a sign of pash I see on your face?" he grinned like some kind of good imp, if that was possible.

"No!" she spun around, "No, no, no! Not at all."

"Are you sure? You're getting redder," the grin got wider and the voice turned to more of a tease than a question.

"Oh! Yes, I'm sure," she turned back around, "I've done myself in now!"

Lance almost keeled over, "She's liked me! All this time! She's liked the real me! This is too good an opportunity to pass up!" he cleared his throat, "I think you're lying."

"Nope! It's the truth!" she said nervously, shooting up straight from hands on her shoulders, "I promise," she whimpered.

"That's too bad," he said, totally freely.

"What?" she choked, "Too…bad?"

"Yes," he looked over her shoulder, "You are _quite_ pretty. Stop shaking," he reassured, "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I can't," she muttered, "I'm shaking like a leaf in a Twister attack."

"You shouldn't. As long as you're with me you're as safe as safe can be," he whispered directly into her ear, "You can't honestly be afraid of me."

"Not of you personally; of what the consequences could be."

"What? The consequences of falling in love?" big mistake on his part.

"No!" she jumped away, "No! No-no, no-no, no! None of this love business. There is only one person I love in such a manner and it's not you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think what that might mean to you. Honestly, I'm sorry," he held his hands up at his sides.

"It-it's alright," she stammered, "I'm just not ready to give Dragon up yet."

"Dragon's the one that left you?"

"He didn't exactly leave me. He told me there were some important things to take care of and he was going to be gone for a long time. I never did know who he really was."

"Dragon was an alias?"

"Yeah. It's funny," she looked down at the rushing water, "Even so, I love him so much."

"You do?" he shook himself straight, remembering she wasn't talking to Dragon tonight, "It seems so. I'm sorry again."

"It's fine. I should be used to it by now."

"Oh," he narrowed one eye, "I wonder what she means by that."

"Well, I should be getting back to my room. I need some rest. I can't battle when I'm half asleep, can I?"

"You're not dropping out? Good."

"Thank you, Lance," she paused before his name, "for talking me out of leaving. I now see just what he meant by "get along without me". That I have to learn to do things without him hanging over my shoulder."

"I'm sure that's what he meant."

"Thank you again," he turned to go but stopped and looked back at him, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He leaned away, "No…Why?"

"I don't want to get in trouble," she jumped over.

After yanking him down the few extra inches, she pushed a kiss on him. He stood dead still, eyes wide open, then hesitantly returned it. His eyelids slowly dropped and his right hand went to her chin and the other to her waist. She gripped his collar tighter with the hand she'd pulled him down with and put her other arm around his shoulders. Raikou silently _begged_ her not to notice who he was. After a few more seconds, they both pulled away, her hand loosening from his shirt and resting flat on his chest. The hand that had been on her chin had accidentally (Or possibly purposely. Lance would never tell.) woven partially in her hair. She turned a bright glowing red and smiled nervously. She backed up, pulling away from him. As she stepped away, she pulled the slight wisps of hair in his hand away. He choked as the last soft strands slid out of his grasp, as did she.

"Thank you, Lance. Good night," she ran away down the path thinking, "I just kissed Master Lance Ryujin!"

"She kissed me," he said out loud, dreamily staring at where she'd left, "That shouldn't surprise me, we've kissed a lot, but it does. She kissed the real me! The real me without knowing who I was! She actually came in contact with the true me! Ah hah ha!" he cheered, "She kissed me, she kissed me, she really kissed me!" he stopped dead in his tracks, "Shut up, Lance, before Kratos hears you."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy basically hopped down the hallway towards her room, "I can't believe what I just did! I just actually kissed him!"

"Who?" Medira put her head out the door, "Who'd you kiss?" she paused, "Wait. Are they here?" she jumped out, "Where?! Where?! Where?!"

"No, they're not here," she grabbed her wrists, "Come here! I've got to tell you something!"

"What? What happened?" she tried to yell as Eevy pulled her along.

Eevy threw her in the door of the room and locked it behind her, "You're either going to kill me, be really pissed, or think I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

"OK. Now that I'm totally lost…"

"Medira, I was just standing on Rainbow Falls with Master Lance Ryujin!"

"What?! You lucky dog!"

"That's not even the half of it!"

"What?! There's more?!"

"Oh yeah! He actually told me I was pretty! Like, really pretty!"

"You're joshing me! There's no way!"

"It's the truth! He talked me out of leaving and-"

"Leaving? Since when were you going to drop out?"

"Morty didn't tell you? Little weasel…Anyway, as I left I actually turned around and kissed him!"

"He let you?!" she bugged, "No way. No way! But, wait, what about Dragon?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to say or do anymore. Well, that's not true, I do know that I'm not backing out of my battle with Rhea."

"That's what it was about! You're upset about battling without Dragon."

"Yeah, but Lance really helped. I'm going to battle, and I'm going to win! With or without _Tatsu_ watching!"

"_Tatsu_? What's a _Tatsu_?"

"Japanese for Dragon. I'm going to the Stadium. My next duel will _not_ be my last."

*^~^**^~^*

"Guess I'm a little early," Eevy shrugged at the nearly empty Spectral Stadium, "Oh well. Gives me time to prepare."

"_Konnichiha_," Rhea surprised her from behind, "_Gomen_. I'm sorry for startling you."

"You know Japanese," Eevy nodded, "_Arigatou_, I'll survive."

"Your startle, yes, you will survive it, but our battle, you most certainly will not. I am undefeated."

"That's all well and good, but I have something you do not."

"Oh really? What may that be?" Rhea narrowed her eyes, "What's this Rose Town witch trying to pull on me? My Pokemon have years of experience. Hers have only weeks."

"You'll find out sooner or later. Shall we proceed to the field?"

"My pleasure. You know, I do not really care for you."

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual."

"Are all the trainers from your hometown as you are?"

"May I ask what it is you mean by that?"

"You act full of heart and soul, just like my sister. Like bonds with your Pokemon will honestly help you. All that truly matters is power."

"We'll have to see about that, will we not?"

"Yes, 'tis true. We will."

The loudspeaker sent them both soaring in surprise, "Trainers Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town and Rhea Gaia of Celadon City to the Water Field now!"

"I do believe it is time to battle," Rhea scowled, "Are you ready, Hikoboshi?"

"Yes, Gaia. I am overly ready to destroy you and to teach you a thing or two."

"We shall see."

"Yes, we shall."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy and Rhea nastily shook each other's hands as the speaker again went off to explain the situation, "This is round two for Trainers Evangelina Hikoboshi and Rhea Gaia. This will be a one on one battle on the Water Field with no time limit. Each trainer has proven herself through one battle. The losing trainer will not be permitted to begin again."

"It's too bad," Rhea laughed, "You won't be able to start over."

"Shut up, Gaia," Eevy hissed, "We will battle and I will win."

"If you want to believe that, fine. I choose, you!"

"Gaia will battle with a Corsola!" the referee called.

"I will believe what I choose and pay no mind to you, Gaia."

"Not a battle, a duel. Go, Corsola!"

"A duel to end all duels. Dexter2, analyze!"

"Pokemon number #222; Corsola. The Coral Pokemon. Height; 2' 00". Weight; 11.0 pounds. Water/Rock. It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure for its beauty. Ancient civilizations are said to have built their great cities upon these Pokemons' backs. In the south sea nations the people still live in such communities. This Pokemon boasts strong Water- type attacks, while remaining weak to such elements. An ideal counter would be a Grass- type."

"I have no Grass- type Pokemon. What could I use that would make a good counter? Lovo's fast, but it could have a Ground- type attack hidden in there, being half Rock. Zovo wouldn't stand a chance against either of those elements. I want to save Sovo and Vovo for any real trouble and Yovo still deserves a good long rest for yesterday. Alright then," she looked up with an almost evil smile, "I choose," she reached around her left side, finding an icy cold Poke'Ball, "Rain Ball!"

"Hikoboshi will battle with a Vaporeon. Begin your battle now!" the referee jumped back to keep from getting in the way.

"Again, this is no battle. This is a duel. Go, Corsola!"

"A duel to prove the real power! Go, Novo!"

"Corsola, in the water!"

"Novo, dive in and go for an Acid Armor!"

Novo slid off the center podium and into the water, disappearing instantly. Corsola dove in after him, dropping straight to the bottom. Eevy carefully monitored the water current with Dexter2, watching the waves and acidic properties of the environment. She was able to locate Novo's body heat and acid shape.

"Great, Novo! Doing well! Keep that Acid Armor up and use and underwater Take Down attack!"

"Corsola, keep up your Defense with an in the water Harden attack!"

"Stop, Novo! Don't waste your energy!"

"Why's she stopping? Why not do the damage?" Rhea thought, "Corsola, Bubblebeam! Fill the water with froth!"

The Corsola somehow popped itself up to float in the water. It started spinning and shooting its bubbles in a circular pattern to fill the entire pool with fizz. Eevy hadn't expected that at all. Novo jumped from the water, hitting the podium and shaking off, now visible.

"Corsola! Tackle attack!"

"Novo! Tackle it back!"

The two Pokemon collided in the center of the middle platform, each pushing each other as hard as they could manage. Corsola was the first to break away and started another attack.

"What?!" Eevy choked, "A Psychic attack?! Oh no! She's taught it TM and HM moves!"

"Throw that little runt, Corsola!"

Novo flailed wildly as he was lifted from the ground, "Put me down, you stupid sea slug!"

"No can do!" Corsola threw him all the way across the water, slamming him into Eevy's podium.

"Novo! Get up! You've got to get up!"

"Come on!" Sooney called from her seat, "Get up! Get UP!"

"Keep going!" Yuu-Yuu shouted.

"Fight hard!" Mizu pushed in.

"Don't lose!" Morty cried.

"You're only a loser if you're a quitter!" Skiff suddenly burst. 

"You've come too far!" Eusine added.

"You can do it! Don't let that little witch win!" Medira pounded the armrest, just about catching Eusine's hand before he snatched it away.

"Move it, Eevy!" Misty called to them, "Go, Novo!"

"Get working!" Brock cheered, "Get 'em!"

"Go get that thing, Eevy!" Ash jumped up and waved, "Go!"

"I need a good sketch!" Tracey, for some reason, shouted, "Show me one!"

"Get out there and win this!" even Gary was there, "Go for it!"

"You heard them," Eevy stepped to the front of the stand, "Go, Novo!"

"Vape! You got it!" he prepared to launch.

"Now," Eevy spat, "Skull Bash attack!"

"Corsola, Spike Cannon!"

"Agility, now!"

Using his fastest Agility, Novo plowed and swerved in and around the oncoming shots. He connected with a painful head-on tackle, shoving Corsola back to the edge of the podium.

"Get up and use an Ancient Power!"

"Ancient Power?" Eevy mused, "Get out of the way!" 

Novo side spun into the water as the Ancient Power ripped down the center of the middle stand and skimmed across the water, dissipating just before Eevy's podium. Corsola jumped in after it, propelling itself off the pool bottom with tips and turns. Novo floated nastily in front of it, scowling only like a Vaporeon could.

"Give it your Double Team."

"Bubble!"

Rhea was too late. Novo had multiplied himself at least ten-fold. Corsola launched Bubble attack after Bubble attack, but it wasn't quick enough to stand up against the Vaporeon's zipping Double Team and Agility combo.

"Corsola, Hydro Pump!"

"Novo, Quick Attack!"

Novo propelled toward the underwater camera, arcing up underneath Corsola and slamming it up out of the water and into the air. Corsola let out a cry of fury and turned to launch its attack.

"End this! Whirlpool attack, now!"

"Corsola, watch out!"

Eevy's Vaporeon broke from the water's surface, pulling a Whirlpool up behind him. He swung back, landing on the platform as the Whirlpool continued into the air, crashing into Rhea's Corsola and sending it into the water with a huge splash. It surfaced, still ready for more.

"This thing is really powerful," Eevy muttered, "It must be at a really high level to stand up against me this long."

"Hey!" Morty called, "Don't let her take you out! Attack her again! Get rid of her!"

"This isn't your battle! Butt out! Wait a second. Take out…That's it! Novo, Rage attack now!"

"Still going to try and beat me?" Rhea shrugged, "One thing I must give you is that you are persistent, Hikoboshi. Corsola, Rock Smash attack, now!"

"We'll see, Gaia. We'll see. You may be sister to a Gym Leader, but my brother is a Leader as well. Plus the fact, you crave only power. That is not where true strength lies. Your sister knows it, my brother knows it, and most importantly, my Pokemon and I know it and share it as well. Go! Novo! Rage Take Down attack! Pop 'em up and out!"

"Can he get enough speed for that?" Brock cocked his head, "There isn't that much platform."

"Sure it can," Eusine gulped his soda, "Water Pokemon can propel across the water's surface just as quickly as a Rapidash can run on land. See?" he pointed down at the arena. 

Novo whipped around the circular Water Field. Luri watched this with her jaw hanging open. Will stood up and sat on the windowsill. Jason whined, saying how cruel that thing was going to be to his beloved Rapidash. Lance was leaning his forehead against the window for a better look. Rhea's cheering squad was totally silent and Erika shook her head disappointedly. Eevy's group stood up, getting shouted at to sit back down and get out of the view. Not only was the Vaporeon building up a Rage, but a super strength Whirlpool as well.

"Go, Novo! Launch now!"

"Corsola, we've got one last chance! Hyper Beam!"

The Vaporeon arced to the side, twisting past the Hyper Beam as it launched past. The Whirlpool spun along behind him as he slammed in for a Raging Take Down. Corsola tipped back on contact, flipping over and getting stuck upside down. The Whirlpool connected shortly after, sending Corsola into the air and straight out of the arena. It stood up again, still willing to go more, but was stopped short.

"Corsola has left the arena! Victory of the round two battle between Rhea Gaia and Evangelina Hikoboshi is Eevy of Rose Town!"

"Yes!" Eevy cheered, "We won!"

"We did it!" Novo bounced on his tail, "We really won!"

"Alright!" Morty shouted, "She won! My little sister's moving up!"

"We won round two!" Eevy sent Ash into a nasty scowl for mimicking his victory pose, "Alright!"

"She beat me," Rhea muttered, "She beat me! How could she beat me?! How could you fail, Corsola? Return. I'll trade you off later."

"You most certainly will not," her sister, the Minor Grass Mistress of Celadon City, Kanto, Erika Gaia, snapped from behind her, "Maybe if you had listened to this girl from Rose Town you would have won."

"No!" Rhea spat, "If Corsola hadn't been so weak we would have done a lot better."

"It is not Corsola that's weak," Erika scolded, "You are the weak one, dear sister. You fight power wise, not strategy wise."

"Yeah," she waved her hand at Erika, "Anybody want a Corsola?"

"Gaia," Rhea spun and scowled at Eevy, "That's a very well trained Corsola in a power sense. Trainers like you need to learn a thing or two about how to connect with your Pokemon. Right, Novo?"

"Uh huh," Novo nodded and spat out his tongue, "Your Corsola would be a lot better if you actually learned how to treat it and raise it right."

"But I powered it up with vitamins and TMs and HMs. What else is there?" Rhea caught a swift smack in the back of her head from her sister.

"You know better than to ask such stupid questions," Erika cracked, "You battle with, not above your Pokemon. You're a partner, not a commander. Some people might think differently, but that's their own problem. You need to get linked to your Pokemon like Ash to Pikachu, Gary to Eevee and Eevy to all her Pokemon. Your Corsola battles for you, not because of you. Who takes the attacks? Your Pokemon. Who attacks back? Your Pokemon. Who fights hard so you can win? Your Pokemon. Until you learn the true way to train Pokemon you're nothing but a beginner. One can train Pokemon for years and years and never be a true trainer if he or she doesn't understand what it's like to battle while someone can train for an hour and be a Master in an instant because they connect, adapt, play and care."

"Maybe," Rhea stared at her Poke'Ball, "I'll try harder, I guess, and I'll be back next year to challenge you again."

"I'm sure you will and I know you'll be a lot better," Eevy nodded and shook her hand, triggering loud cheers from the crowd, "Well done, Rhea."

"Thank you, Eevy. I'll see you again, I'm sure," she turned and walked along, out the west entrance and towards the Pokemon Center, "Good luck, my new friend."

"Good luck," Eevy mumbled and turned around, "It's good to meet you, Mistress Gaia."

"Yes. I'm glad. You may call me Erika. It's a pleasure to meet the sister of Mortimer Hikoboshi as well. Thank you for attempting to teach my sister the correct ways of a trainer."

"It's no trouble, Erika. I rather enjoy trying to help out now and then."

"Alright then. I'll have to be going and working with my sister some more. See you later, I'm sure."

"Good bye!" Eevy waved as her group approached her, "Hey guys, I didn't get to see your battles earlier. How'd they go?"

"Mine went great!" Ash burst, "It was a good one!"

"My was a piece of cake," Gary boasted, "Easy opponent."

"Did you get your next challenges yet?"

"Not yet," they both answered in unison.

"Shall we?" she watched them turn bright red again.

"Alright!" they each took one of her arms with Misty growling along behind.

"Don't worry, Misty," Eevy mumbled back to her, "He's just being polite."

"Yeah, I guess," Misty smiled, "I know."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hello, everyone!" Nurse Joy smiled and waved, "Come for your next challengers?"

"Sure have," Eevy stopped and unlatched her arms from Gary and Ash's, "What's the test today?"

"One at a time you'll press this button," she indicated a large blue button on the counter, "Whoever's picture the light stops on is your opponent," a screen with hundreds of tiny pictures and a rotating light dropped into place, "Whenever you're ready."

"Ladies first," Gary and Ash said together.

"Thank you," Eevy stepped up, "I could direct the light if I tried hard enough," she mused, "But I want to play fair," she watched the screen, "There!" she hit the button.

The light slowly warped to a stop, "That means Evangelina Hikoboshi's next opponent is going to be," she paused and let the picture enlarge on the screen, "Jacob Lakefield of Cerulean City, Kanto."

"Hey!" Misty jumped, "He lived next door to the Gym! We never talked much, but he had a super strong Psyduck!"

"A Psyduck, huh?" Eevy mumbled, "No doubt it's probably evolved by now…"

"Who's next?" Nurse Joy broke her concentration.

"Me!" Ash jumped in front of Gary, "Now!" he hit the button almost immediately.

"That means Ash Ketchum's next opponent will be…Dora Blade of Cherrygrove City, Johto."

"Alright! I bet I can beat her!" he stepped away, "Your turn, Gary."

"OK then," Gary stepped up, "Show me the next loser!" he slammed the button.

"Gary Oak's next opponent is going to be…Carmen Vernix of Scythe City, Hokubu."

"She's from Hokubu," Eevy breathed, "She'll be a tough opponent."

"Ah," Gary waved his hand at her, "Nothing I can't handle."

"Hey," Sooney tugged on Eevy's shirt, "Isn't that the Jacob guy from yours, Eevy?"

"Hey, it is," Yuu-Yuu looked around Eevy's back, "Déjà vu."

"He looks like a Water Pokemon trainer. That's not surprising, coming from Cerulean and all," Skiff noted.

"It's possible he trains other types, but the clothes sure do scream Water," Eusine nodded.

"He _is_ a Water- type trainer, you guys," Mizu pointed out, "Water and Ice, actually."

"How can you tell?" Medira asked quietly.

"Are you kidding? Everything about him screams Water- and Ice- types. Special Freeze Poke'Balls from Johto, blue shoes, white pants and that shirt. That shirt has Water written all over it. The color of ice with a frosted teardrop points straight to Water Pokemon. Even his hair is blue! With frosted tips none the less!"

"Good points," Tracey sketched away.

Misty looked over at him, "I do remember the Psyduck and a Shelldar, but that's all."

Jacob heard his cell phone ring and reached for it as quickly as he could, "Jacob Lakefield," he moaned, obviously not wanting to chat, "I have? She did? I will? Alright. Thanks for letting me know," he hung up and shook his head, "Go, Freeze Ball! Hey, Golduck, old pal. We've got our next challenger for round three. You up to it?"

"Gold duck-duck!"

"Great!"

"I knew it," Eevy muttered out loud.

"Knew what?" Morty looked back and forth, "What?"

"The Psyduck Misty talked about evolved into that Golduck, so it's no doubt it's had a lot of training. It'll be a tough opponent, that's for sure."

"You're right," Brock pushed in, "Look at the gleam of its ruby headpiece. It's been raised well. The shiny texture of its skin says the same."

"I think I'll head home now and work on some strategies," Eevy turned and walked out, "A Golduck…Golduck…Hmm…Golduck…Ouch! I'm sorry!"

"Hello again, even if it isn't quite a nice way to meet."

"Oh, Lance. Hello," she looked side to side then over her shoulder, "How are you?" she asked, not noticing the hood that had flopped off his head when they'd hit each other; he needed to be concealed from pesky fans.

"Just fine," he brushed off and helped her up, "I came to congratulate you."

"Thank you," she turned bright red.

"Now, aren't you glad you didn't quit?"

"Yes, but I haven't won yet," she snickered, "I just got my next opponent."

"Really? Who's the unlucky challenger?"

She laughed ever so slightly, "A Cerulean man by the name of Jacob Lakefield."

"Ah," he nodded, "He's been here before. Watch out for his Golduck's Psybeam attack. Very powerful."

Eevy nodded and heard the Center's doors open and choking sounds from behind them, "We're being watched," she said between a toothy smile.

"Huh?" he looked over her shoulder, "So we are," he scowled at the sight of Morty, "Are you going introduce me or make me disappear?"

"Come on," she snatched his wrist, "Let's go!" 

The rest of the group stepped away as she dragged him towards them, "Slow down!" he moaned.

"Hey," she whipped him around in front of her, "Everybody, this is my friend," she paused for the gags, "Master Lance Ryujin."

"You _weren't_ kidding," Medira choked, "No way."

Lance stiffened at the sound of, "Look, everyone! It's Master Lance!" from behind them.

"Oh no," he groaned and looked over his shoulder, "Oh no!" he ran to the side, "See you later!" he took off as wave after wave of people bolted past, "I'll be back eventually!"

"Bye," Eevy said with an embarrassed face and a small wave.

"You know Lance," Skiff choked, "You know Lance!"

"Wow!" Sooney bellowed, "You are so lucky!"

"Oh brother," Eevy sighed and continued listening to the interrogation.

*^~^**^~^*

Lance skidded around a corner and stopped, "Please don't see me," he muttered and waited for the group to pass, "Oy vey," he slouched.

"Lance!" Will sent him sky high as he teleported in with his Alakazam, "Sorry. Kratos just called me. He said a bunch of people have seen moving shadows."

"No way," Lance shook his head after stopping his heart from flying at a mile a minute, "He's long gone. The security would never let him in."

"Yeah, that's true, but two unidentified heaps of ash were found near the gates late Thursday night."

"No," Lance moaned, "Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"What? What happened?"

"Will," he latched onto Will's collar, "Get my brother and sister up to the house. Keep them there and don't tell them a thing. Get them away from the gate."

"I never thought he'd have the guts to come back."

"He'll do anything for power. Absolutely anything."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Third Round's The Charm

Notes  
Now, to explain something. The use of "Tatsu" instead of "Dragon". In all actuality, I should have explained this back in _"Cutter Town Chaos: The Mythical Dragon Twins"_, but, alas, I didn't. So, I'll explain it now…Yes, I _do_ know the true Japanese word for dragon is "ryuu". Duh. Think about it…Ryujin; the head dragon god. He lived in a great castle beneath the sea. See? I'm not as dumb *dar* as I appear. Now, I could very well have had her say Ryuu, but I didn't. Can you guess why? Two reasons. One; Ryuu is just too close to Ryujin for me. And for two I'll ask a question. What, exactly, is Hikoboshi? 'Tis the Japanese astral god. And Tatsu is the Japanese _astrological_ dragon, used to mark the year. (I'm a Usagi {Rabbit} if anyone cares.) M'kay? So, Evangelina _Hikoboshi_ speaks using the _astral_ term of Tatsu instead of Ryuu. Same with Hebi (The Snake.) and Nezumi (The Rat.) from _"Cutter Town Chaos: The Mythical Dragon Twins"_. OK. Now that I'm done ranting…

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  


-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	3. 54 Third Round's The Charm

**Third Round's The Charm  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Three Begin! A Day Of Total Mix-Up!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Mi Hajimaru! Ato Dei no Ruikei Mikkusu-Appu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Stupid Elite," the shadow mumbled to himself, "Thinking they can banish me without a fight. Kick me out of my rightfully earned spot and get off scot-free? I think not!" he slammed the bottle of beer he had been drinking down on the table, "Moronic Lance. Imbecilic Jason. Stuck-up William," he paused and again started drinking, "Beautiful Lurianna. And now there're two more beauties heading for the gate. They're easy enough to care for. Just one clean Flamethrower can take them both out. Maybe a little fun before hand though," he stopped and sat back in his chair, "Never thought I'd have the guts to come back? Oh please, William! Get a life! Never underestimate a Rubeus. Especially not me."

He looked out the window and scowled at the sight of the Rainbow Mansion of Rainbow Bluff. He then turned his attention to his drink again. He reached to his belt.

"I choose you. Magmar."

The huge Fire- type broke from the Poke'Ball with a roar. The shadow took his bottle and threw it across the room, smashing it against the wall above the trashcan to send down a shower of glass. His Magmar was unfazed, as when a Pokemon is trained by an 'evil' master, the Pokemon itself becomes 'evil'.

"Magmar, Psychic attack. Show me the two we saw earlier," he paused as his Magmar opened a view of the surrounding area and centered in on two silhouettes, "Ah, there they are. Good job, Magmar. Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose in Nanka. Twenty-two years old with the five Eevee evolutions and an Eevee rescued from Daemeon Luminati. Using Special Poke'Balls made by Kurt of Azalea Town in Johto. A twenty-five year old Gym Leader brother. Mortimer Hikoboshi of Ecruteak City Ghost Pokemon Gym. And there, Medira Kurayami of Dogwood City in Nanka. Twenty-three with a Pidgeot, Umbreon, Blastoise, Rapidash, Sneasel and Houndoom. Uses mostly Ultra Balls from the higher ranked Poke'Marts. Dreams of being a Gym Leader. And me, Peter Rubeus of Shrapnel City, Hokubu. Twenty-five year old former Rainbow League Champion specializing in Fire- type Pokemon. Using Burnt and Pyro Balls of my own craft. Beware my lovely little fire targets, I'm watching."

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey guys," Eevy trotted down the hall of the hotel, "I got a letter."

"From Dragon?" Medira asked hopefully.

"No," she shook her head, "I'm not sure who from," she walked into her room and sat down on her bed with the entire group piling around her, "What is this? Open house?"

"Just wondering," Morty shrugged, "Come on and see what it is."

"Woah!" Eevy choked, "It's from Kratos!"

"THE Kratos?! As in the Rainbow League's Boss?!" Skiff leaned over her shoulder, "Wow!"

"What's it say?! What's it say?!" the whole group leaned over her shoulders and down to the letter.

"Stop it!" Eevy pushed them away, "Give me air! Listen…

~~~  
Dear Competitor,  
You have been chosen to be one of twenty League Participants now permitted to chose one (1) Arena-Side Coach. He or she will be permitted to enter the great Spectral Stadium's battle arenas with you for rounds three (3) through eleven (11). Please be aware that once you've chosen and he or she has entered your third round match you will not be permitted to change Coaches. Choose wisely and have him or her accompany you to your third round match.

Signed With Much Respect,  
_**B**azan **K**ratos_  
Bazan Kratos  
Gertan Rin Rainbow League President  
~~~

"Whoa," Eusine blinked a few times, "Only twenty."

"That's really cool," Yuu-Yuu commented.

"And just think," Morty paused and smirked evilly to Eusine who nodded with a similar sneer, "our little Eevy," they each grabbed one of her arms, "is moving on up!"

"Don't you dare!" Eevy shrieked, "You leave me alone!"

"Get her!" Eevy took off out the door with Morty and Eusine right behind her, "Get back here! All we want to do is congratulate you!"

"Thanks! I've gotten enough already!" she turned the corner and stopped to listen for footsteps, "Nothing," she sighed, "They're gone."

"That's what you think!" Eusine snatched her wrist, "Ha! I've got her! I caught her!"

"Our little baby Eevy still runs from her big brother and older cousin," Morty said in a babying tone, "Let's show her how much we care."

"No!" Eevy pulled, "Don't you even think such evils!"

Eevy's high-pitched scream echoed down the hall and to Medira's ear, "What are they doing to her?" she jumped up and ran out the door, "Oh."

"Get off me!" Eevy spit with a choking laugh, "Stop it! Stop it! Stop!"

Morty and Eusine were each kissing a cheek with Eevy pulling away, "Congrats, little sister!" Morty laughed at her.

"Good job, baby cousin!" Eusine let her go.

"OH!" Eevy flailed and scratched furiously at her face, "Gross-gross, gross-gross, gross! I though you two outgrew that stupid tradition!"

"We did, but you haven't. Not yet," Morty coaxed, "Little babies always get their kisses."

"I'm no baby, you sick thing!" Eevy snapped, then pausing and looking thoughtful, "Wait. Didn't you win that battle with Taylor a while back? And Eusine beat Team Rocket…"

"No!" Eusine and Morty flailed, "No, no, no!"

"Run away!" Eevy ran after them as they ran for the stairs, "I'll get you two yet!" she spiraled down the stairs behind them.

"They have a weird family," Mizu nodded, "I'm not sure I want to marry into it anymore."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lisle whimpered, "It's starting to scare me."

"You haven't seen a birthday party, have you?" Skiff snickered, "Don't even go there."

*^~^**^~^*

"Quick! Run!" Morty pushed on Eusine, "Through the door!" he shoved him through, "Stay quiet."

"Maybe if we're quiet she won't see us," Eusine whimpered, "Please let her pass, even if we do have it coming."

"I'll get those two yet," Eevy panted past the door and kept going, "Where'd they go?"

Morty and Eusine sighed in relief, "Oy vey, she's fast," they moaned together.

"Want to go back upstairs and bug the girls?" Eusine groaned.

"Sure," Morty stood up, "Wait. Let's take the elevator."

*^~^**^~^*

"Where'd they go?" Eevy grunted, "Where in the world did they go?" she kept running and hit someone head on, "Geez! I'm so sorry!"

"We've got to stop meeting like this," Lance groaned, "Even if it does get us both to stop."

"What are you doing here?" she asked flatly, then catching herself, "I mean! What can I help you with?"

"I came to see you, of course," he smirked, "What are you doing running down the stairs like that?"

"Just looking for my brother and cousin is all," she shrugged, "They must have stopped on one of the other floors. I'm sorry for running into you. I'd better go find them. See you around!" she turned and started going back up.

"Hold on there!" he snatched her wrist and snapped her back towards him, "What's the rush?"

"Who knows what kind of trouble those two are causing," she pulled back, "Could you please let me go?"

"Again, what's your rush?"

She narrowed one eye, "What are you pulling here? Let go."

"I don't want to," he pulled tighter, "I want you to tell me something."

"If I do will you leave me on my way?"

He looked to be in deep thought for a moment, "Yeah. Now, what's so special about Dragon?"

She started pulling again, "He's sweet, caring, different that's for sure, strong, funny, compassionate, I'm guessing handsome, halfway honest, lovable and kissable."

"Ah," he nodded once, "So he's just like me."

"No," she pulled harder, "He's nothing like you."

"One more quick question."

"You said-"

"I know, but this remotely pertains to that question," he pulled her right up to his face, "Why did you kiss me last night?"

"Uh um uh," she swallowed, "I just-I um-I uh-It was-I wanted-No-Well-uh-You see…"

"No, I don't see," he pulled her even closer, "Answer my question."

"Because…because…" she muttered at the confused and questioning look on his face, "I don't actually know."

"Can I help you find out?" he smiled wide and started to kiss her, stopping about an inch from her, "Or are you still with Dragon?"

"Master Lance," Raikou contacted him, "How's she doing?"

"She's doing better than I would have expected, but this weird loyalty test of yours is torture," he groaned back.

"You'll survive."

"Maybe," he looked back at her, "Well?"

"I-I-I have to go!" she ducked down and away, taking off up the stairs, "Keep going!" she told herself, "Don't stop!" she shook herself straight and paused, "I must say I'm flattered, but I cannot accept your affection. It's not right, at least…not yet," she continued up and slammed the door behind her.

"AH!" Lance scratched at the top of his head, "She was right here! An inch from everything I've ever wanted and she goes searching for that goofy cousin and idiot brother of hers! AH!"

"Calm down," Raikou reassured, "She passed the loyalty test, didn't she?"

"I suppose," he groaned and walked out the bottom door, "At least I know she still loves my alter ego."

*^~^**^~^*

"Alter ego?" Peter questioned the air around him, "So, Lance has a crush on the angel girl. Isn't that cute? Hack heave gag! So when I kill her, I'll kill him in one way or another as well. Pretty. Now then, to get some sleep. That witch's third round is tomorrow morning and I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed to watch it."

*^~^**^~^* 

"The first set of round three battles is about to begin in Spectral Stadium! Would all certified trainers please bring your Arena-Side Coaches and enter the arena now!" the loudspeaker announced the oncoming string of battles.

"Who are you going to take with you, Eevy?" Lisle questioned, "Who's going to be your coach?"

"I've put a lot of thought into it," Eevy muttered as she tried to figure out how to say this, "I decided on someone strong," Morty straightened, "fast," he shot up straight, "cunning," even more, "and who's always been there for me," he was straight up and adjusting his shirt to try and look important now, "So I chose," he started to stand, "Medira."

Morty facefaulted immediately, "Medira?!" he bugged, "What about me?! I'm strong! I must be; I'm a Gym Leader! I'm fast! I've caught you on a number of occasions! And I've always been around for you! I'm your big brother and I stick up for you!"

"That's precisely why you're _not_ coming with me," Eevy shrugged, "I need to learn to deal with life without you, but Medira and I have already agreed we're sticking together until this whole Dragon and JP thing blows over. Right?" she turned to Medira as she stood up.

"Yeah," Medira smirked and stood up beside her, "We're together forever, right?"

"Right, yeah!" Eevy smiled wide at Morty, "You understand, right? You know what I really mean."

"Sure," he said a bit sadly, "Yeah, hey I understand," he fake smiled and turned around, "You know, I gotta go. I've got some stuff I gotta get done. You know how it is, being a Gym Leader and all. Hey I'll, uh, see ya' around, OK sis? See ya'!" he started running, triggering that switch in Eevy's brain to trigger itself.

"Wait! Morty! Wait!" Eevy ran off after him.

"Hey!" Medira jumped, "Don't be late for your match!"

"Don't worry! I won't be!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Morty! Hey, Morty! Where are you?" Eevy called as she walked along the path towards Harmony Hill, "Morty!"

"What's up?" he asked in a cry-ish tone from above and behind her.

"Woah!" she jumped around, "Man. How'd you get up there?"

"I climbed. It's not that tough. What's up, sis?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I need to learn to get along without my big bro hanging over my shoulder. You're not that much older than me anymore and you never really were."

"Yeah, well," he turned slightly nasty and jumped from the tree branch, "You don't know how much it hurt to hear you say 'Not Morty; not my big brother. No, I want Medira; the one I've only known for a month'."

"I'm so sorry, Morty. I didn't think it meant that much to you."

"Well, start thinking more!" he growled, "You can't imagine how painful it was to hear my little sister tell me I wasn't good enough to join her on the Field of Spectral Stadium. You have no idea what it did to me to hear my baby sister tell me I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to help her. You don't get what it felt like to listen to my kid sister tell me I wasn't there for her for the twenty-two years I've known her. You don't understand, Eevy."

"I am so very sorry, Morty. You are more important to me than most people, but I still need to learn how to handle life alone. My big brother isn't always going to be around to help me with everything. Let me get out on my own! Let me start my own life! Let me get what I want and do what I want without you or mom or dad leaning over my shoulder! Give me my own life, Morty."

"That's my point. You're growing up. You're living your life and pushing me away. You're letting yourself get older and today was just a reassurance that my thoughts were true. Pretty soon you're just going to forget your big brother."

"Don't be a dope," Eevy snapped, "I would never forget you. You're my big brother and I think I speak for both of us when I say you're the best friend I've had. You kept Taylor away from me and helped me win a lot of matches. Sure, you have some really annoying traditions and really weird views of the world, but I still love ya'!"

"It's just that mom and dad made me promise to keep an eye on my baby sister."

"Yeah, and they told Eusine to watch out for you."

"They did?" he narrowed one eye.

"Yep. He _is_ two years older than you, ya' know. I've got to get to my match on the Water Field," she started to walk away and paused, looking over her shoulder, "Are you going to come?"

"I guess. Even if I won't be on the Field."

"So you understand, right?"

"Yeah. You're right. I've got to lay off."

"Hey. That reminds me," she kissed his cheek, "Congrats on beating Taylor."

"You little rat!" he shouted as she ran ahead, "Get back here!"

"Hold up," Eevy skidded to a stop, "It's still another forty-five minutes till my match. You don't have to come yet."

"Alright," he shrugged, "I'll go gather the troops. The loudspeaker did say they wanted the competitors and coaches on the field, so we'll see you there."

"OK. Oh, and Morty. I love you, bro."

*^~^**^~^*

"You're sure it's OK I'm your coach?" Medira asked for the twelfth time, "He's not upset?"

"He'll get over it," Eevy shrugged as they walked down the walk to Spectral Stadium, "He's just afraid his baby sister's going to push him out of her life."

"Aww, poor little boy," she teased, "You're sure?"

"YES!"

"Alright, alright."

"Heading to Spectral Stadium for round three?" Peter watched them closely, "I wonder if I should dispose of them now and get it over with…Nah. Save them for later. I want some playtime before hand. Keep following them, Magmar. What?!"

"Hey, girls!" Lance pushed up between them, "Heading to the Stadium for round three?"

"Oh," Eevy blushed and turned away, "Yeah."

"What is _he _doing there?" Peter spat, "Why's he watching them?"

"So," Lance pulled Eevy closer, "You're going to win, right?"

"Yes," she pushed him away and leaned towards him, "Knock that off."

"You want to come up to my viewing box later and watch the rest of the matches?" he smirked toward Eevy.

"No, I do not," she shoved him back a few steps, "Come on, Medira. Let's go," she snatched her wrist and pulled her along at a quicker pace.

"Uh," Medira called as Eevy pulled her along, "It was nice seeing you again, Master Lance!"

"No?" Lance paused, placing his hands at his hips, tipping his eyebrow and his head, and narrowing his left eye, "No? Oh come on!" he ran up to them again, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant it like to chat about your strategies."

"Yeah," someone snickered from behind them, "Strategies at _what_ is the question."

"What do you want?" Lance growled without turning around.

"Come to meet the pretty girls."

"Go away, Jason," Lance snorted, "I'm talking to them."

"You can talk with me around," Jason stopped next to Medira, "Well, hello."

"Ahehe," Medira whimpered, "Hello, Master Peruwa."

"Please, call me Jason," he took and kissed her hand, "What might your name be?"

"Med-Med-Medira," she stammered, "Medira Kurayami."

"Oh, great!" Peter growled, "Now there's two of those dopey doofusses there!"

The loudspeaker went off yet again, "Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi to the Water Field now!"

"Come on, Medira! We've gotta go!" Eevy grabbed her and kept running, "Nice meeting you! See you later! Buh-bye!"

"Pla," Jason and Lance drooped together.

*^~^**^~^*

"Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi has finally arrived on the Water Field with her new Arena-Side Coach Medira Kurayami!" the speaker called.

Eevy ran to her podium and jumped up, letting it rise up, "I'm very sorry for being late. I had some trouble getting here!" she called to Jacob.

"It's alright! I understand! I was a bit late myself!" Jacob called back, "It's not always easy being on time for everything."

"Now, let's get on with this third round battle!" the announcer said enthusiastically, "This is a one on one no time limit battle between Rose Town's Evangelina Hikoboshi with her Arena-Side Coach Medira Kurayami and Cerulean City's Jacob Lakefield! We've already seen two tremendous battles between Ash Ketchum and Dora Blade and Gary Oak and Carmen Vernix. Let's see if this trainer can get up as good a battle as they did!"

"OK, Eevy," Medira nodded from her spot beside Eevy's podium, "You can do this! If you win this one you move up to the three on three matches on the Fire Field. Let's go!"

"I choose you, Golduck!" Jacob released his Poke'Ball, sending his Psyduck evolution onto the platform floating in the middle of the Water Field.

"I know just who to use," Eevy felt around the left of her belt and found the Poke'Ball she wanted, "I choose you, Sun Ball!"

"Hikoboshi has chosen an Espeon! Lakefield has chosen Golduck! Begin your third round battle now!" the referee called.

"Go, Golduck! Lead things off with a Scratch attack!"

"Alright, Sovo! Start this with a Tackle attack!"

Sovo took the Scratch right across the face, swinging back with an across the face tail smack. The two Pokemon continued swinging and swatting, hitting their marks each time. Golduck swung up from below, catching from Sovo's chest to his chin. Sovo let out a yelp and jumped back with four distinct scars.

"Oh no! Are you alright?" Eevy leaned over the bar, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sovo crouched down, "Just stings a little."

"OK now, Golduck! Get it with Confusion!"

"Sovo, Confusion it back!"

Sovo's superior speed paid off and his attack connected first, sending Golduck back a step. Golduck tipped on the edge for a few seconds before regaining his balance and getting back at Sovo with punch in the chin, cocking his head into the air. Sovo flew backwards in midair, landing and skidding along the platform on his back. He fought to stand and hissed nastily.

"Golduck, Hydro Pump! Propel it into the water!"

"Sovo, Agility! Don't let him get you in that water!"

Sovo was too hurt to use Agility quick enough, letting the Hydro Pump push him right off and into the water, "Kiya!" he cried painfully, "It burns! It burns!"

"It's salt water!" Medira jumped up, "That stuff is salt water!"

"The salt's getting in his cuts and boiling away," Eevy groaned, "Oh no. This looks bad."

"Golduck, Waterfall!"

"No! Sovo, Psychic attack! Turn that Waterfall around!"

"I…don't think…I can!" Sovo wailed between gags for air.

The Waterfall fell down, rushing over Sovo and pushing him under. He dropped to the bottom, seeing the underwater camera and slightly waving. He landed on the pool floor with his front feet, looking into the camera.

"Pain is power," he thought, "Rage attack!"

He stared straight into the camera, his eyes suddenly bursting red. On the surface, Eevy's eyes roared crimson. Sovo brought his back legs down, pushing off the bottom of the pool and up toward the bottom of the floating platform. One side of the platform flew into the air, sending Golduck tumbling off into the water. Sovo flew out of the water on the side that had tipped up, slamming down on the podium as Golduck reached for the side he was on. By jumping as hard as he did, Sovo sent Golduck's side into the air, causing him to miss by inches.

"Golduck! If they want to play that way, we can too! Show them your Fury Swipes!"

"Sovo," Eevy stated flatly, "Psywave attack, now."

Golduck jumped from the water, swinging wildly for his Fury Swipes. Sovo's Psybeam connected with him, shoving him back. Golduck pushed through, catching Sovo across the eye. Sovo's face flew to the right, when looking back, Eevy's heart stopped. His face. Scarred as Vovo's; one on the left eye and one straight across the ear.

"My baby," she muttered, "Poor Sovo. Medira, what do I do?"

"Go for it," Medira slightly growled, "Get him back."

"Come on, sis!" Morty jumped up, "Attack!"

"Sovo, go! Contact Tail Whip!"

The Espeon whipped his tail around, coming across at Golduck's legs. Golduck leapt into the air, jumping straight over Sovo's flying tail. Sovo got enough thrust to spin himself around completely, then launching at Golduck with a Take Down. Golduck held him off as he pushed harder and harder, trying to ram him to the ground. Golduck fell to his back, bringing his legs into Sovo's stomach and throwing him into the air. 

"Golduck, propel a Psybeam right into the Espeon's stomach!"

"Sovo! Light Screen, now!"

A purple-pink bubble formed around Sovo as he kept himself in the air. Golduck launched the Psybeam directly up towards his Espeon challenger. It hit the light barrier, causing a blinding flash to illuminate through the arena and entire Stadium. Will threw his arm over his eyes and jumped in front of Luri. Jason put his hand in front of his face as a visor and looked down. Lance pulled his cape up, closing his eyes anyway. The explosion came as the Light Screen exploded from the pressure. Mizu jumped with Eusine holding her back. Yuu-Yuu almost jumped the bar, but Brock and Skiff snatched her shirt, sitting her back down. Sooney choked for a moment, hoping her best friend's Pokemon was all right under all that smoke. Gary and Ash leaned forward beside each other, hoping for the best. Misty stopped eating and Tracey stopped sketching. Lisle grabbed Morty's arm as he started to get up. Jacob, Medira and Eevy stood in the smoke, choking and trying to find their Pokemon without leaving their podiums. The clouds finally dissipated with no sign of either Sovo or Golduck.

"Where'd they go?" Jacob spun back and forth, "Where are they?"

"Are you alright?" Eevy tried to call Sovo, "What happened? Where are you?"

"Let me go!" Golduck came flailing from the water with Sovo attached to his tail, "That hurts!"

"Golduck!" Jacob shouted, "You're alright!"

"Sovo! You're OK!" Eevy cheered, "Yes!"

"Alright now, Golduck. Let's finish this off! It's time for your Iron Tail attack!"

"OK then, Sovo. Time to end this! Get in there and use Headbutt!"

"Swing that Iron Tail!"

The shining tail swung across Sovo's running path. The Espeon shot into the air, flying down from an aerial Headbutt. The water on the platform made it too slippery for Golduck to stand and he slipped to his stomach on contact. Sovo stomped down on his back before skidding to the side.

"Alright! Good job, Sovo! Get this done with your Take Down attack!"

"Fight it off with a Water Gun!"

Sovo ran straight into the Water Gun, preventing him from using his Take Down. He slid to the side to avoid any more of a hit. Eevy was steaming up now. This thing was even more powerful than Rhea's Corsola.

"OK. Sovo, Return!"

"But Eevy!" Medira bugged, "You can only use one Pokemon!"

"I know that."

"Are you quitting? Cool!" Jacob smirked.

"Not quite," Eevy smiled nastily, wiping his grin off his face, "Sovo, Return attack now!"

"Return attack!" Morty commented, "Not return as in return to the Poke'Ball, Return as in the attack!"

Sovo hit head on, toppling Golduck backwards. Golduck bent his tail back, using it to launch himself into the air. He aimed his red gem straight down, shooting the Psybeam along the platform toward Sovo. Sovo took this in as it hit him, sending him back towards Eevy's platform. He spun in midair, ricocheting off and towards Golduck again.

"Rage attack," Eevy spat, "Then use Return again!"

"Golduck! Iron Tail again!" Jacob shouted in a desperate attempt to save himself.

Sovo was too quick. With the combined power of the strength building Rage and the affection based Return, Golduck didn't stand a chance. The blue duck flew backwards on his stomach, stopping just short of falling in the water. He shakily pushed himself up, shooting a Water Gun. 

"Confusion," Sovo and Eevy said together as Sovo threw the Water Gun back at its user. 

Golduck's attack arced back and hit him dead set in the center of the head, "Ah! Golduck! You've got to get up! We've come too far to lose now!"

His Golduck just managed to stand up, "How's it still going?" Eevy thought, "It should be long gone by now."

"Golduck, Fury Swipes attack!"

"Fury Tackle attack!"

Sovo sped forward with a special move Eevy had invented on her own. An attack like Fury Cutter, only with Tackle or Take Down. Sovo roared forward, hitting once, arcing back, hitting again, turning around and again. He caught Golduck a good four times, each time his attack building. Golduck stood, shaken and dazed. For a moment it looked as if he was going to attack again, but he suddenly stiffened and tipped back, landing with a slight squeak of pain.

"Golduck!" Jacob jumped off his podium and swam to his Pokemon, "Oh. Are you alright?"

"Gold duck gold," it whimpered.

"You'd better return. You put up a very good fight."

"Golduck is unable to battle! Victory of the round three battle between Jacob Lakefield and Evangelina Hikoboshi is Eevy of Rose Town!" the referee called from the side.

"Yes!" Medira stood up, "Yes! You did it!"

"I didn't do it," Eevy smirked, "It was my little buddy, Sovo!"

"I won!" Sovo ran across the platform and jumped for the edge of the pool as Eevy's podium dropped, "I really won!"

"You put up such a good battle!" Eevy let him up on her shoulder, "I'm sorry about your face."

"It's alright. It just means I'm getting more and more like dad every day."

"That's a scary thought," Medira joked with a scowl from the Espeon, "I was kidding!"

"Your Espeon is an amazing battler," Jacob commented as he walked over, "Would you interested in trading for my Venomoth or Starmie?"

Eevy looked to her side to look at Sovo, "Actually, no. I wouldn't trade my Pokemon for my life."

"I can see why," he put out his hand, "Congratulations. I'll keep an eye out for you and we'll battle again someday."

"Yes, we will," she shook his hand, "Good battle."

"Thanks. See ya' around!" 

"You were great!" Eusine surprised them from behind, "You were just great!"

"Thanks," Eevy smiled wide, "I get to move on to the Fire Field and the three on three battles. You guys won, right?"

"Sure did," Ash nodded, "Dora had a really strong Hitmonlee, but I beat it."

"Carmen had a pretty good Pinsir, but I took it out easy," Gary boasted, "Are we going to get the next challengers?"

"Sure. But I just remembered that as the three on three battles start the trainers aren't supposed to really associate with each other any more. Sorry guys."

"Not your rules," Brock shrugged, "We'll see each other once and a while when we're in the City. See you guys around!"

"Bye!" the group waved.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy's cell phone went off, startling her a bit, "I never catch a stinking break!" she moaned, "Hello, Evangelina Hikoboshi. OK. Sure I can do that. Alright. Thanks for letting me know. Bye."

"What was that about?" Mizu asked as she ate her sandwich.

"Someone picked me on the round four test. Val Cayna. He's a trainer from Saffron City. Anyway, they just called to let me know I didn't have to go down and pick my opponent."

"You know," Medira swallowed and spoke, "We were supposed to meet those two after the battle."

"Those two who?" Morty asked, looking between them.

"You're right, we were," Eevy muttered.

"Who?" Morty asked again.

"You think they'll come looking for us?" Medira asked only Eevy, even though everyone else was standing around them.

"Who?!" Morty blurted, now getting angry.

"Maybe. You never can tell with some people," Eevy answered, again ignoring her brother.

"Would you answer me already?!" Morty flipped, "Who?!"

Eevy was going to answer, but a knock on the door silenced her, "I've got it!" she called as her brother facefaulted straight to the floor.

"I don't believe it," Morty groaned.

"Hello," Eevy smiled wide, "Come to pester us?"

"We've come to say hello, if you don't mind," Lance answered sarcastically.

"Does it really matter if I mind or not? I mean, if I didn't, would you go away?"

"Probably not," Jason shook his head.

"Shut up," Lance snapped.

"Come on in, I suppose," Eevy stepped to the side, "As long as there's no fooling around."

"Hello everyone," Lance slightly waved, "How are you?"

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Eh…"

"You can answer me, you know," Lance snickered, "I won't take your heads off."

"We're just fine, thank you," Morty answered with a snort, "May I ask what it is your business is here?"

"We've come to see your sister and her coach," Jason shoved in from behind, "May we?"

"Eevy," Morty tugged his sister's shirt.

"What did I say earlier?" she snapped, "Let me go!" she smacked him away, "Of course you can."

"Uh…If she's in, I'm in," Medira shrugged and stood up, "Let's go!"

Eevy whacked Eusine away, "Let's go before these loons gang up on us."

"Walk with me?" Jason offered Medira his arm.

Medira looked between his face and his arm, "I uh-I um-Sure," she squeaked.

"Ah," Peter hissed, "So Peruwa is after the blond pyro. Isn't that quaint. I'll have to keep that in mind so I can have someone to brag to after I get her."

"Would you please accept my utmost apologies and walk with me?" Lance begged, "Please?"

"Yes," she nodded and took his arm, "I will."

"What?!" Peter bugged, "After all the moves he played she's _still_ going back to him?! This one's going to be a tough little trixy to take care of."

"That lucky dog," Lisle moaned, attracting a scowl from Morty, "She gets to go out with Master Lance Ryujin. Where's my Elite 4 boyfriend?!" she blurted without thinking, "Uh oh oops," she slapped her hand to her mouth, "I'm sorry Morty!"

Morty narrowed his eyes nastily, "See if I ever sleep in the same room as you again!"

"Same goes for you, Ms. Daydreamer," Eusine snapped at the awestruck Mizu.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Mizu jumped up.

"That's the problem."

"Come on, Morty," Lisle whined and played with the hem of his shirt, "I didn't mean it."

Mizu pulled on Eusine's gabardine, as he was turned away, "Eusine. Don't be this way."

"I can be any way I like," he spat, "Let go of my cape!"

"Stop playing with my shirt!" Morty snorted, "Leave me alone!"

"Let's leave them to fight," Sooney grabbed at Skiff and Yuu-Yuu, "We don't really want to be in the middle of this when they really get going."

Morty and Lisle and Eusine and Mizu stood glaring at each other until the door closed. As soon as the footsteps were gone, the shouting began. Each couple yelled at each other as loud as they could without alerting the people up or downstairs. 

"I just meant that I never expected Lance to come here and never did I think he'd go for Eevy!" Lisle cried, "It just surprised me is all!"

"Are you sure about that?" he narrowed one eye towards her.

"Yes, I'm sure," she took his chin in her hand, "I don't think anyone's better than you."

"Cute," Morty commented dryly, "But I'm not sure I'm falling for it."

"There's nothing to fall for because it's true."

He looked off to the side as if to be thinking about it, "OK!" he jumped forward and kissed her, "I believe you."

"Good," she sighed, "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving."

"Yeah," Morty looked to his cousin, "Good luck," he muttered as they walked out. 

"I forgave you, can't you forgive me?" Mizu begged, "I really didn't mean it, he just surprised me by coming here. That's not exactly your everyday occurrence, you know."

"Well…" Eusine trailed off and looked to the side, "I don't think I trust you."

"What's not to trust?" she pulled playfully on his ear, "Hmm?"

He swatted her away, "You've got nerve, Miss Mist. A lot of nerve."

"I do?" she cocked her head.

"Yes," he nodded, "You sure do."

"Please? I really do love you, Eusine," she pleaded, "Please?"

"That's the first time you've told me you love me," he choked.

"It is? Then I guess we've been on equal grounds all this time."

"Guess so," he smiled wide and kissed her, "Shall we?"

"Yeah," Mizu paused for a moment, "Have you noticed it's gotten colder?"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Fire Field Fighting

Notes  
Aww...Tain't that cute? *hacks* Rubeus...EvilEvilEVIL Rubeus! Erm...I'm OK now...Onward!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-_


	4. 55 Fire Field Fighting

**Fire Field Fighting  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Four Begin! Fire Field Fighting!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Shi Hajimaru! Faia Fiirudo Kakutou!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Why did you want to talk to us?" Medira asked as she walked arm-locked with Jason, "Did we do something wrong?"

"No! No, no. Not at all!" Jason jumped, "We wanted to see what you were thinking about the League and the new set of battles."

"Yes," Lance looked down at Eevy, "What say you about the battles you're going to have on the Fire Field?"

"All I can say is I'll try to get the two of the three knocked out and-" Eevy started but Lance cut her off.

"Two of three? I'm sorry to say that's not how it's played. In the League you have to take out all three of your opponents Pokemon to win. No best of anything stuff."

"Oh great," Medira moaned, "I don't know about this."

"What are you grumbling about? I'm the one battling," Eevy whined, "Even so, I think you're right."

"Oh, don't be upset," Jason sarcastically comforted, "You'll do just fine."

"I'm not so sure," Eevy muttered, "Val must be pretty tough to make it this far."

"Yeah," Lance shrugged, "But you're just as tough. You've obviously made it this far too."

"Good point," Medira nodded.

"Hey," Eevy smirked, "Do you happen to know what opponents Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak got, by any chance?"

"We do, but I'm not sure we're allowed to tell," Jason thought about it for a few minutes, "Can we?"

"I don't really know," Lance scratched his head, "We've never been asked before. Of course, we've never associated with any of the challengers this much before either."

"We don't want to know their Pokemon or anything," Medira jumped in, "Just their names."

"What could it hurt?" Jason shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess," Lance returned the gesture, "Ash Ketchum got Lindsay Penbrooke of Trident Town, Hokubu."

"Gary Oak got Fran Fairinhite of Viridian City, Kanto," Jason finished, "They're both formidable opponents."

"I hope Ash and Gary do well," Eevy nodded, "I bet they will."

"Sure they will," Medira laughed, "Those two are great trainers. Not as good as any of us, mind you, but still."

"I just wish they'd get along better," Eevy snickered, "They're not exactly the best of friends, you know."

"Yeah, but it is funny to watch them fight."

"That's true. Do you remember back in Lilac when they were going on and on abut Brice?"

"Sure I do. They were hilarious when Ash was chasing after Gary and yelling at him."

"And every now and then when they were with us here in the City they'd start bickering."

"And Misty, Brock and Tracey would try and shut them up. They never really did have much luck."

Lance and Jason looked from the girls to each other over and over, "Uh," Lance started, getting the girls' attention, "Did we suddenly drop off the side of the planet?"

"Yeah. You sure seem to be ignoring us like we did," Jason pouted.

Eevy and Medira started laughing, "No. Just chattering between ourselves," Medira answered, "Sorry."

"Sorry," Eevy smirked, "But we're not used to having guys around anymore."

"Yeah," Medira sighed and looked sadly toward her feet, "I miss him."

"Come on. Don't be so pessimistic. Everything will work out," Jason choked out.

"I guess."

They had officially walked around the next few blocks about two dozen times. Lance was getting a bit tired, but Eevy again changed the subject right before he was about to whine. It was almost like she knew when he was going to start in and was determined to shut him up and keep his pouting quiet.

"I'm getting kind of tired," Eevy broke in, "I think we should get back."

Lance drooped at that, "Alright," he moaned as they reached the building.

Eevy stopped and turned towards him, "Good night," she smiled and turned to walk inside.

"What?" Lance and Jason shrugged in unison, "No good night kiss?"

Medira and Eevy stopped beside each other about two feet from the door and swallowed hard, "Kiss?" they whimpered.

"Yeah," Jason cocked his head, "That's what we said."

Eevy and Medira turned their eyes to each other then back to Lance and Jason, "Uh…" they whimpered, "Well…"

"You don't have to be scared of us, you know," Lance said flirtatiously and took a step forward, "I've told you that already."

"Yeah," Eevy reddened, "I know."

"Then why do you keep avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you."

"What do you call it then?"

"I just walked with you for over an hour and you're telling me I'm avoiding you? You just mean I'm not strung out on you."

"Alright. Fine. Then we'll be going," he turned and snatched Jason's arm as he was starting towards Medira and growled, "Let's go, Jason."

"Hey! But-wait! Slow down! Let-let me go, Lance!" Jason pulled and suddenly burst, "Let me go!" he came across and caught Lance in the center of the stomach with a side chop.

Lance heaved for air, "Oh woah," he gagged, "Ow," he let him go and stepped away, eyes wide in surprise and pupils small in pain, "That actually hurt," he fell backwards, sitting on the ground and holding his stomach.

"Where'd that come from?" Jason looked down at his hand, "I've never hit anyone like that before and I've never even poked Lance."

"Are you alright?" Eevy leaned over Lance as he sat on the ground hacking, "That looked painful."

"Yes," he squeaked, "Just in immense pain."

"Here," she helped him up and actually made the first move, pulling him down with a sly smirk, "Let me make you feel better," she didn't hesitate to kiss him.

They pulled away slowly, "Much better," he breathed.

"You look surprised," Medira tipped her eyebrow at Jason, "Haven't you ever fought before?"

"On very rare occasions," he was still looking at his hand, "But I've never hit him. He could take me out in one foul swoop if he wanted to."

"You should learn to…" she gave an evil grin, "…Fight better!" she brought her leg around, sending him to the ground, "Man, you really do stink."

"No. I do not, but I won't fight a girl," he scowled.

"Well, excuse me, Mr. Man," she knelt down next to him, "Will you kiss a woman?"

His eyes went wide, "W-w-well. I…"

She didn't give him time to finish as she kissed him and pulled back quickly, "Good night."

"Good night," Eevy said lightly.

Medira and Eevy went inside and up the stairs. Lance was still slightly bent over with his eyes and mouth wide open. Jason was flat out on the ground, completely paralyzed in delight. Eevy and Medira made their way up, laughing wildly at each other.

"Did you see his face when Jason hit him?" Eevy laughed.

"He looked like someone skewered him straight through!" Medira answered.

"But," Eevy paused, "Do you realize what we just did?"

"We just…kissed two…of the Elite 4," Medira whimpered as the two of the stopped and looked at each other.

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, sis!" Morty banged on the door of her room, "Your match starts in a bit! You'd better get moving!"

"Yeah, yeah!" she yanked open the door as she growled, "I know, I know!"

"Meow, hiss, hiss!" Morty joked before she cracked him in the back of the head, "What's up with you all of a sudden?"

"I'm just uptight. Do you mind?"

"As long as you don't hit me again, no. Anyway, you going to leave soon?"

"Yeah. I have to get my Poke'Balls and then I'm heading for Spectral Stadium. Why?"

"Sooney said she wanted to talk to me about something. She wouldn't say what."

"I'd watch myself around that girl if I was you. Who knows what she's got up her sleeves."

"It's not her sleeves I'm worried about," he groaned before Eevy hit him again, "What?!"

"Don't say such pervy things about my friends, ya' little sick-o!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go and fetch the others and talk to Sooney about whatever it was she wanted. Good luck!"

"Bye," Eevy turned to Medira, "Let's go, Coach!"

"OK. Here're your Poke'Balls. Let's get moving!"

"Hey, Sooney," Morty found her sitting at the desk, fooling with something in her hands, "What'd you want before?"

"When we were in Sickle City I found a really great jewel and glass shop. I got these," she turned to show him a bag full of glass gems, "I wanted to know what you thought of the idea I had for Eevy's birthday present."

He sat down in a chair, "OK. Shoot."

She blabbed something at him and sat back, "What do you think? Would she like it?"

"I'm sure. My sister's always been into that kind of stuff. Is that all you wanted?"

"Yeah. I wanted clearance before I got it ready."

"Let's go then, we can't be late for Eevy's match."

*^~^**^~^*

On the Sand Field, Gary's match was just ending…

"And Gary Oak's third Pokemon takes a dramatic beating to give this fourth round match to Fran Fairinhite!" the announcer blared as Gary collapsed to his knees.

"I lost," Gary muttered, "Eevee, return! You put up a fine battle. At least we tried."

Behind him, his cheering squad was wailing such idiocy as, "Gary lost!" or "How could Gary lose?!" and "He's out of the League!"

On the Rock Field, Ash had just finished congratulating his Pokemon…

"Ash Ketchum is moving on to round five! Congrats!" the announcer bellowed.

"I can't believe Gary lost," Ash commented.

"It's a repeat of the Indigo League," Misty mumbled.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, "He made it to round four just like then."

"You'll do fine, Ash. Don't worry," Tracey added, "Just keep on battling."

The Rock and Sand Fields were being cleared as Eevy and Medira entered the field…

"Now entering from the western entrance is one of the competitors for the fourth round battle on the Fire Field; Evangelina Hikoboshi. Right behind her is her Arena-Side Coach; Medira Kurayami," the speaker called, sending out a roar of cheers.

"Wow," Medira breathed, "We must really be a hit."

"Cool!" Eevy shrieked in delight, "Totally cool!"

"And now entering from the eastern entrance is the second competitor for this fourth round Fire Field match; Val Cayna," the speaker called again, "This is going to be a three on three battle with no time limit. In order to win, the trainer must knock out all three of the opponent's Pokemon. Understood?"

"Yes," Eevy and Val nodded together as the podiums raised.

"Begin this fourth round battle now!"

"Alright then," Val reached to his belt, "Ready, buddy?" he looked to his Poke'Ball, "Good luck! Go, Typhlosion!"

"A Fire- type?" Medira mused from beside Eevy's podium, "He should've known you'd come prepared for that."

"No matter," Eevy reached to her belt, "I choose you! Rain Ball!"

"Alright, Typhlosion. It's just like we thought. Get in there!"

"He must have seen my other matches and knew my Vaporeon would be out," Eevy muttered, "Doesn't mean he'll win. Move in, Novo!"

"OK then, Typhlosion! Use Smokescreen!"

"Novo, Mist attack, now!"

The white/blue Mist attack fought against the choking black Smokescreen. The two attacks mixed into one to create a chilly smoke cover that gagged and stung. Novo turned to his side and hacked while Typhlosion waved his arm in front of his face.

"Now, Typhlosion! Use Swift attack!"

"Retaliate with a Tackle attack!"

Novo ran through the smoke, desperately trying to find the Typhlosion he was after. It was too dark to see, leaving him, well, in the dark as to where his opponent was. A gold star whipped into his side. More tore through the smoke as he stood helplessly in the center of the cloud. It was obvious that Typhlosion was moving while shooting, as the stars made their way from every side. Typhlosion sidestepped, lashing out with more of a Swift attack as the smoke finally started clearing away. Novo looked at the shadow he saw running along the edge of the arena. As he turned to look back at Eevy, a Swift crashed past his face. The smoke cleared, leaving him in the center, now burning angry.

"My face!" he hissed, "Eevy!" he looked at her, his face still red but now also scarred as his brother and father, "What now?"

"Do the damage you can, while you can do it! Get back at it with a Water Gun!" Eevy spat, trying to ignore the fact that her Vaporeon was going to lose.

"Sunny Day attack, now!" Val smiled slyly.

The sun beat down hard, drying Novo's skin. Novo slowed, drooping and panting. He tipped a bit and stood straight, launching his Water Gun despite how dry he felt. The water smashed Typhlosion head on, but it didn't seem to faze him at all. Novo let out a Hydro Pump, slamming it towards Typhlosion.

"Fight back with your Thunderpunch!" Val punched out in front of him.

Typhlosion let out a roar and plowed forward, tearing through the Hydro Pump with ease and crashing into Novo with an electric fist. The Vaporeon flew backwards, a stream of smoke and sparks of electricity zipping from him as he traveled through the air and skidded to a stop in front of Eevy's podium. He shakily tried to stand, but had no luck, as he fell back over with a thud. Lance yelled so loud that Will and Luri heard him in the room all the way down the hall.

"Oh, Novo!" Medira choked, "He's taught it an Electric- type attack!"

"No wonder he wasn't afraid to use Typhlosion against Novo," Eevy commented, "He knew he had that thunder move in case of a problem. Return! Novo! Well done my friend. I'm sorry."

"Great job, Typhlosion! Keep it up!" Val cheered.

"Alright," Eevy found the Poke'Ball she wanted, "I choose you, Jolt Ball!"

Lovo's electric grunt rang through the arena, causing some people to cheer. Typhlosion scowled nastily with Lovo mimicking just as cruelly. Val hadn't known she had a Jolteon.

"Get in there, Typhlosion! Show it your Flame Wheel!"

"Don't let him get you, Lovo! Agility, now!"

Lovo flew side to side for an impressive show of defensive maneuvers. The crowd was going nuts now. Typhlosion was getting angry now. He shot a bigger blast of flames straight at Lovo. The Jolteon wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the widespread angle and took the hit. Eevy shrieked in horror as Lovo slid, being propelled into the podium.

"You've gotta get up, Lovo! You've got to keep on battling! Don't be a quitter!" Medira encouraged her electric pal, "Come on!"

"You can do it!" Eevy looked down the podium, "I know you can."

Lovo stood up wobbly, swaying from side to side. He panted and looked up, now thoroughly disgusted with this over-sized Fire Mouse. He shook off and glared nastily across the arena. With a huge cry of anger her ran forward, slapping into Typhlosion's stomach with lightning speed. Typhlosion balanced on one leg for a moment before regaining his balance and standing straight again. 

"Good Tackle," Eevy nodded, "Now show him your Double Team!"

"Ember around the arena!"

Typhlosion shot a blast of Embers into the air, coming down in a shower of fiery stones. On clomped Lovo in the head, but he kept up his Double Team, sipping around Typhlosion as fast as he could.

"Typhlosion! Use Earthquake to stop it!"

"Lovo, get ready!"

Typhlosion lifted his leg. In one powerful thrust, he slammed it down onto the arena. The entire expanse of Spectral Stadium shook, forcing the Elite, Eevy, Val, Medira and the audience to hold on. 

"Lovo!" Eevy called as the earth started to shake, "Jump high and get back with a Thunderbolt!"

Lovo used one of the chips of broken arena as a boost into the air. He jumped above Typhlosion's head and turned for his back to be down. Val and Typhlosion both took a step back and looked up, watching the Jolteon as he attacked.

"Thundering Pin Missile!" Eevy hissed.

With that Lovo balled up into a heap of fur to charge. After only a few seconds, Lovo shot straight, sending pins and lightning down at Typhlosion. The Volcano Pokemon was hit head on, leaning back and crying out in pain. Lovo's attack broke as he fell to the ground. Lance jumped and cheered with Luri and Will rolling their eyes at him and Jason bouncing excitedly in his chair.

"Great job, Typhlosion. You did very well. Return and take a rest. Alright now. I choose, Dodrio!"

"Dodrio? Against an Electric- type? What's he got on his mind now?" Medira narrowed her eyes but remained quiet.

"OK, Lovo," Eevy scowled, "This Dodrio must be really strong if he's using it against and Electric- type like you."

"You have no idea," Val smirked challengingly, "Go, Dodrio! Use Tri-Attack!"

"Lovo, evade it!"

Lovo shot to the side, running forward for a Take Down of Rage proportions. The Tri-Attack slammed the ground beside him, leaving a gaping hole in the arena. Dodrio jumped to avoid Lovo's oncoming Take Down, leaping to his left. He stopped and spun on one long leg, kicking out with the other. Lovo ducked just in time. The bird's hulking talon blew his fur ever so slightly as it whipped over is head. He relaxed until he got a beak in the face.

"Great Fury Attack, Dodrio!" Val jumped, "Doing great! Now use a Fly attack!"

Dodrio flailed his tail feathers, actually able to lift himself from the ground and a good distance into the air. Eevy looked overly puzzled and Medira made a very odd noise as she cocked her head to the side. The Dodrio flapped in the air, waiting for the next move to decide where to aim.

"Lovo," Eevy said flatly, "Thunder."

"Dodrio, Steel Wing attack!"

Lovo lashed out with his attack, rocketing it up at Dodrio. The attack connected, even though the bird was in the air. When the electricity ended, the bird remained, as solid as could be. The Steel Wing had somehow repelled the force of the electric attack, making it useless.

"Great job, Dodrio! Now swoop down for a Drill Peck!"

"What do I do?! What do I do?!" Eevy searched, "Ooh. Good plan…OK, Lovo! Think down and out and await my signal!"

Lovo turned and nodded, "I gotcha!"

Dodrio roared closer, "Eevy!" Medira flipped, "Don't just tell him to stand there!"

"Wait," Eevy cautioned, "Wait…Just a bit more," the Dodrio was even closer now, "Now!"

Lovo back-flipped, flying head over heals into the hole the Tri-Attack had made. Dodrio swooped down, rushing over the crevasse.

"Dodrio! Pass over it, hurry up!"

"Lovo," Eevy sneered, "Push up and use Thunder!"

Lovo thrusted up into Dodrio's underbelly, shoving out of alignment. With a hefty electric charge, Lovo zapped Dodrio full of lightning. The bright yellow of the attack could only be classified as blinding. Lovo spun and skidded away as Dodrio hacked into the dirt and moaned painfully.

"You put up a fine battle, my friend," Val nodded, "You've earned a good rest," he recalled his Pokemon and looked up at Eevy, "I must admit you're a very good trainer."

"I must be to have come this far. You're not so bad yourself," Eevy smirked back.

"How long have you been with those Pokemon? They're very strong."

"Thank you. About a month or so, I'd say."

"Only a month?" he cocked his head and stayed silent while thinking, "Only a month an they're that powerful? I have just the right Pokemon then," he looked up and smiled wide, "I choose, you!"

"Uh…yeah," Medira commented in a lost tone, "OK."

"Yep, uh huh," Eevy nodded.

"Don't judge a book by its cover!" Val snickered, "Sudowoodo is one of my strongest Pokemon."

"I love the dance it's doing," Lisle cracked, "Kind of weird, but funny."

"Let's continue, huh?" Val called her attention.

"Let's," Eevy nodded, "Return till later, Lovo! I choose," this Poke'Ball was sent out in her signature throw, "You!"

"That?" Val questioned, "Against Sudowoodo?"

"Like you said, never judge a book by its cover," Medira spat, "Go get 'em!"

"You bet!" Eevy and Vovo nodded together, "Move out!"

"Sudowoodo! Use your Fire Punch!"

"Vovo, Agility now!"

Vovo ripped around the arena, roaring so fast that Sudowoodo actually paused his dance to watch for him, his fist burning at his side. The crowd cheered wildly at the speeding blur of cream and brown fur that whisked around the field. 

"Great job, Vovo! Keep up the good work!" Medira called, "I don't really have to Coach him, but cheering is still good."

"Try to stop him, Sudowoodo! Use your Rock Smash to make that whole bigger!" Val pointed to the opening still left by Dodrio's Tri-Attack.

Sudowoodo let one hulking fist after another fly into the arena. He broke more and more of the playing field down as he repeatedly hit the ground with Dynamic Punch. Vovo arced without watching and flew headfirst into the growing hole, back down. 

"Great, Sudowoodo! Now give it your Fire Punch!"

"No, Vovo!"

A flaming fist launched into Vovo's perfectly exposed stomach. He yelped in pain and rolled onto his back, fighting to stand.

"Now a Thunderpunch!" Val smirked.

This attack plunged into Vovo's back, shooting him down to the ground on his stomach. He choked out a growl and stood again.

"End it with an Ice Punch!" Val cheered.

"Roll over and kick!" Eevy shrieked.

Vovo did as he was told, rolling onto his back and kicking Sudowoodo's oncoming hand with as much power and as fast a speed as he could muster. The ice-covered hand was launched back, causing Sudowoodo to literally punch himself in the face. Vovo shakily took a stand.

"Great strategy, Eevy!" Medira jumped, "That was good!"

"Thanks, Coach! Get in there with a Skull Bash, Vovo!"

"Sudowoodo, quick! Show them your Rock Smash!"

Vovo ran forward as quickly as he could, fueling up his Skull Bash. The Rock Smash headed straight towards him, cracking him across the face. He was whipped to the side by the connecting blow, sending him into a spin on one leg. He whipped around in an unannounced Iron Tail to keep Sudowoodo off his back for just another minute. He panted for a split second and launched and huge Shadow Ball. The sphere of Ghost power whirled forward, tearing up even more of the arena as it traveled. Sudowoodo spun to see what all the yelling was about and caught sight of the attack spiraling toward him. He didn't have enough time to move, being hit head on and getting sent back. His rocky body made a huge crash and a slam as he contacted the podium Val stood on. He took a step forward, tipped, and fell face first to the ground.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle!" the ref declared, "Victory of the round four battle between Val Cayna and Evangelina Hikoboshi is Eevy of Rose Town!"

"Yeah!" Morty jumped, "Alright!"

"Yes!" Lance cheered, "Ah hah ha!"

"Great job!" Mizu waved, "Woohoo!"

"Alright!" Eusine called, "Good going!"

"Cool battle!" Lisle added, "Really great!"

"We won!" Eevy again took Ash's victory pose, sending him into Scowl City as he sat in the bleachers, "Vovo!"

"Eevy!" Vovo turned, "Eevy! I won!"

"You sure did!" she jumped the bar of the platform even though it was dropping on its own, "My buddy!" she pulled him up and hugged him, "You did so great!"

"Great job," Val nodded from his podium and stepped down and over, "I must say I'm a bit disappointed as to coming this far and losing, but you still did really good. Congrats."

"Thanks," she shook his hand, "I hope we battle again someday."

"Me too," he turned and walked away, "Good luck!"

"You too!" Eevy waved, "Good boy, Vovo. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks!" he gave an Eevee smile as a camera snapped a picture in their face, "Who's the jerk?!"

"That would be me," a younger girl smiled wide, "I hope you don't mind."

"If I knew who you were I'd mind a lot less," Eevy muttered.

"I'm Beth Mist for the _Daily Kaleidoscope_."

"Mist?" Medira asked, "As in Mizu Mist?"

"Sure! Mizu's my older sister. Do you know her?"

"Know her?" Eevy laughed, "She's dating my cousin."

"Oh. I didn't know she had a boyfriend. Where's she hiding out?" 

"In the bleachers up there. Just look for Eusine Hikoboshi and you'll find her."

"Eusine? Like as in Mystical Man Eusine?"

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Why?"

"I've seen his photographs of rare Pokemon. He's my number one idle."

"Oh boy," Medira moaned, "Here we go."

"Beth!" Mizu shrieked in delight, "HELLO!"

"Mizu!" Beth cheered happily, "How are you?"

"I'm just great! How are Ray and Robby?" before you even ask, Ray and Robby are Beth and Mizu's younger brothers.

"Fine. Where's the new beau you've got stashed away?"

"You mean Eusine? He was right behind me. I wonder where he went…"

"Who knows," Eevy shrugged, "He could be anywhere."

Lisle ran over excitedly, "You won!" she catapulted to Eevy, "You did it!"

"Great job, sis!" Morty planted another of his annoying kisses on her face.

"Oh! Could I get a picture of all the group for tomorrow's paper?" Beth begged, "It would make a great story!"

"I guess so," Eevy shrugged, "Snap away."

"Wait! Wait for us!" Ash ran down the steps to their side, "Get us in too!"

"Can't forget me!" Eusine trotted over after finally getting his soda.

"Mind if we join in?"

"Huh?" the group turned and froze solid, "Wow."

"Is that who I think it is?" Beth drooped.

"If you're thinking I'm Jason Peruwa and these three are Lurianna Sedna, William Logos and Lance Ryujin, you'd be correct to a tee."

"Wow!" Mizu beamed, "Mistress Lurianna Sedna! Right here next to me!"

"Please!" Beth begged again, "Would you please be in the picture?"

"We asked, didn't we?" Will shrugged, "Absolutely."

"Alright!" Beth shrieked, "I'll be famous yet!"

The back row consisted of Lance, Jason, Morty, Will and Eusine. Below them were Eevy, Medira, Lisle, Luri and Mizu (who was brimming with delight as her idle was literally sitting right beside her). Below that were Skiff, Tracey, Ash, Brock and the reappeared Gary. Next to last were Sooney, Misty and Yuu-Yuu and the very bottom was none other than the entire Ovo group, sitting proudly in the picture. 

The Next Chronicle:

__

Battling Back

Notes  
Whee! Mizu has a sister! And two brothers! o_O I'm so very, very odd...Now, onward to the next chapter! Braha!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemo~O=- _


	5. 56 Battling Back

**Battling Back  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Five Begin! Battle Back For The Attack!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Go Hajimaru! Batoru Bakku Nitotte Sono Atakku!  
**By: Pro_V  
**

"That was a great shot!" Beth commented, "That'll look so great on the front page of the _Daily Kaleidoscope_!" 

"Front page?" Eevy's jaw dropped, "We're going on the front page?"

"Absolutely!" Beth shouted, "No way they'll put that inside their stuffy old paper when it's got the Elite 4 in it! Plus it's got Eusine and a bunch of competitors from the League on it. Why would they won't to go and bottle that up with obituaries and want ads?"

"Good point," Medira laughed, "Why'd they want to do the sensible thing?"

"Well, it was great meeting you, Beth, but I'm afraid Ash and I have to go get our next opponents," Eevy shrugged, "Though not together."

"We've got a lot to get done too," Will snatched Lance and Jason by the back of their collars, "Come, boys, follow me."

"It was a pleasure meeting you all," Luri smiled wide, "See you at our battle," she winked to Eevy and ran off, "Will! Wait for me!"

"What about you, Gary?" Yuu-Yuu stopped and turned, "I'm sorry about your loss, but are you still going to stay in the City?"

"Just for tonight, then I'll be heading out to train for next year," Gary answered her with a slight touch of pout on his face and in his voice, "I'm not leaving Gertan Rin until I get to at least challenge the Elite First."

"Persistent, aren't we?" Mizu snickered, "I suppose you _are_ right that you shouldn't quit just yet."

"Mizu," Beth stopped her older sister as she began wondering off with Eevy and the group, "Am I allowed to stay with you guys for a bit?"

"Sure, what's wrong?" Mizu stopped and pulled Eusine over.

"I've been seeing weird shadows. Shadows that move when the room's completely still. Shadows that follow me and they aren't my own."

"It's just your head playing games on you," Mizu ruffled her sister's hair, "_If_ there's even a brain in there. Anyway, you can stay with us for as long as you want. I'm sure Eevy won't mind."

*^~^**^~^*

"No, I don't mind," Eevy kept walking, "The more the merrier."

"I guess so," Beth whimpered closer to her sister, "Those shadows are starting to give me the willies."

"Would you get off of me?!" Mizu snapped, "I officially give you permission to cling to Eusine."

Eusine's eyes widened as he looked to Mizu, "You most certainly do not!" he jumped, "No way!"

"Why not?" Mizu narrowed one eye sarcastically, "You afraid you'll go too far?"

"Don't start," Eusine moaned.

"Trying to command me now, huh?"

"Would you two stop it?!" Medira barked, "Thank you."

"Meow, hiss, hiss," Ash said sarcastically.

"What did you say, boy?!" Eevy, Medira, Mizu, Yuu-Yuu, Beth, Sooney, Lisle and Misty all turned on him together.

"Nothing," he squeaked.

"I didn't think so," they calmed.

The group kept walking, but Lisle suddenly stopped and latched onto Morty's arm, "Morty! What's that?!"

"What's what?" Morty looked side to side.

"That! There!" she pointed to a shadow, "What is it?"

"Uh…A shadow," he answered in a lost tone.

"No! Watch! Nobody move but watch that shadow."

The group stood perfectly still, watching the shadow. After a few minutes, Lisle had been right. The group was totally still, but the shadow moved as if to be the shadow of someone walking away to their side. Lisle and Eevy lunged to Morty, Beth and Mizu zipped at Eusine, Misty jumped to Ash, Sooney clung to Tracey, Yuu-Yuu backed toward Skiff, and Gary, Brock and Medira stepped away.

"OK," Ash swallowed, "That was deeply freaky."

The Poke'Ball containing Vovo snapped from Eevy's belt and opened on the ground. Vovo emerged, crouched low beside Eevy, side stepping every once and a while. He hissed wildly and growled constantly. His tail was bristled thick and his eyes wide yet narrowed.

"What's wrong?" Eevy whispered, "What do you smell?"

"Something bad," Vovo spastically looked side to side, "Really bad. After you," he bared his teeth at another shadow, "That," he spat as the shadow zipped away, "That thing!"

"Are you sure?"

"You doubt me?"

"That little rodent/dog/bunny thing can sense my presence," Peter snorted, "Great. Just great. I guess I'll have to lag behind a bit more. Stupid Pokemon."

Eevy's cell phone rang, halting this disturbing conversation for a moment, "Geez! Hello, this is Evangelina Hikoboshi. Alright. OK. Thank you for letting me know," she hung up and drooped all the way to the ground, "Guess what."

"What?" Eusine asked as he pushed Beth away and pulled Mizu closer.

"I got Fran Fairinhite for my next round," she bugged as she looked at the phone.

"Fran's the girl that beat you, isn't she Gary?" Yuu-Yuu turned and asked.

"Yeah," Gary frowned, "She's the one. She's a really tough opponent."

"That reminds me," Misty jumped in, "We're not supposed to be associating this much anymore."

"I forgot," Sooney looked around, "Well, we'll be seeing you around then. Bye guys."

"Bye!" the group waved and walked away.

"Well," Skiff shrugged, "Let's get back to our rooms and get some sleep."

"If I can even get any sleep thinking of my next match," Eevy muttered as they continued along.

*^~^**^~^*

"So," Will moved the chair to face Lance and Jason, "I heard you two have been putting moves on Medira and Eevy. Is it true?"

Lance looked nastily over his paper, "What do you mean 'putting moves' on them?"

"Just that. Luri and I saw you kissing outside the place where they're staying."

Jason scowled as he peered over the glass he was drinking from, "You've got gall," he said as he swallowed, "Spying on us like that."

"_You've_ got gall," Will snorted, "Thinking Kratos won't find out one way or another."

"You'd better keep your mouth shut, William," Lance growled behind his paper, "Unless you want to lose something very dear to you."

They heard Luri laugh a few times from across the room, "I don't think Will has it to give."

"Shut up!" Will spat at her, "Anyway, you shouldn't do that kind of stuff in the open like that. Be glad it was so late no one was out."

"Yeah, yeah," Jason waved his hand at him, "We know."

"Are you sure?" Luri narrowed one eye, "I don't think you do."

"We know, alright?!" Jason snapped, "They were just kisses to say good night anyway."

"If you say so," Will shrugged, "I'm going to bed. I want to be up bright and early to see the battles. Good night."

"Yeah, me too," Luri stood and straightened her dress, "Good night."

"Good night," Lance nodded and went back to reading his paper.

"I suppose we should get to bed too," Jason shrugged, "I am, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lance folded his paper and stuffed it on the shelf above the chair, "Eevy's next battle is with Fran Fairinhite; the one who beat her friend Gary Oak in round four."

"I bet she'll beat her. She's a good trainer, but Eevy's better."

"I hope you're right."

*^~^**^~^*

"Don't worry, Eevy," Gary walked along beside Eevy and Medira, "You'll do just fine."

"Yeah," Eevy muttered, "I thought you were going to leave."

"Eh," he shrugged, "I decided to stay to watch you beat that Fran character into the dirt."

"Don't get ahead of us, Gary," Medira jumped in, "If you keep talking like that our egos are going to grow too big."

"Alright. I'll head for the seats. See you after the battle and good luck!" Gary ran ahead and through the entrance.

"He's weird," Medira nodded, "Really weird."

"Yep," Eevy agreed, "Let's go!"

The speaker went off, as usual, just as Eevy stopped to wait for the announcement, "The next battle on the Fire Field is about to begin. This three on three no time limit match will be between trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka and Fran Fairinhite of Viridian City, Kanto. We've just seen the impressive battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto and Heidi Leibing of Lavender Town, Kanto so let's see if these two young ladies can match up to their wonderful bout."

"That's our cue," Eevy smiled and winked with a thumb's up to Medira, "Let's go," the duo headed in the entrance.

"Now entering from the eastern entrance is Rose Town trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi and her Arena-Side Coach Medira Kurayami. And entering from the western entrance is Viridian City trainer Fran Fairinhite."

Eevy and Fran stopped in the center of the Fire Field, one on each side of the Poke'Ball shaped center design, "I've seen you battle," Fran nodded, "You're very good."

"Thank you," Eevy returned the nod, "You defeated my friend Gary Oak. You're very good too."

"Thank you very much," Fran said as the duo shook hands, causing a roar from the crowd, "Good luck."

"You too," Eevy smirked and turned to her platform, "Let's go, Medira."

The podiums slammed into place with Eevy and Fran on the top and Medira on a slightly shorter stand to Eevy's left, "This fifth round match is about to begin! It will be a three on three match with no time limit on the Fire Field!" the ref stepped back, "Begin your battle now!"

"Alright then," Fran reached to the chain draped around her waist, "I choose you! Nidorina!"

"A Nidorina. A Poison- type. I choose you! Sun Ball!" Eevy released the first Poke'Ball on her right.

"Begin!" the ref jumped away.

"Alright, Sovo! Let's get this done right!" Medira shouted, "You can do it!"

"Go, Nidorina! Use Double Kick!"

"Sovo, use Quick Attack!"

Sovo ran forward as Nidorina turned to kick. He connected with her side, rolling her away. Nidorina stood and growled nastily to Sovo who just sat and raised his scarred eyebrow. Nidorina charged forward in an unannounced Tackle attack.

"Watch it, Sovo! Use a Barrier attack!"

"Nidorina! Tackle attack it as hard as you can!"

"Hold that Barrier!" Medira called.

Nidorina rammed the Barrier with all her might, digging slight ditches as she ran in place. She kept trying to push it harder and break it down, but she was tiring fast. Sovo let the Barrier attack fall and jumped backwards with his eyes glowing violently. Nidorina charged him with a Headbutt. Sovo stood to take it, but this Headbutt had an unexpected twist. As Nidorina connected, she launched a Thunderbolt.

"Great shot, Nidorina!" Fran jumped, "Now give it an Ice Beam!"

"Ice Beam?" Eevy choked, "Sovo, use your Agility!"

Sovo zipped to the right, jumping away from the beam of ice that had been aimed directly for his feet. The Ice Beam left a tower of its frozen consequence where Sovo had been standing. The Espeon skidded to a stop and got back at the Nidorina with a Skull Bash.

"That ice sculpture could have been Espeon shaped," Medira twitched, "Attack it again! From the side!"

"She's right," Eevy mused, "It can't launch an Ice Beam or Thunderbolt from its side; only from its horn. And as long as he stays away from her horn he can't get hit with a Poison Sting, Blizzard, Headbutt, or Bite attacks. Sovo, can you hear me?"

"Yeah!" Sovo sidestepped another Double Kick, "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Get Nidorina to turn her side to you and give her a full strength Psybeam!"

"Get her to turn…Get her to turn…" Sovo looked side to side, "How do I get Nidorina to turn? Hey! Double Team attack!"

"Nidorina, use Fury Swipes attack!"

Nidorina brought her claws around the multiplied Espeon. Each time she sliced at one, it would disappear, proving to be another fake. Sovo kept moving, trying to maneuver to her side and finally got into the right position.

"Nidorina! Look right!" Fran shouted.

Nidorina looked to her right, not Fran's right, causing her to look away from Sovo, "Sovo! Psybeam, now!"

Sovo launched his attack straight into Nidorina's left side, pushing her away. Nidorina cried out as she skidded to the side of the arena. She came to a shrieking halt with Fran leaning over the bar and shouting.

"Nidorina! Nidorina! Are you alright?" Fran called.

"Nido-nido," Nidorina mumbled.

"You'd better return, Nidorina. You did great."

"Great job, Sovo! Absolutely great!" Medira cheered.

"Go, Eevy!" Morty and the group cried down from the bleachers.

"OK. Now I choose you! Raichu!"

"Raichu…" Eevy paused, "Come on back, Sovo! Get out there, Zovo!"

"A Flareon?" Fran muttered, "She's never used that before, though I should have expected it. Go, Raichu! Use your Thunder Shock!"

"Go, Zovo! Use your Flame Wheel, now!"

The electric and fire attacks collided in the center of the arena, exploding on contact and blasting a choking smoke through the entire battle area. Smoke rises, causing it to almost attack Fran, Eevy and Medira. Eevy turned to her right, wrapping her arm around her face. Medira pulled her shirt up over her mouth and crouched down. Fran got down on her hands and knees with her hand over her mouth and nose. Eevy made the mistake of breathing in and let out a hacking cough. This caught Zovo's attention, causing him to turn around and look sympathetically at his master, and, unfortunately, to miss the fact Raichu was flying at him.

"Raichu, give him a Thunderpunch!" Fran cried.

"Zovo, look out!" Eevy choked, "Use your Flamethrower!"

Zovo spun to attack, catching Raichu's tail. The Electric Rodent still had enough speed to swoop around and crash his thundering fist into Zovo's face. Zovo whirled back, despite the pain of the scars about his ear and eye, and shot an Ember into his face. Raichu stepped back and Zovo hissed wildly.

"Zovo! Give it an Agility!"

"Raichu! Double Team attack!"

Raichu multiplied itself as Zovo whipped around wildly. There was a red and green blur and a slew of orange and yellow running around the ring. Raichu and Zovo both stopped; Raichu in front of Eevy and Zovo in front of Fran. Zovo shot an uncalled Ember at Raichu, who jumped away. The Ember instead collided with the ice post from Sovo's battle with Nidorina. The ice melted on contact as Zovo lunged at Raichu. Raichu managed to get away and Zovo splashed as he hit the ground.

"Water?" he looked down and sprang into the air, "Kiya! I hate water!" he splashed about as he flailed wildly.

"Water conducts electricity," Fran mused, "Raichu! Thunder now!"

"Get out of the water!" Medira jumped.

"Hurry up, Zovo! Run!" Eevy freaked.

Zovo was too busy jumping around like a lunatic to notice his master and coach shouting at him. The Thunder connected with him, roaring threw him and soaring through the water beneath his feet. 

"Stop!" Eevy snapped, "Stop it now!"

"Hold it, Raichu!" Fran ordered.

The lightning halted. Zovo stood twitching in the center of the steaming puddle of water. He looked up, blinked, and toppled to his left. 

"Permission to access the field!" Eevy begged the ref.

"Permission given," the referee joined her with Medira close behind.

"Can you hear me?" she splashed into the puddle and looked down at the unconscious Flareon, "Come on, wake up."

"I'm alright," Zovo looked up and mumbled before falling back, "I think."

"It's alright. You did your absolute best," she reached to her belt, "Return now."

She turned and climbed to her podium with Medira also going to hers, "Poor little Flareon," Medira mumbled, "Come on, Eevy! Get her back!"

"You bet!" Eevy went to her belt, "I choose, you!"

"Nobody picks on my family and gets away with it!" the thundering cry came, "Back off or black out!"

"That thing looks powerful," Fran muttered, "Go, Raichu! Use Slam attack!"

"Lovo, Quick Attack!"

The Jolteon roared forward, Quick Attacking into Raichu's Slam. Both flew backwards, Raichu panting and Lovo unfazed. Raichu shot out a Thundershock, but Lovo dodged, sending the lightning harmlessly to the ground.

"Give that Raichu your Take Down!" 

"Thunderbolt!"

Lovo charged forward, slamming into Raichu just as it launched the Thunderbolt. Raichu toppled back, sending the attack into the air. Lovo jumped back as the lightning roared down. Raichu sat up, taking the Thunderbolt right in the head and rolling backwards. Fran's jaw fell open.

"You did really well, Raichu. Return!" she reached for the last of her three Poke'Balls, "I've still got one chance and with this Pokemon it's a pretty good one. Go, Pharo!"

Pharo was a Pharo all right. An Am_pharo_s that is. He swung his tail menacingly as Lovo looked at him and laughed.

"Ooh!" Lovo joked, "I'm so afraid!"

Lovo wasn't laughing in a few seconds as an Iron Tail rammed him in the head, sending him flying backwards into Eevy's podium. Pharo gave a nasty laugh and Fran snickered.

"Oh…" Lovo moaned, "That hurt," he grunted as he flopped down.

"Oh! Lovo!" Eevy looked down, "Should I replace you with Sovo?"

"No," he answered stubbornly, "Let him rest. I'll take the electric bumble-bee."

"Go, Pharo! Give it a Strength attack, now!"

The hulking piece of earth tore through the air. Lovo jumped away, letting the boulder explode when he had been standing. He launched a quick Thundershock, but the Ampharos stood unfazed. He put a Quick Attack into motion and rammed Pharo in the stomach. Pharo simply pushed him away and swung back with another Iron Tail. Lovo ducked the swinging metal, shooting his poison needles into Pharo's tail. Pharo jumped up, pulling his tail around and rubbing it.

"Pharo! Show them your Fire Punch!"

"Lovo! Bite attack that thing, now!"

The Jolteon paraded forward, taking Pharo's other arm in his mouth and running. As he ran, he pulled the Ampharos's arm around, slamming him to the ground.

"Now, a Double Kick!"

"Hidden Power!"

Lovo jumped for a Double Kick, but the Hidden Power from Pharo was launched first. Lovo took the hit and flipped backwards in the air, slamming down and skidding back. He rushed to stand and shook off, powering up his Rage.

"If you think I'm going to let you beat me you're nuts!" Lovo spat.

"Pharo! Give him your Zap Cannon!"

"Agility!" 

Lovo zipped away, causing the Zap Cannon to crash by. Pharo kept shooting Cannon after Cannon, each time with Lovo bolting away. One did manage to graze his side, causing him to slow for a moment. This slow gave Pharo his chance, and he launched a Hidden Power straight at Lovo from behind. The propelling power of the attack shoved Lovo from behind, back first into Fran's podium. He drooped down and moaned painfully. Pharo panted at his end of the arena, obviously tired from using up all of the Power Points available for Zap Cannon, which definitely would tire him out.

"Alright!" Fran called, "Great job, Pharo!"

"Lovo! Try to get up!" Medira shouted, "Come on!"

"Use your Rage, Lovo! You can do it! Combine it with a Return attack!"

"I can do it," the Jolteon stood and growled.

"Come on," Lance begged the Pokemon, even though it couldn't hear him, "You can do this."

Lovo charged as fast as he could, heading straight for Pharo. The Ampharos turned to use an Iron Tail, but the poison stingers in his tail prevented that. He turned to see the oncoming Jolteon who plowed and Thundered at the same time. Pharo flailed back, roaring in pain. Lovo had managed to maneuver him into the puddle from the battle before and because of that the lightning attack did twice the damage, zipping through the water and shocking Pharo with force that, Lance predicted, probably would have taken down his Dragonite. Pharo stood for a moment, blinked twice and toppled face first to the ground, splashing in the water.

"Yes!" Medira jumped, "Yeah! You did it!"

"Great job!" Morty cheered, "Great!"

The cheers were stopped as Lovo flopped to the side, "Don't get up," he moaned, "I'm fine. No need to help."

Eevy waited for the podium to drop and jumped around the bar, "Lovo! Lovo! Are you OK? You shouldn't have gone so far."

"Yeah," he nodded as she recalled him to the Poke'Ball, "But I won!"

"Eevy," Medira pulled on her shirt.

"Hey, Fran!" Eevy ignored her coach, "That was a great battle."

"Thanks!" Fran stepped over, "I'm happy for you."

"Eevy!" Medira said again.

"I'm sorry you came so far and didn't win," Eevy commented.

"Yeah, but I know a good trainer is moving on because I lost," Fran shrugged.

"Eevy!" Medira finally spun her around, "Look!" she pointed to the shadow of the podium.

The shadow was just as one would have expected; a large rectangular shape with line shadows for the bars. But, the shadow also showed a shadow of a tall man standing on the platform and a Magmar standing where Medira had been. Medira, Eevy and Fran all looked to the top of the podiums, but both were completely empty.

"Woah," Fran whimpered, "See you guys around sometime!" she said as she bolted away.

Lance jumped up and pressed his face against the window, "My God. No!" he slammed out the door and into the box where Luri and Will were, "Oh gross!" Will jumped up and Luri sprang straight, both fixing their hair, "Gross! Get me a brillo pad for my eyes!"

"Oh stop!" Luri spat, "Learn to knock and you wouldn't have that problem!"

"I shouldn't have had to," he made a disgusted face and scratched at his eyelids, "Now, look down there!" he grabbed one of each one's arms and threw them against the glass.

"Ah!" Luri jumped away, "Ya! Get them away from there!"

"I don't believe it," Will choked, "Somebody's got to get them."

"I've got an idea," Lance rushed into his room and snatched the speaker, "Hey, Evangelina!"

Eevy turned, "What's that jack-moron doing?!"

"Meet me at the northern door to the viewing box hall. Now!"

Girls around the stadium jumped up to follow as Eevy and Medira took off towards the doors. There were a few guys, obviously looking to get to Luri, but the women clearly outnumbered them about a dozen to one. Eevy slammed the door open, yanked Medira in and rammed it closed behind her, locking it as well. They stopped and looked around, ignoring the group pounding on the bulletproof glass. It was a long, round hall that stretched the entire circumference of Spectral Stadium. The floors were marbled blue and black and the walls were white with dozens of picture frames. Some were of the Elite 4, some of previous Champions and one, just one, was a forged wanted poster of Peter Rubeus. Eevy and Medira saw it and cringed as the Elite 4 ran around the corner.

"Are you two alright?" Will asked quickly.

Lance snatched Eevy in a tight hug, "He didn't get to you. Thank heavens."

"Who?" Eevy asked in a daze.

Jason flung his arms around Medira, "I was afraid he had the chance to hurt you."

"What?" Medira questioned with a tip of her head.

"We really need to talk, girls," Luri stated flatly as they walked along the hall.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Secrets Before Round Six

Notes  
Bum-bum-bum…Heh…Um, anyway…Have you noticed I'm a psychopath yet? You have? Good! In that case, move on to the next chapter! Haha! *starts running and bashes a wall* OK…Trying that @_@ again… *runs and slows to scoot around the wall, then bounds away*

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	6. 57 Secrets Before Round Six

**Secrets Before Round Six  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Six Begin! Fighting Secrets Before The Opponents!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Mu Hajimaru! Kakutou Naisho Izen Sono Hantaisha!  
**By: Pro_V **

"What do we have to talk about? And what's all this that you were worried we were hurt?" Medira looked side to side as they continued along the hall.

"The shadows," Will answered in a low tone, "They're more than just tricks of light. They're reflections from a Psychic viewing portal."

"Viewing portal? Psychic?" Eevy cocked her head, "What in the world do you mean?"

"This," Luri stopped in front of the poster of Peter and pointed up to it, "is watching you."

"What?" Eevy and Medira choked together.

"He must be watching for the next Champion to be chosen and it appears he's selected you as one of his targets," Jason muttered, trying not to scare them.

"WHAT?!" Eevy jumped, "I quit!" she turned and started back out to the door, "No way! Absolutely no!"

"Hey! You can't quit! She can't quit!" Lance shouted, "Get back here! I forbid you to leave!"

"He's gonna get it now," Medira nodded slowly.

"What…Did you…Say?" Eevy growled and turned around, "You have no right to tell me I can't leave."

"Actually, I do," Lance informed her, "Remember who I am. I am the Elite Fourth and anything I say to you goes."

Eevy's eyes widened then narrowed, "I don't care who you are! I'm not parading around this city with a loon after me! It's bad enough you're watching me, now I've got that sick-o too! Forget it! I'm gone!" she turned and started walking again.

"I won't let you leave!" Lance grabbed her wrist.

She let out an angry grunt and swung to hit him, "Let me go!"

His other hand went up, snatching the one she swung for his face, "Didn't think anyone could beat you, huh?" he snickered, sending her to the ground, "Looks like I did."

"Just because you sent me down, doesn't mean I'm staying down. If you don't mind, I'd rather live to see another day than have some weird, jealous, nut following me!" she stood up but he sent her down again, "Stop it! You're not keeping me here!"

"Hey! Leave her alone, Lance!" Luri pushed in, "If she wants to leave, let her!"

"You shouldn't force her to do what she doesn't want to," Will added, "Leave her on her way and let her go."

"You don't see me trying to keep her here, do you?" Jason asked and pointed to Medira, who gave an odd expression, "Let her be."

"Fine," Lance stepped away, "Let her leave and see if I really care. If she wants to be a quitter and a coward, let her. We don't need a Champion like her that'll quit like a wimp at the sight of a shadow. All I have to say is good riddens," he turned around and stomped down the hall, "I should've known you were a little sissy just by looking."

"Quitter?" Eevy flamed, "Coward?" she turned red hot, "Wimp?" she started boiling over, "Sissy?" she snapped, "You may be a Master!" she cracked and ran after him, "But I'm Evangelina Hikoboshi!" she kicked him in the back, sending him to the floor, "You should get a life and a better attitude. I'm going to stay in the League just to beat you into the dirt! Don't ever mess with me!" she put her right shoe down on the back of his neck, "All it'd take is one swift jump from this position and trust me, I can put you down there again. Hope you like the taste of marble."

She pulled her foot away, standing and growling as he stood up, "You've got a lot of nerve," Lance spat, "I could have you wiped clean off the Earth's face in a matter of seconds for what you just did. Threatening me like that was the dumbest thing anyone I know has ever done. But you know something," he narrowed his eyes at the scowl she shot, "I won't get you in trouble. No, I'll save you for Peter and let him have his fun."

Eevy turned one way and Lance the other, both crashing off down the hall in opposite directions, "Good bye!" the shouted back to each other as Will, Luri and Jason followed Lance and Medira followed Eevy.

"Are you nuts?" Medira jumped, "You probably are! You must be! You've got to be! Only a nut would threaten a Master's life!"

"Don't push me right now, Medira. I could burst at the slightest anger spell and I don't want you to get caught in the storm," Eevy kept walking along the hall, not even noticing she passed the door they'd come in.

"I know you're mad and I can definitely see why, but don't go postal on me, alright?"

"I won't," she paused, "Did we pass the door?"

"Lance!" Will grabbed his shoulder, "Stop!"

"I will not," he threw him away, "I don't want to hit you, but I will if I have to."

"Why did you beat on her like that?" Jason wanted to know.

"I wouldn't have if she hadn't threatened to quit like that."

"That's not what I asked."

"And since when," he stopped and turned around, causing Jason to run into him, "did you get the authority to question me?"

"Since you threatened the girl you're supposedly crazy about," Luri snapped, "You're losing it, Lance. You really are."

"The only thing I'm losing is my patience with the three of you," he turned around again and resumed his walking, "Leave me alone."

"No," the three of them said together.

"Excuse me?" he stopped and turned again, "If you make me stop one more time-"

"Shut up," Will spat, causing Lance's eyes to widen, "I can understand if you're worried or upset but-"

"I do not worry and I do not get upset."

"Well, whatever it is you call it, you didn't have to go after her like that! Can you imagine what she's going to think of you when you tell her who you are, or rather were?" 

"No, because I'm not going to tell her. I'm never telling her a single thing. She can go on believing that he left her."

"You-you-you-you…" Luri was looking for the right word, "You bastard."

"What?" the other three asked together and looked at her; two in surprise and one in anger.

"You heard me!" she spat, "That's just what you are! Do you know what that's going to do to her? You're ripping her heart out! Can you even imagine what she's going to feel like? No, no you can't. You don't have a heart to imagine the pain in."

Lance started toward her, "Why you little-"

"Don't do it," Will growled and stepped between them, "Back off, Dragon Master."

"Get out of my way."

"I won't! I don't know what's gotten into you, but I'm not about to let you take it out on Luri, Eevy or anyone else."

"If you so much as breathe on Medira-" Jason stopped there.

"Fine!" he turned and continued walking, "See if I give a damn."

"What's wrong with him?" Luri whimpered, "What am I going to do?"

"You're not going to do anything," Will turned around and pulled her, now shaking, into a protective hug, "Don't worry about him. He'll cool down."

"Nothing's going to happen to you, Luri," Jason nodded, "Not to you, Eevy, Medira or any of them or us."

*^~^**^~^*

"Stupid moron!" Eevy rammed through the door of her room where everyone else had been waiting for her, "I should have taken him out when I had the chance!"

"Calm down," Medira whimpered in behind her, "Don't do anything brash."

"What happened to her?" Morty leaned away from his sister and asked Medira.

"She and Lance got into a fight. A good sized one too. The both had at least one chance each to really hurt the other, but both backed away."

"That bad?" Lisle swallowed, "Is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's fine. She sent him to the ground and threatened to break his neck, but he got up and told her he wasn't going to get her in any trouble. He kept sending her to the ground, but she still didn't really hurt him."

"She got Lance to the ground?" Yuu-Yuu bugged, "But he's huge!"

"All it took was a kick in the back," Eevy spat, "Jack-moron deserved it."

"What started this?" Sooney sat down and crossed her legs.

"They told us that Rubeus is watching for the next Champion and that he's focusing on us and-"

"What?!" the group blared together.

"Calm down and sit!" Eevy barked.

"Anyway," Medira continued, "Eevy said she was quitting to keep herself safe, and that set him off. He kept sending her to the ground to keep her from leaving. The other three got him to stop and as he was walking away he called Eevy a bunch of names. Eevy got all flared up and kicked him to the floor, face first, with her boot on the back of his neck. She was actually going to do it, I think."

The group turned with their eyes wide in surprise at Eevy, "What?" she asked innocently, "Nobody gets away with talking to me or treating me like that. Not anymore. I had enough of that with Taylor and Lance was mirroring one of my last days with that scum sucker. I dealt with it and that's that."

"Whatever you say," Mizu turned away and whispered to the rest of the group, "Do you think she's alright?"

"She looks alright, but she's acting weird," Eusine answered, "Really weird."

"I think she's actually scared," Morty added, "She sort of looks it."

"But I thought she was never scared," Sooney put in.

"She looks like a statue to me," Beth noted, "A stone cold statue."

"Me too," Skiff swallowed, "Like if you pushed her over she'd smash into a million pieces."

They heard Eevy's cell phone ring and also heard her growl, "Hello!" she spat into the phone, "Sorry. Alright. Thanks. Bye," she hung up and shook her head at the phone, "With the mood I'm in, I'll tear through him like tissue paper," she stood up and grabbed her pack, "Let's go, Medira. Challenge number six awaits on the Fire Field."

"Do I have to? You're scaring me…" Medira whimpered.

"Now!"

"Yep…"

*^~^**^~^*

The speaker was overly annoying to Eevy today, "Round six is about to start on the Fire Field here in Spectral Stadium! Entering from the eastern entrance is Evangelina Hikoboshi or Rose Town and her Coach Medira Kurayami of Dogwood City!"

Eevy ignored the cheers, "Get on with it," she muttered as she walked towards the field.

"Entering from the western entrance is Rob Igneous of Shrapnel City, Hokubu! Coming onto the Sand Field from the southern entrance is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and for the same battle from the northern entrance is Roberto Lorenzo of Fuchsia City, Kanto."

"I never thought I'd battle you," Rob attracted Eevy and Medira's attention, "The girls who spoke to the Elite."

Medira choked when she looked at him, seeing that he looked similar to Grahaem. She shivered a bit, and Eevy rolled her eyes. His black hair was almost identical to Grahaem's, but ever so slightly different. He was dressed mainly in dark, midnight blue with deep violet. Even his eyes were like Grahaem's. 

"Excuse me," Medira pushed in, "Are you, by any chance, related to Master Grahaem Darkeen?"

"He's my cousin."

"Figures…"

"Shall we begin?" Rob took a Poke'Ball from his belt.

"Sure," Eevy smiled evilly, "I'll start off with, the Flame Ball!"

"I'll start with, the Sonic Ball!"

"Hikoboshi will begin with a Flareon," the ref stepped away, "And Igneous with a Golbat. Begin your battle now!"

"Alright then, Zovo! Let's show this one what we're made of! Agility now!"

"Get in there, Golbat! Show these two your Haze attack!"

The Agility was started but halted by the Haze. Zovo ran into the thick cloud of mist, stopping and searching for some sign of where he was. He looked left and right along with turning around to see what he could catch a glimpse of. 

"Golbat, Wing Attack now!"

"Zovo! Watch yourself!"

Zovo ducked as the Wing Attacking Golbat zipped over head. Golbat arced back, coming straight for him again. Zovo jumped instead of crouched, letting Golbat go under him instead of over. Golbat turned, this time launching a Supersonic.

"Zovo, get away from there!" Medira called.

"Golbat, make sure you hit it!" Rob cheered.

"Zovo, Quick Attack!"

The Flareon skidded to a stop, turning around as his slipped. He saw the Supersonic heading towards him and quickly jumped to avoid. He lunged to the side with the confusion wave flying past. With a spin on one leg, Zovo retaliated with a Quick Attack into Golbat's side. The bat shrieked and spun toward Zovo with an uncalled Bite attack. Golbat kept Biting and Zovo kept dodging. Every so often a Bite would catch the Flareon off guard. Zovo put his front legs down, whipping his back legs around and catching Golbat right in the face. Golbat toppled back, tipping on one foot.

"Golbat!" Rob called, "Get your balance straight and use a Double Team!"

Zovo watched the blue/green bat multiply himself more than even Lovo did. He watched as best as he could, causing a dizzy spell.

"Zovo! Calm down until you can find the real one!" Medira cried, "It's not worth getting dizzy to try and attack all of them!"

"Sense the presence," Eevy muttered, "Feel the real one's body heat…" she watched each Golbat carefully, "There! Golbat at two o'clock! Fire a Flamethrower!"

Zovo turned, launching a Flamethrower straight for that Golbat. Sure enough, that was the real one. He stood on one leg, both wings outstretched and eyes wide in surprise as the fire ripped over him. When the flames cleared he let out one quick puff of smoke and tipped backwards.

"Ah!" Rob flipped, "My Golbat! It's alright, buddy. You tried your best. Return!" he scowled at Eevy, "You're pretty good. No wonder the Elite like you."

"Get on with it," Eevy stated flatly.

"Go, Poke'Ball!" he shouted, releasing his next Pokemon, "OK, Scorch. This one's a tough one. Watch yourself carefully."

"We can take that on!" Zovo cracked, "Right, Eevy?"

"Right, Zovo! We can take anything! Especially a wimpy Charmeleon!" Eevy laughed.

"Don't be so sure," Rob smirked nastily, "Go, Scorch! Use you Smokescreen!"

"Zovo, fight it off with a Fire Spin!"

Zovo returned his attention to the Smokescreen billowing towards him. He launched a Fire Spin straight into it, breaking the black cloud down as the fire roared through.

"Great job, Zovo!" Medira called, "Keep it up!"

"Zovo, show it your Ember attack!"

"Slash attack, Scorch!"  


Scorch bellowed long and loudly and charged through Zovo's Embers. He swung for a Slash attack, but Zovo leaned away and retaliated into his stomach with a Skull Bash. The Charmeleon stepped back, pushing Zovo away. The green/yellow Flareon drug its foot nastily, hissing at the Dragon-ish thing in front of him. Scorch seemed totally unharmed.

"Scorch! Use your Dig attack!"

"Watch yourself, Zovo!" Medira shouted, "It could come up from anywhere!"

"Now, Scorch!"

Scorch came up right beneath Zovo, chucking him into the air. Zovo went flying, stomach up, into the air. He didn't have any chance of attack.

"Now a Fire Punch!" Rob called.

The Charmeleon jumped, crashing his flaming fist into Zovo's back. Zovo cried out and finally got to turn over, now feet towards the ground. He shot a chain of Embers, but Scorch dodged every one.

"Now end it with Fury Cutter!" Rob cheered.

Zovo let out shriek after shriek as the Charmeleon's sharp claws tore over him over and over again. After five straight slashes, Scorch fell to his feet and Zovo to his side. Zovo pushed himself to stand, trying desperately not to give up, but fell back whimpering.

"You did great, Zovo. You deserve a good long rest. Return, now!" Eevy called.

"Good job, boy," Medira said as the Flareon was returned to his Poke'Ball, "What now?"

"I choose you! Jolt Ball!" Eevy used as an answer.

"Another of these jerks is messing with my family?" Lovo spat, "Well, excuse me, but LAY OFF!"

"Scorch. This one's a good opponent. Good enough to take out Fran Fairinhite's Ampharos. Keep your guard up and you should be safe."

"Go, Lovo! Use your Quick Attack!"

"Scorch! Use Dragon Rage!"

"Dragon Rage?!" Medira and Eevy jumped together, "Look out!"

Lovo got in his hit, but took his as well. He went flying backwards, tumbling in midair and bracing himself with his claws as he flew down. He came to a slow stop and stood up with a shake.

"Lovo! Take Down now!"

"Scorch! Dig down now!"

The Charmeleon went down again, disappearing into the ground. Lovo looked side to side, even though he knew it would come up below him. He swallowed hard and waited.

"Now, Scorch!"

"Jump to the side!" Eevy commanded.

Lovo did as he was told, believing he was safe, but he wasn't. Scorch came up from beneath him anyway, sending him up into the air. Medira and Eevy choked as Lovo flew through the air.

"We knew you'd try to get away. Everyone does," Rob laughed, "We came prepared. Scorch digs a hole directly under and a ring around the Pokemon so no matter which way you jump he can still get you! Now, Scorch! Give it your Dragonbreath!"

The fiery breath ripped upward toward Lovo who spun to be feet down. Knowing that Dragon attacks are water based, he sent an electric charge down the attack, zapping straight into Scorch and lighting him up. Rob couldn't believe what he was seeing. No Pokemon had ever been able to stand up to his Scorch.

"Scorch! Just hang on and give them an Iron Tail attack!"

"Eevy!" Medira called Eevy's attention, "Have Lovo get back to him with a Double Kick. Fighting moves are great against Steel- types and they can break through Fire- type attacks."

"Good idea. Thanks, Coach! Lovo, Double Kick now!"

"That's twice you owe me now," Medira muttered, referring to her rescue in the Moss Bogs.

"Scorch! Use that Iron Tail!"

Scorch wasn't fast enough to use his attack, as he was partially paralyzed from that roaring Thunderbolt that had just crashed down his Dragonbreath. Lovo rammed in with a kick in the face and then one in the back. He jumped away panting as Scorch lay flat out on the ground on his stomach, eyes spiraling.

"Scorch, no!" Rob flipped, "You'd better take a nice long rest in your Poke'Ball. Return, Scorch!" he gave Eevy a "you're so cruel to me" face which she returned with an "oh, boo-hoo for you" face, "This is my last chance. But I trust you," he took out a violet and indigo Poke'Ball, "I know you can take them down, so let's go! Get out there, Sai Ouja!" 

"Sai Ouja?" Medira cocked her head, "Eevy, what does that mean?"

"Sai…Rhino. Ouja…King. Rhino King?" Eevy choked.

"Rhino King?" Morty mused out loud, "What?"

"Dexter2, analyze!" Eevy ripped out her Poke'Dex while the Pokemon still formed from the Poke'Ball in front of her.

"Pokemon number 34. Nidoking. Poison/Ground. Breeding groups of Monster and Ground. The evolved form of Nidorino. Evolved by Moon Stone. Uses its powerful tail in battle to smash, constrict, then break its prey's bones. It swings its big tail around during battle. If its foe flinches, it will charge with its sturdy body. Its tail is thick and powerful. If it binds an enemy, it can snap the victim's spine quite easily. Approach with extreme caution, as this Pokemon is known to be very temperamental and violent. General Status…OK. Hit Points…300. Attack…200. Defense…180. Special Attack…200. Special Defense…180. Speed…190."

"Thanks for the uplifting report," Eevy moaned at her Poke'Dex, "It's half Ground, so Thunder attacks won't work."

"Maybe you should recall Lovo and send out someone else," Medira suggested.

"No, let Lovo try. He can do it. Go, Lovo! Show it what you can do! Give it a Take Down!"

"Sai Ouja, stay put and take that hit!"

Lovo charged forward, ramming into Sai Ouja's chest and simply bouncing back. The Nidoking lazily scratched his stomach and yawned. Eevy and Medira facefaulted and Lovo drooped. 

"Sai Ouja, use your Poison Sting!"

"Lovo, Agility!"

Lovo let out a surprised shout as he jumped away. Sai Ouja followed him about the arena, shooting Poison Sting after Poison Sting. Lovo hopped and ran on only his front two legs as a long string of needles crashed down behind him. After Sai Ouja had paused to gather more poison, he returned his back legs to the ground and continued moving.

"Sai Ouja! Use Horn Attack, now! Shut it down!"

"Lovo! Watch your side!"

Lovo watched, yep, watched the Horn Attack whirl into his side. He went skidding back, growling insanely at the pain. He crouched for a moment, regaining his awareness and stood up, bowing to the left, where he'd been hit.

"Sai Ouja! Great job! Now, hit it with your Strength!"

"Lovo, jump away!" Medira cried, "Hurry up!"

Sai Ouja let out a roar and called out his strength attack, throwing the great piece of earth forward. Lovo jumped back, slipping to a stop. The boulder slammed down where he had been, breaking and splintering to send rock shrapnel everywhere. Lovo, who had been dead in the line of fire, was trashed through with shot after shot of rock. They left numerous scrapes and scars, but the most prominent being those on his left eye and ear. He flailed to his side, pawing at his eye.

"That was pretty good, Sai Ouja, but now finish it with a Hidden Power!"

"Lovo! Look out!" Eevy called, but she was too late.

Lovo bounced backwards, shrieking in pain and sliding to a stop just in front of Eevy's platform. Morty choked, realizing Eevy had only one more Pokemon and this Sai Ouja thing hadn't even taken ten damage. 

"Oh! Lovo! You'd better return and take a good long rest," Eevy stood silently to everyone but herself, "If I use Sovo, he'll have an advantage over the Poison side and if I use Novo he'd have an advantage over the Ground side. Which one?"

"Eevy," Medira looked up to her, "That thing's really strong. What are you going to do?"

"Fight power with power," Eevy muttered, "I choose you, Rain Ball!"

Rob snickered evilly, "What's so funny?!" Medira snapped.

"That was a dumb decision. Go, Sai Ouja!"

"I trust my decision. Go, Novo!" 

"Come on, Novo!" Medira cheered, "Go for it!"

"You're my last chance! Go, Novo! Use Water Gun!"

"Sai Ouja! Use Focus Energy!"

Novo shot his Water Gun straight for Sai Ouja's face, but it simply splattered him and dripped away, not even fazing him at all. Novo stepped away and Eevy choked. Medira bit her bottom lip nervously and the group in the bleachers was almost silent. Ash was having this same problem with his opponent's Rhydon. Eevy looked at the Nidoking as it pumped up and prepared to attack with whatever it was going to use.

"Novo, be prepared. Use Hydro Pump!"

"Even stupider than before," Rob smirked, "Sai Ouja! Thunder attack now!"

"Watch out, Novo!"

The Thunder clap roared down from the sky, slashing into the ground and zapping Novo sky high. He was thrown into the air and back into Eevy's platform. He hit so hard the podium quaked and dust flew from around him. He flopped down and stood up, hissing wildly and growling with his sharp teeth bared.

"What goes?!" Rob flipped, "That thing should be keeling over!"

"Novo, are you alright?" Eevy begged.

Novo nodded and charged forward, letting out a roaring Waterfall. Sai Ouja ducked to avoid with the water rushing over him. He splashed the water away with a thrust and growl. Novo and Eevy stepped back a step, but came right back again.

"Go, Novo! Whirlpool attack, now!"

"Go, Sai Ouja! Thunderbolt now!"

Sai Ouja took his hit and launched his own. It was obvious this Nidoking's stats were immense, just like Dexter2 had said. Novo took his hit as well and charged forward, smacking into Sai Ouja with a Headbutt. Sai Ouja simply pushed him away, but he stood up again, growling even nastier than before.

"That's one tough Vaporeon," Skiff blinked, "He just takes his hits and dishes out his own. What a cool Pokemon."

"Cool…Pokemon?" Yuu-Yuu's light bulb clicked on, "Hey, Eevy!"

"What?" Eevy called up, looking between the bleachers and the battle.

"Skiff says your Pokemon's _really cool_," she emphasized with a quick wink.

Eevy's light flicked on as well as Medira's, "Thanks, Skiff," they waved together.

"Sai Ouja! Horn Drill!"

"Novo! Waterfall!"

Novo propelled himself into the air on the Waterfall as Sai Ouja charged forward. The Nidoking ran into the wave of ice cold water and shrieked in pain. Rob choked seeing his Pokemon cry out in more pain than ever before.

"Sai Ouja! Thunder!"

"Novo, Ice Beam attack," Eevy stated plainly, "Freeze straight through the Waterfall and down around Sai Ouja!"

Sai Ouja was in too much pain to attack as Novo blasted the blue beam of freezing power down the water. The Waterfall was encased in a think sheet of ice as the power roared downward. The wave of water around Sai Ouja froze solid, encasing him in a frame of cold. He stopped shouting and started flailing, as he was stuck tight in the pattern of frozen pain.

"Yes!" Yuu-Yuu cheered and leaned over, kissing Skiff, "Thank you!" she commented, "You just won that battle."

"I…did?" his head fell to the side.

"We won!" Novo jumped, "We really won!"

"You did it, Novo!" Eevy shouted, "You did it! You did it!"

"Yay!" Morty called, "Great job!"

"Return, Sai Ouja. You did your best and I'm very proud," Rob recalled his Nidoking in a flash of light, "Congrats, Eevy. Good luck," he turned and walked out the entrance he had come in.

"Now I'm one step closer to beating Lance down into the dust," Eevy smirked almost evilly, "Yes!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Well," Peter smiled, "Maybe I should just leave Lance and Eevy to each other. They could save me a lot of time. She could have had him out of the way if she wasn't such a softy. I must admit, she is a very good fighter, not to mention quite the looker. That Medira is quite the cutie too. Now that Lance isn't hanging around I should have a better chance at getting to them. _How_ is the question…"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy and the group walked along the street of Rainbow Metro. Most of the group stopped at the sight of Lance, but Eevy kept walking. He purposely stepped in front of her, but she shoved past, letting out a nasty growl as she kept walking. He followed her for a few minutes then started lagging behind when he saw the looks he was getting from the rest of the group.

"Eevy," he called.

"That's Evangelina or Hikoboshi to you," Eevy snapped, "And besides, I am in no mood to speak to you right now."

"I only want to apologize."

"Forget it, Lance," she snapped, "I'll drop you again."

"Don't start with me!"

"I'll start when I want!"

"Not with me you won't!"

"Wanna bet?!"

"Sure do!"

"I guess you were right, Medira," Sooney nodded, "They really are mad."

"Yeah," Lisle nodded slowly, "Look at them go at it."

"I'm not going to fight with you, Eevy! I just wanted to apologize and say you did good in your battle! Instead I come down here and get my head taken off!"

"Maybe if you hadn't flipped on me before, Lance, I wouldn't be this mad! You should think before you speak and before you act!"

"You should too! You should have known your Jolteon didn't stand a chance against that Nidoking!"

"Lovo can take anything on! Anything anyone tries on us!"

"You want to prove that?!"

"You better believe it!"  


"Fine! You and me! Right here, right now! One on one!"

"You're on!"

"You can't battle!" Morty jumped, "There's too much at stake!"

"Nothing at stake!" Lance spat, "Let's go!"

"You better believe it!" Eevy cracked, "You and me!"

"I choose you, Dragonair!"

"I choose you, Lovo!"

"If you want a battle, I'll be more than happy to give it to you!" 

"No problem, I'll take you on without the slightest hesitation!"

"Look there!" someone called, "A Pokemon battle! OH! Master Lance!"

In a few seconds the duo was surrounded with Morty and the group pushed back away from the front. Eevy and Lovo both let out similar growls and Lance and Dragonair scowled long and hard. 

"Lovo, this isn't for a Badge. This isn't for the next round. This is for pride. Move in!"

"Dragonair, this isn't just for fun. This isn't just because. This is for honor. Get in there!"

"Lovo, Agility now!"

"Dragonair, Thunder Wave!"

Lovo ran to the side as more and more people piled over. The Thunder Wave crashed to the ground, ripping a ditch in the center of the 'arena'. Lance growled and Eevy hissed. People started cheering and calling out to the players of this unannounced, no arena, nothing at stake Pokemon Battle. Plus, it was between a Master and a possible later Challenger.

"Lovo! Thundering Pin Missile!"

"Dragonair! Dragonbreath attack, now!"

Lance's Dragonair was launching his attack as Lovo was connecting with his. Dragonair's head went back in pain and Lance growled and took a step back. Eevy sneered from her side of the not-so-arena as the Pins and Thunder lit into the Dragon Master's Dragonair.

"Great job, Lovo! Now show it a Double Kick!"

"Wrap around and Pound!"

Dragonair moved swiftly, wrapping its long tail around Lovo's oncoming legs. With one swift swing, he slammed Lovo down onto the ground. He unwrapped his tail and swung it down in a furious attack, beating on Lovo's down and out body. Eevy cringed more and more with each hit.

"Lovo! Roll over and use Thunder Wave!"

"Dragonair! Get away from there!"

Lance was too late and the Thunder Wave washed over his Dragonair with lightning speed. He was frozen solid in paralysis, his skin twitching in pain. Lance growled a bit and realized just how strong her Pokemon really were.

"Lovo! Finish this with Thunder!"

"Dragonair!"

The lightning ripped toward Dragonair who cried out in pain and anger. The jewel on its neck continued sparking even after the Thunder attack had ended. Dragonair flew face first to the ground, moaning sharp cries of pain. Eevy gave a nasty half smile and Lovo snickered. Lance's face was indescribable. His eyes were wide in surprise, yet his pupils were small in amazement. His teeth were clenched together, yet his mouth was wide open. He let out an annoyed growl and hiss and swallowed hard.

"I don't believe it," he said between clenched teeth as Will, Luri and Jason shoved in behind him.

"Woah," Luri looked at Dragonair, "Who did that?" her sight went from Dragonair to the Jolteon and she suddenly choked, "Eevy!"

Eevy gave a cruel laugh, "Never call my Pokemon weak."

"You were pestering her again, huh?" Will smirked nastily as Lance collapsed to his hands and knees.

"I don't believe it," he breathed, "I just don't believe it. I've got to train harder, faster, better in every way. If she did it once, she can do it again."

"Eevy!" Eusine called, "You beat him! You beat him!"

"We're sorry he was bothering you," Jason nodded, "We'll try to keep him in check."

"Let him challenge me again. I'll drop him like now and like before."

The cheers were pretty much muffled chattering now as Lance recalled his Dragonair, "Dragonair! Return! Let's go and train," he stood and started to walk away but paused, "We will battle again and I will not lose. Nevertheless you did well."

"That was an absolutely superb job, Lovo. I think you'd better take a long rest," Eevy nodded to Lance and the rest of the group, "We will battle, but you will be wrong," she turned and walked away, continuing down the street with many puzzled trainers babbling about behind her.

The Next Chronicle:

__

No Heaven In Round Seven

Notes  
OK…So now it's not just me that's insane. Now it's my characters too. All righty…I can live with that. Can you? Hope so, 'cause it's gonna get weirder. But, can it truly get any more weird than it already is? You'd think not, but it can and _will_…

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	7. 58 No Heaven In Round Seven

**No Heaven In Round Seven  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Seven Begin! I'll Win Just To Defeat Lance!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Shichi Hajimaru! Watashi Dearou Katsu Bakari Tame Daha Wataru!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Uh…" Will paused as he looked at the front door, "I think we've got a message."

Sure enough, in between the screen and main doors was an envelope. On the front was printed a Dragonite's head, symbolizing that it was for Lance and no one else. Lance carefully plucked it from the door and opened it.

"Great," he moaned, "I'm in trouble now."

"What's wrong?" Jason asked and tried his best to look over Lance's shoulder, "Something's up, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Lance swallowed, "Kratos wants to talk to me. Alone."

Luri cringed, "Eee," she shook, "Alone with the pres. Not good."

"I'd better head over there and get this done with. It's been nice knowing you," he was only half joking as he walked away.

"Good luck," Will nodded as Lance disappeared down the walk, "You may need it."

*^~^**^~^*

"You," Lance swallowed, "wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes, I did," Kratos' deep voice echoed, "And I still do. I've noticed some odd behavior in you lately, Ryujin."

"Odd, sir? What-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No, sir."

"I didn't think so. Now, I heard about your little 'chat' with the girl on the bridge, in the stair well and outside her League residence. Then, I hear you calling her into the Stadium hall _without_ my consent, and then I am informed that you fought with her and then allowed her to literally walk all over you! And to add onto that you then engaged in an unannounced and unqualified battle with the same girl! And _LOST_! What do you expect me to do with you now?! Not only are you growing hard with the competitors, but soft in battle! I have a good mind to kick you from the Elite!"

Lance's fists balled shakily at his sides, "I am truly sorry, sir."

"Sorry won't cut it anymore! You, Sedna, Logos and Peruwa have all been told about out of League relationships and so far only two of you have followed my orders. As far as I know, Peruwa hasn't gone quite as far as you have. Now, I know you all are at that stage where you're longing for someone to settle down with, but you know the reasons out of League love affairs are not permitted, do you not?"

"Yes, sir. I do."

"What are they?"

"They can slow the trainer down. They can give the trainer an ego. They can slow us down. They can distract both the trainers and us. They can destroy our training time, etc. etc…At least if we were both Elite, we could train together and so on and so forth."

"Thank you. At least I know you pay attention at one point or another. I've also noticed you've been acting a touch on the evil side lately."

"Evil?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

"Actually yes, sir. There is."

"…Be quiet…And yes, evil! Do you care to explain why?"

"Well…I guess I'm just worried."

"Now you're "guessing" you're "just worried"? Give me a straight answer!"

"I'm uptight and in a training rut, sir."

"That's a bit better, but still not a clear cut answer as to why you hit her like that."

"How did you-"

"I know a lot more than you think. If you're worried, which you are, whether you admit it or not, that's understandable. But getting that violent with her is still not like you. You can feel free to tell me and I will not go to any extent."

"I'm worried about her safety, sir. I fear what Rubeus will do if she is Champion. I must admit, I'm a bit scared."

"Worried? Fear? Scared? Those aren't words I never thought would describe you. It is good that you've admitted it though. When you're afraid or upset you turn a tad violent?"

"Yes," Lance looked to the floor, "Ask my brother and sister."

"All right. That I can accept, but the battle and the romantic lapses are another story. The lovey-dovey moments I can forget, simply because I find it good to have you on the team, but that battle is a bit too much to handle. Plus the fact, you lost."

"I'm planning on putting in quite a bit more training. That is, if I'm staying."

Kratos took a long, deep breath, "In light of your recent loss, I will be assigning a Temporary Champion to pick up if you happen to lose."

"Temporary…Champion?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Well," Will smirked as Lance returned, "He made it back alive. How'd it go?"

"Not so good," he slumped down in the chair, "Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once…"

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy looked thoughtfully into her cup and sighed, "Weird," she muttered, watching the rings in the drink flow, "Why did I challenge him like that? And how did he lose?" she blew into the drink to cool it down, "And how did I win?"

"Hey," Medira slid onto the stool next to her, "You OK?"

"I'm fine, thank you," she didn't look away from the drink, "Just thinking."

"Is that mug of tea telling you something?" Medira asked, trying to get Eevy to at least snicker.

"No," Eevy shook her head, "Though I wish it would."

Medira ordered tea for herself and looked back to Eevy, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Just fine, Medira," she took a sip of her tea, "Just fine."

*^~^**^~^*

"You know," Skiff chewed his gum, "You get to use six Pokemon from this round on."

"Yeah, I know. You've already said that about ten times," Eevy nodded, "We've got to get up there, Medira. See you later after I win, guys!"

"She's acting a bit better," Eusine shrugged, "I hope she doesn't let her temper get in the way of her battle today."

"You forget who you're talking about," Morty cracked, "Eevy has a tendency to let her anger power her thoughts and creativity. She'll probably do twice as well as she has since she's so mad."

"The round seven battles are about to begin in Spectral Stadium!" the speakers called across the entire City, "If you're getting seats, get them now because these are six on six battles and promise to be one walloping show!"

"He talks about them like their movies at a theater or stories in a book!" Lisle snorted, "I hate that guy."

"Yeah," Mizu added, "He isn't exactly the smartest of all people."

The group filed in the eastern entrance, passing and waving to Medira and Eevy as they went. Eevy and Medira stood waiting for the announcement to head in while Morty fought for close to front row seats. 

"The next battle is now to start on the Rock Field! Entering from the eastern gate are Rose Town, Nanka Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi and her Arena-Side Coach Dogwood City, Nanka Trainer Medira Kurayami!"

"This Field is a lot different than the others we've faced," Medira mumbled to Eevy, "Those rocks make a big difference. If you break them you could get Berries or stones flying at you. Sometimes they're your only chance at winning."

"I'll do fine," Eevy reassured as the podiums rose up, "I beat Lance, did I not?"

"Yeah…I guess."

"The other half of this battle is entering from the western entrance now! Shard City, Hokubu Trainer Gloria Maia!"

"I saw you're battle with Lance last night," Gloria smirked, "You're good, but I'm better."

"Are you sure about that?" Eevy cracked back at her, "I've got more than just my Jolteon."

"I say we start things off with a nice pink Pokemon! Go! Ditto!"

"Easy victory. I planned for a Ditto long ago," Eevy mused, "I choose you, Sovo!"

"Alright, Ditto! Transform!" Gloria called as her Ditto transformed into an Espeon, "Oh my," Gloria snickered, "However will you tell them apart?"

"Easily," Eevy sneered, "Go, Sovo! Show them your Quick Attack!"

"Ditto! Agility!"

"Stop, Sovo! Use Swift attack now!"

Sovo started his Quick Attack but slowed and changed to a Swift. The gold stars ripped forward, slapping about at Ditto. Even Ditto's stolen Agility attack couldn't save it from Sovo's more accurate than most Swift attack. Sovo stepped away as his attack ended, swinging his tail nastily in the air behind him, crouched down in the front.

"Ditto! Take Down!"

"Sovo! Double Team!"

Sovo multiplied himself ten fold, leaving Ditto in the center, searching frantically for the real one. Every time he caught a glimpse of Sovo he would disappear again. Sovo was snickering away at him as he watched the Espeon transformed Ditto try desperately to see him.

"Ditto! Use Foresight!"

"Sovo," Eevy smiled wide, "Bite attack now."

"Bite attack?!" Gloria bugged, "No way!"

Sovo and his imaginary clones jumped forward. Ditto flipped out as the entire group lunged at him. Only one connected however, from behind. Ditto shot into the air with Sovo clinging to his tail with his mouth. Ditto flopped down, oozing back to his pink self, and drooped into a puddle.

"Ah!" Gloria gagged, "Ditto! You did great. You'd better return," she looked up nastily at Eevy who stood with her right hand on her hip and the other down to her side, "Quite a defiant pose you're in there," Gloria cracked, "Feeling cocky?"

"Is that really of your business?" Eevy smirked, "Call your next Pokemon."

"I choose you! Gligar!"

"Gligar," Medira nodded, "OK."

"Keep at it, Sovo," Eevy gave a toothy half grin, "Go!"

"You can do it, Gligar!" Gloria shouted, "Go and show them your Poison Sting!"

"Fight it off with a Barrier and Light Screen attack!"

Sovo's pink bubble of Psychic energy roared around him in one swift shot. The needles of the Poison Sting connected with a glass shard sound and clunked to the ground with the same noise. Gloria growled slightly, not remembering that her Espeon could do that.

"Gligar! Use your Toxic!"

"Sovo! Agility now!"

Sovo jumped away with Gligar flying after him. The Toxic zipped to the ground behind him as Sovo ran faster. Gligar then started in with a Fury Cutter, swinging once and missing. A second time and missing. The third was a direct hit into Sovo's back. He cried out nastily with a tough shriek. Eevy shot up straight, not letting on the fact she had felt that too. The Fury Cutter hit twice more, affecting both Sovo and Eevy. Sovo took one step forward and coughed. He looked to Medira and then to Eevy and fell to his right.

"Ah!" Eevy wailed, "Sovo! I think you'd better return," she looked up at Gloria who was congratulating her Gligar on his 'wonderful win' as she called it, "I choose Novo!"

"Gligar," Gloria called, "That one's a really good opponent. Watch yourself closely and you should be all right. Sludgebomb attack!"

"Novo, Water Gun it away!"

Novo let out a rush of water into the Sludgebomb as it flew toward him. The water pushed it away and off to the side where it exploded into a puddle of sticky goo. Novo stepped forward twice and hesitated back once.

"Cut attack!"

"Contact Tail Whip!"

Novo back-flipped forward, swinging his tail up and over and colliding with Gligar's head. Gligar cried and flipped backward, skidding on the ground on his back for a moment. He stood up and bounced into the air for a retaliating Faint Attack. Novo jumped away and shot a Bubblebeam into his side, sending him zipping into Gloria's platform with a long stream of fizz flying from his side. He flopped down and spit out a bubble with a slight moan.

"Gligar!" Gloria cried, "Poor thing. You tried your best, return. Go, Shuckle!"

"Shuckle?" Medira raised an eyebrow before toppling over in laughter, "What kind of decision is it to use a Shuckle in a League battle?!"

"Hold it there, Medira," Eevy halted her laughing fit, "She's got something planned. You can see it on her face."

"You bet I do!" Gloria cackled, "Shuckle! Sandstorm attack! Small damage to pay for beating on the opponent."

The sandy funnel cloud tore forward, ripping and tearing past the boulders around them. Some burst into rocks and added to the torturing pain in the twisting sand. Novo hissed in pain as he was pulled into the attack and beat upon by the flying silt and stone. The tornado threw him up and out, slamming him into one of the large bedrock boulders on the field, which exploded and shot sharp stones into his back. Novo rolled off and fought to stand. His legs collapsed underneath him, sending him back down.

"Oh," Eevy breathed sympathetically, "You had better take a good long rest. I choose you now, Lovo!"

Gloria choked, "That's the one she used against Lance," she muttered, "Keep your focus up, Shuckle!"

"Go, Lovo," Eevy said in a calm and dry voice, "Take Down attack."

Shuckle stood with nothing to do and nowhere to go to save himself. Gloria was screaming to him to get out of the way, but he was too petrified by the evil looking Jolteon flying towards him to go anywhere. Lovo slammed into him, popping him up into the air. Shuckle pulled himself inside his shell, cowering inside as he flew towards the ground. He landed with the sound of a rock hitting concrete.

"Great hit, Lovo!" Medira cheered, "Now try shocking it, Eevy."

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Lovo," she pointed to Shuckle, "Thunderbolt."

"Shuckle! Get up and get away!" Gloria freaked.

Shuckle refused to leave his shell as Lovo lit into him with a Thunderbolt. Lovo's attack stopped and he cocked his head at the shell in front of him. He walked to where one of the rocks from Novo's battle had been and started digging. He dug about a two foot hole, walked over, picked Shuckle's shell up, and dropped him in the hole. He then proceeded to start burying him with the audience laughing as hard as Niagara Falls crashes. 

"Hey!" Gloria jumped, "Knock it off! Leave my Shuckle alone!"

"Lovo," Eevy scolded, "You let him go."

Lovo looked at Eevy with a pouty face but stepped away long enough for Gloria to recall her Shuckle, "Shuckle, return! Big bully!" she snorted at Lovo who gave a dog-type shrug, "Here's one you can't beat. Go, Onix!"

"Doesn't she know Jolteon learn a Fighting- type attack?" Medira mused, "Or is she fooling with us?"

"Lovo," Eevy called her Pokemon's attention, "Electric- attacks don't work on Ground- types so don't try that. Listen to what I say and take it in. Now start out with an Agility!"

"I thought as much," Gloria snickered, "Slam!"

Lovo started out his Agility perfectly, tearing towards Onix's left side. The appearance of a tail slamming down in front of him halted that idea. He sat down while running and skidded to a burning halt just before ramming into the hulking rock body flopped down in front of him. He looked up and cringed at the huge rock face staring at him. His ears drooped to the sides of his face as a surprise Iron Tail swung at him.

"No, Lovo!" Eevy cried as Lovo was thrown away by the swinging tail.

Lovo bounced along the ground on his back, slamming to a stop and hearing, "Onix! Dragonbreath attack, now!"

"Dragonbreath?!" Medira flipped, "Watch out, Lovo!"

The Jolteon struggled to stand, fighting with all his might. Just as he got on all fours, the Dragon attack plowed his left side. He skidded back to his right, slamming sideways into Eevy's podium. The Dragonbreath continued hitting him into the platform and finally died down. Lovo flopped off, stumbling to his left, then his front, then right, and finally falling to his right, crying and hissing at the same time.

"Poor thing. You'd better take a long rest," Eevy recalled her Pokemon, "I've got Zovo, Vovo and Yovo left. What should I use?" she mused silently, "I choose you!"

"A Fire- type against a Rock/Ground- type?" Gloria cocked her eyebrow, "Whatever. Go, Onix! Use your Rock Throw!"

"Zovo, Flamethrower!"

Zovo let out a rip of fire towards the oncoming boulders. The fire pushed the rocks back, holding them off. When Zovo halted his attack, they simply flopped straight down, yards from their target. Gloria drooped and Eevy smirked.

"Onix! Use Earthquake!"

"Zovo! Throw yourself into the air with a Fire Spin!"

Zovo looked down, firing his Fire Spin onto the hard stone of the Rock Field. He flew into the air, spiraling with the spinning of the fire that propelled him along. Onix's Earthquake thundered through the arena, causing Eevy, Gloria and Medira to hold the bars of their podiums to stay up. Onix looked up as Zovo flew downwards. The Flareon surprised everyone by landing on Onix's head.

"Zovo! Good!" Medira cheered, "Good job!"

"OK, Zovo!" Eevy smiled wide, "Fire Blast!"

"Onix, no!" Gloria wailed.

Zovo launched his fire into Onix's eyes. The Rock Snake roared in pain and flung his head side to side, throwing Zovo away. Eevy's Flareon was thrown across the arena and slammed down in front of her podium. Onix flailed for a few moments before also falling. Both Zovo and Onix were taken from the line-up.

"You did great! Return!" Gloria called, "You deserve a rest." 

"You did such a good job, Zovo. You'd better rest," Eevy cried, "I choose you, Vovo!"

"Alright then," Gloria grinned, "Miltank!"

"Miltank?" Medira cocked her eyebrow, "I'm not going to laugh after that stupid Shuckle."

"OK, Miltank. It's time for a battle! Get ready!"

"Let's go, Vovo! Take that dairy dingbat out! Show them your Take Down!"

"Miltank! Stomp it!"

Vovo charged forward, the crowd cheering at a mile a minute, obviously remembering his battle from the day before. His Take Down connected with Miltank's right shoulder. Miltank swung, slamming Vovo to the ground and Stomping down on his tail.

"Kiya!" Vovo shrieked and bounced into the air, "My tail!"

"Great shot, Miltank! Now show him your Body Slam!"

"Vovo, Agility now!"

Miltank's hefty body rammed the ground, but no Vovo. She stood up and looked around the entire arena blankly. There was absolutely no sign of him, at least not to her. Vovo was there, just invisible to Gloria and her. Eevy watched Vovo skid around the confused cow.

"Miltank! Icy Wind! Fill the arena with ice!"

Miltank started up her ice attack, frosting the ground with a think blanket of ice. Vovo stopped in his tracks and blew on his freezing paws to warm them. He looked over at Miltank and took his chance with a Skull Bash attack. Miltank leaned back and retaliated into him with a Fire Punch. Vovo cried out as he flopped away. As he hit the ground, the ice around him melted, revealing some of the arena. 

"OK, Miltank! Earthquake!"

"Vovo, look out!"

The Earthquake shook the Stadium, sending Eevy and Medira to the ground. Gloria stood as if to be unfazed and Vovo was popped into the air. Eevy choked at the sight of her prized Eevee flying through the air, shrieking painfully. Vovo slammed to the ground, slipping back about three yards before coming to a painful halt in the middle of the arena. Eevy's heart stopped and Medira could hear her inhaling short, quick, gagging breaths. 

"V-Vovo," Eevy choked, "My baby," she stumbled to the bar, holding with one hand, "I don't believe it," she slipped to her knees, still holding the bar in one hand, "How could that thing beat Vovo?"

"Eevy," Medira pulled herself up with the edge of Eevy's platform, "Do you want to quit?"

"No," Eevy snapped, "Vovo, I'm proud of you. Take a rest. I choose, Moon Ball!"

"We can beat that easy," Gloria boasted, "Go, Miltank. Thunder Punch!"

"Yovo, you're my last chance, but I have faith in you. Go! Quick Attack!"

Yovo Quick Attacked into Miltank's oncoming fist. He took the thundering hit but popped the attack back into Miltank's face. Miltank stepped back and turned around, rubbing her nose where she punched herself. Yovo jumped back, hissing wildly.

"Yovo! Hurry! While it's still recuperating, use your Faint Attack!"

The Umbreon lunged forward, crashing into Miltank's back. The cow flailed on one foot momentarily and flopped down face-first onto the ground. Yovo again attacked, but this time with a Pursuit. Miltank coughed once as Yovo hopped up and down on top of her back. Yovo skidded away as Gloria flipped at the sight of her downed Miltank.

"Ah!" Gloria wailed, "Great job, Miltank. You'd better return now."

"Super battling, Yovo!" Eevy cheered, "Great!"

Gloria looked up at Eevy with a nasty scowl and an evil grin, "Translate this name. Go, Hebi Bushi!"

"Hebi Bushi…" Medira muttered, "If I've learned anything from you, Eevy, I'd say that means snake warrior," she paused, "Snake warrior?!"

"You're right," Eevy nodded, "It does mean snake warrior."

"You're good," Gloria snickered, "Hebi Bushi is my strongest Pokemon."

"Dexter2," Eevy grabbed at her Poke'Dex, "Analyze!"

"Pokemon number 24. Arbok." 

Eevy looked away from the Poke'Dex for a moment, "Arbok. I should've known by the name. Keep going, Dexter2."

"Poison. Breeding groups of Ground and Dragon. The evolved form of Ekans. Evolves at level 22. Found on routes 3, 4, 26-27, 42, Mount Silver, 57, and Moss Bogs. Mostly a nocturnal Pokemon. It is rumored that the ferocious warning markings on its belly differ from area to area. Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim. With a very vengeful nature, it won't give up the chase, no matter how far, once it targets its prey. To intimidate foes, it spreads its chest wide and makes eerie sounds by expelling air from its mouth. General Status…OK. Hit Points…250. Attack…200. Defense…160. Special Attack…140. Special Defense…170. Speed…180."

"Dexter2," Medira pulled out her own Poke'Dex, "Give me a list of the potential moves, natural, egg and Machine, that Arbok has the capabilities to learn."

"Pokemon: Arbok. Natural moves: Wrap, Leer, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare, Screech, Acid and Haze. Egg moves: Pursuit, Crunch, Beat-Up, Slam, and Spite. Technical Machine moves (TM): 02, 03, 06, 10, 11, 13, 15, 17, 19-21, 26-28, 32, 34-36, 44-46. Hidden Machine moves (HM): 04."

"It's got a pretty wide range of attacks," Medira moaned, "Those TMs offer a long list of types."

"Alright," Eevy nodded, "Thanks. Yovo, its just you and me now. Go! Use your Tackle!"

"Show him your Wrap attack!"

Yovo make the mistake of Tackling straight into Hebi Bushi's Wrapping tail. Hebi Bushi coiled around Yovo as he tried to pull away. Yovo pulled and flailed against the choking pressure of the Arbok's tail.

"Hebi Bushi! Use your Bite attack!"

"Yovo! Duck!"

Yovo's ears went straight up as he pulled himself down into Hebi Bushi's twisted tail. Hebi Bushi chomped down on his own tail, sitting for a moment before he finally realized what he did and his eyes started to water. He flipped into pain mode and unwrapped from Yovo. As he de-coiled, the tip of his tail smashed Yovo's face, leaving the now signature Ovo scars. 

"Hebi Bushi! Don't let him get away with that! Use your Sludgebomb!" 

"Yovo! Agility!"

Yovo jumped away as the glue like acid splattered about the arena, melting what was left of the ice from the battle before it. Yovo slipped to his left, bracing himself on Gloria's podium and pushing off for a backwards Take Down into Hebi Bushi's side. Hebi Bushi and Yovo both flew backwards, slamming to the ground. Yovo jumped up and away, but noticed Hebi Bushi wasn't getting up.

"What?!" Gloria bugged, "Get up, Hebi Bushi! Get up!"

"He can't," Medira snickered, "He's caught in his own attack."

"He's stuck in that goopy gluey glop you kept shooting through the match," Eevy smirked, "He's stuck fast with the Sludgebomb and Toxic attacks you kept throwing."

Hebi Bushi flailed and pulled, hissing and desperately biting at Yovo, who sat just out of his reach, snickering. Yovo stood up and stepped back twice, ran and Headbutted Hebi Bushi as hard as he could. Hebi Bushi rolled ever so slightly, but was elasticized back and flung back and forth in the rubber/glue he was planted in. Yovo started in with a Pursuit.

"Hebi Bushi! Glare at it! Hurry up before it gets to you!"

"Yovo, switch to a Quick Attack now!"

Hebi Bushi wasn't fast enough to trap Yovo in his paralyzing stare. Yovo plowed with all his might, head first, and sent Hebi Bushi flying back into Gloria's podium. He slipped down and landed on his side, slowly flopping to his stomach with a cough. Yovo cocked an eyebrow.

"Was he supposed to be strong?" he suddenly shot up straight and fainted on the spot with Eevy running to him as he mumbled, "Ow," into the dirt.

"Yovo!" Eevy ran and stopped on one knee beside him and picked him up, "Yovo, you did great."

"Did I really?" he muttered.

"You sure did," Medira knelt down next to them, "You did really well. Especially with that last Quick Attack."

"Thank you," he smiled a bit as Eevy recalled him to his Poke'Ball.

"Congrats, Eevy," Gloria smirked sadly, "You were really good. I can understand how you beat Lance now. Good luck."

"Thanks, Gloria," Eevy waved and turned to the left of the Stadium, "Thanks, everybody!" she called to her group, "Thanks so much!"

Eevy turned her attention to the moving shadow in one of the viewing boxes. Lance was standing with his hands behind his back, staring down at them. He gave a quick, flirty smile and a light nod, causing her to growl in anger. She snorted and turned to leave. Medira looked up and spotted Jason motioning to her in a similar manner, and also huffed away. Jason and Lance drooped sadly, even though they knew it was really their fault in the first place. They also knew that Eevy was going to have an even tougher time becoming Champion now that the new temp was in place.

*^~^**^~^*

"Why did he have to put in a new Champion?" Lance grumbled, "What a gyp. I used to be the strongest, but no. Now we've got him on our tails. Again."

"I don't want a new Champ," Luri moaned, "Unless it's Eevy. That guy bothers me."

"Yeah, Luri's right," Will groaned, "He doesn't really qualify anymore. At least, I don't think so."

"You'll believe and go along with anything she says," Jason muttered, "But I'm still with you. He should put more trust in us."

"Yes, but after the things he brought up when I was talking to him, be glad that's all he did," Lance sighed, "I brought it on us and I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault," Jason shrugged, "I get the strangest feeling he's planned this for a long time, just by the way you said he said it."

"What makes you say that?" Luri questioned.

"Well," Jason started as he leaned forward, "Lance said Kratos played it in slowly and real smooth like. Do you get what I mean?"

"I think I do," Will actually agreed with him for once, "He sort of cut and copied it into the very end of the conversation, like he was saving it for later."

"Exactly," Jason continued, "I have the notion that he's been looking for the right time to play it in and Lance just gave him the perfect time to drop it on us."

"He did kind of put it in right after he asked a question that I was really expecting a retaliate answer to," Lance sat up, "I bet he had been waiting for a good long time."

"I can almost guarantee that's the situation," Luri looked around at the other three, "He's just been awaiting a bad move from one of us and Lance gave it to him, no questions asked."

"Yes, and there're two more things that bother me," Lance scowled at the floor.

"What's that?" Will watched him intently, waiting to see why he was so thoughtful all of a sudden.

"He told me he heard about all the times I was with Eevy, but we were completely alone. I made sure of it. On the bridge, it was so late no one else was out. In the stair well, it was totally empty and there are no security cameras there. The kiss outside where they're staying, I can understand he heard about that and the battle was kind of hard to keep from him, but the bridge and stairs are hard to explain."

"That's very true," Jason nodded.

"Stair well?" Will's eyebrow went up, "I don't even want to know."

"This from the guy who was having the time of his life in the viewing box of Spectral Stadium," Jason looked to his left at Will with his right eye narrowed and his chin in both hands and his elbows on his knees.

That comment caused an embarrassed and speechless expression to appear on Will's usually stern and expressionless face as he cleared his throat, "What's the other thing that's bothering you?"

"I think I know," Luri broke in, "He said something about knowing a lot more than we think. Is that it?"

"Yes," Lance nodded, "He acted like he knew everything we've done in the past few weeks, but that's near impossible. Unless he has a stool pigeon out there somewhere who's been watching us and knows who we really are."

"Nobody knows," Luri shrugged.

"Yes," Jason jumped, "There is one. Grahaem Darkeen."

"The Dark-type Minor Master from Shrapnel City?" Will asked, "He knows?"

"He knows who I am, at least," Jason reddened, "I snapped at him during the race in Dart Town and he caught a glimpse of my eyes and connected the emerald shine to my true identity."

"Yes, but did he connect you to us?" Will's eyes widened suddenly, "Wait!" he jumped up.

"Whoa!" Luri, who had been sitting beside him, tipped away as he stood up, "Calm down!"

"No! It might have been Grahaem, but there's someone else who knows who we really are!"

"Really?" Lance looked side to side, "Who is it?"

"Not it," Will scowled out the window, "_They_."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Battling Buddies

Notes

OK…I told you it could and would get weirder, so is it? But don't you just _love_ insane things? I know I do…Keehee! Away!

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	8. 59 Battling Buddies

**Battling Buddies  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Eight Begin! Old Friends Become New Challenges!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Hachi Hajimaru! Furui Furenzu Kuru Nyuu Chousen!  
**By: Pro_V **

"_They_?" Luri's head fell to the side, "_They_ who?"

"Don't you remember?" Will spiraled around from looking out the window, "The Breeder's Society Convention. Where Eevy won Breeder of the Year and Vovo won Pokemon of the Year. Where we met up with Ash, Misty, Brock, Tracey and _who_?"

Jason inhaled a short breath, "The Pokemon Professors."

"I forgot all about them," Lance admitted, "They must have been snitching this entire time and we were never smart enough to put it together until now."

"I must admit I didn't remember until just now either," Will scowled again, "If I ever get my hands on them I'll blow them up!"

"Calm down," Luri motioned for him to sit down, "You're going to blow _us_ up if you don't."

"What gets me is why?" Jason questioned, "Why are they so chummy with Kratos all of a sudden?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Are you sure we can associate this much?" Ash looked side to side, "You said we weren't supposed to."

"It's fine, Ash!" Eevy reassured, "We're just going to get our next opponents. When we get there we can split up if you want."

"No, it's OK. I just don't want to get in trouble."

"You won't, you won't. By no extreme association they mean no eating dinner together and no sharing rooms and stuff. It's perfectly fine."

"If you say so."

"And I do."

"What type of Pokemon do you think our next opponents will use?"

"Well, I'm going to the Rock Field, so I suspect Rock and maybe Ground. Where are you going?"

"The Water Field. I'm guessing Water, Grass and Electric. Maybe a Lanturn like your one opponent and maybe a Corsola."

"Possibly. But don't forget mixed types like Gyarados and Poliwrath. They can present a real problem."

"Don't worry, I won't."

That annoying music latched onto their ears and stuck in their brains as they entered the Pokemon Center. Ash almost facefaulted at the sight of a good dozen Nurse Joys, and Eevy just kind of snickered and scratched her head. 

"Hello, Eevy! Hello, Ash!" they'd obviously been to her before, either that or her second cousin's sister in-law's brother's older sister's niece told her about them. (Don't even ask how I got that…)

"Hello, Nurse Joy!" they said together, "We've come for our next opponents!"

"Well, it's all set up and ready for you. Hit these four buttons in any order and that will choose your next opponent."

"I love keypad systems," Eevy smirked, "Go ahead, Ash. I can wait."

"What ever happened to ladies first?" Joy asked.

"I'll survive," Eevy shrugged, even though she just wanted to see who Ash got.

"I'll take red, green, yellow, then blue," Ash stepped back.

"Your next opponent will be…Andrea Gail of Daffodil City, Nanka," Nurse Joy handed Ash his slip for admittance, "You're next, Eevy."

"My friend Mizu might know her," she told Ash as he stepped back, "She's from Daffodil City. I'll take blue, green, yellow, and red," she stepped away.

"You'll be up against…Greg Arillius of Pewter City, Kanto," she handed Eevy her paper, "Good luck! I'll be watching!"

"My friend Brock might know him," Ash added to Eevy as they walked away, "He's from Pewter City."

"Well, we'll just have to see."

*^~^**^~^*

"Andrea Gail?!" Mizu jumped at Ash, "You got Andrea Gail?!"

"Uh…yeah," Ash squeaked.

"Andrea Gail was the girl I told you I was battling when Sunami saw my Seel. She's my best friend."

Eevy, Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Medira's eyes narrowed at that, "What'd you mean 'best friend'?" the echoed together.

"Best…old friend," Mizu snickered nervously.

"Mizu?" someone asked from behind them, "Mizu, is that you?"

Mizu swerved in her seat, "Andy?" she twitched, "Andrea!"

"Mizu!" Andrea flung herself on Mizu, "How are you? Are you competing? Did you get to meet Luri yet? Did you see that totally cool battle between that girl and Master Lance? Isn't Lance cute? How about Jason? Will's OK, don't you think? Got a boyfriend? How's your sister? What about your brothers?…"

"Yackity yack," Beth nodded, "That's Andy for ya'."

"Does she have an off switch?" Medira cocked her head, "Preferably without the on part."

"Andy! Calm down!" Mizu pushed her away, "Breathe deep, Andy."

"I'm done," Andrea stepped away, "Answer my questions will ya?!"

"I'm fine. No. Briefly. Yes. Not for me. Not for me. Not really. Yes. Fine and she's here. Peachy…" Mizu answered all of her questions one by one.

"You did see that battle last night?" Andy shrieked, "That girl's totally cool! She beat Lance with one try! Have you seen her?"

"Seen her?" Mizu laughed, "She's right here!" she stepped aside and motioned to Eevy, "And I'm dating her cousin."

"Hey," Eevy said simply with a slight smile and wave.

"Wow!" Andy zipped over, "Cool, cool, cool! You're great!" she looked to her side, "Wow! A Minor Master from Johto! And Mystical Man Eusine! And even her Coach! Ah! You are so lucky, Mizu!"

"If you say so," Eevy, Medira, Eusine and Morty shrugged together.

"Hold on a second," Andy's gaze fell on Ash, "Ash Ketchum."

He swallowed hard, "Yeah?"

"You're my next opponent," an evil smile washed across Andrea's face, "My Water- types can take you down."

"Don't be so sure," Misty cracked, "His Pikachu can get you easy."

"And who are you? His girlfriend?" Andy meant it as an insult.

"Yes, I am," Misty spat back as Ash put his arm over her shoulder, "What's it to you?"

Andrea huffed nastily, "Do you know them, Mizu?"

"Yes, they're my friends," Mizu nodded.

"Anyway," Andrea shoved a spot next to Eevy, "Who's your next opponent?"  


"Greg Arillius," Eevy stammered.

"Arillius?" Brock suddenly jumped, "Of Pewter City?"

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "You know him?"

"We went to school together. He's a really good trainer," Brock added, "Last I saw him he had a pretty good variety, but mostly Ground."

"Hey, Brock! Is that you?" a guy about Brock's age swung around the corner, "Long time no see!"

"Hey, Greg!" Brock stood up, sending Ash, Misty and Tracey flying, "Good to see you again!"

"Yeah, same here!" he looked to the side, spotting Medira and scanning to Eevy, "Hey. You're my next opponents. You know these two, Brock?"

"Yes, they're my friends," Brock nodded.

Eevy and Medira sat giving him evil looks. Eevy had her left elbow on the table with her chin in her hand. Her right arm was beneath her left elbow and had the evilest of grins on her face with her eyes slightly narrowed. Medira had her right arm folded around her waist and her left elbow on the table. She had her left hand down, with her chin on the back of it. She narrowed both eyes, but her right more than the left and gave a toothy half sneer. Greg swallowed hard and stepped back, then retaliating.

"Ah! Those girls don't scare me. I can beat 'em anyway!" he waved his hand at them.

"Uh hmm," Medira gave a mischievous grin, "Maybe."

"Well," Andrea stood up, "We'd better be getting to the Stadium."

"Yes," Ash shot up, "We should."

Eevy and Greg were exchanging lightning bolt looks as they stood across from each other. Brock stood beside them, staring back and forth, trying to decide who to root for. Ash and Andrea were growling incoherently to each other as they stood in a similar position with poor Mizu looking between them in the same predicament as Brock. 

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy and Greg stomped towards each other on the Rock Field. They each stopped in one of the half pieces to the Poke'Ball shaped center. Greg extended his hand and Eevy snapped to take it, both holding as hard as they could to show off. Greg was actually in pain when Eevy pulled away. Greg had held as tightly as he was able, but Eevy was unfazed. Medira shook his hand as well, cutting off the circulation to his hand. When she let go he grabbed his own wrist, trying to work the blood back into it. 

Ash and Andy stopped across from each other, each with the largest scowls possible. They shook hands, firmly but not painfully, and stepped back to their podiums with huffs and slight growls. Ash stepped up first and reached the platform's locked position first. Andrea was just a few seconds behind, and looked to Ash nastily, then into the crowd to see who Mizu was watching. It wasn't her and it wasn't Eevy. She was staring frantically between the two of them. 

Eevy and Ash paused and looked to each other. They nodded and gave each other a quick thumb's up. They then turned back to their battle. 

"I'll start with Raticate!" Greg called.

"I'll begin with Sovo!" Eevy cried.

"I'll go with Croconaw!" Ash shouted.

"I'll lead with Poliwhirl!" Andy added.

"Go, Raticate! Rock Smash attack, now!"

"Sovo! Agility!"

Sovo jumped away as Raticate tromped after him with the Rock Smash flying down behind him. Sovo gave him a quick Contact Tail Whip, knocking Raticate off balance. Raticate flipped backwards, but swung himself back with a Quick Attack. Sovo skidded away and awaited his master's next order as Raticate stood dragging its foot.

"Croconaw! Water Gun!"

"Poliwhirl! Water Gun it back!"

The two Pokemon shot their Water Guns, thrusting them through the air with a blast of cold water. The two attacks collided in midair, sending rushes of water onto the other Fields. Croconaw jumped forward and retaliated into Poliwhirl with a Slash attack, and Poliwhirl jumped back with a Body Slam. Croconaw and Poliwhirl both jumped back to wait.

"Raticate!" Greg suddenly snickered, "Shadow Ball!"

"Sovo! Look out!" Medira called.

Sovo tried to jump quick enough, but the Shadow Ball plowed beside him, hitting him away to the side. He skidded and slipped away, crying nastily. Once he stopped moving he stood and growled, sending Raticate an evil sneer. Raticate ran towards him, but Sovo flipped away. Sovo retaliated with a Return attack, propelling Raticate back. Sovo kept his head slammed into Raticate's side and pushed along with his tail, ramming Raticate into Greg's podium.

"Croconaw! Hydro Pump!"

"Poliwhirl! Belly Drum attack, now!"

Poliwhirl raised his attack power, exchanging it for half his available Hit Points. Croconaw ran forward, blasting the Hydro Pump as he ran. The Hydro Pump connected with Poliwhirl, who launched his own Hydro Pump into it, pushing Croconaw back a few steps. The two Pokemon broke away, both back flipping back. Poliwhirl lunged forward for a Double Slap and got a Scratch attack across the face. Poliwhirl still managed to crack Croconaw across the face.

"Raticate! Finish it with Pursuit attack, now!"

"Sovo! While you still can, give it a Skull Bash!"

Sovo launched his Skull Bash forward, slamming straight into Raticate who flipped and slapped Sovo with a Pursuit attack. Sovo shrieked a horridly high pitched cry and flopped backwards. He slopped to a stop and looked silently up at Raticate before his blue and green eyes went fuzzy and he lost every speck of consciousness. 

"Oh no," Lisle breathed, "She lost one of her strongest battlers. Now what?"

"You did very well, Sovo. You'd better take a good long rest, return!" Eevy minimized her Sun Ball and returned it to the second clip on her belt, "I choose," she took the first Poke'Ball on the right, "Jolt Ball!" 

"Poliwhirl! Bubble!"

"Croconaw! Slap threw them and Headbutt!"

Ash's Croconaw swatted the oncoming Bubbles away without so much as a second thought and plowed into Poliwhirl with a hefty Headbutt. With the Hit Points it lost using Belly Drum, Andrea's Poliwhirl didn't stand a chance and slipped backwards with a painful cry. He skidded to a stop just before flopping into the water, eyes spiraling.

"Ah!" Andrea choked, "Poliwhirl, return! Go, Shellder!"

"Keep going, Croconaw!"

"Raticate! Super Fang attack, now!"

"Lovo! Thunder Bolt attack!"

Raticate jumped for Lovo, fangs bared for a Super Fang, but was propelled backwards by the searing pain of Thunder Bolt as Lovo bazapped him. The Rat flew backwards, slipping to a stop as he skidded to a rock and flopped up it. His back traveled up the rock so he stood straight then toppled over face first to the ground.

"Yee ah!" Greg flipped, "Good job, Raticate. Return, now! Go, Ninetales!"

"Hang in there, Lovo!" Medira called, "You can do it!"

"Croconaw! Slash attack, now!"

"Shellder! Clamp that thing's hand!"

Croconaw ran forward, swinging is arm in his Slash attack. Shellder jumped, or rather, popped himself forward in his Clamp attack and latched on to Croconaw's arm. Croconaw stopped dead in his tracks for a moment, then started flailing and crying out profusely as Shellder held tight. Andrea stood laughing while Ash drooped. Croconaw dropped after a bit, eyes spiraling.

"You did good, Croconaw. Return, now!" Ash reached to his belt, "Go, Bayleef!"

"Stick to your guns, Shellder! You can beat her!"

"Ninetales! Swift attack, now!"

"Lovo! Thundershock now!"

Lovo jumped, still taking the Swift, but doing his own deal of damage as well. The Thundershock flew down, zapping into Ninetales with immense electricity. Ninetales reared up, shrieking violently, as she tried to hang on through the thunderous power. When Lovo finally broke away, she charged him with an Iron Tail. Lovo went bouncing backwards, but easily recovered and dove in for a Take Down. Ninetales stepped back a few steps and the two began a head-to-head push off contest. Literally.

"Bayleef, Poisonpowder attack, now!"

"Shellder! Protect attack, now!"

Bayleef launched her poisonous powder towards Shellder's barrier-like Protect attack. The Protect forced the Poisonpowder away, thrusting it into a puff in the air. Ash growled something under his breath while Andrea stood laughing haughtily on her platform. The Protect faded and Bayleef charged in for a Tackle attack. Shellder was popped back into the air, splashing down into the water. He came flying back out and launched an Aurora Beam towards Bayleef's face. She ducked and the Beam froze some of the pool behind them.

"Ninetales! Use Fire Spin!"

"Lovo! Thunder Wave!"

Lovo's electric charge and Ninetales' roaring fire tore forward, exploding in the center of the arena. A few sparks of lightning caught Ninetales in the face, sending her back a few steps and a few cinders did the same to Lovo. Lovo shook off and tromped through the smoke, surprising Ninetales with a Thundershock/Quick Attack combo. Ninetales tipped backwards, slipping on her tail and skidding to a stop. She fought to stand, growling as she did so to try to make herself appear ready, but fell back down after a moment.

"No! Ninetales! You tried your best. Return and rest," Greg reached to his belt, "I choose you! Piloswine!"

Medira bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing, but couldn't contain it, "Man! That's ugly!" she laughed hysterically.

"Yes," Eevy stopped her, "But also very strong," Medira looked up at her blankly, "See the yellowing of the tusks? That show experience."

"Bayleef! Solar Beam attack now!"

"Shellder! Protect attack!"

The success percentage of Protect had dropped because Shellder had already used it. Andrea had no idea that the attack hadn't worked as Bayleef stood and charged her Solar Beam attack. Shellder must not have either, either that or he just didn't care if he lost or not, because he didn't move so much as an inch to avoid the attack. Bayleef launched her attack, sending it straight for Shellder who was popped into the air and slammed down in the sound of cracking concrete. Andy bugged out as her Shellder's eyes turned to Xs.

"You tried your best. Return, Shellder. Go, Seaking!"

"Keep fighting, Bayleef!"

"Lovo, go! Show it your Quick Attack!"

"Piloswine! Fury Attack!"

Piloswine's Fury Attack charged into Lovo's oncoming Quick Attack. Piloswine jabbed at Lovo again and again with his tusks, causing Lovo to cry out a shrieking call each time. By the time Piloswine had hit Lovo the full five times allowed, Lovo flopped backwards with a cough.

"Oh no! Lovo!" Eevy called, "You'd better return for now."

"He's really got that thing trained," Medira muttered, "You'd better use Zovo. Piloswine is half Ice, you may have an advantage."

"Right," Eevy nodded, "I choose you, Zovo!"

"Bayleef! Take Down attack!"

"Seaking! Horn Drill attack, now!"

Seaking launched forward, slamming Bayleef head on as she charged in for her Take Down. Bayleef toppled back, skidding out onto the ice left from Shellder's Aurora Beam and crying in pain from the freezing cold. Her head slammed to the ice and she let out one last whimper.

"Great job, Bayleef. You'd better rest. I choose you, Muk!"

"Muk?" Andrea chuckled, "Who chooses a Muk on the Water Field?"

"I do!" Ash snapped, "Get ready, Muk!"

"Stay steady, Seaking!"

"Zovo, go! Show him your Agility!"

"Piloswine, go! Show those two your Ice Beam attack!"

"Have Zovo counter-fire with a Flame Wheel," Medira suggested, "It'll ward off the Ice- type attack and heat the arena. If you play it right, it might make steam too."

"Good idea," Eevy looked down at her, "You're good."

"I try," Medira blew on her nails and rubbed them on her shirt with a snicker.

"Zovo! Counter that Ice Beam with a Flame Wheel!"

Zovo let out a lash of fire, ripping it through the air toward Piloswine's nearing Ice Beam. They met in the center of the arena, Zovo's attack turning the Beam to steam. The entire arena built up with hot water vapor and heated air. Greg scorched his throat as he inhaled the heated air blowing from the Field. He looked down at his Piloswine and noticed it wilting from the heat.

"Seaking! Peck attack now!"

"Muk! Poison Gas attack!"

Andrea's Seaking jumped from the water in front of her podium and lunged at Ash's Muk. He oozed out of the way and shot a puffing cloud of Poison Gas straight for Seaking's face. Seaking turned and dove under the water to avoid the sickening gas. Ash was now thoroughly disgusted, as she had managed to avoid his Poison attacks twice now.

"Piloswine! Hurry and cool things off with a Powder Snow!" Greg shouted.

"Don't think so!" Eevy snapped, "Zovo! Fire Blast, now!"

Zovo dashed forward a few steps, spiraling past the huge, icy launches of Powder Snow that were tearing towards him. He skidded to a stop and shot the biggest Fire Blast he could manage, striking Piloswine in the face and pushing him back. The Fire Blast propelled him straight away, slamming him into Greg's podium with continuing pelting fire. After a few seconds, Zovo halted his attack and Piloswine flopped to the ground with a raspy oink.

"I don't believe it!" Greg bugged, "Ah! Piloswine! Return now! I choose, Sandslash!"

"Hang in there, Zovo. Deal the damage you can and hold on!" Eevy shouted.

"You can do it!" Medira called.

"Muk!" Ash got a sudden brainstorm, "Use Ice Punch to freeze the water!"

"Seaking! Hurry! Get out of there!"

Andrea was too late and Muk froze the pool around the platform he was on solid. Seaking rammed the ice from below, trying desperately to get out, but it was hopeless. 

"Muk! Melt a small patch of ice and pump Toxic into it!"

"No!" Andrea flipped.

Ash's plan was perfect. By having Muk freeze the water, he trapped Seaking in one spot long enough to have the poison take effect. Muk put his sloppy fist on the ice and melted away a spot, spouting poison into the water as he sat. Seaking swam insanely in circles trying to decide what to do. Also, Ash realized, by adding the poison to the water, he was keeping all other Pokemon from the water, as if they went in they too would be poisoned. Seaking surfaced as far as he could, belly up. Andrea flipped.

"Ahh!" she freaked, "Seaking!" she waited for Muk to break away the ice, "Thanks, I think. Return, Seaking! Go, Seadra!"

"Great job, Muk! Keep it up!"

"Sandslash! Use Fury Swipes, now!"

"Zovo, jump away!"

Sandslash came down on top of Zovo as he jumped away. He managed to catch Zovo's foot and the Flareon landed with a limp. Eevy noticed it, but the determined look in her friend's eyes told her to let him battle. Zovo tromped forward with a Take Down, slamming Sandslash back a step. Even so, the Sandslash retaliated with a Slash attack, sending Zovo away with a shriek. He tripped and toppled over, which gave Sandslash the chance to deal the finishing blow; a Strength in the gut. Zovo let out a long, ear-piercing cry, making Eevy regret she hadn't recalled him when she had the chance. Sandslash stepped away, leaving Zovo with his eyes spiraling.

"You battled very, very well, Zovo," Eevy said, "Go job and return! Now I choose you, Novo!"

"Just great, Sandslash! Let's win this!"

"Seadra! Disorient it with a Bubble attack!"

"Muk, Sludge attack, now!"

Muk was way too slow for the Seadra. Seadra zipped towards him, spitting his Bubble attack as he went. He jumped into the air and over Muk. Much to Muk and Ash's surprise, Seadra had been being tailed by a Twister. The Twister attack slammed into Muk, ripping away at his gooey sides. The funnel cloud cleared, leaving the Poison Sludge Pokemon sloppily flat out on the center of the platform.

"You did great, Muk. Return! I choose you! Kingler!"

"Nice Kingler," Andrea nodded, "Stay out there, Seadra!"

"Novo! Take Down!"

"Sandslash! Scratch attack!"

The Sandslash came across Novo's left side with his Scratch attack as Novo thrusted his left side into him for the Take Down. Sandslash stepped back and tumbled over a rock, breaking it with his spiky spines. Stones were launched into his back, but he spiraled into a ball and let them ricochet off and towards Novo, who ducked them all. Sandslash suddenly retaliated with an amazing Metal Claw across Novo's chest. Eevy found her pattern.

"Kingler! Use Vicegrip!"

"Seadra! Bubblebeam!"

Kingler pushed through the Bubblebeam and latched on to Seadra's tail. Seadra flew into the air and flopped back down, bouncing wildly from the pain. He stopped and turned, scowling nastily at Kingler. Seadra jumped and attacked with a Water Gun. Kingler quickly started up a Harden, making the Water Gun simply flow off. Kingler then went in for a Crab Hammer, slamming Seadra down with a crash onto the platform. Seadra stood for more.

"I've got it!" Eevy burst, startling Medira, "Novo! Ice Beam that Sandslash's claws!"

Eevy realized that most of this Sandslash's attacks were attacks with the claws, like Scratch, Slash, Metal Claw, Strength and Fury Swipes. Novo launched his Ice Beam at Sandslash's claws, freezing them together in a block of ice. Sandslash's eyes nearly fell from his head. He lifted his claws above his head to examine this odd happening and underestimated the weight of the ice. The ice flopped back down to the ground, taking Sandslash with it. He flailed to stand, but it was too heavy and he simply flew back down. Novo plowed him with a Hydro Pump and he stopped struggling, as he was out cold.

"That was good, Sandslash. Return, now! Get out there, Gravelar!"

"Keep it going, Novo!"

"Kingler! Guillotine attack!"

"Seadra! Don't let it hit you!"

Kingler finally got the one up on Seadra and came down with an immense slam onto Seadra's head. Kingler pulled away and looked down at Seadra as he sat there, stunned for a few moments, before tipping to the side and flopping over. Ash jumped and cheered, as that was the first time his Kingler's Guillotine had connected with its target. Andrea wailed and drooped, because that was the very first time her Seadra had ever attacked second and, for that matter, ever been defeated.

"Great job, Seadra. You'd better return. Now, go! Octillery!"

"You deserve a good long rest, Kingler, return! Get out there! Tauros!"

"Go, Novo! Show it your Blizzard!"

"Break through it with a Fire Punch, Gravelar!"

Novo rushed into the attack without thinking about the attack that was flying at him. The Blizzard flew forward, rushing straight for Gravelar. The boulder like Pokemon thrust his Fire Punch forward, tearing through the snow. He collided with the side of Novo's face. The Vaporeon retaliated with a quick Contact Tail whip before Gravelar surprised him with a Mud-Slap in the face. He stepped away, scratching madly at the burn where the Mud-Slap had flopped out about his face. He shook his face and looked up for a moment before going out like a light.

"You did very well, Novo. Return now! Get out there, Vovo!"

"Keep at it, Gravelar!"

"Go, Tauros! Take Down attack!"

"Octillery! Focus Energy now!"

Tauros ran straight for Octillery in a super thrusted Take Down attack. Octillery's Focus Energy kept him safe from most of the damage that would have been inflicted, had he not used it. Octillery retaliated with a Psybeam into Tauros' face, sending the steer backwards in surprise. Ash didn't even know Octillery could use a Psychic- type attack. He jumped back on his platform as Tauros came to a halt with an annoyed and angry cry out on the ice of the frozen Water Field pool. Tauros stood up and called out angrily.

"Get in there, Vovo! Show that rock what we're made of! Give it your Shadow Ball attack, now!"

"Gravelar! Show them your Magnitude!"

Gravelar attacked with a Magnitude of about power 6, making it a bit harder for Vovo to get in for his Shadow Ball. Vovo still managed to get in line with Gravelar and launched is most powerful attack straight for him. Gravelar wrapped into a ball and took the hit head on. It did quite a bit of damage and Gravelar unfurled, looking a bit dizzy. Vovo shot in with an Iron Tail attack, taking it right across Gravelar's face. The Boulder Pokemon rolled backwards, roaring in pain and coming to a dead halt in front of Greg's platform.

"Gravelar, return! You did great. Now, for my last Pokemon. Go, Terremoto!" 

"Terremoto?" Medira cocked her head, "Is that Japanese?"

"No," Eevy shook her head, "It's Spanish. Um…" she dug frantically through her head, "I think it means earthquake."

"That's right!" Greg laughed, "Terremoto is my earth quaking, ground shaking, mind blowing Dugtrio!"

"Great," Eevy moaned, "We can do it, Vovo!"

"Get in there, Tauros! Give it your Horn Attack!"

"Octillery! Constrict it now!"

Octillery wrapped his long orange tentacles around Tauros' legs and pulled them out from underneath him. Tauros slammed to the ground, bellowing loudly. Octillery held him in a hog tie and fired an Octazooka into his stomach. Tauros roared in pain as the black water plummeted into his side. The water halted and Octillery backed away, leaving Tauros flat out on the ground.

"You did great, Tauros. Return, now! Pikachu," he looked to the yellow rodent at his side, "It's you and me."

"Pika PIKA!" Pikachu jumped from the podium onto the platform, "Pika pikachu, pika-pi!"

"Vovo, Skull Bash it now!" 

"Terremoto! Scratch it!"

Vovo leapt into the air, flying back down into one of Dugtrio's three heads, but one of the others slammed him away. He skidded to a sideways halt and looked at the Dugtrio with absolute astonishment.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!"

"Octillery! Aurora Beam!"

Andrea was too slow and Pikachu shocked Octillery right to the ground. Andy gave an nasty growl that was so deep it could have come from an Ursaring. She ripped the Poke'Ball from her belt.

"Return, Octillery. You tried. No here's the heavy hitter! Go, Eau Ruse! 

"Eau Ruse? What's that?" Ash's head fell to the side, "German? Spanish? Japanese?"

"No! French!" Medira called to him, "French for water trick!"

"Eau Ruse is my Blastoise. He's really just a big baby. For me, anyway. For challengers, he's your demise!" Andrea laughed, "I'm gonna win this!" she gave Mizu the V for victory.

"Yeah," Mizu oozed into her chair, "Go, Eevy! Go, Andy! Go, Ash!"

"Terremoto is my best Pokemon. That puny thing can't beat him!" he turned to Brock, "There's no way I'll lose! Dinner's on me tonight, you guys!"

"Great. Woohoo," Brock moaned, "Go, Ash! Go, Greg! Go, Eevy!"

"I've had enough chatter! Go, Eau Ruse! Use Tackle!"

"Same goes for me! Go, Terremoto! Use Slash!" 

"Pikachu," Ash snapped.

"Vovo," Eevy spat.

"Agility, now!" they called together.

Pikachu lunged to the left, avoiding the oncoming Tackle. Vovo jumped to the right, dodging the Slash aimed for him. Eau Ruse kept on Tackling, but Pikachu was way too fast. Terremoto was Slashing as fast as he could, but Vovo had his Agility pumping.

"Terremoto," Greg jumped.

"Eau Ruse," Andy shouted.

"Earthquake attack!" the cried together.

"Pikachu!"

"Vovo!"

"Double Team attack!"

Vovo and Pikachu multiplied themselves around the arenas as fast as they could. The crowd went nuts for these duo, yet not, attacking Pokemon. Lance growled at how well the two of them battled together. Eevy and Ash would make a great team. Mizu and Brock couldn't decide who to cheer for. The next comments made that decision for them.

"Go, Terremoto! Stop that pipsqueak with your Sludge Bomb!"

"Pipsqueak?" Brock snorted, "Get rid of him, Eevy! Don't let him get away with that!"

"What?" Greg turned and gave Brock a questioning look, then scowled, "Do it, Terremoto!"

"Get that wimpy Pikachu, Eau Ruse! Use Skull Bash!"

"Wimpy?" Mizu jumped, "Take care of her, Ash! Get her back for that snide remark!"

"How could she-?" Andrea straightened and barked, "Get him, Eau Ruse!"

"Sense the real one, Terremoto!" Greg called.

Terremoto awaited the return of the real Vovo to his primary vision and launched the Sludge Bomb. Vovo skidded to a stop right before running into it and turned around. Terremoto surprised him with a Tri-Attack in his side, pushing him away. 

"Watch for the real one and get it with Hydro Pump!" Andrea snapped.

Eau Ruse waited the while it took Pikachu to reach his vision. Then, with one huge blast, slammed Pikachu with a Hydro Pump and propelled him sideways into Ash's podium. Both Pikachu and Vovo stood for more.

"Vovo!"

"Pikachu!"

"Tackle attack!"

Vovo and Pikachu used their master's podiums as a push off for their attack, slamming into Terremoto and Eau Ruse with tremendous force. Eau Ruse tipped and started falling over, but quickly regained his balance. One of Terremoto's heads was slammed into the other two and the remaining duo started bickering with the first one. They quickly halted and again became composed.

"Terremoto! Fissure!" 

"Vovo! Quick Attack!"

Vovo launched forward as fast as he could, smashing Terremoto head on. Terremoto went crazy as all three heads ramming into each other and again began their fighting.

"Vovo! Get up there and play Whack-A-Mole!" Eevy snickered.

"Hey! Look at me!" Vovo laughed hysterically as he hopped from one Dugtrio head to another with the audience laughing wildly.

"Stop that!" Greg snapped, "Terremoto! Use Toxic!"

"Jump away, Vovo!" Eevy laughed out.

Terremoto looked up and launched his Toxic attack. Vovo jumped away and stopped in front of him. Terremoto looked down at Vovo and prepared to attack again, then realized what he'd done and looked up. The Toxic attack splattered him right in his face, sending him in a goopy pile to the ground.

"Pikachu! Get behind him and climb up!" Ash called.

Pikachu skidded to a stop and jumped around behind Eau Ruse. He snatched onto the Blastoise's tail and used it to swing himself up to Eau Ruse's head. He jumped and grabbed one of Eau Ruse's Hydro Cannons.

"Use Water Gun to throw him off!" Andrea shouted.

"Play a carnival game, Pikachu!" Ash sneered.

Eau Ruse was too disoriented to attack straight, enabling Pikachu to direct his Hydro Cannons. Wherever his Cannons pointed, so did Eau Ruse. Pikachu maneuvered him around, sending Andrea a nice, drenching bath. Eau Ruse stopped and laughed at his well-soaked master. This gave Ash his chance.

"Pikachu!" Ash called, attracting Andrea's now soaked attention span, "Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu lit into Eau Ruse with all his might. The Blastoise cried in pain and leaned back, throwing him from his head. Eevy and Ash were ready to win.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Vovo!" Eevy called.

"Quick Attack, now!" they cried together with both their Pokemon charging.

Both Pikachu and Vovo connected together, sending Eau Ruse the Blastoise and Terremoto the Dugtrio into the land of unconsciousness. Andrea and Greg blew up while Ash, Eevy, Mizu and Brock cheered. Brock and Mizu both noticed how snotty Andy and Greg were being and decided it was best to let them acquire their own, new, cheering sections. Eevy and Ash jumped from their platforms and ran to their Pokemon.

"Pikachu! You were great!" Ash grabbed his Pokemon as he jumped to him, "You were so great!"  
  
"Vovo! You did amazingly!" Eevy cheered as Vovo launched into her arms, "I'm so proud of you!"

"I lost," Andrea wilted, "Ah! Return, Eau Ruse. You tried your best."

"I lost," Greg slouched, "Kiya! Return, Terremoto! At least we tried."

Eevy, Greg, Andrea and Ash approached each other in the center of the Stadium. Each one extended a hand. Eevy shook hands with Greg and Andrea. Greg shook hands with Andrea, Ash and Eevy. Andrea shook hands with Eevy, Ash and Greg. Ash shook hands with Andrea and Greg. Andrea and Greg slowly drooped away, offering Brock and Mizu slight waves as they entered the field. Ash and Eevy gave each other a high thumb's up and the V for victory with the crowd roaring away behind them.

The Next Chronicle:

__

Sandy On The Sand Field

Notes  
OK…So I'm nuts…That's OK, right? And Andrea Gail…The ship from "The Perfect Storm"…All righty then…Don't mind me…Heh…

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	9. 60 Sandy On The Sand Field

**Sandy On The Sand Field  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Nine Begin! No Playing In The Sand!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Kyuu Hajimaru! Ne Asobi Niotite Sono Sando!  
**By: Pro_V **

"It's too bad they made Ash and us separate," Sooney mumbled, "But rules are rules, I suppose."

"I guess," Eevy muttered, "We'll meet up again."

"I bet," Yuu-Yuu nodded, "Time to get your next opponent, Eevy."

"I hate this music!" Medira flipped and scratched at her head as they entered the Pokemon Center, "It drives the brain nuts!"

"That shouldn't bother you that much then," Morty chuckled before Medira's evil scowl, "Sorry…"

"While you two were battling verbally," Eevy laughed at the petrified face her brother was wearing, "I got my next opponent. Sandy Mudd of Olivine City, Johto. And today I get to start my last three battles on the Sand Field."

"You'll do great!" Mizu shouted, "You can't lose!"

"Don't say that," Eevy made an embarrassed and begging face, "If you say things like that I have a strong chance to lose."

"Nah," Eusine reassured, "No way. You'll beat them no matter what."

"If you say so," Eevy shrugged, "Shall we head to the Stadium?"

"Sure!" Skiff cheered, "Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Entering the Stadium from the western entrance we can see trainers Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose and Ash Ketchum of Pallet along with Hikoboshi's Coach, Medira Kurayami of Dogwood!" the speaker was only driving Eevy and Ash nuts by announcing their names together.

"Good luck, Ash," Eevy muttered to her left to Ash, "Hope you win."

"Same here, Eevy," Ash mumbled to his right to Eevy, "You'll do great."

"Thanks."

"Entering the Stadium from the eastern entrance we can see trainers Sandy Mudd of Olivine and Derik Barge of Blackthorn!"

"Ready for a battle?" Sandy boasted as she shook Eevy's hand.

Eevy snickered evilly, "Yes, I am," she nodded, "Are you ready to lose?"

Sandy snapped, "I'll be asking you that same question."

"Let's go, Eevy!" Medira pulled Eevy's wrist and threw her into place, "We've got to win this!"

"Yeah! You bet!" Eevy stepped onto her podium and felt the usual shaking of the ground, but it wasn't the platform shaking.

"As these matches are to be secret," Lance laughed from his speaker, "We've installed new walls that will raise before each match and lower after the competitors have exited every day. They'll hide your progress from each other and keep one battle's attacks from interfering with the others. After you've finished your last three battles on your last assigned Field you'll receive your _final test_. Ta-ta till then," he laughed evilly and flicked off the speaker, leaning back and thinking, "Good luck little Miss angel and little Mister Pikachu."

Ash and Eevy nearly fell over as the walls raised. One ran across, between the Water and Rock Fields and the Sand and Fire Fields. The second rose between the Water and Sand Fields and the Rock and Fire Fields. Spotlights flickered on around the top of each wall to light the arenas. Each arena got a screen outside the boxes to show the happenings inside. Morty was boiling over now.

"How dare that idiot Dragon Master trap my sister in his freaky cage!" he burst, "I don't care who he is!"

"Calm down!" Eusine cautioned, "She's fine, Morty!"

"This is pretty weird," Sandy nodded, "Are they sure this is safe?"

"Don't ask us," Medira shrugged, "We have no clue."

"Let's begin," Eevy smirked, "I'll allow you to choose first."

"Stupid move!" Sandy laughed, "I choose you, Fearow!"

"Fearow's a Flying- type Pokemon. I choose you, Lovo!" 

"An Electric- type. That was overly expected," Sandy snickered, "Go, Fearow! Give that Jolteon your Fury Attack!"

"Lovo! Show her your Quick Attack!"

Lovo charged forward, zipping in and around Fearow's flying Fury Attack. He crashed into Fearow with a heavy head-on Quick Attack. Fearow tipped backwards but regained his composure by flapping his wings and propelling himself up. The flapping of his wings acted like a Whirlwind and pushed Lovo away.

"Great recovery, Fearow! Now show them your Peck attack!"

"Lovo! Stand and use Agility!"

Lovo shot up as quickly as he could with Fearow rampaging towards him. He shot away with the feathered Pokemon slamming into the ground where he had been standing. Lovo continued running as fast as he was able with Fearow tailing and launching a Swift attack. The Swift hit Lovo hard, knocking him to the ground. Fearow continued attack with a Mud-Slap. Lovo jumped away skidding to a stop.

"Perfect avoidance, Lovo! Give it a Thundering Pin Missile!"

"Good, Fearow! Now block that attack with a Steel Wing!"

Fearow acquired his steel shine as the Thunder Pins tore towards him. The stinging of the Poison Pins was nothing to his iron covered body. He thrashed forwards, colliding with Lovo and popping him backwards into the air. He landed on his back and skidded away. Sandy smiled wide until Lovo stood back up, eyes glowing violently.

"Ah! Finish it off with Pursuit!"

"Go, Lovo! Rapid fire Thunderbolt!"

Lovo shot rip after rip of lightning at Fearow who lifted himself into the air as in slashed down. Eevy and Medira growled hastily at the speed the Fearow had.

"Great job, Fearow! Take it out with the Pursuit, now!"

"Lovo! Alternate from rapid fire Thunderbolt to rapid fire Thunder!"

Lovo continued lashing out with electricity. Fearow kept jumping away and slashed in with his Pursuit. He came swooping down on Lovo with his talons bared. Lovo combined his Thunder attacks with Rage and tore the lightning along the ground. The shocking power crashed into Fearow, sending him to the ground with a shriek.

"Ahh!" Sandy blared, "My Fearow! You'd better take a rest. Return, Fearow and go, Furret!"

"It's so cute!" Lisle shrieked with a scowl from Morty, "What?"

"We train Ghost- type Pokemon, not Normal," Morty snorted.

Lisle rolled her eyes, "Go, Eevy!"

"Furret! Use Iron Tail attack now!"

"Lovo! Use Thundershock attack now!"

Lovo stood his ground and launched his Thundershock with all his might. Furret ran through the electrocuting power of the thunderous attack, slashing across Lovo's face with her Iron Tail attack. Eevy almost burst as her Jolteon flipped backwards in pain and landed, eyes spiraling, in front of her podium. He tried desperately to stand up, but flopped back down. He tried over and over again but kept falling.

"It's alright, Lovo. You tried and did very well," Eevy nodded and recalled him to his Jolt Ball, "Now I choose you, Sovo!"

"Easy one!" Sandy cheered, "Furret! Shadow Ball!"

"Oh great," Medira drooped.

"Sovo! Agility now!"

The Espeon whipped to the side, dodging the approaching Shadow Ball. Sandy growled nastily as Sovo spat his tongue out at them. Medira laughed at the totally stumped face of the Furret as it watched Sovo bounce away from his attack.

"Sovo! Psybeam attack, now!"

"Furret! Thunderpunch!"

Furret swung in for the Thunderpunch. Sovo watched carefully and ducked just as Furret's electrified fist swung overhead. Sovo jumped up, ramming Furret's arm into the air. He then launched his Psybeam into Furret's stomach, throwing him back into the air.

"Furret! Hurry and use a Defense Curl!"

Furret slammed into Sandy's podium and dropped down onto her feet and stood back up. She looked up with an evil Furret sneer until she noticed an Espeon charging her. She started for a Cut attack but Sovo's Quick Attack connected first, throwing Furret into the air. Sandy saw her Furret flying down toward the ground and immediately reacted.

"Return, Furret!" Sandy called, "You did great. Now get out there, Muk!"

"Muk?" Medira cocked her head and pulled her shirt over her mouth and nose, "OH GROSS!"

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Eevy choked, "Take that thing out quick, Sovo, before I suffocate!"

Lance let out a low laugh, "Too bad."

"Sovo!" Eevy called into her hand, "Psywave attack, now!"

"Muk!" Sandy gagged behind her tissue, "Sludgebomb!" 

Sovo plowed forward, releasing his Psywave as he ran. As he reached Muk, he jumped and came slamming back down in a surprise aerial Skull Bash. Muk flopped down and popped back up, sending Sovo soaring.

"Sovo! Retaliate with an in the air Psychic!"

"Muk! Sludge attack, now!"  


Muk shout his Sludge at the air-born Espeon just as he launched his Psychic. The Psychic attack plunged into Muk as the Sludge slopped into Sovo's face. Sovo landed on all fours, swinging his head vigorously to get the goo from it. Muk roared painfully and drooped into a puddle. Lance nearly gagged, realizing that the Poison Sludge Pokemon had gone down with only a few simple hits.

"If she can do that to Sandy Mudd's Muk," he swallowed, "what's she going to do to me?"

"She just obliterated that girl's Muk," Will whimpered, "We're all gonna lose!" he flailed.

"We might as well hand in our capes and cloaks now," Luri drooped, "I'm going to get roasted!"

"My poor Rapidash is going to get washed away!" Jason wailed, "Ahh!"

"You're pretty good," Sandy recalled her Muk, "Beat this! Go, Exeggutor!"

"Sovo," Eevy called, "Return! Go, Zovo!"

"Exeggutor! Leech Seed!"

"Zovo! Ember!"

The Flareon surrounded himself with burning hot Embers as the Leech Seed shot forward. As they reached his fiery barrier they withered away as the heat from the burning coals roasted them. Sandy facefaulted to the platform and Eevy and Medira stood laughing at the attack lying baked on the ground.

"Ooh!" Sandy growled, "Go, Exeggutor! Use Egg Bomb!"

"Zovo! Use Fire Spin!" Eevy shouted.

The attack from Exeggutor shot forward with Zovo lashing out his Fire Spin. The spiral of flames ripped forward, catching both the halves of the attack and toasting them clean away. Lance and Will rolled in laughter at the clueless expression Sandy had taken on. Luri's jaw dropped open as she imagined what would happen to her poor Ice- types and Jason wailed at what she would do to his Forretress and Scizor.

"Zovo!" Eevy snickered lightly, getting a begging face from Sandy, "Fire Blast!"

"No! N-n-n-n-no!" Sandy flipped.

Zovo's Blast of Fire tore forward, heating the Sand around them to sweltering heat as it crashed toward Exeggutor. Exeggutor was hit head on, stumbling back with the Fire Blast tearing away at him as he slammed to sit. When the attack cleared, Exeggutor flopped backward, puffing smoke.

Sandy let out a long scream, "I don't believe it!" she freaked, "Return, Exeggutor!" she reached to her belt and reached between two Poke'Balls, "I choose, Poliwrath!"

"Bad match up, Eevy," Medira pointed out, "Zovo's weak against Water- type attacks and can't really do too much to a Fighting- type either."

"Yeah," Eevy nodded, "Return, Zovo! Go, Yovo!"

"Poliwrath, use Body Slam now!"

"Yovo, Take Down attack now!"

Yovo and Poliwrath ran forward, crying out as they moved. They collided dead on, both flopping back and standing for more. Yovo gave a Skull Bash that was fought off with Poliwrath's Bubble attack. Yovo slid back and rampaged forward, already knowing what Eevy wanted done.

"Yovo! Fury Take Down attack!" Eevy spat.

"Poliwrath, Rain Dance attack!"

Rain started pouring as Yovo trounced forward. He slammed Poliwrath once, twice, three times, whipping back every time for another. Yovo whirled to attack again, coming at Poliwrath head on with enough speed to push a Nidoqueen backwards. It was his immense speed that would cost him. He stepped in a puddle created by the Rain Dance and went slipping onto his back. Poliwrath trotted up beside him and crashed a Dynamic Punch into his stomach. Yovo contracted in pain with Eevy and her group gasping wildly. Poliwrath backed away, allowing Eevy to recall her Pokemon.

"Return, Yovo!" the black beam of light reclaimed the Pokemon, "I choose you! Vovo!"

"Great job, Poliwrath! You're doing great! Let's win this! Use your Doubleslap attack!"

"Vovo! Agility, now!"

Vovo hopped to the side with Poliwrath swinging violently for him. He did a quick back flip, cracking Poliwrath across the face with an immense Iron Tail. Poliwrath stumbled back, rubbing his head.

"Hang in there, Poliwrath! Use your Hydro Pump!"

Vovo was caught totally off guard, as was Eevy, as he was thrown back into the bars of Eevy's platform. He cried in pain and started falling, but Eevy reached out and caught him, bringing him into a cradling hug.

"You tried, Vovo, and I'm so proud," she brought the Star Ball from her belt, "Very good, my friend. Return now! Now I choose you, Novo!"

"Easy victory!" Sandy cheered, "Go, Poliwrath! Use your Doubleslap!"

"Novo! Bubblebeam!"

Novo's string of Bubbles washed forward, crashing into Poliwrath before he had the chance to attack. Medira snickered at the way he flailed to try and brush them away. Sandy was finding nothing funny about this at all.

"Go, Poliwrath! Use the Blizzard!"

"Novo! Look out!"

Novo spun around, brushing up a huge wash of sand to block the oncoming attack. The sand of the Field was still heated from Zovo's searing Fire Blast and wiped the Blizzard away easily. Sandy flipped out and pulled the hair on the sides of her head down in an angry growl.

"Go get them! Use your Ice Punch!"

"Use your Return attack now!"

Novo was powered with super speed this time and rammed Poliwrath head on to send him flying backwards. He crashed into Sandy's podium and slipped downwards, grunting and moaning as he fell. Medira could have sworn Sandy's eyes bugged out of her head.

"OK, tough guys and girls!" Sandy recalled her Poliwrath, "Let's see you beat this one! Go, Spinne Nadel!"

"What is it with these people and foreign language nicknames?!" Medira growled, "That must be French."

"No," Sandy snickered, "German. Go! Spider Needle!"

"So Spinne Nadel is Spider Needle in German," Eevy muttered, "Note to self; Next time you enter college do not take German off your language list."

"College?" Medira twisted to look at her.

"I took a bunch of foreign language courses at the Rose Town College. I know Spanish, French, Russian, Greek, Swiss, Finnish, a little Italian and I'm really good at Japanese," Eevy snickered, "Don't ask me how, but I know Dutch and a tiny bit of Chinese and Latin too."

Medira nearly facefaulted, "Oh brother!"

"I don't care about your learning habits!" Sandy stomped, "Get in there Spinne Nadel!"

"An Ariados!" Morty gagged, "She's gonna get it!"

"She'll do it, Morty," Yuu-Yuu tried to get him to sit, "Just trust her. She'll be fine."

"Go, Spinne Nadel! Use your Spider Webs!" Sandy spat.

Before Eevy could issue her attack, Novo was trapped in wave after wave of Spider Webs. She couldn't recall him now until he was knocked out.

"Spinne Nadel! Use Hidden Power!"

"Novo! Use Agility!"

Eevy could see her Vaporeon's shadow running from the huge attack aimed at him. The Hidden Power slammed the Spider Webs, causing them to bow ever so much. Medira ducked, just in case, and the group cheering for them on the outside jumped into the way with others shoving them down and away. 

"Now, Spinne Nadel! Use Sludgebomb attack!"

"Novo! Tackle!"

Novo jumped forward, trying to avoid the attack as he ran in for his Tackle, but there wasn't enough room to maneuver with the Spider Webs in place. The Sludge slammed him back into the Webs that bowed and rubberized as he was pushed up against it. Novo stayed stuck to it and Eevy waved her Poke'Ball to symbolize that she wanted her Pokemon recalled. Sandy had Spinne Nadel recall his webs and Novo flopped backwards with poison glop covering him.

"You did really well, Novo. Return!" Eevy recalled her Vaporeon and minimized her Rain Ball, "Now which one?" she felt around her belt.

"If you use Zovo he'll have an advantage over Ariados' Bug- type half. If you use Sovo he'll be at an advantage over its Poison- type half. Which one?" Medira questioned.

"I choose you! Sovo!"

"That answers my question."

"I figured I'd face a Psychic- type," Sandy snickered, "Go, Spinne Nadel!"

"Don't try to play games with me, Sandy!" Eevy snapped, "Go, Sovo!"

"Spinne Nadel! Use a Scary Face!"

"Sovo! Use an Agility!"

Sovo tried his best to get away, but the Scary Face hit first, nearly freezing Sovo in place. Eevy inhaled a short deep breath as Spinne Nadel shot a wave of Poison Stings into Sovo's side. The came the real hitter.

"Spinne Nadel! Night Shade!"

"No, Sovo!" Eevy wailed.

Medira jumped toward the bar as the Ghostly attack slammed into Sovo's side and sent him flying through the air. Sovo skidded and moaned, shakily fighting the pain of his hit and the muscle tightening effects of the Scary Face. He looked to Eevy and growled once at Spinne Nadel before falling face first to the ground and whimpering.

"Oh, Sovo," Eevy muttered sadly, "I've only got Zovo left. Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead."

"No, Eevy," Medira jumped to look at her, "Don't quit. Zovo can kick that six-legged wiggler into last week. Give him a chance!"

"Return, Sovo," Eevy took out her Flame Ball, "You'd better do your best. I choose you! Zovo!"

"The Flareon again? Why not just drop out?" Sandy teased, "It'd be quicker on the both of us."

"Forget it!" Medira snapped, "We'll never quit! This is it! The fight to win! Go get 'em, Zovo!"

"Come on, sis," Morty swallowed, "Beat her."

"You can do it, Eevy," Mizu muttered, "Don't drop out."

"Let's go, Zovo!" Eevy stomped angrily forward, "Fight your hardest and I'll be proud no matter what!"

"You'll be proud of him for losing?" Sandy snickered, "That's sad. Go, Spinne Nadel! Show it your Psychic attack!"

"Go, Zovo! Double Team!"

Zovo duplicated himself around the right as fast as he could. Spinne Nadel stood looking back and forth in this ring of red and yellow/green fur. He used his Psychic attack to single out the real Zovo and lunged with a Fury Swipes. He caught Zovo the five times aloud, sending him in a crippled heap to the ground. The ref was raising his flag when Zovo panted to stand.

"How's it still going?! That was a perfect hit!" Sandy stormed, "Spinne Nadel, go and use your Poison Sting!"

"Zovo, Sand Attack now!"

Zovo turned and crashed Spinne Nadel in the face with a splash of sand. The Ariados leaned back and growled, trying to contain his energy long enough to attack again. He landed on his feet and shot a Poison Sting towards Zovo's feet. Zovo, in turn, jumped away to let the needles crash into the ground.

"Zovo! Fire Spin attack it!"

"Spinne Nadel! Hyper Beam attack it!"

Zovo's Fire Blast and Spinne Nadel's Hyper Beam collided with, not an explosion, but a wave of hot air. The Beam crashed directly into the center of the Blast, shooting the gold Beam in every direction. Lance held his breath, waiting to see which trainer's Pokemon would give way first. Will bit his bottom lip, Luri dug her nails into the armrest and Jason was on the brink of insanity. The fire and light continued traveling out into the air and smashing together. Medira, Eevy and Sandy were getting a bit tense, as you can imagine, and started shouting to their Pokemon.

"Keep going, Zovo!" Medira called.

"Shoot that fire, Zovo!" Eevy cried.

"You can do it, Spinne Nadel!" Sandy shouted.

One of the sparks of Spinne Nadel's attack zipped off toward the metal wall and ricocheted back at him. It cracked him in the head, causing him to lose control and send his Hyper Beam up into the air behind them. Zovo's Fire Blast crashed forward, colliding with Spinne Nadel as the Hyper Beam whipped towards the wall and shot back. Zovo heard it coming and jumped from the way. It soared past him and connected with the fire still burning on Ariados. It exploded on contact, filling the arena with smoke and heat. Lance and the Elite stood and ran to the glass to look down into the roof of the arena, but there was too much smoke. The camera's view cleared, showing Spinne Nadel flat on the ground and Zovo panting in front of him.

"Ahh!" Sandy wailed, "Spinne Nadel! Are you all right?!" she jumped from her podium and ran out onto the Sand Field, "Oh, Spinne Nadel. You tried so hard. You'd better return and take a rest."

"Zovo!" Eevy cheered and jumped across the sand, "Zovo! You did great!" she forgot about her boots and went flying face first into the sand.

"Flare-flare!" Zovo shouted, "Flare-flare Flareon flare!"

"I'm fine," Eevy spat out some sand, "You won."

"Flare!" he said proudly and stood with perfect stance and his nose in the air before Tackling Eevy in the side, "Flare eon!"

"That was one really good battle," Sandy stepped over, "You were great."

"So were you. If Zovo hadn't fought so hard I would never have won. Right?" Eevy looked down at her Flareon.

"Flare eon flare," Zovo nodded.

"Good luck, Eevy. I hope you can beat your last two opponents and get into the _final challenge_."

"Final challenge?" Eevy muttered.

"Eevy!" Morty burst through the door at the end of the arena, "Eevy, you won!"  


"I noticed," she snickered as he catapulted to her.

*^~^**^~^*

"We're all gonna melt," Jason mumbled into his pillow, "We're all just gonna melt away and never come back again."

"Did you see the way that Flareon baked that Ariados?" Luri whimpered, "I'm gonna get scorched."

"That Umbreon's way too fast for my Pokemon," Will pouted, "I'll get fried crispy, I just know it!"

"How do you like your Dragons? Scorched or seared?" Lance twitched, "That Jolteon will be the end of me, I can tell."

"But can they get through the Temp?" Luri questioned.

"I don't know," Jason sprang up, "I don't even know what kind of Pokemon he uses any more. I didn't know in the first place."

"It could be anything," Will nodded, "He has access to all sorts of Pokemon now that he is where he is."

"There are only a few things that scare me in this world," Luri started, "and he happens to be one of them."

"Join the club," Jason whimpered.

"Hey," Will called to Lance as he noticed he'd been silent for a few minutes, "You OK, Lance?"

"Huh?" he looked around like a dazed Pidgey, "What? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little out of it. I'm kind of worried about the way she battles."

"I wouldn't worry about her if I was you," Jason shook his head.

"Yeah," Luri nodded, "She did almost kill you."

"Almost!" Lance snapped, "Almost! But she didn't, did she?"

"No," Will looked out the window, "But there are a couple things I don't get yet."

"What's that?" Luri questioned as she looked at his serious expression.

"Where are Raikou, Suicune and Entei and what are the Professors up to?"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Ten Speed Round Ten

Notes  
So close to the end…Yet so far! Don't worry, the climax of the League is coming. And very soon I might add. Muahaha! Err…Anyway…

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	10. 61 Ten Speed Round Ten

**Ten Speed Round Ten  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Ten Begin! So Close To Victory!  
**Translation:** Ichiban Juu Hajimaru! Anna Chikai Tame Bikutorii!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Hey, Morty," Medira looked over to Eevy's brother who was still a bit weary of the comment he made the day before at the Pokemon Center, "What's this _final test_ stuff we keep hearing?"

"_Final test_?" he questioned with a blank look, "Never heard of it."

"That's not good," Eevy moaned, "I want to know where I'm headed after these last two battles!"

"Who's your next opponent?" Yuu-Yuu asked, looking over at Eevy.

Eevy stood and dug around her pockets, "Let me find the slip. Here we go! Um…Shannon Eerie of New Bark Town in Johto."

"New Bark Town is where all the Johto trainers start out," Sooney said, "Johto offers a lot of good Pokemon. She'll be really strong."

"That's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Mizu put in as she stood leaning up against the doorframe, "If she's made it all the way to round ten she must be really strong."

As Eusine saw Eevy's scowl he jumped in with, "Just like Eevy!"

"No matter," Eevy cracked her knuckles, "I can beat her."

"Uh huh," Lisle nodded, "You can beat anybody!"

"I bet!" Skiff added.

*^~^**^~^*

"You know…They're wondering about us. I think they may actually be worried."

"Let them wonder. Now is not the time to walk around the City and associate with them."

"They'll survive. It won't kill them to have a bit of worry in their lives. They'll be fine."

"Don't you think they worry enough already? They worry more and more every day."

"That is true, in a sense, but they need to learn to get along alone."

"I suppose, but is it right to have just left them blank like that. Speaking with them one minute and gone the next?"

"Don't worry about a thing. They are the Elite and a rising Champion, not to mention a group of attempting Minor Mistresses and Masters. They can take care of themselves. They're not babies, you know."

"I know, I know…But still, they look a bit uneasy without us."

"Trust us, they'll be all right."

"I hope so, I really do."

*^~^**^~^*

"Round ten is about to begin here in Spectral Stadium! Only eight trainers have made it this far, so you can imagine that these battles will be super powered!" the speaker caused Eevy to quiver when it said only eight, "Choose the viewing screen you'll watch and prepare for some great duels!"

"Only eight," Eevy shuttered, "And I'm one of them," she swallowed the brick in her throat, "Oh man."

Now only the speakers in her arena could be heard, due to the walls, "On the Sand Field we have Shannon Eerie of New Bark Town, Johto and Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka with her Coach Medira Kurayami."

"I've seen you battle," Shannon's face reddened, "I'm a bit embarrassed to be facing you. But I know I'll win. My Pokemon will never let me down."

"I saw your last match too," Eevy nodded, "Last night. Your Pokemon are great battlers, but my Pokemon will never quit. Good luck."

"Thank you. Good luck."

"She seems nice enough," Medira commented as they stepped onto their platforms, "Doesn't she?" she looked up with a smile at Eevy then it melted to a frown at her friend's serious expression.

"Don't be so sure," Eevy narrowed her eyes, "She's a die-hard battler."

"Oh well! You can still win!"

"I hope you're right. I'll begin with Sovo! I choose you!" Eevy called, releasing her Pokemon onto the floor.

"Go, Moon Ball!" Shannon shouted, also sending out her Pokemon.

"Oh, wow!" Eusine jumped, "Those are super rare!"

"Clef able," Shannon's Pokemon rocked back and forth.

"Cool," Medira muttered, getting a dirty look from Eevy, "What?"

"Nothing," Eevy shook her head with a laugh, "Go, Sovo! Use Take Down!"

"Go, Clefable! Use Minimize!"

Sovo charged with Clefable shrinking as he approached. He jumped for the Take Down, but zipped right past the shortened Clefable. He skidded to a stop, piling up a heave of sand behind him and jumped, slamming his entire body into the pink Pokemon. The tiny Clefable stumbled forward with Sovo jumping away.

"Clefable! Double Slap, now!"

"Sovo! Agility, now!"

Sovo jumped from one of Clefable's swinging hands, but collided with the other. He slipped back, eyes wide in surprise. He'd never been hit after and Agility before and he was getting angry.

"Go, Sovo! Psywave attack, now!"

"Go, Clefable! Pound it!"

Sovo jumped to the side, now totally annoyed. He let out a nasty growl and jumped forward, glowing purple and pink and blasting the Psywave in every direction. Clefable dodged side to side, but a lash of pink slashed down in front of her right foot. She stood on her left foot and flailed trying to stay up.

"Sovo!" Eevy shouted, "Bite attack, now!"

Clefable swung to avoid Sovo's flying form, sending him slipping behind her, but he turned and retaliated with a Psychic. Clefable was paralyzed in pain and Psychic energy and shrieked a high pitched cry as Sovo stopped and stepped away. She spun in a circle on her right foot and flopped down facing Shannon.

"You did good, Clefable. You'd better return. I choose you! Nidorino!"

"Stay out there, Sovo! Go in for a Tackle attack!"

"Go, Nidorino! Tackle attack it back!"

Nidorino and Sovo both charged forward, connecting head on. The both flew backwards, flipping through the air. They landed on all fours, charging again and slamming head on again. They kept up there routine until Nidorino's Tackle got the best of the already beat up Sovo. That, combined with a swift Poison Sting, knocked Sovo to the ground with a whimper.

"You did great, Sovo. Return now! Go, Yovo! Get it with a Pursuit!"

"Nidorino! Double Kick attack, now!"

Nidorino's Double Kick swung and crashed into Yovo's side, pushing him away. The Fighting- type attack did a hefty job on the Dark- type Pokemon. Yovo stood up, shaking and hissing. He hid his glowing red eyes from the Nidoran (M) evolution to surprise him with a Rage attack. He swung his head and snarled at Nidorino, who stepped back a bit.

"Nidorino! Give it a Horn Attack!"

"Yovo! Return attack, now!"

Yovo bolted to his left, flying straight for Nidorino, whose Horn Attack was bared. The Umbreon got close enough and Nidorino jumped forward, throwing his horn towards Yovo, who slipped to the left to avoid. Yovo pushed Nidorino back with his Return and Nidorino came back for more.

"Fury Attack, Nidorino!"

"Agility, Yovo!"

Yovo dodged attack after attack, watching Nidorino's movements as a clue to where the next attack would fly. One flew straight for his face. He crouched down in front an flipped away. Nidorino rammed his horn forward, stumbling due to the fact there was nothing there to push with all the power he'd gained, and flopped to the ground.

"Yovo! Quick Attack, now!"

The Moonlight Pokemon roared forward, crashing into Nidorino's side and sending him rolling away. Yovo jumped away and sat quietly while Shannon screamed.

"I don't believe it!" Shannon shouted, "Return, Nidorino. You did good. Now, go! Jumpluff!"

"Keep it up, Yovo! Go and get it with a Take Down!"

"Jumpluff! Use Cotton Spore, now!"

Jumpluff's Cotton Spores dropped around Yovo, halting his attack. Yovo jumped back and bounded to his left, trying to back-slam Jumpluff, but the Flying/Grass- type got the best of him and knocked him away with a Headbutt. Yovo jumped up and growled, awaiting Eevy's order.

"Go, Yovo! Quick Attack!"

"Jumpluff! Stun Spore!"

Yovo rushed forward without thinking and dashed right into the yellow cloud. He stopped with his skin crawling and stood in the center of the arena in a stunned mess of black and alternating color fur.

"Great, Jumpluff! Now use Giga Drain!"

Yovo was too paralyzed to move and Jumpluff proceeded to drain away his energy. He started drooping slowly to the ground and after a few moments he flopped forward, dead drained of power. Jumpluff cheered as she bounced into the air and Shannon shout for victory.

"Good job, Yovo. You take a rest now. Now I choose, Zovo!"

"Go, Jumpluff! Use your Cotton Spore!"

"Burn them up with Fire Spin! Take it back and hit Jumpluff too!"

The Flareon lashed out a rip of fire as the Cotton Spores from the Jumpluff approached. The Cotton was roasted to a blackened crisp and frizzled to the ground. Jumpluff swallowed hard and bounced away as Zovo took a commanding step forward with an evil Flareon grin.

"Zovo," Eevy smirked at her Pokemon, "Flame Wheel."

Jumpluff squeaked as the flames rushed toward her. She tried ducking, but it definitely didn't help. The fire frizzed to a stop with poor Jumpluff toppling over backwards and puffing smoke. Luri screamed as loud as she could, wailing about her poor Pokemon, and attaching to Will, who didn't really mind. He quite enjoyed it, actually. Shannon let out two pouty noises.

"You did great, Jumpluff! Return now! Get out there, Croconaw! Use Scary Face!"

Eevy didn't bother to issue an order. The Croconaw ran towards him and growled his Scary Face. Zovo cocked a fuzzy eyebrow and gave a Flareon laugh. Croconaw facefaulted straight to the ground in utter annoyance and embarrassment. Medira and Eevy refrained from falling over in laughter. Shannon's shoulders flopped and her head fell to the side.

"OK, Croconaw!" Shannon cracked her knuckles, "Give it a Bite attack!"

"Zovo, Bite it back!"

Croconaw jumped and chomped down on Zovo's tail. Zovo shot into the air and did the same to Croconaw. The two of them ran around in a loop, Biting down each other's tails. 

"Uh…huh," Medira nodded, "OK."

"This is interesting," Eevy blinked a few times.

Croconaw spit out Zovo's tail and let a cold Water Gun into the back of his head. Zovo dropped to the ground, dropping Croconaw's tail. Croconaw spun around to stop behind him.

"Great, Croconaw! Now give it a Slash attack!"

"Zovo, look out!"

Croconaw roared a heavy tenor and drew blood on Zovo's back in four jagged cuts. Zovo made the mistake of rolling over, laying his cuts in the sand. He growled, hissed, cried and snarled all at once, flopping down into a ball of red fur.

"You did very, very well. Return, Zovo! Get out there! Lovo! Show them a Pin Missile!"

"Ice Punch, Croconaw!" Shannon ordered.

Lovo sent a blast of Needles at Croconaw's oncoming hand. Croconaw roared and pulled away, babying his hand. Eevy whistled to him to get his attention. Croconaw looked up to Eevy and Medira. The girls were both waving their fingers at him with huge grins. His gaze fell on Lovo who raised his eyebrows and launched a Thunderbolt through him. He hacked a bit and fell backwards, steaming and coughing.

"Good job, Croconaw. You should return now. Get out there, Ledian and show them a Swift attack!"

"Tackle attack it!"

Lovo Tackled right into Ledian's Swift attack. He flipped backwards, falling to a twirling-eyed halt. Shannon jumped and shouted insanely and her Ledian buzzed around in thrilled circles.

"Great battling, Lovo. Return and go! Novo! Bubblebeam, now!"

"Ledian! Dynamic Punch!"

Novo leaned to his side to avoid the oncoming attack. He looked up as quickly as he could and lashed out with his attack. Ledian let out a few nasty shouts and came down on top of him for a surprise Double Edge. Novo flopped to the ground and sprang up underneath Ledian to throw it into the air. Ledian zipped into a good position and hovered in his original spot.

"All right, Ledian! Good recovery! Go and show it your Thunder Punch!"

"Hurry, Novo! Agility now!"

Ledian swung forward and Novo ducked away. He swung around, bringing his tail up and whacking Ledian across the face. Ledian made the sound of a bouncing bee and bounced away, skidding to a dust-throwing halt just before hitting Shannon's podium. Eevy and Medira cheered happily with Novo jumped ecstatically in front of them. 

"Oh…You did great, Ledian. Return!" the red light of the Poke'Ball pulled Ledian back, "Here's some Japanese for you to translate! Go, Raiden Kennai!"

"Thunder and lightning within the sphere," Eevy muttered.

"Big meaning for such small words," Medira nodded, "What Pokemon is it?"

"Go, my Bomb Ball Pokemon!" Shannon's laugh was near evil.

"Bomb Ball…Electrode," Eevy choked, "We can do it, Novo! Go and show them your Take Down attack!"

"Raiden Kennai, use Rain Dance!" 

"I know what she's planning," Eevy swallowed, "Novo, Acid Armor now!"

Novo disappeared in a fizz of green smoke. Shannon looked side to side, trying desperately to see the Vaporeon that had suddenly disappeared. She then spotted dry sand; untouched by the Rain Dance pouring down around them.

"Raiden Kennai! Fire Thunder at eleven o'clock!"

"Oh no," Medira swallowed, "She can see the dry sand from where Novo's standing."

The Thunder poured out of Raiden Kennai and into Novo who wailed in pain and became visible. He stumbled to the right, then the left, and fell to sit, panting heavily.

"Raiden Kennai! Attack with a Sonicboom now!"

Novo's head shot up at the sound of spinning wind. The attack caught him and threw him backwards. He crashed into Eevy's podium and slipped down, paralyzed from the heavy hit.

"Great job, Novo. Take a good long rest. Now it's you and me," Eevy reached to her belt, "We can do this. We won't lose," the yellow and white Poke'Ball came from her belt and enlarged in her hand, "I choose Vovo! Let's go!"

Raiden Kennai started spinning and laughing at the tiny Eevee sitting in front of him while Shannon chuckled hysterically, "An Eevee? That puny thing?"

Eevy gave an evil smirk, "Go, Vovo. Take Down attack."

Vovo ripped forward, halting Shannon and Electrode's laughing. He lowered his head, pushing up under Raiden Kennai and popping him into the air. Raiden Kennai spun in midair, shouting angrily.

"Raiden Kennai! Use Zap Cannon while you're still in the air!"

"Vovo, attack with an Agility at max power!"

The Zap Cannon whipped past Vovo with plenty of time to spare. Vovo shot from side to side, hissing and spitting nastily. Raiden Kennai fell to the sand, watching Vovo as best as he could, despite the fact Vovo was nothing but a blur. Will just about collapsed, as his Pokemon were no where near that fast. Now he was joining in with Luri's wailing. Vovo skidded to a stop with Shannon ready to attack.

"Use a Thunder, Raiden Kennai!"

Raiden Kennai launched, but nothing came. He was dead out of electricity. Shannon let out a wailing scream. Vovo sat and cocked his head, cleaning himself while Shannon shouted away. Eevy slouched and Medira yawned.

"Ooh," Shannon growled, "Go and give it a Roll-Out!"

"Rage Agile Take Down attack!" Eevy burst.

Vovo slammed into the Roll-Out, slamming the exhausted and exasperated Electrode backwards with his most powerful attack. Raiden Kennai came to a painful looking halt at the base of Shannon's podium. He let out a surprisingly soprano cry and rolled in circles. Shannon nearly dismembered right then and there.

"Great job, Raiden Kennai. You deserve a good long rest. Return now," she said in a low tone and watched Eevy, Medira and Vovo rejoicing in the center of the arena, "You were great. Greater than I can ever be."

"Don't say that," Eevy handed Vovo to Medira and left the cheering to the two of them, "You can be great at anything you want to be. You have to strategize more, not rely on total power."

"Thanks for the great battle, nonetheless," she shook Eevy's hand and turned and left through the side door of the arena.

"Let's go, Medira, Vovo," Eevy motioned to leave, "Our public awaits."

*^~^**^~^*

"That was such a cool battle," Sooney commented as the group sat in the Pokemon Center, "Especially the Ledian duels. Those were great."

"Thanks," Eevy smiled wide, "I try."

"Let's go get your next opponent, Eevy!" Lisle snatched her arm and threw her towards Nurse Joy.

"Round eleven, hmm?" Nurse Joy said happily, "One of the semi-finalists."

"Yep," Eevy said proudly.

"And I'm her Coach!" Medira pushed in.

Nurse Joy laughed a bit, "You two seem pretty close."

"Huh?" Eevy and Medira looked to each other and then back at Joy.

"Nothing. All I need you to do today is pick a number between one and three."

"Ooh, tough stuff. Can you handle it alone, Eevy?" Medira snickered.

"I don't know," Eevy fake shuttered, "I'll take number two."

"Then your next opponent is," Nurse Joy indicated the computer screen.

Eevy made a choking, gagging sound, "Wh-wha-what?" she coughed, "What's _that_ doing on there?!"

"Who?" Medira leaned to see, "Oh, no…" she moaned.

"I must need sleep," Eevy held her head and started to turn around, "I could have sworn I saw-AHH! He is here! It wasn't a dream! I'm living my worst nightmare!" 

"Hey, ya' old bat! Still training those stupid Eevees?"

"You…You!" Eevy started burning red, "You little virus!"

"Old timer!"

"Baby!"

"Suck up!"

"Scum sucker!"

"Witch!"

"I could retaliate a rhyme for that but I won't…Brat!"

"Get out of my way!" Daemeon snapped, "You're speaking to a semi-finalist and I need my next opponent!" he said haughtily and pushed past.

Eevy smiled nastily and caught his arm, "So are you and you already have one."

Daemeon would have stopped even if she hadn't snatched his arm, "You? A semi-finalist? One of the final four? No way!"

"I'm just as stumped that you are. Who'd have thought a wittle bitty baby would make it this far," she said in a cute tone.

"Whatever. How do you know my next opponent, anyway? Are you spying on Nurse Joy or something?"

"No. _I_ am your next opponent on the Sand Field tomorrow," Eevy gave an evil smirk, "Guess we do a six on six at long last."

"You?" he pointed to Eevy, "And me?" he pointed to himself, "Bring it on!"

"Don't worry, I will!" Eevy stomped forward a step, "You just wait, ya' little brat! I'll pound you to dust!"

"And I'll be right there to help!" Medira slammed her fist into her hand, "We'll get you yet!"

"Don't go threatening me!" Daemeon growled, "We'll just see who beats who!"

"Hey!" a deep voice cracked from across the room, "Quit the fighting, right now!"

"Who's the-oh," Daemeon swallowed, "Hi."

"Aw. Little Daemeon afraid of Master Lance?" Eevy teased.

"I'm not afraid!" Daemeon smacked her away, "Just don't wanna get him mad is all."

"Is he bothering you, Eevy?" Lance snorted, "Cause if he is-"

"Don't attempt to get on my good side," Eevy cut him off quickly, "I can take care of this…thing myself."

Daemeon looked frantically between Eevy and Lance, "You two know each other?" 

"Yes," Eevy returned her attention to Daemeon, "What's it to you, maggot?"

"Just surprised the Elite would associate with someone like you."

"Back of, you little snot or I'll knock you into last year!" Lance thundered.

Daemeon swallowed and stepped away, "Yes, s-s-sir. I'll just, uh," he fidgeted around, "I'll just go now," he turned and sped away, "I'll get you tomorrow!"

"Little virus," Lance huffed and looked back to Eevy, "I don't believe he's a semi-finalist."

"And I don't believe you could be so rude!" Eevy sent him back a step with that comment, "How could you?!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean rude? What'd I do?"

"I can take care of myself and I expect you to let me do that from now on! I can take that little munchkin-"

"Somebody call me?" 

"No, Jason!"

"Anyway…I can take that little munchkin down on my own, thank you very much!" she flicked his nose and stomped away in the opposite direction.

"I think she's right," Medira nodded and followed Eevy out.

"I-I was only trying to help…"

*^~^**^~^*

"No matter what I do I just make things worse," Lance muttered, "Maybe I should just get over it. She's never going to come back after the things I've done."

"You'll get her back. Don't worry about it," Will tried to comfort him, even though he knew it wouldn't help, "She's just a little ticked at having to battle Daemeon the Demon."

"As soon as you tell her, which you _will_ even if we have to force you, that you're Dragon, she'll start floating around you with hearts popping from her head again," Luri added.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Jason slouched, "I have the strangest feeling none of them are going to be all that happy when they find out who they've been fighting with all this time."

"Jason's got a good point," Lance mumbled, "Can you imagine what they're going to say when we walk up to them and say 'Hey! You remember Dragon and JP? Ta dah!' I do not think they'll be too incredibly thrilled. Surprised, yes. Overly happy, no."

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess," Will shrugged, "I don't think they'll be _that_ mad. Maybe a tad annoyed, but I'm sure they won't go off or anything."

"One quick question," Luri jumped in, "If she does make it through us and the temporary Champion, and we tell her who we are and she's not happy, what's she going to do concerning the Elite 4?"

"Nothing," Will shook his head, "She wouldn't do anything without consulting Kratos. You can see it on her face that she respects most of her elders. And you know Kratos would see to it that she kept the Elite the way he liked it."

"I hope so. I really do," Jason swallowed, "Really."

The Next Chronicle:

__

The Angel & The Demon – Yet Again Into Battle

Notes  
EVIL DAEMEON! He's almost as bad as Rubeus and Taylor! Heh…I dun like them, can you tell? But just wait…Eevy will exact my hatred…Muahaha! Uh…I'm going to go get more club soda and raspberry ice cream now… __

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-


	11. 62 The Angel & The Demon: Yet Again Int...

**The Angel & The Demon - Yet Again Into Battle  
_Japanese Title:_** Round Eleven Begin! Angel Vs. Demon-Into Battle Again!  
**_Translation:_** Ichiban Irebun Hajimaru! Enzeru Tai Deemon-Yukiataru Batoru Futatabi!  
**By: Pro_V**

"I don't believe I have to face that little monster!" Eevy growled, "I hate 'em! I hate 'em! I hate 'em!"

"Calm yourself, dear sister," Morty cautioned, "You'll blow sky high if you don't."

"I don't care! I just hate that kid!"

"Meow, hiss, hiss!" Eusine joked before Eevy turned and scowled at him, "Sorry…"

"So…If this is the semi-final round," Yuu-Yuu began, "when's the finals?"

Eevy, Morty and Medira stopped dead, "Uh…" they said together.

Morty had been in the League years before, and was therefore expected to know everything and to let his sister in on it. What Morty didn't know, Eevy and her Coach were lost on. Eevy and Medira looked between them, staring at Morty who had gone pale in embarrassment. 

"I have no idea," Morty said in a clueless tone, "I honestly don't."

"Great," Medira drooped, "Just great."

"Move over! I'm coming through!" Daemeon slammed between the group, "I'm going to the Stadium to get ready to beat you, little miss Eevee!"

"Go snort dirt, rat boy!" Eevy snapped, "I'm going to the Stadium too. Maybe we can get them to let us start early. At least that way you'll get your whomping before your bed time."

"Don't you worry! Somebody's gonna get a whomping alright!"

Eevy and Daemeon continued their verbal battling as the rest of the group trudged along behind, "I take it they don't like each other all that much," Lisle muttered.

"What clued you in?" Mizu asked sarcastically as Eevy tried to slap Daemeon out of her way.

"Move it, maggot!" Eevy braced against him, "Ladies first!"

"Then why are you goin' in first?" Daemeon pushed back.

"You little weed!"

"Get out of my way!"

"OK!" Eevy stepped back, sending Daemeon flying to the left, where she had been, "Have fun sucking pavement! See ya' around, sucker!" she laughed wildly and kept walking, "What a loser!"

"Ow," Daemeon whined as the rest of the group continued past him, laughing hysterically at him laid out on the ground.

*^~^**^~^*

"You know," Lance started as he walked beside Will, "I've heard everybody calling this the semi-final round. What's going on with the finals?"

"Uh…" Will looked frantically around the hall, "I don't know," he shrugged, "Nope…Not a clue…"

Lance narrowed his eyes to his right to look at Will, "What do you know, William?"

"Who, me? Nothing. I don't know anything about anything!" he turned to his right and started walking away.

"Hold it there a minute," Lance snatched his collar and pulled him back, "What do you know? Tell me or I'll obliterate your face."

"I don't know anything! I swear!" he quivered, "If I did you would too, don't you think?"

Lance pondered on that for a moment, "Yeah, I guess," he dropped Will, who took off down the right hall.

"That was too close," Will slouched and sighed, "I almost didn't save that one."

"Hey, munchkin!" Lance shouted as Jason walked past, "What's up?"

"Stop calling me that!" the youngest Elite snapped, "I get enough from Will! I don't need it from you too!"

"Touchy today, are we?" Lance laughed, "Do _you _have any idea why these are only the semi-final battles?"

"Me? No," he held the o of the no for a few seconds while shaking his head nervously, "Not the foggiest. I'm just…gonna go find Will now…See ya'!" he took off down the same hall as Will.

"What are those two up to?" Lance mused out loud in a whisper.

"What's your problem?" Luri sent Lance flying, "Sorry."

"S'Ok," he panted, "Maybe you know. What's up with this being the semi-finals instead of the finals? And what's up with Will and Jason?"

"You know, I was wondering about that myself," Luri replied tensely, then added very quickly, "Maybe I'll go ask Will. Bye!" she zipped down that same hall.

"OK, now they're bothering me. What does that trouble making trio know that I don't?"

*^~^**^~^*

"Hey, Mr. Luminati," Eevy teased as she shoved past Daemeon with Medira right behind her, "Ready to get stomped?"

"I was about to ask you the same question," Daemeon cracked, "Let's get to it!"

"You're on!" Medira spat.

"Go, Eevy!" Morty shouted, "Beat him down!"

"Take care of him, Eevy!" Lisle called, "You can do it!"

"Squash that little maggot like the bug he is!" Eusine cried, "And get my money back!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Mizu cheered, "Give it a what-for!"

"Teach him a lesson, Eevy!" Skiff bellowed, "He deserves it!"

"Go get 'em, Eevy!" Yuu-Yuu hollered.

"Hurray for Eevy!" Sooney added, "Rose Town forever!"

"Daemeon's from Rose Town too," Morty reminded her.

"Oh…Eevy forever!"

"Thanks, guys!" Eevy waved into the camera as the wall on that side raised, "Let's do it."

"You bet. Go, Tauros!"

"Go, Novo! Let's start with a Bubblebeam!"

"Use a Take Down attack, now!"

Tauros rampaged forward, running straight through Novo's Bubblebeam. Novo halted his attack he was so surprised. Tauros rammed him head on, sending the Vaporeon into a spin in the air. 

"Novo! Stand straight and fire a Hydro Pump!"

"Give it a Horn Attack, Tauros!"

Even the heavy charging steer couldn't push his way through Novo's specially trained Hydro Pump. Eevy had trained especially hard on her Pokemon's strongest attacks just for Daemeon. Daemeon growled nastily and stomped forward a step.

"Get in there, you stupid cow!" Daemeon snapped as Tauros skidded to the ground, "Go in and give that dumb water rat a Zap Cannon!"

"Novo, Agility now!" Eevy swept her arm to the right as Novo zipped to the side of the passing attack.

The lightning grazed Novo's side, but ultimately crashed past. Daemeon started burning red as Eevy laughed at him.

"I feel sorry for that Tauros," Eevy snickered.

"Yeah, having a trainer with such poor judgement must be horrific," Medira laughed.

"Ooh," Daemeon snorted, "Go, Tauros! Ice Beam attack now!"

"Novo. Rage attack!"

Novo allowed the ice to hit him, acquiring the power of the frigid cold. He slipped back and prepared for the command he knew was coming.

"Rage Agile Take Down attack, now!" Eevy snapped with her Vaporeon bracing against the Ice Beam, "Take it out!"

The Bubble Jet Pokemon launched forward, pushing up the Ice Beam and hissing wildly. He jumped away, coming down on top of Tauros with a hefty slam. The Bull flopped with a thud to the ground, crying painfully. Daemeon's screaming echoed around the enclosed arena.

"Stupid cow," he commented again and took out a Poke'Ball, "Return now! Get out there and finish them off, Rhyhorn!"

"Novo against a Rhyhorn is only a fool's match, but he seems to have something planned. But what?" Eevy narrowed her eyes, "Go, Novo! Use Bubble!"

"Get rid of that rodent with a Thunderbolt, Rhyhorn!"

"A Thunderbolt-ing Rhyhorn?!" Medira bugged, "Impossible!"

"Not quite," Daemeon chuckled, "Do it, Rhyhorn!"

"Novo! Look out!" Eevy cried.

It was true. A Thunderbolt-ing Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn let out a lash of lightning, striking Novo dead on. The Vaporeon's cry reverberated around the arena. The sound of his lifelessly electrocuted body flopping to a dead stop in front of Eevy's podium had the same effects on the acoustics. Not to mention Eevy's shouts as well.

"You worked very hard, Novo. Return! Now I choose you, Sovo!"

"You go, Sovo!" Medira cheered, "Take that ugly thing out!"

"You talking about the kid or the Pokemon?" Sovo snickered, causing Eevy and Medira to laugh hysterically.

"Good one. Now get in there with a Psywave!" Eevy called.

"Rhyhorn! Give it an Earthquake!"

Sovo sprang away, allowing the Earthquake to flow its course before landing and connecting with a Psywave of immense proportions. Eevy had realized that Sovo had one of the three top scores between Special Defense and Special Attack. She took careful aim to make them even better and made sure her Espeon's Special Attacks were used at full potential. Daemeon growled and Rhyhorn grunted under the pressure. The sturdy Rock/Ground time charged forward and slammed Sovo back. Sovo skidded and paused, awaiting orders.

"Sovo! Psybeam now!"

"Get in there with a Stomp attack!"

Rhyhorn Stomped, just as Daemeon ordered, but Sovo was still quicker. He caught Rhyhorn's heavy leg in midair, pushing him away with his Psybeam. He threw Rhyhorn with all his might and stood panting as Rhyhorn hit the sand on his back and drooped, out like a blown light bulb.

"Ah!" Daemeon snorted, "Crummy Rhyhorn. Return now! Get in there, Arbok!"

"Keep up the great work, Sovo! You can do it!" Medira called.

"OK, Sovo. Let's take this one out quick. Use your Psychic now!"

"Don't be so sure!" Daemeon laughed a bit, "Go and give it a Bite attack, Arbok!"

Eevy nearly facefaulted, having forgotten one of Arbok's first attacks is Bite. Sovo was a bit too surprised to dodge and took the hit head on. He flipped backwards, crying loudly and skidding to a sand-puffing halt. He stood firm for a moment, but fell after only a few seconds more.

"You did very well, Sovo. Return! Now I choose you! Yovo! Go in with a Pursuit attack, now!"

"Show it your Sludge Bomb!"

Yovo broke from the Moon Ball and jumped as soon as he hit the ground. The Sludge Bomb hit the sand and seeped in as he jumped for his attack. He double turned and kicked Arbok in the face, sending him back a few snaky slithers. Arbok shook himself straight only to hear…

"Yovo! Take Down attack, now!"

"Arbok! Glare!"

"Don't look into its eyes and keep that attack up!" Medira called.

Yovo started out at a slow jog and in a few seconds was running fast enough to tear up gobs of sand. Arbok jumped time and again to get within eye range of the Umbreon approaching him, but every time he did, Yovo would just jump from the line of shot. Yovo plowed, sending Arbok backwards and onto the ground, eyes spiraling like mad.

"NO!" Daemeon flipped, "Oh, you stupid snake! How could you lose?! Return! Get out there, Primeape, and move in for a Low Kick!"

"Quick Attack, now!"

Yovo started his Quick Attack but Primeape swung around, taking his front legs out from under him. Yovo's front collapsed to the ground, giving Primeape the perfect chance to run and give him a Karate Chop in the center of his back. Yovo's legs buckled out from underneath him and he let out a sharp yelp, eyes spiraling insanely.

The red light of Eevy's Poke'Ball took Yovo over, "You were great, Yovo. Now it's time for an electric personality. Go, Lovo!"

Thunder shot from the Poke'Ball as Lovo took his spot on the field. A completely unannounced Thunder was launched toward Primeape, who ducked quickly to avoid being hit. The Thunder landed in a zap behind him, puffing up sand. The cracking of lightning within an inch of his back sent Primeape into the air in alarm.

"Give it a Thundershock while it's in the air, Lovo!"

Lovo did as he was told and crashed a Thundershock into Primeape's soaring body. He landed with a few grunts and groans, looking up before falling face first into the said with a hack.

"Ahh!" Daemeon wailed, "I don't believe it! Get back here, Primeape! Get out there, Ursaring! Scratch attack!"

"Tackle it!"

Lovo dashed forward, but Ursaring's flailing arm threw him away. He bounced on his right side, with slashes on his left and jumped for more. He ran in and attacked again, this time getting pushed away with a Slash attack. Again he fell, but stood again.

"Go, Lovo! Connect with a Thunderbolt!"

"Crack back at it with Lick attack!"

Ursaring tromped forward with Lovo approaching as well. Ursaring connected first, Licking straight up Lovo's chin. Lovo turned blue in paralysis and flopped backwards, skin crawling wildly.

"Ouch," Medira commented with a nod.

"You were great, Lovo. Return and take a rest. It's your turn, Zovo! Fire Spin!"

"Ursaring! Give it a Fury Swipes attack!"

The Flareon lashed out too quickly for the tired Ursaring to attack. The Fire Spin attack wrapped around Ursaring's legs. He tipped and fell to his back with a long, tenor growl. Daemeon let out one, surprisingly soprano, scream as Medira and Eevy cheered insanely.

"I…do not…believe it," Daemeon choked and swallowed hard, "Get back here, ya' overgrown teddy bear! Now try this on for size. Get in there, Houndoom! Take it out quick with a Crunch attack!"

"Agility! Hurry up!"

Zovo was too tired to get Eevy's order done and took the Crunch dead-on. He stepped away with an angry shriek, standing tall one minute, and laid out on the next. Eevy choked and Medira gagged. Daemeon laughed wildly as he realized he had only one more to go.

"Looks like you're gonna lose!" he boasted.

"I think not," Eevy smiled nastily, "He's beaten you twice he can do it again."

"I've gotten stronger."

"So has he. I choose you! Vovo!"

"Let's get out there, Houndoom! Use your Bite!"

"Let's finally beat him, Vovo! Use your Agility!"

Vovo dodged the Houndoom as he came down for a Bite. The Eevee slipped underneath him, jumping up repeatedly into Houndoom's stomach. Houndoom jumped away, sending Vovo into the air in front of him as he had jumped to hit him again.

"Now, Houndoom! Blast it with a Flamethrower!"

"Vovo! Iron Tail!"

Vovo was just able to catch Houndoom across the face enough to push him away and halt the fire. Vovo landed with a crouch and jumped again, Skull Bashing into Houndoom's side. Houndoom stumbled away, but returned fire with Faint Attack. Vovo slipped away, skidding on his side.

"Oh no!" Lance shot up out of his chair, "Come on, stand up. Get up. Get up."

"She can't lose," Jason gagged, "Get up. Stand up."

"Come on, Vovo. Just…Stand up now," Luri bit her bottom lip, "Please."

"Let's go," Will swallowed, "Even I'm cheering for you. Get up, Vovo, get up."

"I won!" Daemeon cheered.

"No!" Eevy burst, "Get up, Vovo! You've got to get up. We've come too far to lose this! We've waited too long for this chance. Get up! As long as we're together our wins will just keep piling up. So, stand now!"

"Get up, Vovo! I'm right here too!" Medira ran to the bar of her podium, "Just stand up and attack, Vovo. We're right behind you!" 

Daemeon burst at the sight of Vovo's ears twitching and his eyes shooting open. Lance jumped up screaming and Jason called happily. Will and Luri jumped and shouted. Vovo rolled over on his stomach with Houndoom growling viciously beside. The Eevee let out one short, shrieking cry and snarl before standing and glowing red.

"What's that?" Medira breathed, her head falling to the side.

"Vovo! Rage attack!" Eevy cried.

"Fight back with a Hidden Power!" Daemeon growled.

"Now, Vovo!" Eevy stomped forward, surprising Medira, "Like we practiced! Hidden Power!"

Vovo and Houndoom both launched at the exact same time with their attacks meeting in mid-arena. Instead of exploding, Vovo's cut straight through Houndoom's, splitting it in two. Daemeon screamed his oddly soprano scream as the attack neared both his Houndoom and himself. Houndoom took the full power of the blow and flew backwards in the air. He crashed into Daemeon's platform, sliding down beaten and bruised. Eevy's growl turned to a huge smile.

"We won!" she screamed, "We did it!"

"You won the semi-finals!" Medira jumped, "You did it!"

"She won," Lance swallowed, "Wow."

"We're all doomed!" Jason wailed, "Doomed I say!"

"She did it!" Luri clapped, "Yeah!"

"She was great!" Will burst, "Totally great!"

Daemeon was too busy screaming to notice his podium was being lowered, "I do not believe this!"

"Vovo!" Eevy picked up her Eevee and swung him around, "You did it! All of you did!" she released her Pokemon, "You're all so great! I'm so proud of you!"

"She did it! She did it! She did it!" Morty freaked, "Yeah!"

"Yeah, Eevy!" Lisle shrieked, "Alright!"

"She beat him!" Eusine flailed, "Get my money back!"

"All right!" Yuu-Yuu and Sooney burst, "Just great!"

"So cool!" Skiff flipped, "Yahoo!"

"Woohoo!" Mizu cried, "You go!"

"I don't believe this," Daemeon growled again, "There's no way I'll let you take the match!" he ran for Eevy who turned with a sharp scowl.

"Zovo, Fire Spin! Lovo, Thunderbolt! Novo, Water Gun! Sovo, Psybeam! Yovo, Bite! Vovo, Shadow Ball!" she snorted.

Daemeon screeched to a halt and took off in the opposite direction, "Never mind!" he bellowed back as he took off to the door, "I can take a hint!"

"Hold it there!" Medira grabbed him, "Hand over her cousin's money."

"Here!" he squeaked, "Put me down!" she dropped him and he took off again.

"That'll please Eusine. Let's go, Medira," Eevy gestured for the door, "We've got a lot to do."

*^~^**^~^*

"I still want to know what the finals are," Lance turned to Jason, Will and Luri, "Out with it!"

"We don't know!" they shrieked together, "Honest!"

"You liars," he snapped.

"Well, liars is kind of harsh-" Jason was cut off but Will's elbow in his stomach.

"What did I miss here?" Lance flailed, "What have I not seen? Huh? Huh?! _Huh_?!"

"We can't tell you," Luri swallowed.

"Ooh," Lance growled, "Don't pull that with me."

"Kratos says no!" Will blabbed.

"What?" Lance leaned his head towards him, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Will squeaked and looked side to side at the scowling Luri and Jason.

"Oh, now you're asking for it."

"AH!"

"OUCH!"

"YOW!"

*^~^**^~^*

"I just got this in the lobby, you guys," Eevy held up an envelope, "Another from Kratos."

"Cool!" Skiff burst, "Read it!"

"OK, listen…

~~~  
Dear Evangelina,  
Many congratulations on winning your eleventh round. You are an exceptional trainer and I expect you to go far. There is, however, a new addition to the League this year. A twelfth, and this time final, round of competition to be waged on the new Forest Field. You and the only other Finalist will compete to determine who will go on to face the Elite 4 in Prisma Hall. This is your last battle before the Elite. Please be aware that your opponent has also beaten all eleven of his opponents as well. Train hard and you may advance to the greatest Pokemon challenge in history. I wish you luck with this letter and invite you to your twelfth match tomorrow in the very center of Spectral Stadium for the unveiling of the Forest Field. Bring all six of your chosen Pokemon out of their Poke'Balls and prepare to face the ultimate test. Noon tomorrow in Spectral Stadium. See you then.

Respectfully,  
_**B**azan **K**ratos  
_Bazan Kratos  
President; Gertan Rin Rainbow League  
~~~

"Totally cool," Yuu-Yuu breathed, "But Eevy can do it!"

"This is the final round," Eevy swallowed, "I sure hope I can do this.

*^~^**^~^*

"Welcome to the very final round for the final two competitors of the Rainbow League!" the speaker was not at all helping to calm Eevy's tensing nerves, "Please welcome a very special guest, League President, Bazan Kratos!"

The crowd roared with cheers as Kratos stepped up to the microphone on the platform at the eastern side of Spectral Stadium. Quite the imposing figure, Bazan was. Six-five with greying black hair and solid green eyes with a suit the color of brick. Eevy swallowed and watched the figure in the doorway all the way at the other end of the Stadium intently, trying to see who it could be. 

"Thank you all for coming this year," Kratos thundered, "I'm not sure any of you know, but this year the three beginning Elite and I have added a twelfth round for the final two challengers to compete in."

Lance turned to Luri, Will and Jason, all standing with him behind Kratos, and gave a nasty growl, "This is what I missed," he snorted.

"This year," Kratos continued, "will feature a special new course called the Forest Field. A man made forest will rise from below the Stadium with scores of new obstacles and much, much more. The opponents will be separated from their Pokemon and must, in turn, find them to challenge their opponent. Battling can be done at any time and one must attack within a thirty minute time span to keep the battle moving. If, at any given time, thirty minutes passes without an attack being issued, the match will end and both trainers will lose their chance to battle with the Elite 4, standing behind me now. Now, let's bring in the two 'lucky' competitors."

Lance took the speaker, "Entering from Stadium north comes Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka. With her walk her Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon and Umbreon."

Eevy and the Ovos marched in alone today, as Medira wasn't allowed on the Forest Field, due to so called 'special circumstances'. The crowd bellowed wildly as Eevy climbed the stairs to the podium with the Ovos right behind her.

"Lovely to meet you, Ms. Hikoboshi," Kratos made Eevy's jaw fall straight to the floor, "I trust you'll do well."

"I will, sir. And I will not fail," she gave a nasty scowl to Lance as he stepped back to place and stood due north with the Ovos behind her.

Luri then stepped up and swallowed hard, stammering, "Entering…Stadium south," she almost burst, "comes Ash…Ketchum of Pallet Town, Kanto."

Eevy almost suffocated, "Oh my God," she repeated, "No. I-I-I-I-I can't. But I have to."

"With him," Luri continued, "walk his Pikachu, Noctowl, Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Croconaw and Tauros," she slowly turned to Eevy, "I'm so sorry," she almost broke down, "So very sorry I helped do this to you, Eevy. Please forgive me."

Ash stumbled onto the stage, just about passing out, "Eevy…" he moaned with his Pokemon quivering behind him.

Eevy's fists were shaking at her sides, "Ash…" she groaned with the Ovos looking crying-ly up at her.

The two friends went dry in the mouths, staring each other dead in the eye. Why had it had to come down to them? Why did the Elite First through Third do such a thing? Neither could even whimper anymore, because in just a few moments, they were to go into the biggest battle of their Pokemon lives…with each other. The groups they'd come with were nearly silent and the rest of the crowd roared away, not knowing how horrid this was for the two about to prove their worth to more than just an opponent, but to a close friend.

In The Next Chronicle:

__

Friend & Foe Alike…Again!

Notes  
Finally got a new review here on this 3rd part of TAA! Hurray! And, in response to it, wmd126, it took me about...Erm...A little less that two weeks to write all the chapters I posted last time. M'kay? That's all for now! Onward to the next chapter!

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-_


	12. 63 Friend & Foe AlikeAgain! Part 1 of 2

**Friend & Foe Alike…Again!  
Part 1 of 2  
_Japanese Title:_** Secret Round Twelve! Into The Forest With Friends!  
**_Translation:_** Naisho Ichiban Juuni! Yukiataru Sono Hayashi Abekku Furenzu!  
**By: Pro_V **

Eevy and Ash were nearly paralyzed as they stood and deafly listened to their more detailed instructions. Morty, Misty and the rest of the groups were totally silent in their seats, awaiting the decisions of the two final challengers--whether go into battle or go back home. The two that had been explaining things to them stepped away, leaving them standing across from each other. Eevy could have sworn she blacked out for a moment, but was totally awake in this rush of adrenaline. Kratos walked up beside her.

"Are you all right, Ms. Hikoboshi?" he asked, looking at her as if he were overly concerned.

She snapped out of her dazed dreamland, "What? Oh! I'm just fine, thank you, sir."

"Don't worry. You'll do just as good as you're meant to."

Something in that statement caused her eyes to narrow, "Thank you, sir," she turned and scowled at the Elite, who stepped away a step, "You four deserve to die," she took a slight pause between each word and emphasized the last especially.

"I had no part in this. Honestly," Lance pointed out in a nervous snicker.

"Whatever," she spat and shook her head, yelling at the other three in a high whisper, "Why is it always Eevy and Ash? Why do the stars always have the hard times? Do the names Ashura Ketchum and Evangelina Hikoboshi have like magnetic properties to each other or something? I mean, do our names scream 'Make us battle!' or do you just like torturing us?"

"We're sorry, Eevy," Luri whispered, "So very sorry."

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it," she snapped and turned away, "Anyway, I'll still beat him."

"Logos," Kratos turned slightly with a snap of his fingers, "Get over here."

Will rushed over, "Yes, sir?" he squeaked with a huge smile.

"Time to do your job," Kratos pulled him to the front of the podium, "Start teleporting them in. Randomly, remember."

Vovo was first, then Pikachu, then Novo, Croconaw, Lovo, Noctowl, Zovo, Cyndaquil, Sovo, Tauros, Yovo and finally Bayleef. It ended with Ash and Eevy, waiting like stone statues in the corner of the podium. Kratos stepped aside and pulled Ash forward. He shook like a leaf as Alakazam threw him into the Forest Field. Eevy was hoping to go in first, but her luck was obviously bad today. She gnawed on her right thumb nail and stepped forward. Luri stuck something in her left hand and patted the back of it sympathetically. Lance secretly tapped her right wrist.

"Be careful and good luck," he said loud enough she could hear him and low enough no one else could.

She zipped away from him with Will's Alakazam teleporting her somewhere into the Forest Field. She landed with a thump and a slight moan somewhere in a huge forest like battle arena. She looked side to side, trying to get her bearings straight. It was amazingly real and almost perfectly true to life. She stood up and brushed off, realizing how hard this was going to be. She looked to what Luri had given her. 

"A new Poke'Gear," she said in a daze, "Whatever. I think the guy said the red button," she hit it and heard the noises around her as if from a loud speaker, then a voice from the device.

"Hello, Eevy," Lance muttered to her sarcastically, "You get there all right?" his voice was also on the speaker in the Stadium.

"Yeah, I'm cool," she looked around and heard her voice also on the Stadium speaker, "This place is so real it's freaky."

"Any sign of your Pokemon?"

"I just got in here! Don't rush genius!"

"Whatever. Get on your way now and make sure we can see what you see."

She looked into the screen, "So I guess it's working then," she gave a quick and tempting wink, "Eevy is online!"

Lance swallowed heavily, "We noticed."

"Don't forget about me!" Ash's voice rumbled through the Stadium, "I'm in here too!"

"All right, you two!" Kratos pushed in, "Get out there and find your Pokemon!"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 30 mins. --

"This place is really creepy," Ash commented to his Poke'Gear, "All these trees and bushes. It's like Ilex Forest; that place freaked me out too."

"Yeah. It sure is weird in here," Eevy swallowed the brick in her throat, "Spooky, almost. But there's no way I'm scared!"

"You will be," Will commented lowly, "I really wish I hadn't been part of this."

"Me too," Luri muttered, "Pitting those two against each other is almost evil."

"I feel like I could blow up," Jason whimpered, "I feel so heartless and cruel!"

"I'm glad I don't feel that way," Lance gave them an evil smile, "I had no part in this whatsoever. I'm completely free of the burden of guilt. Just, on a stereotypical note of my usual curiosity, why was I not told about this? I want info, people!"

"We started designs on this when you first started sulking around," Luri started, "It was Kratos' idea because of how much training you were missing. He had us design and sketch this to be made with his approval, of course."

"He wanted us to have another wall of protection from competitors," Will continued, "The designs we had were handed in a week before we saw Eevy on PKMN TV for the first time. We didn't even know she existed."

"He didn't want you to know because he wasn't sure what your reaction would be," Jason added, "He told us you always saw yourself as the barrier and was afraid of what you might say if you knew he added a new round."

"I was afraid you'd quit on us and leave," Kratos had obviously been listening, "I didn't want to lose you, but I wasn't sure I wanted to keep you in the condition you were in. This was the solution I chose, Ryujin. And as far as your concern with the Pokemon Professors," he paused as their eyes narrowed at him, "They were watching your progress. Testing you. When they saw you outside the City, they found it unusual. That was another reason I wanted this done this year. That girl…" he looked up at the board showing Eevy, "She's different than most. And I wanted to test her; to be as sure as the Beasts."

"So I had a part in this torture chamber and didn't even know it," Lance muttered, "Basically, I caused this and had no clue I did. I should have known this would backfire onto me somehow. Everything does; comes whipping back at me."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself and watch the match," Kratos pulled him to the speaker, "Everything all right in there, Ash? Eevy?"

"Perfectly fine, but no Pokemon," Ash answered.

"Yeah, same here. Not even one," Eevy replied.

Eevy scanned side to side for some sign of any of her Pokemon. She wasn't paying the slightest sliver of attention to where she was walking and stepped down on something. She carefully turned her foot away, shooting up in fearful paralysis.

"Uh…" she whimpered into the Poke'Gear, "Slight problem."

"What's wrong?" Lance jumped.

There wasn't an actual answer, only a long wailing scream, "Beedrill swarm!" she flipped, "I stepped on a Weedle!"

"There's Beedrill in there?!" Lance spazzed, "Are you insane?!"

The cracking of electricity behind her caused Eevy to stop and turn, "Pika…CHUU!" she heard nastily, "Pika…pika…CHUU!" the Beedrill buzzed off quickly with Pikachu panting on the ground behind her, "Chau," he said tiredly and flopped to the ground. 

"Pikachu!" the loud speaker heard, "Pikachu," Eevy scooped him up, "You saved me. My little Pika-pal. You OK?"

"Pika-pika," he muttered.

"I'll help you find him," she smirked, "After all, you did help me."

"What's she doing?!" Morty bugged, "Why's she helping him?!"

"Shut up, Morty!" Lisle forced him to sit.

"Come on, Pikachu. Let's find Ash and the other Pokemon," Eevy said as Pikachu hopped to her head, "Let me know if you see them anywhere."

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 29 mins. --

Ash continued walking, not having the foggiest clue where any of his Pokemon were. At least, he thought, he knew Pikachu was safe with Eevy. It was his other Pokemon he had to worry about now. He turned and thought he may have seen something in a small clearing and stepped into a bush. What his foot hit was not the ground, he could tell. He slowly brought his foot up, and with it, an aggravated Pineco.

"Take it easy now, Pineco," the speaker said in Ash's voice, "Nice Pineco. Don't do anything brash now."

"Pineco!" it started glowing for an explosion as others popped up and mimicked.

"Oh great," Ash muttered, "I'm gonna get blown sky high."

Just as it was about to explode, the Pineco disappeared from beneath his foot, "Eevee eev!" the others also got toppled away before exploding, "Eevee-eevee eev! Eevee!" Vovo stood growling nastily at the remaining few who hopped away, "Eevee…" he sat down carefully.

"Vovo!" Ash shouted through the speaker, "You saved me! You're alright, aren't you?"

"Eev ee," Vovo gave an Eevee shrug.

"Well, since Eevy's helping Pikachu, the least I can do is help you," he started to pick him up but backed away, "I can pick you up, right?"

"Eev!" Vovo planted himself on Ash's head, "Eevee-eevee."

"I'll take that as a yes," Ash nodded and continued walking, "This place is sure creepy."

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 25 mins. --

"Do you see them anywhere at all, Pikachu?" Eevy looked side to side, now with Pikachu on her shoulder, "It's been about ten minutes. We're running low on time. Lovo! Zovo! Novo! Sovo! Yovo! Vovo! Ash! Noctowl! Tauros! Bayleef! Croconaw! Cyndaquil!"

"Pika-pi! Pika-pika-pika! Pikachu! Pika-pi! Pika-pika, Pika-pi!"

"Wait a second," Eevy stopped, "Lovo, if you can hear me!" she called, "Use your Thunderbolt!"

"Jolt-jolt!" came an echo and a shot of thunder, "Jolt! Jolteon!"

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu pointed off to the left, "Pika chu!"

"Lovo!" Eevy took off in that direction with Pikachu holding on for dear life, "Lovo!"

The Jolteon catapulted to her, "Jolt-jolt! Jolt jolteon jolt-jolt!"

"Thank you, Pikachu!" Eevy smiled, "Lovo!" she buried her face in her Pokemon's fur, "My buddy."

*^~^**^~^*

--Time Limit: 22 mins. --

"Hey, Vovo. Do you see any sign of them?" Ash asked his temporary companion.

"Eevee ee eevee," Vovo answered.

"Hey! Noctowl! Tauros! Bayleef! Croconaw! Cyndaquil! Pikachu! Eevy! Lovo! Zovo! Sovo! Yovo! Novo! Can anybody hear me?"

"Eevee ee eevee-eevee eev-eevee-eev!"

"Didn't Eevy say something about Bayleef having a special scent?" Ash paused, "I wonder if I could find her that way," Vovo cocked his head all the way to the left as Ash stood sniffing the air, "There is something different in the air," he turned to the right, "Hey, Bayleef! You out there?"

"Bay-bay!" was the slight echo that returned, "Bayleef bay!"

"Follow my voice! Over here, Bayleef!"

In a few seconds a Vine Whip shot to Vovo, who jumped to avoid, "Bayleef bay!" Bayleef snapped, "Bay-bay Bayleef!"

"Stop it, Bayleef. He's helping us!" Ash snapped with a slightly calmed Bayleef in front of him, "Sorry, Vovo."

"Eevee eev…"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 20 mins. --

"Vape-vape vaporeon vapor," Novo sat next to a bush with his brother, Zovo, "Vape-vapor?"

"Flare-flare flareon flare," Zovo replied with a drooping face, "Fla-flare, flareon."

OK. We haven't even the foggiest inkling what these two are going on about, so for now, you get to speak Pokemon! Let's recap…

"You know, we haven't even sensed Eevy, let alone seen her," Novo started, "What now?"

"I have no clue what to do," Zovo answered, "I _am_ starting to worry a _little_, I guess."

"If we could signal her somehow…"

Zovo perked up, "Novo! You're a genius! You're so much smarter than you look!"

"Thank you, I think…What did I say?"

"Signal! We can make a signal!"

"In case you didn't notice, it's not like we have a bright orange flag to wave over the trees!"

"Just come here!" he pulled Novo over by the ear, "Now fire your Water Gun at me."

"Are you nuts?!" Novo jumped, "If I hit you I could knock you out! Eevy would NOT be at all pleased with me."

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Take the hit and see if I feel any remorse!" he snorted and fired his Water Gun.

"No problem!" his brother boasted and launched a Flame Wheel.

The two attacks collided and exploded in a rush of steam and hissing smoke. Pikachu, still of Eevy's shoulder, and Lovo, by her side, looked side to side, ears twitching intently.

"Do you hear something, Lovo? Pikachu?" Eevy asked and got a whiff of smoke, "I smell smoke. Do you hear steam?"

"Pika!"

"Jolt!"

"Let's go!" Eevy turned and ran off in the direction the Pokemon pointed.

She box vaulted a bush with the Poke'Gear showing what she saw. Some of the crowd questioned how she did that with a Pikachu on her shoulder and a Jolteon trailing behind. She skidded to a stop with Zovo and Novo halting their attacks.

"Vape-vape vape or!" Novo cheered. 

"Fla-flare flare eon!" Zovo jumped.

"Zovo! Novo! What a great idea!" Eevy shouted, "You two were so great! Now, let's get out there and find your brothers and Ash!"

"Vape!"

"Flare!"

"Jolt!"

"Pika!"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 18 mins. --

"Cynda-cyndaquil."

"Hoot-hoot hoot."

Here we go again…

"Where's Ash? I though for sure we would have found him by now."

"I'm not quite sure of his whereabouts. But I do have a slight inkling of a way to boost his locating time."

"Oh really?" Cyndaquil hated it when Noctowl talked like that, "What is it?"

"Just release your Smokescreen and allow me to do the rest."

Cyndaquil shot his Smokescreen into the air, filling the wind with smoke and gas. Noctowl backed away and launched his Whirlwind. The Smokescreen billowed around in the strong gust of wind and wrapped through the trees. Vovo looked off to Ash's right at a slightly greenish cloud puffing in the bushes.

"Eevee-eev," he poked Ash in the side of the head, "Eevee-eevee eev."

"Hey, that looks like a Smokescreen," Ash paused, halting this Bayleef beside him, "Hey, Cyndaquil! Are you in there?"

The smoke abruptly stopped and Cyndaquil jumped from the bushes with Noctowl right behind. Vovo slouched; hoping it had been Zovo.

"Hey! Noctowl! Cyndaquil! What a great idea! Have either of you seen Eevy or the other Pokemon?"

"Hoo-hoot," Noctowl looked at Cyndaquil and back to Ash with a shake of his feathered head.

"Well, I guess we just keep looking then."

"Hoot!"

"Cynda!"

"Bay!"  
  
"Eev!"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 15 mins. --

"OK. It's getting really low on time in there," Lance said to Eevy, "Are you going to find those last two or attack something or whatnot or are you just gonna lose your chance?"

"All right," Eevy stopped and snatched the Poke'Gear, "Knock off your bull, Ryujin! I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment and if you don't mind I'd like to find my Pokemon!"

Kratos' jaw slammed the podium floor, "I don't know what you've been saying to her, but whatever it is, she doesn't like it."

Lance gave a slightly hidden scowl to his President, "I gathered that. Well, just hurry up already!"

"I'm working on it! Now go park yourself!" she snorted and continued walking with Pikachu patting her shoulder comfortingly, "Thanks, Pikachu."

"Umb-umb!" came a cry from behind them, "Umb-umb umb!"

"Yovo!" Eevy cheered, "You found us all on your own! Good job!"

"Umb-umbreon! Umb-umb eon!"

"You're a sweetie," Eevy beeped his nose, "Come on. All we need to find is Sovo now. Then we can start our battle with Ash."

"Pika-pi…"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 12 mins. --

"What's going on in there, Ketchum?" Will asked quickly, "You lost or something?"

"Well, of course I'm lost!" Ash snapped, "It's nearly pitch black in here! Plus the fact I'm at a total loss for where my Pokemon are!"

"Geez, sorry I asked," Will murmured lowly, "Good luck in there."

"Yeah, whatever," Ash snapped before the pounding of hooves behind him alerted him to the presence of his hefty heifer, "Tauros! I didn't expect to find you so easily!"

"Tauu!" Tauros stomped the ground and continued along behind his master, "Ros tauu!"

"Did you see Eevy or any of the other Pokemon, Tauros?"

Tauros gave a solemn moo, causing Ash and Vovo to droop and Bayleef to half cheer about _no Pikachu_! Ash sighed and again started walking.

"Eevee-eev…"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 10 mins. --

"Sovo!" Eevy shouted, "Sovo! You're the only one left to find! Come on out, Sovo!"

"Flare! Fla-flare!"

"Jolt! Jo-jolt!"

"Vapor! Vape-vapor!"

"Umbre! Umb-umbre!"

"Pi-pika-pika!"

"Where are you, Sovo? Can you hear me?" Eevy stopped and slouched, "This is nuts! I'm gonna find Sovo yet! I've only got ten minutes. Let's go, Yovo. I'll need your help."

Yovo's head fell to the side, "Umb-umbre?"

"Just come on," she snatched his tail, "Your Type directly counters Sovo's. You should be able to find him without any problems."

"Umbre-umb!" 

"Stop whining!" Eevy snapped, "Let's go," she checked the stability of a tree branch, "Up we go!" she pulled herself up to the third branch, "Let's go, Yovo. Up you come," her Umbreon hesitated but made his way up branch by branch, "Alright. Moonlight attack now!"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 7 mins. --

Sovo looked side to side and noticed it was getting darker than usual, "No way it should be this dark this early. It's only about one in the afternoon," he muttered to himself, "I sense Dark- type power in this attack. Ash doesn't have any Dark Pokemon, and I'm sure the Elite wouldn't go that far, so that only leaves my good pal, Yovo."

"Sovo!" the echo rang around the trees, "Sovo! Can you hear me? If you can, follow the Moonlight!"

Sovo wearily stepped over the line of grass and kept walking towards the attack, "Boy, she'd better be right about this," he muttered to himself and continued walking.

"Sovo!" Eevy slid off the branch, "Sovo! Yes! Now all we have to do is find Vovo, and since he's with Ash it shouldn't be that hard. Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

-- Time Limit: 5 mins. --

"Croconaw!" Ash echoed, "Croconaw! Where are you, Croconaw? Can you hear us?"

"Cynda quil!"

"Bay leef!"

"Hoot-hoot!"

"Tau-tau!"

"Eev-eev!"

"I wonder where he could be," Ash paused, "What do you think we should do now? We're down to fifteen minutes now."

"Eev-eev eev eevee," Vovo suggested, leaving Ash with a totally blank face.

"I have no idea what you said, but whatever it was, I agree," Ash snickered with the speaker outside saying it too.

"You silly idiot," Eevy snapped sarcastically when she heard him ask what Vovo said, "He wants to try and hear Croconaw!"

"How'd she know that?" Ash asked himself, "OK, everybody. Try an hear Croconaw."

Vovo sat this one out, as he was only with this person and his Pokemon to find Eevy. If Eevy didn't have Pikachu he wouldn't be with Ash. He preferred to prove himself on his own. The rest of the Pokemon listened intently and in a few minutes, Vovo was clinging to Ash with all his might to keep from falling off as he ran in the direction his Pokemon indicated. They found Croconaw sitting next to a pond, seemingly awaiting Ash's arrival. 

"Hey, Croconaw! What's up?" Ash called to get his Pokemon's attention.

The Croconaw bolted to his master, who laughed loudly. Across the pond and over a line of bushes, Pikachu's ears twitched as the sound of his best friend's voice reached his ears.

"Pika-pika!" he pulled a bit of Eevy's hair, "Pikachu, Pika-pi!"

"Over here, huh?" Eevy pointed and stepped over the bushes, "Well, hello there, Mr. Pallet Town."

"Eevy," Ash shot up to his feet, "Pikachu!"

"Vovo!" the Eevee sprang from Ash's shoulder and the Pikachu from Eevy's, "You all right, little friend?" Eevy asked.

"Eevee-eev!" Vovo cheered profusely, "Eevee-eev!"

Eevy went for her Poke'Gear, "Mr. Kratos, sir. We've found our Pokemon and the battle will commence now."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Friend & Foe Alike…Again! Part 2 of 2

Notes  
I love being mean to my characters...Have you noticed? Other than that...I have nothing to say...Meh...

_*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-_


	13. 64 Friend & Foe Alike Again! Part 2 of ...

**Friend & Foe Alike…Again!  
Part 2 of 2  
_Japanese Title:_** Secret Round Twelve! The Battle Shall Commence Now!  
**_Translation:_** Naisho Ichiban Juuni! Sono Batoru Beshi Shikakeru Igo!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Now, let's start our battle, Ash!" Eevy called to her opponent, "This is the last time we'll ever set eyes on each other in such a manner."

"I can do it! And so can my Pokemon!" Ash shouted back to her, "This'll be our hardest battle yet, and I'm not afraid to fight back!"

The two opponents had placed the Poke'Gear in the right positions that everyone could see both opponents and the entire field. Eevy and Ash both turned to their Pokemon. Ash chose first.

"I choose Bayleef!" Ash yelled, "Let's win this!" 

"I knew he'd start with the Bayleef," Eevy mused, "Go, Novo!"

"Why's she using a Water- type against Bayleef?" Ash shook himself straight, "Go, Bayleef! Razor Leaf, now!"

"Go, Novo! Bubblebeam!"

Novo's Bubblebeam shot forward, knocking Bayleef's leaves from the air. Novo jumped in and caught Bayleef with a surprise Take Down attack, sending Bayleef back a few steps.

"Great attack, Novo! Now get in there with an Agility attack!"

"Bayleef! Get out of the way!"

Novo zipped around the delusional Bayleef at top speed. Bayleef watched him run, getting dizzier and dizzier with each circling. She stopped trying to keep an eye on him and tried not to look at his rapidly moving form. 

"Stop him with your Sweet Scent!" Ash burst.

"Spiral in under the smell for a back-Tackle!" Eevy shouted.

Novo did just as he was ordered and ducked below the puff of pink smoke blowing through the air. He thrust backwards, slamming his back into Bayleef's front legs. She toppled face first to the ground with Novo zipping past. 

"All right, Novo! Now give them a full strength Aurora Beam!"

The icy beam shot toward Bayleef, crashing into her and slamming her back into the shallow section of the pond to their side. She sat up and shook off with a cry, but flopped back down again with a splash.

"That's why she used the Water- type; because it knows an Ice- type attack," Ash mused, "You did great, Bayleef, return! Now go, Tauros! Take Down attack!"

"Give it your own Take Down!"

Novo flew forward, shrieking wildly and ramming into Tauros head on. The steer roared nastily and charged as well, growling and stomping on the way. They locked together, head to head, shoving and pushing with all their might. Novo dug in his back legs for brace and tried to push, but Ash made a good move.

"Tauros! Horn attack, now!"

"Novo! Get out of there!"

Novo tried to duck away, but Tauros hooked his horns under his front legs and threw him up, into the air. He whined half nastily/half painfully as he was knocked through the air. He landed and slid beside Eevy with a sharp cry.

"You did great, Novo. Return, now! Get on out there, Yovo! Show it a Faint Attack!"

"Tauros! Fissure!"

Tauros jumped and slammed down, triggering the Fissure. Dirt and dust puffed up from every direction, concealing the field for a moment. The smoke cleared, but there was no sign of Yovo. It was completely quiet with the sounds of Weedle, Beedrill and Pineco in the background. Ash looked left and right, but there wasn't even the slightest clue as to where the Umbreon went. Eevy smiled nastily as Yovo came flying from nowhere, smack into Tauros' side. The Bull Pokemon toppled sideways with a puff of sand shooting up behind him.

"Great Faint Attack, Yovo! Keep it up!" Eevy smiled wide.

"You were great, Tauros. Return! Now go, Croconaw! Bite attack, now!"

Croconaw tromped forward and bit down as hard as he could manage on Yovo's ear. Yovo sat and blinked once or twice while Croconaw continued chewing. Ash facefaulted as Yovo yawned and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you'd know better than to use a Dark- type attack on a Dark- type Pokemon," Eevy scolded, "Whatever. Go, Yovo! Tackle attack!"

"Croconaw! Tackle attack it back!"

The two Pokemon ran forward, Tackling into each other with all their might. They rammed together, fell back, and Tackled again. Eevy could tell both Pokemon were tiring and she was almost sure Ash could at least see it as well, as he made a good move.

"Stop with the Tackle and go to a Headbutt!" Ash called.

Croconaw backed away and jumped forward, crashing into Yovo and sending him popping backwards. Yovo bounced and stood hissing for a moment before tilting side to side and falling over. Eevy slouched and nervously growled.

"You did great, Yovo. You'd better return now. OK! Now get out and fight, Lovo!"

"Keep focused, Croconaw, and give him a Scary Face!"

Croconaw jumped forward and gave a terrifying Scary Face right into Lovo's face. Lovo sat calmly and cocked his head. Ash had forgotten that the Ovos weren't even slightly phased by such attacks anymore. Croconaw kept trying with the attack, but Lovo repositioned himself and sent a Thundershock into Croconaw's unsuspecting body. Croconaw roared and fell backwards, whimpering from the tiny bolts of lightning whipping around his body.

"You were great, Croconaw. Return! Go, Cyndaquil! Flamethrower!"

"Lovo, Thunderbolt now!"  


The heat of Cyndaquil's Flamethrower completely repelled Lovo's Thunderbolt. Lovo jumped away, just dodging the flames, but catching a good sized burn on his right leg. His burned limb buckled, sending him to the ground. He fought to stand, but the burn was getting the best of him.

"Now, use Tackle, Cyndaquil!"

Cyndaquil ran forward and Tackled Lovo in the side. The Jolteon rolled away with a whimper and cry. He kept trying to stand, but the wound on his leg did nothing to help it. He forced himself time and again to get at least half way up, but finally gave up after falling and rolling.

"You did great. Don't hurt yourself any more than you already are. Return now, Lovo! Now I choose, Zovo!"

"Go, Cyndaquil! Show it your Swift attack!"

"Burn them away with Fire Spin!"

The Fire Spin and the Swift both shot forward, the fire searing the star-like attack to nothing. The Fire Spin kept traveling and collided with Cyndaquil, who hadn't really been paying attention to his opponent, but to the fact that he didn't slip into the pond beside them. The Fire Spin ended and Cyndaquil shook off, turning and growling at Zovo who was giving a nasty laugh. Eevy was letting out a similar snicker. Ash scowled at his laughing opponents.

"Get in there with a Quick Attack!" Eevy called.

"Flamethrower again!" Ash shouted.

Zovo Quick Attacked as fast as he could, running straight for Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil lashed out with the Flamethrower, but Zovo ran through it, taking in any of the heat from it that he could to power his own attacks. Cyndaquil jumped away but Zovo charged through, slamming him away. Zovo skidded away after sending Cyndaquil popping into the air. Ash gave a bit of a surprised gasp as Cyndaquil slid away and stopped with a grunt.

"Return, Cyndaquil! You did great. Go now, Noctowl!"

"Stick to your spot, Zovo! Use Flamethrower!"

"Noctowl! Attack with a Peck attack, now!"

Noctowl dashed into the air, flying above Zovo's oncoming fire. He swooped down and caught Zovo off guard, throwing him back in a tumble. Eevy swallowed hard and shook her head sympathetically at the sight of her Flareon laid out on the ground.

"You fought great, Zovo. Better return. Now I choose you, Sovo!"

"Just like I thought," Ash mused, "She's saving the Eevee for last," he shook himself straight, "Go, Noctowl! Use Hypnosis!"

"Sovo! Use Reflect! Bounce it back!"

Noctowl's Hypnosis waves made their way forward, hitting Sovo's Reflect and bouncing right back at the user. Sovo snickered wildly as Noctowl started Pecking at the air around himself. Ash made a totally embarrassed face, then jumped about six feet when his Pokemon turned on him. The entire Stadium was laughing, excepting Misty, Brock and Tracey, when Noctowl continued chasing him.

"You'd better recall him, Ash," Eevy laughed hysterically, "before he Pecks you full of holes."

"Noctowl, return!" Ash quickly recalled his Pokemon and sighed, "All right, Pikachu. It's just you and me now!"

"Pika cha pika!" Pikachu jumped, standing poised to attack.

"Sovo! Psybeam attack, now!" Eevy called.

"Pikachu! Agility, now!" Ash shouted.

Sovo shot his Psybeam, but Pikachu was way too fast. Eevy just about fell face first to the ground as Pikachu rammed into Sovo with a hefty Quick Attack. One of her strongest Pokemon simply bounced backward like a beach ball and flopped to a stop. Eevy screamed like a banshee at the sight of that.

"You did very, very well. Now, go. Vovo!"

"Eevee eev-eev!" Vovo snapped and pounced forward.

"This is it. Our last match-up," Ash commented, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a long time," Eevy nodded, "Let's begin!"

*^~^**^~^*

"There they go," Lance gnawed on his thumbnail, "I think I'm gonna keel over."

"This is the last chance she's got," Luri swallowed, "If she loses…I don't know what we'll do."

"I don't think you're helping, Luri," Will twitched, "I think you're only making it worse."

"You're certainly not doing me any good," Jason gagged a few times, "I'm losing it here!"

"You're all making me nervous," Kratos scolded, "Stop that profusely annoying chatter!"

"Sorry," they whimpered together.

"Come on, Eevy. We're counting on you."

*^~^**^~^*

"Get in there, Vovo! Show them your Agility!" Eevy called, now totally fired up.

"Eev-eev!" Vovo ran forward, growling at Ash and Pikachu.

"Go, Pikachu! Show them your Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted, ready for this last battle.

"Pika!" Pikachu zipped towards his opponent, hissing nastily.

Pikachu let Thunderbolt after Thunderbolt fly. Vovo dodged all of them without even a second thought. Pikachu shot left with Vovo running faster for the attack to strike behind him. Vovo kept running, refusing to give up.

"Now, Vovo! Quick Attack!"

"Hurry, Pikachu! Quick Attack it right back!"

"Pika! Chau!"

"Eev! Eev ee!"

Eevy played a quick card, "Agility! Then Quick Attack!"

Vovo sped up to twice his original speed, ramming Pikachu in the head. Pikachu braced, being at a higher level than Vovo, and pushed back. Vovo hissed and growled nastily, pushing even harder. The pressure on Eevy from this insane battle was almost too much, but she could see it on Ash's face that he wasn't having the best times of his life either.

"Vovo! Duck and throw!"

Vovo dropped his head and pushed up under Pikachu's chin. Pikachu rolled back with Vovo chasing after him. Ash was getting a bit worried now. If he lost this match, he lost all the hard work he'd put into this League until the next year when he'd fight his way through the eleven rounds all over again. After all the work he'd done, he refused to lose.

"Pikachu! Thunder, now!"

"Vovo! Hidden Power!"

The ground around Vovo broke and smashed and the air around Pikachu crackled and zapped. Pikachu and Vovo both let out angry cries as their masters encouraged them to try their best.

"You can do it, Pikachu!"

"It's all up to you, Vovo!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu started his attack, "CHU!"

"EEVEE!" Vovo also started firing, "EEV!"

Vovo's Hidden Power lashed along, ripping up more earth as it traveled. Pikachu's Thunder roared forward, tearing ruts and holes in the dirt as it continued along. The Hidden Power struck the Thunder head-on, disintegrating it completely on first contact. Ash let out an angry gasp as he remembered that Vovo's Hidden Power was based almost solely on the rock and earth around it, meaning it repelled Electric- type attacks easily. The Hidden Power slammed Pikachu with full force, pushing him away. He flew past Ash and rammed into a tree with a sharp cry. Ash almost suffocated as Pikachu flopped down with a grunt. Then Eevy noticed Vovo, trying desperately to stand. He seemed to be fine, however, as he let out a cry of victory. The loud speaker sounded.

"The match has been decided! Trainer Evangelina Hikoboshi of Rose Town, Nanka is officially the winner of round twelve!"

"Yes!" Eevy cheered, "Yes, we did it!"

"We lost," Ash picked Pikachu up, "All this work, and we lost."

"Ash," Eevy tried to talk to him.

"Keep back!" he snapped, "This is all your fault!"

She started to teleport away and grabbed Vovo. She found herself on the podium outside the Forest Field. Ash teleported in soon after, cradling Pikachu. He looked at Eevy for a moment, eyes trembling, and turned and ran away. He took off down the steps and towards the gate of the Stadium. Eevy noticed he was crying, but he wasn't going to admit it. She dropped Vovo and took off down the stairs with her Eevee chasing after her. She followed as best as she could, with the Elite and Kratos frowning straight to the ground and awaiting her return.

"He must be heartbroken," Misty muttered, "I can't even imagine what he feels like."

"It's gotta be really painful to come this far and lose," Tracey added, "I don't even think I can guess what it's like."

"I don't want to know what it's like to come this far and lose," Brock mumbled, "He must feel horrible. I hope Eevy knows what she's doing."

"We're sorry Ash lost," Morty caught their attention from their side, "Really we are."

"Let's just hope Eevy can make him feel better," Medira looked off as Ash and Eevy ran around the side of the Stadium, "He looks pretty beat."

*^~^**^~^*

"Ash! Ash, wait up!" Eevy jumped, slamming him to the ground, "Stop!"

"Get off me!" he growled, "Leave me alone! How could you, Eevy?! How could you?!"

"Stop," she ordered, "Calm down. You knew one of us had to lose out there and I know you wanted it to be me. I'm sorry I beat you, but things happen a certain way for a reason and there's no way to change it."

"Don't give me that!" he shoved her back, "You're a liar! You were never really my friend in the first place!"

"Why? Because I didn't let you win?"

He stopped dead just then, realizing that was exactly what he had been thinking, "I don't know…"

"I know you wanted to win. I know you trained hard. And I know you really can do this, but it appears now is just not your time. I'm sorry, Ash. I really am. And I really am your friend. I wouldn't have come after you if I weren't. I'm so sorry you didn't get to face your dream this year, but there's always next year. After you've had more training, you can come back and face this all over again and do even better than you did this year."

"I tried so hard," he muttered, "I battled as best I could, but I lost anyway. Everybody's been right all along! I am just a kid!"

"Yes, you are a kid. But you're a great trainer too. Everybody's been a kid at one point or another and from what you're telling me you're degrading yourself into a baby. You're not. You're seventeen with two best friends and a girlfriend sitting in that Stadium and watching you run away like the baby that you're pushing yourself to be. Not to mention the rest of those people in there from the Four Corners and Orange Islands that think you're a little crybaby now. All it's going to take to bring back their confidence in you is if you go marching back in that door and take this defeat like an adult. Live with it and move on."

"But you just said I was a kid."

Eevy facefaulted and growled a bit, "Age-wise, you are! But from some of the things I've seen you do, you're more of an adult than I am courage-wise. If you don't want to look like a little baby to those thousands of people sitting in there, you'll come with me now and go back in that Stadium," she put out her hand, "Are you coming?"

He looked between her face and her hand, trying to decide if she was telling the truth, "Well," he swallowed, "I could trust you just this once, I guess."

"Good," she nodded once, "Let's go!"

*^~^**^~^*

"Look! She did it!" Lisle jumped as Eevy came running in the gate with Ash clinging to her wrist as she drug him along.

The crowd jumped and roared as the two of them climbed the stairs to the podium where Kratos and the Elite had been waiting, "We were beginning to worry," Kratos nodded, "Did you succeed in calming your frazzled nerves?"

"Yes, sir," Ash nodded, "And I'm prepared to take my defeat thanks to Eevy."

Kratos turned and stared at Eevy as she stood with her arms crossed behind her back and her hair barely blowing to the side, "I may have been his opponent, but I'm also his friend," she muttered, "And nothing will change that. No matter how high a position either of us take."

Lance nodded with a slight smile, "Ash Ketchum," Ash stepped away, "You fought well. I'm sorry you had to come this far to lose."

"I'll keep trying and I'm not giving up," Ash nodded slowly, "until I can finally beat Eevy."

Eevy gave a sarcastic scowl, "Sure you will. Someday."

Ash was presented with a trophy and a special Badge. Misty, Brock and Tracey made their way to the podium through the lines of bleachers and the quartet agreed to stick around for the rest of Eevy's battles. Eevy got the biggest prize so far. She was granted the right to enter Prisma Hall and the parties for that night. The crowd burst for seemingly no apparent reason until Eevy heard a good amount of footsteps behind her. She spun for a total of nine people. Medira and Morty were seemingly leading the group with Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Mizu behind them and lagging back were Lisle, Skiff, Beth and Eusine, all smiling wide. She returned the smiles to them, but to Lance she gave a nasty scowl. The entire Stadium must have seen that, as at that very moment, the chatter rose. Blabbering about something that could very well have been that cold look she'd just shot at her possible future opponent. 

"You won, Eevy," Morty smirked, "You won!" he shot forward and swung his arms around her, "My baby sister won!"

"Your 'baby sister' didn't do anything," Eevy broke in as he pinned her arms to her side in a most annoying hug, "Your younger sister won her match."

"Yeah," he hugged her tighter, "Yeah, I know."

The Elite 4 and Kratos offered Eevy and Ash their congratulations and their deepest apologies on winning and losing and sent the group on its way with a huge roar from the crowd around them. People stormed to the gate, causing them to run faster to avoid contact. Eevy rounded the corner to the left, dragging the entire group with her. They rammed the door to the place where Eevy and her group was staying and flocked to the stairwell. Eusine skidded to a stop and locked the door, then shoeing the rest on. They kept running with Pikachu and Vovo dashing along behind. They reached Eevy's floor and ran down the hall, hearing footsteps on the stairs. They each threw open the doors to their own respective rooms, pulling part of the group in behind them. Each of the five doors slammed shut and locks latched. The stairwell door flung open and closed slowly as the group didn't see any sign of life.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy peeked out the window in the door, "That was close," she sighed, "Too close."

"You're telling me," Ash moaned, "Those people are as fast as fast can be!"

"That was nuts!" Medira flopped down on her bed, "I'm never leaving this room again!"

"So, I guess that means you're not going to the parties tonight?" Misty questioned.

"I forgot about that," Eevy straightened, "I totally forgot!"

"Parties," Medira drooled, "The joy of life."

Ash cocked an eyebrow and shook his head, "I take it you like parties."

"Yeah!" Medira burst, "Who doesn't! You can do near anything at parties! Eat, dance, drink, go nuts if you want to! What about you, Eevy?"

"I do not drink," she stated plainly, staring out the window, "I dance, eat and go home. That is the extent of my party life."

"You don't drink?" Medira nearly wilted, "I'm almost named after a drink!"

"Whatever. I don't think I'm going to go. I've got a lot to get done for when I face the Elite 4. I think I'll just go to bed."

"You can't!" Misty burst, "You and Ash are getting put in the Exhibit Hall! You've got to go to the party!"

"Come on, Eevy! Even I'm willing to go!" Ash burst, "And I lost!"

Eevy sighed and shook her head, "If I absolutely must, I suppose."

*^~^**^~^*

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm not going!" Lance burst, "I refuse!"

"You're not refusing anything!" Will snatched his arm, "You're going to that party!"

"I am not! Let me go!"

"Enough!" Kratos echoed, halting all movement, "Ryujin, you are coming whether you like it or not."

Lance moaned and drooped, "Yes, sir."

The whole group stepped down the walk and headed for the conference room down the road. Lance walked behind everyone else, walking slower than everyone else, and looked as if to be sick. Jason didn't exactly look too great either, as he was lagging back a bit and looking queasy too. Eevy's group was filing into the room in front of them and Eevy made it a point to step on some toes. Literally. She swiftly imbedded her heel in Lance's foot and stomped down on Will's shoe. Luri slapped her hand over their mouths to keep them from screaming and Jason was waiting for his turn. Eevy slammed down in a chair, with Kratos approaching her.

"Why are you sitting down here?" he asked, "You should be up there," he pointed to the second floor, "With us."

"Why, may I ask, sir, would I want to be up there? I rather like it here," she pointed around the other people sitting with her, "with these people. You know. _Friends_."

He laughed lowly, "Funny. Very funny. Of course, if you'd rather sit down here, that's fine. But you're welcome to join us at any time."

"Lovely," she snorted and leaned back in her chair, "Just lovely," she put out her palm and raised her glass into the air and into her hand, "I can't wait to beat them."

"Hmm," Peter leaned into the shadowed doorway, "Psychic powers. But she doesn't drink. Well, where's the fun in that? I can't get my job done if she doesn't drink."

"Medira, what's wrong?" Eevy noticed her friend straighten, then straightened herself, "Never mind."

Lance's back shot straight up, "Guess who," he muttered.

"I already know who. I don't have to guess," Will mumbled.

"Maybe we should try to get them up here," Luri suggested.

"At least Eevy and Medira, if not all of them," Jason added.

"Are you OK, Eevy?" Morty looked overly worried.

"Just a cold chill," she looked down at her glass, "I do believe."

*^~^**^~^*

"That was the most boring three hours of my entire life," Sooney grumbled, "Sitting there and staring around at slightly high ranked Trainers moaning because it's not their turn in Prisma Hall is not my idea of serious fun."

"Join the club," Yuu-Yuu added, "Some of them did not seem too thrilled about us being the next opponents to their precious Elite. Hey, Eevy are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Eevy answered simply, "Just got a lot on my mind, as you can simply imagine. I face the four Head Masters in just a couple of days and I feel like my head could explode."

"You'll do just fine," Lisle nodded, "You just have to get a good night's rest and be up bright and early to train tomorrow. You're not worried are you? You almost sound upset."

"I do not worry and I do not get upset."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Elite Battle 1: Changing Colors

Notes  
I love being evil, don't you? Heading on to the Elite 4 battles in the next few chapters, where I get to be even more evil. Muahaha! Erm…Anyways…Go on and read Jason's battle with Eevy now…Shoo-shoo!

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment  
Fwee…I think I'll stick one of my Pokemon at the end of some chapters. Why? Because at the moment, I'm extremely bored…

Chio/Venusaur (Male)  
Lvl-54, HP-170, Atk-122, Def-120, Sp.Atk-132, Sp.Def-132, Spd-120  
Item-Miracle Seed, Exp-154423  
Sleep Powder, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Fury Cutter  
From: Bred from Ivysaur from Yellow and hatched in Crystal


	14. 65 Elite Battle One: Changing Colors

**Elite Battle 1: Changing Colors  
_Japanese Title:_** Elite Battle One! Changing Colors!  
**_Translation:_** Shitennou Batoru Ichi! Kae Enogu!  
**By: Pro_V **

Eevy was having nightmares all night long; most of which woke Medira. She looked like she was going to burn up, and Medira was getting worried. When Eevy started murmuring, Medira burst out the door and slammed on Morty's.

"Wake up, you lazy oaf!" she snorted, "Wake up, Morty! Come on!"

"What?" Morty cracked the door and moaned with a yawn, "What, Medira?"

"Something's up with Eevy!"

"What?!" he bugged, being totally awakened, "What's wrong?"

"What's up?" Lisle pushed up behind Morty.

"Something's wrong with Eevy. She's mumbling in her sleep and she looks like she's burning up," Medira gnawed on her thumbnail, "What do I do?"

Morty jumped out the door and into Eevy's room, "Oh," he shrugged, "She's fine."

"Fine?!" Lisle burst, "What do you mean fine?! She looks like she's losing it!"  


"No," he waved both Lisle and Medira away, "She's just nervous. She'll be shooting up in about three seconds."

Sure enough, Eevy shot up, panting and gagging for air, "Oh man…Oh man," she murmured.

Medira jumped to the bed, "Hey. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she answered with a stone face and whimpering mouth, "Just worked up."

"Seems she gets restless under pressure," Peter mused, "Poor baby. Just makes my job easier. But there's still that little problem that she doesn't drink."

"You gonna be all right?" Lisle asked worriedly, "You looked pretty upset."

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just not used to all this pressure is all. I'll be perfectly fine after I beat the Elite 4 tomorrow and I don't have this much on my mind."

"That's what you think," Peter chuckled, "You'll have more on your mind after beating the Elite then you ever could have imagined before."

*^~^**^~^*

The loudspeaker was going wild today, "Hello, Rainbow League fans and participants! Today is the day we send the Finalist Evangelina Hikoboshi of the Town of Rose in to face the Elite 4! She's now making her way to Prisma Hall as we speak! She'll begin with the Major Master of Alternate Colors; Jason Peruwa!"

"I don't think I'm gonna make it!" Eevy wailed, "I might drop dead before I even get there!"

"You're not going to drop dead," Morty pushed her forward, "You're going to get there and battle like the champ you are!"

"Please don't say champ."

"Sorry."

"There it is. Prisma Hall," Eusine said as the group stopped, "The last test for all trainers."

"It looks like a fort," Beth swallowed and whimpered up behind him, "I don't want to go in," she whined as Eusine shoved her away and pulled Mizu between them.

"Don't worry about a thing!" Skiff burst, "Eevy's going to be there to fight!"

Eevy could have sworn she blacked out for a moment, "Hey. If somebody comes after you, fight your own way out."

"Thanks a lot!" Sooney drooped.

"You'll survive," Tracey commented, getting a scowl from the group.

"Look!" Misty bugged and jumped behind Ash, "The doors are opening!"

The entire group whimpered back as the steel doors of Prisma Hall screeched open. The lights of the arena inside flooded the area in front of the door. The huge clock on one of the Hall's many towers chimed 6:30, sending a chill worse than that from the morning air down everyone's spines. Jason leaned up against the doorframe, waiting patiently for the automatic door to do its job. Even he was cold in his heavy white sweater, green pants and brown boots. The forest green hooded cape should have been helping, but it wasn't. He envied Luri, Will and Lance as they sat up in the viewing box with the heater running. It took the doors a while to reach their final placements and he stood up, freezing cold.

"Come in," he boasted, "The arena's all set up, but I will ask your audience not to step any farther than three feet from the wall."

"Why not?" Eevy scowled.

"You'll see," he simply turned and walked away, staying silent to all but himself, "I can battle her. She's not that tough. I just have to keep in mind what Peter could do to her if she wins," he took a moment to shutter before reaching his end and turning around to say, "This is my own personally designed field. I hope you can adjust to it."

"I've had to adjust to worse," Eevy snorted as she stopped on her platform, "I'll be believing this is a six on six, take them all down match."

"Yes, it is," he snickered, "Think you can honestly defeat a Major Master?"

"I beat Lance once, I can definitely beat his tiny underling a few times."

Jason heard laughs coming from the viewing box and turned around, "Shut up!" he shouted up to them, "You can pester me later! Quit laughing at me!"

Will made a face at him, "Munchkin!" he shouted, laughing wildly.

"Ooh," Jason growled, "I'll show them! Call your first Pokemon before I get laughed off the planet!"

"All right! I choose you! Sovo!" Eevy shouted, letting her Sun Ball fly onto the half sand/half dirt field, "Let's go, Sovo! We can do it!"

"I choose you!" Jason called, letting out an unusually colored Seadra, "They don't call me a Master of Alternate Colors for nothing! See if you can defeat my yellow Seadra!"

"Sure we can! Get in there, Sovo! Show it a Quick Attack, now!" Eevy burst.

"Seadra! Use your Agility, now!" Jason snapped.

Jason's Seadra had a top quality Agility, being trained as long as he had been. He was pretty fast, even without using it, but it was still a good idea, considering how fast all of Eevy's Pokemon were. Seadra dodged to the side, letting Sovo bolt past. Sovo skidded to a stop, turning around and launching a Skull Bash into Seadra's side. Seadra flopped away, but seemed unharmed.

"Get in there and show them your Bubble!"

"Show them your own Agility!"

Now Sovo was moving at twice the speed of Seadra, making it nearly impossible to hit. Seadra's Bubbles washed past Sovo time and again, with the Espeon jumping from side to side and avoiding each hit. Jason was getting annoyed and Eevy was getting fired up with each hit that missed.

"Great job, Sovo! Now give them a Sand Attack!"

"Seadra! Attack with Leer!"

Sovo turned for a Sand Attack, but wasn't paying enough attention. Seadra's Leer connected first, halting the use of Sand Attack. Sovo tried desperately to shake himself straight, but wasn't having too good of a time with it.

"Great, Seadra! Now try a Twister attack!"

"Sovo! Light Screen attack, now!"

The Twister ripped toward Sovo as a slick, purple-tinted barrier shot up in front of him. The Twister struck and tore away at the wall, but hardly got to phase the Pokemon behind it. The Twister cleared and Sovo stood up, growling like an annoyed cat.

"Damn!" Jason stomped, "That was cruel! All my Seadra's attacks are Special Attacks!"

"I know that," Eevy laughed at his idiocy, "I studied the style of all four of you! Every attack this Seadra knows is a Special Type attack! You have no Physical!"

"Ahh!" Jason shrieked, "You little witch! No fair!"

"It most certainly is fair," Eevy snickered, "Now, go! Sovo! Take Down attack, now!"

"Seadra! Try to keep it away with Hydro Pump!"

"Rage Take Down attack!"

Sovo sped up even more, causing Jason to flip out. The Espeon he so admired for its color plowed right through one of his Seadra's strongest attacks. Sovo rammed Seadra in the chest, sending him flying backwards. He hit and skidded away, leaving a ditch in the dirt where he slid.

"Ah! I don't believe it! No!" Jason flailed, "This is insane!"

Eevy gave him a snickering thumb's up and smile, "Too bad. Send out the next one, Mister Major Master."

"Ooh," he growled again, "I choose you!" his next Poke'Ball went out, "Try my green Forretress on for size."

"Will do! Go, Sovo! Psywave attack, now!"

"Forretress! Tackle attack, now!"

Forretress dodged the attack, somehow, and rolled in for a Tackle. Sovo jumped back to avoid and came down on top of the spinning Pinecone Pokemon. He flailed to stay up, but after so much of Forretress's spinning, he couldn't do it anymore and flew off.

"Great, Forretress! Now use Rock Smash!"

"Sovo, Psybeam!"

Sovo stood up and shook off, but not before Forretress rammed in with his attack. He bounced up and down on poor Sovo's back as the Espeon desperately tried to get up. Eevy cringed more and more with each hit. Finally, Forretress jumped away, allowing Sovo to stand with his eyes glowing, but only for the second it took him to fall over again.

"You were great. Return, now! I choose you! Zovo!"

"Oh great," Jason drooped, "Quick, Forretress! Before it attacks! Give it a Toxic attack!"

"Zovo! Ember attack, now!"

Before Zovo could launch his Embers, Forretress shot a string of Toxic. It slammed down on top of the Flareon, slowly draining his Hit Points. He still shot his Ember, however, and lit the ground below Forretress on fire. The Pinecone flipped out; jumped side to side, front to back, and up and down. After a few moments, he toppled over backwards.

"No! Forretress!" Jason wailed, "I don't believe this!" he snorted, "I'm losing! Get in there and fight! Now take my black Electrode on! He's never been defeated!"

"We'll just have to break that record, hmm? Try a Fire Spin, Zovo!"

"Finish that Flareon off with a Thunderbolt!"

Zovo was way too tired to stand up against the paralyzing pain of a Master's Electrode's Thunderbolt. He swayed side to side, front to back, and fell face first to the floor, moaning a bit.

"You can do it, Eevy!" Brock called, "Go win this!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Ash jumped up, "Beat him!"

"What's _he_ doing here?" Lance snorted, "He should be out of the City."

"Someone sounds jealous," Luri snickered, "Big boy Lance afraid little baby Ash is stealing his crush?"

"Shut up!" Lance snapped, shoving her away a bit, "That's not funny!"

"Sure it is!" Will laughed at him, "That was really funny! Lance is jealous of Ash Ketchum! Let's spread the word. Lance is jealous of Ash Ketchum!"

"Shut up, I said!" Lance slammed his hand over Will's mouth, "Do you want them to here you? Keep it down!"

"What are they going on about up there?" Morty tilted his head.

"Nothing!" Jason answered quickly, "Come on! Send out your Pokemon!"

"I choose Yovo!" Eevy called, "Let's battle! Go in with a Pursuit attack, now!"

"Electrode! Sonicboom attack!"

The Sonicboom caught Yovo head on, shoving him away. The Umbreon shook a bit and charged forward, slamming into Electrode and rolling him away. Yovo jumped back as Electrode rolled to a stop and straightened with a spin. He looked quite a bit angry now, and rolled in for a Roll-Out attack. Yovo jumped away, letting Electrode tumble past. Electrode arced and came back from behind with Yovo turning to attack. Yovo's Faint Attack was put into play and he came flying down on top of the Electric- type. He caught the Pokemon just right that he ricocheted away, bouncing off the ring of the arena and back again. Yovo jumped away and Electrode hit the barrier between the halves of the arena, throwing him into the air. He came slamming back down into the sand with an angry grunt.

"Get job, Yovo! Really great!" Yuu-Yuu jumped, "Yahoo!"

Jason nearly toppled face first to the ground, "No way! There's no way she just beat Electrode!"

"We're all doomed," Will whimpered, "Doomed to sped eternity under the Champion from Rose Town. Cool!"

Luri rolled her eyes, "Falling for her now? Thanks a lot."

"Could you two please not start such things here?" Lance begged, "I'd rather not see where it leads."

"Yeah, whatever," Will snorted, "There he goes."

"Go! I choose you! This is my purple Scizor. He'll be sure to cut you down to size!" Jason boasted.

"Whatever. Go, Yovo! Use Bite attack!"

"Hit it with a Metal Claw!"

Yovo started in for a Bite attack, but Scizor slapped him away with a heavy Metal Claw straight across the face. He slipped along the sand, crying nastily and hissing before standing up and growling.

"Try for a Tackle!"

"Show it your Slash!"

Yovo toppled backward with Scizor's Slash attack crashing across his face. He rolled away and stood, just about ready to go for more, but tipped to his side and fell over with a grunt.

"Well done, Yovo. Now get in there, Novo!"

"Let's keep this up, Scizor! Use your Cut attack!"

"Novo, use Water Gun!"

Novo fired his Water Gun with Scizor slicing through it time and again with his Cut attack. He broke the water into what could only be called slices and sent it ricocheting off his metallic claw and into the dirt behind him. Both Pokemon stopped attacking and stood poised.

"Now, Scizor! Use Pursuit!"

"Now it's time for your Hydro Pump, Novo!"

Novo sent a roar of water towards the oncoming Scizor with all the power he could manage. Scizor went flipping back and down onto the ground. He landed with a hard thump in a puddle of mud from the preceding attacks. He struggled to stand up, but the heavy mud was too much for him.

"Great job, Novo! Now use Skull Bash!"

Novo charged forward, ramming into Scizor's side and rolling him away. Scizor rolled through the mud, coating him in wet dirt. Jason screamed like a banshee at the sight of his beautiful purple Steel- type being covered in crud.

"No!" he wailed, "Stop that! Stop, stop, stop it!" he took out his Poke'Ball.

"Don't like mud, huh?" Eevy teased, "Then why did you make an arena of half dirt?"

"Don't pester me!" he spat, "I choose you! Rapidash!" he looked side to side and whispered, "Negative on the nicknames for a while, Sapphire."

The blue Rapidash looked across the arena, spotting Medira and desperately containing her bliss with a cry of somewhat annoyance. She drug her hoof, trying to look tough and angry, but Eevy, for some reason, felt like she knew this one personally.

Eevy shook herself straight, "Go, Novo! Use Agility!"

"Rapidash! Go! Use Fine Spin to stop him!"

The fire lashed out and wrapped around the arena. Even if Novo was a Water- type, he couldn't run through it without slowing down at least a little bit. He slowed to a quick walk and tried to avoid the flames as much as he could.

"Good, Rapidash! Now that he's slowed down, use Stomp!"

"Novo! Try a Bubble attack, now!"

The Bubble attack flew over the fire and towards Rapidash. Rapidash was charging when it hit and stopped short. She reared, coming down with a stomp on Novo's tail. Novo went shooting into the air in pain. He flopped back down, eyes spiraling wildly.

"You tried. Return, Novo! Go, Lovo! Thunderwave attack now!"

"Rapidash! Agility, now!"

Rapidash jumped away to the side, sending the Thunderwave into the ground. She ran and sprang in for a Take Down. Lovo dodged to the right and lit into her with a Thunderbolt. She cried out nastily as the electricity roared through her. Jason nearly fell over and Medira had to look away. The light was almost blinding bright, but Eevy and Jason kept their eyes on the battle to ensure they didn't miss anything. The electric current cleared and Lovo slammed to the ground with Rapidash slamming to her side in front of him.

"No!" Jason broke down, "My Rapidash!"

"Nobody's ever beaten Sapphire before," Luri whimpered, "He's only got one Pokemon left."

"Yeah, but he saved the best for last," Will nodded, "He'll get her yet. She only has two left, and one's half out already."

"I can't decide who to cheer for," Lance twitched, "If she wins, maybe it could work out, but if she loses, she'd be a lot safer. I don't know what to do any more!"

"How could you be so cruel to such a magnificent Pokemon?" Jason snorted, "Well? I asked you a question!"

"Yeah, I heard you!" Eevy snapped, "I'm here to win, not show sympathy!"

Jason growled and started turning red, "Go, Poke'Ball!" his League Icon broke from the Poke'Ball, "Go, get 'em!"

"A white Gengar?" Eevy stepped back, "His mark on the Elite Icon. Great."

"Nifty…" Morty and Lisle swayed side to side as everyone else sweatdropped.

"Let's go, Gengar. You're my last Pokemon. Let's do it! Lick!"

"Hurry, Lovo! Thunderwave now!"

Gengar dodged the Thunderwave as it roared past, letting it zip away. He then charged in for a Lick attack right upside Lovo's head. The Jolteon's skin started crawling and shakily stepped away, paralyzed from the Lick. He turned around and fell face first to the ground, shaking like a leaf.

"Good. This is very good," Eevy nodded, surprising everyone.

"What do you mean good?!" Morty bugged, "All you've got left is Vovo! Normal against Ghost is NOT good!"

Eevy turned slowly and blew a two-fingered kiss and wink to the unsuspecting boys behind her, "Shh," she motioned, "You'll see."

Misty growled as Ash drooped with a huge smile, but knew Eevy was just playing games, "Go, Eevy!" she burst.

"Stop that," Lance snorted, though only Will and Luri could hear him, "Don't do that!"

"Go! Star Ball! I choose you!" Eevy's last Poke'Ball tore forward, "Let's play!"

"Not the Eevee! Anything but the Eevee! I don't care if I am at an advantage!" Jason flipped, "Oh, get out there, Gengar!"

"Let's take this one, Vovo!"

"You'll never defeat Gengar! Go, Gengar! Use Dynamic Punch!"

"We'll just see! Go, Vovo! Use Agility!"

Gengar swung past Vovo and fell to the ground. Vovo continued his Agility with the stunned Gengar standing in the middle of the circle he was creating. He was looking dizzier and dizzier as the seconds passed.

"Gengar! Use Thunderbolt!"

"Keep that Agility up, Vovo!"

Gengar shot around the arena with lightning flying everywhere. Each time he launched, Vovo would simply run past. He came close a couple of times, but that only caused Vovo to run faster. 

"Shit!" Jason stomped, forgetting there were younger kids in the Stadium, "I can't hit it! It's too damn fast!"

"Geez," Luri commented, "He must be really mad if he's letting his words fly like that."

"Eh heh," Will nodded, "He sounds pretty annoyed. He usually watches his speech."

"Go get that thing!" Jason ordered, "Don't let him run circles around you! Get in there!"

Eevy was laughing wildly, "You're hilarious! Screaming like a baby because you can't hit one little Eevee."

Jason started burning red, "Shut up!" he burst, "Stop laughing! It isn't funny! Go, Gengar! Psychic! Lift it up and throw it!"

"Vovo! Iron Tail attack!"

Vovo slid to a stop behind Gengar, stooping low and jumping. He came across the back of Gengar's head with an immense Iron Tail. Gengar stumbled forward and reached back to rub his head.

"You little rat!" Jason burst, "Gengar! Turn around and use Headbutt!"

"No chance! Vovo, Take Down attack!"

"Stupid!" Jason teased, spitting out his tongue, "Normal- type attacks don't hit Ghost- type Pokemon!"

"Oh contraire," Eevy snickered, "After Foresight they can."

"Foresight?" he whimpered and leaned away with one narrowed eye, "When?"

"Just before Sovo fainted, did you see his eyes glow? You may not have heard me order any such attack, but he did. Bye, Gengar."

Gengar went flying, landing with a snort and standing up to shake off. Jason was bugging out now, not knowing his Gengar would actually be the one in the disadvantage.

He turned red hot and growled, "Get in there, Gengar! Show it your Thunder!"

"Don't let him get you, Vovo!" Eevy jumped and shouted, "Show that thing your Bite attack, now!"

Vovo's Agility was still powering him, sending him into speed mode. Gengar's Thunder slammed down behind him with an explosion of sand. Vovo charged forward, jumping and chomping down on Gengar's ear. The Ghost- type flailed around the arena with Vovo holding tightly. Gengar tripped and slipped face-first into the world of eye-spirals.

"Ahh!" Jason wailed, "I lost! No! Kratos is gonna kill me!" he flailed before dropping face first onto the ground and pounding with his fists, "I'm gonna get it good. I'm done for."

"Oh, shut up, ya' big baby," Eevy shook her head, "I though Masters and Mistresses were supposed to be strong and brave."

Jason choked, "Uh," he jumped up, "Yes. We are."

"Could have fooled me," Medira muttered.

"Looks like I'll have to pick up where you left off…again," Luri shoved Jason back to the wall, "Guess it's you and me, Evangelina," she paused, "But first. An arena change."

"Arena change?" Eevy questioned from her platform.

"OK," Will walked along the wall, "Please keep every inch of your person and personal belongings within a three foot distance from the wall. Luri and Eevy, please stay put on your platforms. Here we go," he pounded one of the bricks in the wall.

A panel on the wall broke open with six buttons. It started with forest green, then ice blue, deep purple, midnight blue, bright red and black. The ice blue button was the one to be pressed with Will jumping to sit right after. Every person in the arena let out slight screams as the entire building started shaking. Luri stood without even slightly moving. Metal panels slammed out over the dirt and sand of the arena and parts of both trainer platforms dropped and moved beneath the remaining portions. Eevy sat down and tried to stay steady as the floor, from three feet from each wall and in, dropped and rotated. Another arena, this one round, slammed up into place. The metal panels over this arena pulled away, revealing a part tile, part water and part ice Stadium. The group along the wall was overly happy they had listened to Jason and Will when they told them to keep only three feet from the wall.

"What was that?" Eevy shook and stood up as Will and Jason walked back to the stairs leading to the viewing box.

"That was the arena change," Luri pushed in, "This is my personal arena. Designed by me to fit my Pokemons' needs for battle. You have no dealings with Jason any more and you have to get through me before you get to Will. So, let's begin."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Elite Battle 2: Onto The Ice

Notes  
OK, I admit that this isn't one of my best chapters, but I like the way it turned out all right. I'm still being evil, and I'm going to stay evil for a while. Muahaha! Hahaha! 

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Pyrexio/Charizard (Male)  
Lvl-58, HP-193, Atk-135, Def-124, Sp.Atk-156, Sp.Def-129, Spd-151  
Item-Amulet Coin, Exp-194301  
Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Dig, Fire Blast  
From: Bred from Charmeleon from Yellow and hatched in Crystal


	15. 66 Elite Battle Two: Onto The Ice

**Elite Battle 2: Onto The Ice  
_Japanese Title:_** Elite Battle Two! Fall Onto The Ice!  
**_Translation:_** Shitennou Batoru Mi! Furikakaru Sono Aisu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Shall we begin our battle?" Luri asked snottishly from her platform, "I'd like to get this over with quickly. I have lots to do."

"So would I," Eevy snorted, "I too will have a lot to get done after defeating you. After all, the Champion has a lot of work."

"Don't go there," Luri barked, "Try as you will, you can't take my place! In any way, shape, or form!"

"Oh no," Will muttered and slammed his head on the wall, "Here we go."

"What's her problem all of a sudden?" Jason looked overly confused.

"Just…another of my idiot remarks."

"Oh…That was stupid."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Let's go!" Luri snapped, "I choose you! Kingdra!"

"I choose, Yovo!"

"Go, Kingdra! Use your Agility!"

"Yovo! Match it with your own Agility!"

Both Pokemon spiraled around the arena, moving as fast as they could manage. Will was in the viewing box, glancing at the battle every now and then. When he wasn't sneaking a peek, he was bashing his head on the wall with Jason and Lance shaking their heads at him. Kingdra splashed to a stop in one of the sections of water and Yovo skidded to a halt on one of the tiled sections.

"Kingdra! Smokescreen!"

"Yovo! Tail Spin!"

The Smokescreen billowed away as Yovo spun his tail like a propeller. Luri let out an angry growl at the sight of that, as she wasn't expecting any 'secret' moves from a beginning trainer. Not even Eevy.

"OK, Kingdra!" she burst, pointing out to Yovo, "Octazooka, now!"

"Yovo! Quick Attack now!"

Yovo ran as fast as he could for his Quick Attack, but Kingdra got the better of him, spinning to the side and launching the Octazooka into his back. Yovo staggered away and tipped on the edge of the water.

"Now use Bubble, Kingdra!"

"Look out, Yovo!"

Kingdra launched his Bubble, smacking Yovo forward and sending him into the water. Luri cheered and jumped, turning for a V for victory up to the viewing box. Will was too busy shaking his head to see that. Luri jumped back around to see Eevy shrieking.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Luri snickered, "Get in there, Kingdra! Use your Twister in that water!"

"Oh, Yovo!"

The Twister ripped around under the water's surface. Yovo tried to swim away, but the pressure was too much for him. He was pulled into the funnel cloud and thrown from the water. Eevy let out a high pitched scream as her Umbreon flew through the air and slid to a stop on the tile in front of her.

"You were great, Yovo. Return, now! Now I choose Novo!"

"Go, Kingdra! Use your Smokescreen, now!"

"Novo! Hit the water with your tail!"

Novo jumped to the outer ring of the arena and swung his tail up. He brought it down with a pop of water, slamming in onto the cold surface. Kingdra backed away from the Smokescreen as it slowly dissipated. Luri pounded the railing around her platform as Novo lunged from the remaining smoke and Skull Bashed Kingdra away. The Water/Dragon- type landed on his side and slipped away.

"Ah!" Luri wailed, "Return, Kingdra! Go, Cloyster!"

"OK, we can take that! Go, Novo! Agility!"

"Cloyster! Withdraw!"

Cloyster closed himself in his shell and held his energy as Novo raced around. The Vaporeon was running circles around him, but Cloyster didn't seem to care. Novo stopped and stood ready to pounce.

"Novo! Quick Attack!"

"Cloyster! Protect attack!"

Novo rammed the shield, bouncing back and away. Cloyster's Withdraw combined with his Protect completely kept him from any damage. Luri gave a shrill laugh, snickering at the stunned Vaporeon before her.

"Go ahead and attack all you'd like!" she laughed, "It won't do you any good. The Withdraw raises my Cloyster's Defense past the 500 mark! You can't defeat him!"

"Not without strategy, I cannot," Eevy snickered right back, "But with a bit of planning, I can! Novo, show that one your Focus Energy!"

"Stupid move! That gives you nothing! Go, my Cloyster! Use Ice Beam!"

"Now, Novo! Attack with Aurora Beam!"

The Ice and Aurora Beams shot forward with Luri laughing wildly at how an Ice- type attack wouldn't faze her Cloyster. Novo's Aurora Beam broke through Cloyster's Ice Beam with Luri stepping back as it plowed her Pokemon and threw him backwards.

"N-No way," she whimpered, "But how?!"

"Aurora Beam is a Special Attack, so it's effected by Special Defense. With Focus Energy powering it for a critical hit, your Cloyster's puny Special Defense was at a total disadvantage! _You _were the one making the dumb move," Eevy snickered, "Send in Pokemon number three, Mistress."

"Ooh!" Luri stomped nastily, "You think you're so smart! Return, Cloyster! Get in there, Sneasel! We'll show them!"

"Go, Novo! Use Tackle attack!"

"Sneasel! Use Screech!"

Novo stopped dead in his tracks as the high-pitched Screech reached his ears. He shook his head vigorously to get himself straight again. Sneasel jumped in for a Slash attack straight across Novo's face. Novo rolled to the side and stopped with a painful cry.

"You did great, Novo. Return, now! I choose you! Zovo!"

"We can take that on! It just so happens that I know that Flareon is your slowest Pokemon. Sneasel's superior Speed score will pay off magnificently."

"Level and Speed aren't the only aspects of battle, Luri," Will snorted from the door of the box, "Pay attention. You might learn something."

"Hey! Don't interfere with my match, you Psychic snot!" Luri growled to him, "I'm helping to protect _you_,so live with it!"

"Good luck," Will shrugged and leaned up against the wall, "You're gonna need it."

"Zovo! Attack with Fire Spin!"

"Ya! Sneasel! Hurry and use Metal Claw!"

"Dumb move," Will muttered, "Really dumb."

Zovo's fire took over the tiled floor of the arena, blackening everything around them. Sneasel stopped and shuttered as the fire wrapped around him. Even his attack type was weak against the Fire, but Luri wouldn't listen. It takes more than Level and Speed to decide a victory, but she was too blinded by idiotic jealousy of something that wasn't even there to see that. Sneasel took a lash of fire into his right side and rolled into a string of flames. Zovo stopped attacking, leaving the Sneasel sprawled out on the floor.

"AHH!" Luri flipped, "What have you done to him?!"  


"Attacked and defeated. Call Pokemon number four now, Miss Sedna," Eevy smiled nastily.

Luri growled and recalled her Sneasel, "Here's one even you won't be able to beat! I choose you, Heavy Ball!"

"Is that what I think it is?" Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "No way!"

"What in the world?!" Will jumped, "Where'd you get that?!"

"This is my newest and almost strongest Pokemon. This is my ice powered Nidoqueen!" Luri snickered, "Isn't she great?"

"Yeah," Eevy swallowed, "Just…great."

"Now, Nidoqueen! It's time to rumble! Show them your Rain Dance attack, now!"

Zovo jumped up as the rain started pouring. He searched side to side and spiraled around, looking at Eevy with a whimper.

"Zovo! Look out behind you!" Eevy flipped.

Zovo turned around too slow, but just in time to droop as Nidoqueen's Surf attack roared towards him. He wilted in place as the water rushed over him. Eevy covered her face as the water splashed over the entire arena. When the attack ended, Eevy was dripping wet and drenched and Zovo was laid out flat on his back, spitting water. Up in the viewing box, Jason was flailing his hand in front of Lance's face, trying to awaken him, but the sight of Eevy all wet like that really got to him. It was no use.

"Yay!" Luri cheered, "Great job, Nidoqueen! Did you see that, Will?" she spun around and waved the V for victory wildly at him, still standing in the door way; he merely tilted an eyebrow in return, "I'm gonna win this!"

"I take it they're together," Mizu muttered, "Or at least they're supposed to be."

"I choose you! Sun Ball!" Eevy released her Pokemon, "Let's take them down, Sovo! It's time to make waves!"

"Make waves?" Luri questioned, then started laughing, "How…funny! Get in there, Nidoqueen. Let's do this. Use your Ice Punch!"

"Sovo! Avoid it with Double Team attack, now!"

Nidoqueen looked frantically around the ring, eyes trying desperately to find her target. She was starting to get nausious and wouldn't let her Mistress down. She just kept her eyes on Sovo with all her might, which was actually a mistake.

"OK, Sovo! Move in for a Psywave attack, now!"

"Ooh!" Luri growled, "Get in there, Nidoqueen! Use your Icy Wind, right now!"

Sovo's attack broke through Nidoqueen's, slamming into her and pushing her over. Will shook his head, thinking about how dumb Luri had just been. The group along the wall jumped and cheered, calling frantically to their fighter.

"I don't get this!" Luri bugged, "What am I missing here?!"

Will sighed long and heavy, attracting her attention, "Did you forget, Luri, that Nidoqueen can use Ice attacks, but is still half Poison- type?"

Luri's face was totally indescribable, "Half…Half Poison- type. Poison is weak to…And Espeon is…Ah! How could I be so stupid?!"

Eevy put the back of her right hand to the left of her mouth and laughed haughtily, "A great Mistress taking pointers. Come on! Chop-chop, Mistress Luri! I want a real battle!"

Luri nearly burned up, "Stop talking to me like that! Show some respect!"

"Why?" Medira jumped, "You don't act like Masters and a Mistress. You act like crybabies looking for an easy victory. We're here to make you do your job!"

Luri started getting redder and redder, "That's it!" she burst, "If you think you can defeat me, try this one on for size! Jynx, go! I choose you!"

"Careful, Eevy!" Mizu jumped up, "Jynx is one of Luri's strongest Pokemon! I read she trained her Smoochum to be super strong before it evolved! Who knows what kind of moves that thing has."

"OK, Sovo. You heard what she said. You've got to stay alert and keep your Defense and Offense of both types up. Keep Speed to a medium degree. All right, now go!"

"All right now, Jynx. We've got to win this to have even the slightest chance at winning. Watch your sides and back just as much as your front. Now get in there and fight!"

"Now, Sovo! Use Confusion!"

"Jynx! Use Double Slap!"

Jynx slapped at Sovo over and over again, pushing him away. He planted his feet on the tiles to keep from falling into the water and skidded to a stop just before splashing down. He stood up and shook off with Jynx flying towards him.

"Jynx! Use Body Slam, now!"

"Sovo! Look out!"

Jynx slammed into Sovo and shoved him back towards the water. He flailed for a moment before steadying himself. His balance didn't last for long, as Jynx jumped in for a heavy Ice Punch, again knocking him into a flail to stay on the podium. Luri laughed with almost evil ecstatic glee.

"Looks like your Espeon is teetering on the brink of destruction!" she snickered, "Attack if you can!"

"What's gotten into that girl?" Jason looked overly puzzled, "What did Will say that's got her so angry?"

"I'm not totally sure, but whatever it is, she's got to be really frustrated, and she's unloading it into Eevy's Espeon," Lance muttered, "Her Jynx was super powerful even without her bad attitude."

"Go, Jynx! Use your Pound attack, now!"  


Jynx's Pound attack crashed into Sovo and sent him splashing into the water. He stayed down for a while and didn't surface. After a few seconds, he was floating at the surface, eyes spiraling. Luri cheered insanely with Eevy nearly bugged out at the end of the arena.

"You did great, Sovo. Return now! I choose you, Jolt Ball!" Eevy shouted, "Let's go, Lovo! Time to battle!"

"OK now, Jynx! You were great! Let's begin with a Powder Snow!" Luri was nearly bursting with pride.

"Don't let that thing intimidate you, Lovo! Go! Show them both a Thundershock!" Eevy snorted, eyeing Luri nastily.

The sparks of lightning zipped forward, hitting Jynx by surprise and sending her away a step. The Powder Snow was launched at the ceiling, raining down in bright sparks of blue and white. Luri snorted nastily and stomped forward a step.

"OK, Jynx! Get in there and use Body Slam again!"

"Don't take that from her, Lovo! Use Take Down attack, now!"

Lovo tore forward, head down and tail out straight. Jynx Body Slammed forward with Lovo ramming her head on. Jynx stumbled backward and splashed into the water. Luri let out a high-pitched shriek as she saw Eevy smile wide and nastily, ready to take the round.

"Go, Lovo! Thunderbolt attack, now!"

Luri's scream could just barely be heard over the roar of the electricity surging through the water. The entire group shielded their eyes as the thunder cracked and zapped through the liquid portions of the arena. Jynx floated at the top, steaming with twisted eyes.

"No!" Luri flailed, "I don't believe it! No-no, no-no, no!" she took out her final Pokemon, "All right now. Let's go, Poke'Ball!"

"Look out, Eevy!" Mizu jumped up again, "That's her strongest Pokemon! She used it to defeat Lorelei! She's been here ever since to battle with that thing! Be careful, Eevy! Really careful!"

"Come on and face us!" Luri laughed, "Unless you're afraid you can't beat her!"

"I'm not afraid of you, or anyone on your side. I'm not afraid to lose, because my Pokemon aren't afraid to lose. Right, Lovo?" Eevy spat.

"Jolt-jolt!" Lovo nodded and hissed, "Jolt-jolt! Jolteon jolt! Jolt eon!"

Luri huffed downward, "Whatever. Let's begin."

"Let's do it. Go, Lovo! Agility, now!"

"Go, Dewgong! Use Safeguard attack!"

"Protected from confusion," Eevy scowled at the floor, "Now what? Dewgong's powerful."

"Come on and attack!" Luri boasted, "Or you could quit and-"

"Not on your life!" Eevy burst, sending Luri back a step, "No chance. We're finishing this in first place. Go, Lovo! Use your Take Down attack, right now!"

"Hey! Don't cop an attitude with me! Get in there with your own Take Down, Dewgong! Show her we can beat her any time!" Luri spat.

Both Pokemon charged forward, picking up speed with each step, or paddle, depending on which Pokemon you were referring to. Both Pokemon hit head-on, ramming each other's foreheads together. 

"Use Endure, Dewgong!" Luri shouted snobbishly.

Dewgong ducked and pushed Lovo up into the air. Lovo cried out shrieking a terribly painful and high-pitched wail. Morty heard Eevy choke and heard her start to growl. Luri started screaming wildly for joy as the Jolteon flopped to the ground and whined shortly.

Luri flipped, "I won! I beat her! Now get out of Prisma Hall!"

"Hold up there!" Eevy burst, "This isn't over! Now it's up to you!" the Star Ball was pulled from her belt, "Let's do this, Vovo!"

"Oh shit," Luri whimpered, "I totally forgot about the Eevee."

"Listen to me next time!" Will snorted, "If you hadn't gotten so haughty you might have remembered him! Now get in there and fight!"

"OK, Dewgong! This is it! Just take that out and we can all go home!" Luri turned and shouted, "Let's go!"

"All right, Vovo! This is Luri's last Pokemon and you're mine!" Eevy cried to him, "Let's move her out!"

"Dewgong! Use Peck attack!"

"Vovo! Try the Focus Energy, now!"

Dewgong rushed forward, flying towards Vovo at full speed. Vovo braced himself heavily, digging his claws into the spaces between the tiles. Dewgong hit and continued pushing with all her might. Vovo could feel himself slipping back and away as Dewgong kept up her heavy hitting. 

"Dewgong! Break away for a Slam attack!"

"Vovo! Run under her with an Agility attack!"

Vovo dodged and ran under Dewgong's flying tail. Dewgong looked down and under herself, causing her own body to flop down on top of her head. She rolled over and laid flat out for a few moments before receiving her orders.

"Go, Dewgong! Use Attract attack now!" Luri snickered, "Get that Eevee!"

"Vovo! Stand and take it!" Eevy laughed right back.

The Attract attack hit Vovo head on, but he seemed completely unfazed. He yawned and scratched his ear with his back paw and smacked his mouth tiredly as if he was mocking that idiotic attempt to infatuate him.

"What goes?!" Luri burst, "Why didn't it work?! Dewgong's a female and that Eevee's a male; why won't it work?!"

Eevy laughed wildly, "There's only one Pokemon Vovo cares for in such a manner and it is definitely not your Dewgong. It's my old Ditto, now with my friend Duplica. That stupid Attract bull won't even faze him!"

"Oh, great!" Luri wilted, "OK, then! Get in there for an Aurora Beam, Dewgong!"

"Go, Vovo! Use Agility!"

Vovo zipped past Dewgong's attack, jumping up and over the next oncoming Aurora Beam. He already knew the attack Eevy was implying and he wasn't afraid to start his next attack before the order was released.

"Now, Rage attack!"

"Dewgong! Try to hit it with a Lick attack!"

Vovo was way too fast in this mode. Speed/Rage mode was one of his best Defensive and Offensive combos. He made a sharp arc to the side and jumped from the center tile platform to the outer, spinning faster. He was just charging up and Luri was getting ticked.

"Ooh," Luri pounded, "Get it with a Blizzard attack!"

"No way! Let's show her we mean business, Vovo! Go in for an Agile Rage Quick Attack, now!"

Vovo charged in at full speed, lashing into Dewgong's side with all his available power. Dewgong rolled away and stopped just short of toppling into the water. To Luri, it felt like her world shattered like glass after a baseball slammed through it. Her jaw dropped and her heart froze as she realized she had actually been defeated.

"No!" she yelled, "Not a chance in hell I was defeated!" she slammed her fist on the platform, "Damn it! I can't believe I lost! That can't happen!" she sat on her knees wailing into her hands, "I lost to an amateur!"

Will shook his head and stepped out, "You weren't paying attention, Luri," he reached out to touch her shoulder, but she swung and cracked him across the face.

"Ouch…" Tracey murmured and cringed.

"Woah," Misty gasped, "She's really mad."

"You keep back!" Luri snapped, "You've got a lot of guts to come over here and try your cute antics with me after the comment you made up there!"

"Stop it!" he barked back, "You can knock that attitude off right now! You lost because you didn't play smart! That doesn't mean you can take it out on me!"

"Looks like you with Lisle and Mizu with Eusine," Sooney muttered to Morty before four evil scowls shot her way, "Sorry…"

"I said that because I'm a guy. It's what we do," Will explained nastily, "You've said it before that you consider it to be our job to annoy you."

Luri huffed and spun around, stomping up the stairs, "Whatever," she snorted.

Will sighed and slouched, raising his hands to his sides and dropping them again, "I give up," he shook his head and turned around, "It's you me, Eevy. Let's get on with the field change."

"Are you sure you don't want to go talk to her?" Eevy was overly nice for reasons even she couldn't decipher, "I know two people who fight like that. They're not traveling with us anymore, but I know their little verbal bouts haven't quite ceased to exist yet. She told me once that she never really stayed mad at him because of how much she loved him. I get the feeling the same applies here in most situations."

Luri nearly choked as she stood between Lance and Jason, "Us. She's talking about us," she muttered, "I told her that just before we left to get her to talk to you."

Will blinked a few times and gave a slow and sad nod, "I'll…think about that," he walked to the wall, "Get back to the barrier, everyone. Time for the field change."

This time it was the dark purple button that was pressed. The group backed up against the wall and Eevy sat down. The arena wasn't just shaking, but the lights were flickering on and off. Eevy wasn't too thrilled with darkness, but wasn't going to let it on. The part of the trainer platform that had fallen for her match with Luri raised back up and the arena closed and separated from the wall, flipping again. This was a very odd area of four different colors of tinted, what seemed to be, glass as the arena. Eevy felt a brick in her throat as the corners of the arena snapped away, leaving slanted edges. She stood on a now green platform with a violet glass arena half. In the center of that was an arch of pink then an arch inside the arch of blue and inside that of green. Will was on a pink podium with the same pattern, but of blue to green, violet and pink in the center. The lights finally decided to be completely off and the outlines of each section of color illuminated their own respective colors. It was enough to light the arena and just enough to battle by. Eevy let out a slight whimper, as she couldn't see anything but the battle platform; nothing behind her or to either side.

"This is seriously creepy," Yuu-Yuu whimpered, "Like a nightmare arena."

"No," Will shook his head and jumped to his platform, "Just the right colors for my Psychic- types. Shall we begin?"

The Next Chronicle:

__

Elite Battle 3: Shadow Skills

Notes  
I dunno _why_ I made Luri mad at Will…I just kind of did, so I suppose that's just the run of the story for the moment. Will's arena is something I made up while the power was out one night. Sitting in the darkness and pondering the Elite 4 battles gave me this, so...That's is Corrector9Yui's favorite arena. That's about it for now...Go ahead and read the next part...You KNOW you want to...

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Hydron/Blastoise (Male)  
Lvl-59, HP-185, Atk-141, Def-153, Sp.Atk-130, Sp.Def-153, Spd-118  
Item-Focus Band, Exp-208278  
Bite, Water Gun, Bubble, Ice Punch  
From: Bred from Wartortle from Yellow and hatched in Crystal


	16. 67 Elite Battle Three: Shadow Skills

**Battle 3: Shadow Skills  
_Japanese Title:_** Elite Battle Three! Shadow Skills!  
**_Translation:_** Shitennou Batoru Ni! Hikage Gijutsu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Looks like the honor you've been waiting for you'll finally get," Eevy spun her first Poke'Ball on her finger.

"Suppose so," Will ran his right thumb along the side of the Poke'Balls on the clips on his vest, "Let's begin," he stopped at the second Poke'Ball on the left clips, "I choose Mr. Mime."

"I choose Novo!" Eevy caught the Poke'Ball and threw it out onto the arena, "Let's start."

"All right, Mr. Mime! Lead things off with a Confusion!"

"OK, Novo! He's gonna be hard to beat! Get in there with Double Team!"

Mr. Mime stopped cold as Novo whirled around him in a blur of blue and white. He was hardly visible anyway with the lighting of the arena, but Will had already planned for this little trick. He was prepared for Double Team.

"Mr. Mime! Use Reflect, now!" Will gave a small snicker.

The mirror like barrier slammed into place, giving Will the advance warning he needed. Mr. Mime watched the Reflect intently and awaited his next instructions while Eevy desperately pondered what in the world Will was up to. What good did Reflect do against a Pokemon with primarily Special attacks?  


"There, Mr. Mime! The real one's there!" Will jumped, "Use your Psybeam attack, now!"

The Reflect would only mirror the real Vaporeon, letting Will's split second timing and psychic abilities pay off. Mr. Mime's Psybeam flew forward, smashing into Novo's side and rolling him to the edge of the arena. Eevy just about fainted, but shook herself straight as Novo rolled over onto his stomach and started to stand before falling over to a painful defeat.

"You were great, Novo. Return and take a rest," Eevy fingered her belt, trying to decide on the right Pokemon, "I choose you! Zovo!"

"Get in there, Mr. Mime! Use a Double Slap attack! Knock it silly!"

"Go get him, Zovo! Use the Fire Spin! Char broil that ugly thing!"

The arena was visible now; with Zovo's Fire Spin roaring around the ring, it was hard not to be blinded by light, rather than darkness. Mr. Mime flailed wildly as the spiral of fire made its way towards him. He jumped numerous times to avoid it, but didn't do too good a job as he landed on one. He shot into the air with Zovo snickering away down below.

"Go get 'em!" Morty jumped up and stomped, "He beat me; don't let him beat you!"

"He beat you?" Lisle looked overly puzzled.

Morty looked down and reddened, "Don't ask."

"Zovo! Hit it with a Fire Blast attack, now!"

The Fire Blast roared toward Mr. Mime as he started falling. He shouted wildly as the flames seared his sides and he went flying into the wall behind Will with a crumble of rock. Will could have sworn his eyes hit the floor and bounced away.

"That was good, Mr. Mime. Return! Now I choose you, Xatu!"

"Cool Pokem-Ouch!" Yuu-Yuu shrieked as Sooney slapped her in the back of the head for that comment.

"All right, Zovo. Let's keep the heat up! Use your Ember!"

"Xatu! Teleport behind him!"

Zovo shot his Embers straight for Xatu's legs. The coals steamed and filled that area with smoke, leaving Zovo in the dark as to what was going on. He searched left and right, trying to find a break in the cloud. He stopped and stood calmly as the smoke cleared and billowed away, but there was no Xatu. Just cooling Embers sitting in a smoking pile.

"Great job, Xatu! Now use your Peck attack on that Flareon!" Will shouted, now getting heated for battle.

"Zovo! Hurry up and turn around!" Eevy called as she noticed the Xatu standing behind her Flareon.

Zovo turned around just in time for a Peck attack on the skull. Xatu lifted and swung for another hit as Zovo turned to run away. This time Xatu caught on to Zovo's tail as he ran, holding firmly and flapping along behind. Eevy nearly wilted when she heard Will laugh at the flailing Flareon.

"Look at him flutter!" Will laughed wildly, raising his hands to his sides and waving his fingers like wings, "Great work, Xatu! Now keep it steady and take off!"

"Zovo! You've got to do something to make him put you down before he lifts off!" Eevy yelled.

Xatu started ascending, taking Zovo along for the ride. His paws slowly left the ground as they got higher and higher into the air. The Flareon flailed wildly to get away and tried desperately to swing and Bite the bird carrying him, but he couldn't maneuver enough to get at him. Zovo freaked out and slapped his paws over his eyes as he noticed how high up he was.

"Great, Xatu! Now drop him and let him fall!" Will cheered.

"Zovo! Do something!" Eevy flipped, "You're gonna get mashed!"

Zovo plummeted towards the ground, shrieking almost as loud as Eevy. He hit the glass arena with a heavy thud and rolled away. Eevy let out a high-pitched scream as her Pokemon flopped to a definitely painful halt at the center of the field. She reached to her belt and removed two Poke'Balls, readying one in each hand.

"Return, Zovo! You were great!" she held out her left hand, "Now I choose Lovo!" the Poke'Ball in her right hand tore forward, "Let's battle!"

"Come on, Will!" Luri growled, "You can beat her! Take her down and out!"

Will sighed and slouched with a shake of his head, "I really do give up," he muttered, "OK, Xatu! Let's get in there with a Night Shade attack, now!"

"Show them what the Ovo's are made of!" Medira jumped up, "Cream 'em good! Go, Eevy!"

"You heard her, Lovo! Let's give him a taste of Ovo power! Use Thundershock now!" Eevy shouted.

Lovo snorted wildly as the Thundershock ripped toward Xatu. The bird didn't have even slightly enough time to launch the Night Shade and cried out wicked noises as the Electric- type power soared through him. Being part Flying- type gave him a serious disadvantage to the thunder attacks on Eevy's specially bred Jolteon. The Xatu flew to the ground with a huge slam and Will flipping out behind him.

"I don't believe it! I just don't believe it!" Will bugged, "Get back here, Xatu! Get in there, Girafarig!"

"OK, Lovo. This one's gonna be strong. Go and use your Thunderbolt attack, now!" Eevy called, determined to defeat the Pokemon that had taken down her bother's Pokemon years before.

"Girafarig! Get in there with your Tackle attack!" Will shouted, sending his Girafarig in for the attack, ready to take down the girl who would be in more trouble by winning that by losing.

Girafarig tromped forward, running for Lovo as he jumped away and lit into him with a hefty Thunderbolt attack. The quills from Lovo's back shot off from the tremendous loss of power he had just taken, shooting into Girafarig's back. The two-headed giraffe Pokemon wailed angrily and stomped down on the unsuspecting Lovo with full force. The Jolteon flopped to a stop and whined nastily before the red light of his Poke'Ball pulled him back into the spherical confinement.

"You were great, Lovo. Now I choose you, Star Ball!" Eevy released her fourth Poke'Ball onto the arena, "Ready for battle, Vovo?" 

"Eevee eev!" Vovo snorted, eyeing the odd lighting of the arena.

"Go, Girafarig! Take it out before it has the chance to attack you! Use your Confusion attack, now!"

"Get going, Vovo. We've gotta take this one out to even have a chance! Use your Agility, now!"

Vovo whipped around the ring with all the speed he could manage. Girafarig desperately tried to follow, but the Poisoned Jolteon Quills sticking in his back and sides made it difficult to turn to watch the speeding Eevee. Will was planning on an Agility of his own, but Girafarig's partially paralyzed status would make any movement hard. Eevy made the next move, surprising Will with the flat and calm tone she used.

"All right, Vovo. Good job," Eevy nodded, "Now use Iron Tail attack."

"Girafarig! Try for an Agility!" Will shouted frantically.

Girafarig's legs buckled under the pain of the Quills, sending him to the ground with a grunt. Will swallowed the brick in his throat as the Iron Tail swung across his Pokemon's face. Girafarig wailed and shook his head wildly to shake the pain away, but had no such luck and fell quickly into the world of spiraled eyes. Luri nearly keeled over and Jason kind of twitched every now and then. Lance was just about stone cold, as he had no clue who to root for.

"Well," Jason muttered, "At least it's no longer just you and me who got creamed, Luri."

"That's one way of looking at it," Luri mumbled, "I look at it as a major defeat."

"I lost again!" Will stomped, "I can't lose! It's not fair! Not fair at all!" he growled a bit and contained his anger after a while, "Get in there, Hypno! Let's show them how strong the Elite can really be!"

"Hypno is a strong opponent, Vovo. Let's keep the Speed score in high gear and watch your Defense just as much as your Offense. Got it?"

"Eev-ee!" Vovo nodded with a slight snort.

"All right, go!" Eevy cried, releasing her Pokemon's attention back to the battle at hand.

"OK now, Hypno. That Eevee is super strong. Keep your guard on a high level no matter where that thing is. His attack range in pretty high and he won't stop at anything to attack. Now get in there and battle like a winner!"

"Go, Vovo! Agility attack, now!"

"Go, Hypno! Meditate attack, now!"

Hypno concentrated on raising his Attack power as Vovo readied his Speed score to Eevy's desired level. Hypno's Attack was raising faster and faster by the very second as the Meditate worked it's Psychic magic on him. By the time he dropped and attacked, there'd be no way to stop him from roasting Vovo to a crisp. He finally dropped, with Vovo still running wildly, and started charging his attack to blast the little Eevee away.

"Now that you're ready with the Attack, Hypno, use the Psych-Up to get that Eevee's Speed!"

"Oh great," Eevy muttered as Hypno's Speed started going higher.

The power of the Psych-Up charged the Psychic- type's Speed up to the point Vovo's was at. As long as the Eevee kept moving up his stats, so would Hypno. There were only two choices; one: to let the Speed keep growing and hope the Psych-Up faded in time, or two: stop and hope it was enough to attack and defeat. Eevy bit her bottom lip and made her move.

"Vovo! Stop and use your Quick Attack, now!"

"No, Eevy!" Morty jumped up, "Don't do that!"

"Bad move!" Will cheered himself on, "Hypno, go! Use Psychic attack, right now! Send him sailing!"

The Psychic attack ripped forward first. Even with the Quick Attack and Agility, Hypno was able to get his attack charged and released faster. The Psychic blast slammed Vovo head on, sending him soaring through the air. He growled, hissed and whined all at the same time as he bounced to a cringing halt on Eevy's side of the arena. She heard various gasps and chokes from behind her, as her strongest Pokemon rolled to stop, shaking with mutters of pain.

"I got it!" Will jumped, "I actually beat the Eevee! Ah haha! I beat it, I beat it!"

"I'd be ashamed if I were you!" Luri snorted as she ran down the stairs, "I may have been cruel sounding, but I'd have never attacked that thing like that!"

Will slouched, "Well geez. I was just doing my job."

"I thought your job was to annoy me along with Lance and Jason," she folded her arms and scowled.

"Stop that!" he waved her away, "This is _my_ match, so butt-out!"

"No!" she walked over and sat on the steps, "I'm going to do to you what you did to me. Sit and critique your battle."

"You were so great, Vovo. Return now!" the Star Ball recalled its Pokemon as Eevy readied her next Poke'Ball, "Go, Sovo! I choose you!"

"She's saving the Umbreon for last," Will swallowed, "Then I'll save my hardest hitter for last too," he looked up and met her scowl with his, "Go, Hypno! Use your Psych-Up!"

"Show them we mean business!" Eevy burst, "Get straight in there with a Bite attack, now!"

"It knows a Dark- type attack?!" Will choked. 

"Well, there blows new wind," Luri snickered, "It used Bite many times during the battles in Spectral Stadium."

Will shook himself straight, scowling briefly at Luri, "That's just fine with me!" he straightened his vest, "Go in for a Headbutt!"

Sovo pounced forward, yowling and snorting as he ran. Hypno lowered his head and also ran in for the attack. Sovo swung right, ducking down under the surprise Ice Punch Hypno swung with his left fist. Sovo leaned and chomped down on his ankle, sending Hypno into the air in surprise. Will drooped and moaned while Eevy stood laughing wildly at his flying Hypno.

"I never knew a Hypno could use Fly!" Eevy snickered, "Who's laughing now, Will? Not you! Finish it, Sovo! Use Skull Bash attack!"

Sovo lashed forward as Will let out and angry pout. Hypno rolled away with a long, angry grunt, trying desperately to push himself up. He crawled to the center of the ring and fought to stand, laying his hands on his knees and panting. The pendulum he used for his Psychic- attacks clattered to the ground as Hypno fell backwards with a heavy bellow of utter displeasure with himself. Will jumped out of his skin as the Pokemon toppled backwards. Eevy jumped and shouted as Will ripped out his Poke'Ball and recalled his Hypno.

"I'll beat you yet!" Will snorted, "Get out there! Kadabra! I choose you!"

"All right, Sovo! Let's get in there! Use your Take Down attack!"

"Kadabra! Make it take the recoil but limit the damage with Reflect attack, now!" Will shouted.

Sovo bounced into the Reflect and tumbled away, skidding backwards with a grunt. He shook himself straight and stood up with a black and blue mark across his forehead. Kadabra teased the Espeon by waving his spoon at him with a Kadabra smirk. Sovo stood up, scowled, and charged again.

"No, Sovo! Stop! Don't hit the wall again!" Eevy tried to calm the raging Pokemon, but he wouldn't listen.

Sovo charged for the Reflect that he didn't care was there and plowed head on again. He skidded back with another mark on his head and ran faster than before. No matter what any of them shouted, Sovo kept bolting forward. He finally hit so hard he knocked himself cold and flipped away like a leaf in the wind. Eevy smacked herself in the forehead and scolded herself silently for not training Sovo to keep his temper at a minimum.

"Well," Will asked snobbishly with his hands at his hips, "Who's laughing now? Not you!"

Eevy turned beat red in anger, "All right then, Will. Let's see you beat Yovo! I choose you!"

Will froze solid, moaning and twitching nervously, "Ah!" he straightened and waved his hand at her, "We can take it. Right Kadabra?"

"Kadabra abra!" the Pokemon called, waving his hand and spoon.

"That's what you think," Eevy smiled nastily, "Come on, Yovo! Let's show these two we can take anything they dish out! Use Take Down attack!"

"Take Down again?" Will mocked, "Use Reflect again, Kadabra!"

"Yovo!" Eevy suddenly ordered as Yovo neared Kadabra, "Pursuit attack, now!"

Yovo sprang into the air and kicked Kadabra in the head. The disorientation of that sudden smack sent Kadabra into a dizzy spin, eyes spiraling and body tilting side to side. Luri sat by the steps, laughing wildly at the twisting Kadabra before them. Will scowled back at her and must have mouthed something to her, as she shut up immediately and slouched back down. Will spun back around at the sound of a thud hitting the glass. His already over-tired Kadabra fell face-first to the arena. Will let out an annoyed shriek and boasted his Poke'Ball.

"OK," he shook his free index finger at her, "Now you're heading in to the heavy hitters! I choose you, Alakazam! Let's get her!"

"We can take that on!" Eevy jumped.

"Umb-umb umbreon!" Yovo stomped forward.

"Pika! Pika-pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu cheered, obviously going nuts back there, as he was watching and not participating in the matches.

"That's my little Pika-pal!" Eevy waved, "Thanks, Pikachu! Get in there, Yovo! We can take him on!"

"Are you sure?" Will sneered.

"Excuse me?" Eevy cocked her head.

"I mean, are you _sure_ you can win? Can you really defeat me? I _am_ the Elite Third, after all."

"Uh…" Eevy trailed off and looked around, "I don't know…" she then remained silent to all but herself and _Will_, "Why do I get the feeling I know him? And he _is_ right about the battle…He _is_ the Elite Third and his Pokemon _is_ stronger than Yovo, even if I _am_ at a bit of a Type advantage…"

"Eevy!" Ash sprang up, "Don't listen to him!"

"Do you really think he wants you to win? He's a trainer too, you know. If _you_ lose, _he_ can waltz in here later on and try his luck without having to worry about defeating a Champion," Will smiled evilly and mused away, "If I can play my cards right and push her buttons, I'll get off scot-free and she won't need to worry about Lance or Peter."

"Don't let him get to you!" Misty stood up and stayed against the wall.

"He's playing divide and conquer!" Brock jumped back to the wall as he too stood up.

"Keep your thoughts clear and attack him!" Eusine shouted from the floor, "Don't let his mind tricks take you over!"

"He used the same method with me! Don't take his ramblings to heart and mind, Eevy!" Morty called over the hissing Pokemon.

Eevy shook her head side to side, "That's all it is; a trick to get me to break! Go, Yovo! Let's take this next one and win this!"

Will huffed downward, "Interfering imps," he scowled off to the side at the group giving him nasty glances, "Go, Alakazam! Use Thunderpunch!"

"Go, Yovo! Go black now!"

Alakazam started to swing his attack, but noticed there was nothing in front of him. He looked side to side and turned to Will, giving a confused and blank shrug. He obviously spoke to him somehow too, as in a few moments, Will burst in annoyed shouts.

"Not there?! What'd you mean it's not there?! It's got to be there somewhere!" Will flailed, "Ooh," he growled and turned red, "Ya! Go find it!" he pointed out over the arena.

"Yovo! Use Faint Attack, now!" Eevy shouted, "Hit and hit hard!"

A darker than dark streak whipped across the arena from right to left, slamming Alakazam to the side. Alakazam stumbled away, but straightened out to stand erect as he had been before. Yovo had learned how to turn the alternating rings and bands of color around his body to any desired shade. By going black, violet or another dark color, he could easily hide in the dimly lit Psychic- type arena. Will snorted as his Alakazam looked blankly around the arena, staring frantically for any sign of the Umbreon pestering him. 

"Yovo! Use your Skull Bash, right now!"

"Alakazam! Listen for footsteps and attack in that direction with a Disable attack!" Will though he may have had a plan.

Alakazam turned and smashed his spoons together, sending a heavy Disable wave in Yovo's direction. The attack slammed him head on as he charged in for his Skull Bash. The blackness of the multi-colored rings around his body flickered white and flashed out to yellow. He let out a few angry growls as Alakazam tightened the Disable even more, squeezing him with all his might. Luri watched without commenting as the Umbreon held by the Disable looked as if to explode from the pressure. Lance looked from Yovo, to Alakazam, to Will, then Eevy over and over again, trying to decide who he should be cheering for. Jason kept twitching nervously as Alakazam kept up his attack. Will stood totally unfazed, but Eevy was bowing and breaking more every few seconds.

"Yovo! You've got to listen!" she jumped, "Just move around! Squirm free! Break that Disable barrier! You can't quit because there's no reason for you to lose! Just get away from that attack!"

"Break away, Yovo!" Medira stood up, "Show them what you can do!"

"Come on! Break away!" Mizu shouted, "Pull through the pressure!"

"Work your way out of there!" Beth leaned on the wall, "Fight to get free!"

Will's eyes nearly fell to the floor as the Umbreon's head slowly looked down toward his Alakazam, who stood blank and stunned. Yovo's eyes lit up, sending a Glare right through the staring Alakazam. The Psychic- type froze solid, ending the Disable attack. Yovo fell to the ground, sprawled out to each side. He stood and shook off, resituating his fur.

"All right!" Eevy cheered, "Now we can take this easy! Go, Yovo! Use your Tackle attack, now!"

"Go, Alakazam! Use Flash attack, now!" Will silently begged the attack to work.

The bright light that very briefly filled the arena didn't even seem to slightly faze the charging Yovo. He jumped and Tackled Alakazam directly in the face, sending the hefty Psychic- type rolling back and away. Will drooped and frowned, as he'd been trying to get Flash to work for he didn't know how long.

"Go, Yovo! Time to end this once and for all!" Eevy burst, "It's time to show that thing you're Umbreon Special Crunch attack, now!"

"What?!" all four Elite bugged at the same time as Yovo shot forward.

Yovo roared forward, growling and hissing like mad. Alakazam was just starting to sit up when Yovo launched for him. The Umbreon latched onto Alakazam's ear as the Psychic- type realized what was happening. He shot up and dashed around the arena, beating relentlessly at the awkward weight on his forehead. Yovo spun backwards and landed behind him, then launching into a Skull Bash. Alakazam toppled away, slamming down to the glass beneath him. Yovo let out a shrill cry and nudged at the Alakazam, but he was out cold. He stepped away and did his usual victory 'dance'. 

"I don't believe it. I don't bloody believe it!" Will let his accent slip out, "No way! That can't be true!" he pounded at the podium's railing, "Damn the Dark- type Pokemon!" he stomped, "Evil little things!"

Luri stood behind him, laughing away, "Aww! Poor Willie-boy lost his match!"

"Shut up, Lurianna!" Will snapped, "Keep that trap of yours closed!"

"Well, now you know how I felt before! I'm getting sick of your idiocy, William, and I'm not going to put up with it anymore!"

"_My_ idiocy?! Are you nuts?! You're the one nagging on me because I blink in the direction of another girl!"

"_That's_ what happened," Medira said pointedly, "He must have been watching the matches too closely and Luri got jealous because she thinks he was looking at Eevy and the other girls."

Eevy finished congratulating her Pokemon and recalled him to his Poke'Ball, "Why don't the two of you stop bickering now?" she stepped up between Luri and Will, "Luri, I didn't mean to step on anybody's toes. I'm sure he was just watching the matches. Don't be angry with him or with me. I've had this problem before; with the same couple I was telling you about earlier. It all worked out in the matter of an hour."

Luri pondered that deeply, realizing she was again talking about her and Will, "I suppose so," she muttered.

"And you," she spun around, "I'd be upset if my boyfriend was eyeing other girls too. You keep your eyes in their sockets unless you're looking at her and I'm sure she won't be quite as annoyed with you all the time. Right, Mistress Luri?"

"Well…" Luri trailed off.

"_Right_, Mistress Luri?" Eevy growled as she smashed her heel into Luri's foot.

"Ow! Right, right, yeah," she nodded vigorously to keep the wail of pain quiet. 

"Now, you two can go up to the viewing box and send that jack-moron Lance down here. I want a battle," she shoved them towards the stairs as a petrified Lance came stumbling down them.

"Battle. Battle. Must battle," Lance muttered, "Can't let her know who I am. Gotta stay sharp. Keep her safe by beating her. Got to battle just like any other time."

"What are you blabbering to yourself about?" Eevy leaned away, "You sound like a deranged squirrel."

"Nothing!" he shot up straight, "Will, come on down and get the field ready!"

"Yes, master," Will joked, hunched over a bit with a hobble and dragging his left leg, and walked up along the wall, "Here's the big one, ladies and gents! Hold on tight and don't come-"

"More than three feet from the wall. We know!" the group standing by the wall shouted.

"Yes…" Will scowled briefly, "Hold on to your hats! 'Cause here we go!"  


The midnight blue button was pressed this time around. The lights flashed back on and the entire arena shook. Even Jason, Luri and Will had to hang on. The corners of the platform raised back up again and the entire arena rotated, making it so both trainer platforms were floating out over a huge gap and were centered on either side of the arena instead of at each end. The arena then dropped and flipped before coming right back up again. Now it was a sideways dirt arena with a regular chalk-painted center of red, black, white and grey. The railings around the podiums Lance and Eevy were standing on pulled out and fell away, being tucked under the platform. Now that Eevy was thoroughly shaken, the arena had another surprise for her…

The floor around the trainer platforms and the arena itself fell and moved away; either being tucked under the arena or under the walls. Churning down below in the valley-like crevasses and gaps in lake-sized portions of water were whirlpools and geysers, spiraling and spouting like mad. From the walls of these massive openings drained water from huge pipes. The gushing liquid rained down into the lake-like bodies of water below, causing slight splashed around where they hit. Chain's shot from the arena and the floor behind the trainer platforms, hooking onto the corners of the trainers' islands. Eevy then noticed that her podium wasn't a podium anymore, but and un-railed island being suspended by the chain at each corner. She looked slowly over the edge and found that the base was slowly lowering into the water below now that the suspension chains had latched on. At each end of the arena, two tunnels shot open, shooting water onto the wall out from it to spit water in every which direction. Eevy looked quickly downward as two openings out and down from her platform shot open, blasting heavy jets of water under her platform and into the wall behind her. She shrieked as water vapor spat at her face and back while the sound of rushing water reminded her of her last two not-so-pleasant swims in the Gladiola River. She looked hesitantly upward, seeing Lance's platform had the same water-show hers did, but he was completely unfazed; merely standing with crossed arms and nose in the air. She swallowed hard and hoped there was some kind of protection she was missing.

"What the hell is this?!" she quivered from her podium, "I mean, damn! This is dangerous!"

"Not if you and keep your balance," Lance snickered at the faces the group across from him was making, "I could sit up here for hours."

"I'm thrilled for you, you spazzy loon!" she tried desperately not to think of falling, "You're insane!"

"I designed this place myself. I happen to love it! It's great for my Dragons and for intimidating my opponents!" he laughed wildly at her, even though on the inside he was desperately trying to devise a way to get from his island to hers in a matter of seconds if she did happen to slip, "Just calm down and you won't fall."

"That's easy for you to say!" she bugged and settled down slightly, "I'm cool. I can do this."

"Well then, let's begin."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Elite Battle 4: Dragons Of Legends

Notes  
I love being crazy and evil...It makes my day! Heh...I dunno where I got this arena, but I will tell you the next chapter was originally going to be a lot more twisted than it is now. At the moment, I'm pondering how to make that idea into a Special...Shoo-shoo now and let me think...

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Herbo/Meganium (Male)  
Lvl-62, HP-197, Atk-146, Def-156, Sp.Atk-146, Sp.Def-168, Spd-139  
Item-King's Rock, Exp-237684  
Razor Leaf, Cut, Solarbeam, Body Slam  
From: Bred from Bayleef from Gold and hatched in Crystal


	17. 68 Elite Battle Four: Dragons Of Legend...

**Elite Battle 4: Dragons Of Legends  
_Japanese Title:_** Elite Battle Four! Dragons Of Legends!  
**_Translation:_** Shitennou Batoru Shi! Ryuu no Densetsu!  
**By: Pro_V **

"Let's start now," Lance smiled wide at the petrified Eevy, "I'll choose first. I call, Aerodactyl!"

"Fine!" Eevy stood straight, despite the swinging of the podium, "In that case I'll choose Sovo! Let's battle!"

"Do you think he's going to be able to do this without messing up?" Luri sat on the right of the viewing box, staring down and pondering this match.

"I have no idea," Will shook his head, "He's already looking dizzy. I hope he can keep himself awake out there."

"I don't know about this," Jason muttered, "I have the biggest feeling he's gonna lose."

"OK, Aerodactyl! Let's get into battle! Use your Agility, now!" Lance shouted.

"Sovo! Use your Agility at twice the Speed of his!" Eevy called.

Both Pokemon continued around the arena, speeding up constantly to keep their opponent at a disadvantage. Sovo skidded to a wicked stop as he realized the arena was pointed in the wrong direction. He stopped and peeked over the edge, gulping hard at the long drop and the water below. He shook himself straight and turned around just as Aerodactyl's Wing Attack zipped over head. His ears blew in the breeze of its heavily flapping wings. He jumped up and ran across the arena, taking on a Double Team as he did. Now there was a good dozen Espeon running across the ring. Aerodactyl turned around and saw this, tilting his head in midair. 

"Great job, Sovo! Now get back at him with a Psybeam attack!"

"Aerodactyl! Use your Pursuit attack, right now!"

Aerodactyl swooped down, heading straight for Sovo. The Psybeam attack crashed into him, but he kept going, pushing through it. His huge wing span was able to catch almost the entire group of Espeon, hitting Sovo away into a roll. He stood and shook off. He growled and dashed forward, jumping up and whipping his forked tail along Aerodactyl's leg. The Fly/Rock- type roared nastily and arced around, flying back for a second go.

"Aerodactyl! Use your Dragonbreath!"  


"Sovo! Use your Psychic attack!"

Both the Psychic attack and the Dragonbreath thundered forward. The Psychic hit the Dragonbreath and both attacks froze solid as Sovo held the attack away. The Dragonbreath started creaking and redirecting. Sovo lifted from the ground and threw the attack away, slamming it into Aerodactyl's face. Aerodactyl flailed in the air and crashed to the arena, causing chips of floor to fall away and splash down in the water below. 

"Great shot, Sovo!" Eevy cheered and jumped wildly, "Now use a Confusion!"

The attack crashed into the 'sitting' Dragon with full force. Aerodactyl tipped back and forth dizzily before falling backwards with his eyes spiraling wildly. Will fell face-first to the floor and Jason rammed his head on the wall. Luri toppled over to the side of her chair and Lance screamed as loud as he could manage.

"No way!" he shouted, "No way, no way, no way!" he just about stepped off the edge and jumped back, "That's it! You're gonna lose yet! I choose you! Charizard!"

"When did Charmeleon evolve again?" Luri cocked her head all the way to the side.

"I don't know, but it obviously did," Jason muttered.

"Hey. If he beats her, who cares?" Will shrugged.

"All right now, Sovo. Watch yourself and keep away from its flames. Go in for a Double Team attack!"

"Go, Charizard! Use your Smokescreen attack, now!"

The Smokescreen halted the Double Team before it really even started. Sovo hacked and coughed as the black cloud billowed around the arena. The longer it kept flowing, the blacker Prisma Hall got. Eevy waved her hand in front of her face and tried not to gag. Charizard lashed out with a Fire Spin through the smoke, catching Sovo and sending him whining into the air. The smoke started to clear as Charizard charged forward, slashing across Sovo's face with a Slash attack. The Espeon tumbled away with a slight whimper. 

"You did absolutely great, Sovo. Return now! Now I choose you! Novo!"

"Go, Charizard! Hurry and use your Scary Face!"

"Don't let him get you, Novo! Use your Acid Armor!"

Charizard jumped and started to use his Scary Face, but realized he was glaring at air. He stopped and looked side to side, trying to find out where his challenger had disappeared to, as he had no idea where he could have gone. A sharp sting in his tail caused him to spin around rapidly and blast a Fire Spin. The fire hit nothingness, causing him to look around totally blankly. Novo was dancing around him, making nasty faces and chomping down on his tail every now and then. Eevy couldn't help but laugh as Charizard flew into the air when Novo bit down on his wing. The Charizard landed with a slam and Novo revealed himself, laughing his Vaporeon snicker wildly at him. 

"Charizard! Use Slash attack now!"

"Novo! Jump away!"

Novo bounced into the air on his tail and landed smack dab behind Charizard. The Dragon swung in for the Slash attack where Novo had been and imbedded his claws into the ground. He made a very odd face and looked overly embarrassed as he flailed and tried to pull away. Novo stood smiling evilly behind him as he pulled and roared at his stuck arm. 

"OK, Novo! Now let's finish this off with a Hydro Pump attack!"

The water washed forward, crashing into Charizard's back. Charizard roared angrily and pulled around at his arm frantically. After just so much struggling he drooped and crashed to the floor with a grunt and rumble. Novo yawned wide and Eevy cheered wildly. Lance closed his eyes and started getting redder and redder.

"Stop being so stinking happy!" he burst nastily, "Get in there, Gyarados!"

"Go, Novo! Use Whirlpool attack, now!"

"Gyarados! Use Twister attack, now!"

Both of the twisting attacks rushed forward. The Twister pulled the Whirlpool into its spinning power, doubling its attack. Novo's ears and mouth drooped from their overly cheerful positions to totally scared and embarrassed spots. Eevy nearly suffocated at the huge gasp she brought in as Novo was hit and thrown away with Gyarados roaring a deep cheer for himself. Novo hit the ground and rolled, trying desperately to stand and attack, but there was no use in it.

"You did great, Novo. Now you'd better return. I choose you now, Lovo! Get in there!"

Lance let out a scream of annoyed surprise, "No! No! Anything but that thing! Anything at all!"

"Scared of my Jolteon?" Eevy sneered, "Big baby! Let's get in there and show that jerk what we can really do, Lovo! Use your Rain Dance attack, now!"

Lance couldn't decide whether to be angry or upset for that comment, "Get in to that battle, Gyarados! Go and use Dragon Rage attack, now!"

"Use that Rain Dance and get out of there!"

The Rain Dance started pouring as the Dragon Rage tore forward. The Dragon's attack neared Lovo as he shot to the side with the fiery attack slamming down where he had been just the moment before. He rolled away and jumped up, stepping back as Gyarados moved towards him. Gyarados started charging a Hyper Beam before he heard a very bad phrase. For him, anyway.

"Go, Lovo! Don't let him scare you! Use Thunder now!"

Lance gagged and choked as the Jolteon grew in static force. Cracks of thunder and bolts of lightning cracked from Lovo's sides. The Thunder went up and flew down, crashing right into Gyarados' back. The roar ripping around the arena was definitely not that of Thunder, but that of a pained Gyarados flying to the ground with lightning whipping around his Flying/Water- type body. He crashed to the ground and grunted a surprisingly soprano shriek.

"No way," Luri nearly fell over, "No way she took Gyarados down in one hit."

"Is that even possible? I mean, that Gyarados can get knocked out like that," Will asked nervously.

"I guess so, because he's steaming with Electric- type power and he's definitely not moving," Jason pretty much wilted.

"That can't happen!" Lance stomped, "You can't beat my Gyarados!"

"Well," Eevy snorted, "Looks like I did!" she snickered wildly, "Call your fourth Pokemon, bozo!"

He was starting to get angry at the snide remarks she was making, "That's it! I choose you! Heavy Ball!"

"Oh no," Eevy stepped back nervously, making sure to stay on her platform, "Dragonite."

"Eevy! You can't beat it! You've got to forfeit!" Morty jumped, "There's no way! He's had too long to train. Beating him with your, no offense, minor Pokemon is impossible!"

"We can beat him!" Eevy growled, "You keep your nose out of my match, Mortimer! Dragon told me I can do anything I try to do and I'm not gonna let this…thing talk me out of it! Let's go, Lovo! Time to battle!"

"Thing?" he swallowed and started growling, "That's it! No more playing nice! Go, Dragonite! Show them the Elite will never fall! Use Thunder Wave attack at full power!"

"Go, Lovo! Show them what Dragon said was true! Use your Agility! Now!"

Lovo started forward, paws slamming the dirt arena at a mile a minute. Dragonite lashed out with the Thunder Wave, taking over Lovo's entire body with a stinging pain. Lovo hissed and growled, skin crawling with lightning. Even his Electric- type body wasn't totally resistant to such attacks. He squirmed and wailed as Dragonite picked him up a snickered at him. The Dragon turned around, holding Lovo by the tail, and pointed to him with his free arm. Facing Lance and indicating Lovo, he started chuckling. Lance couldn't help but laugh at his Dragonite's humor with the paralyzed Jolteon. Eevy let out a long, irritated scream.

"Drop the Jolteon now, Dragonite!" Eevy snorted, growling absolutely evilly, "You have him put my Pokemon down, Lance! Right now!"

"Dragonite. Drop him!" Lance ordered, watching Lovo fly to the ground, "Still want to continue?"

"Yeah!" Eevy hissed, "You hurt my Jolteon and I'm not letting you get away with it! Now go, Zovo! We can do it!"

"Go get it, Dragonite!" Lance stomped, "Let's get those last three Pokemon knocked out right now!"

"Go, Zovo! Use Agility now!"

"Dragonite! Use Wrap attack!"

Dragonite swung his tail around, Wrapping around Zovo. He picked him up with his tail, raising him above his head and slamming him down to the ground. Zovo let out an angry whine as Dragonite raised and slammed him again, throwing all his weight behind it. Zovo kept spitting fire into the attacker's face, but it wasn't even fazing him. He just kept hitting with the addition of Rage.

"Eevy, stop him!" Mizu jumped up, "Zovo could get really hurt!"

"No!" Eevy hissed, "We have to win this!"

"Stop!" Dragonite halted at his Master's command, "Enough of that!"

"What are you doing?!" Eevy burst, "This is a League match! Don't you dare stop!"

"I'm not going to stand here and watch your ego kill your Pokemon!" Lance snapped, "Call it back!"

Eevy just kind of stood there, growling, "You did great, Zovo! Return now!"

Will choked as he noticed Eevy's hair blowing in wind that wasn't there, "She wouldn't," he swallowed, "She wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't what?" Luri looked from the match to Will.

"Nothing. I hope."

"I choose you, Yovo! Let's win this match!"

"Go, Dragonite! Use your Iron Tail attack, now!"

"Yovo! Use Faint Attack, head on!"

Yovo wasted no time in dashing forward and lunging up. Dragonite stepped away, hoping to avoid it, but the Umbreon kicked him in the head, sending him to the floor with a groan and whimper. Lance looked like he was going to topple off the podium.

"Damn it!" Lance actually cursed for the first time since he met Eevy, "Return, Dragonite! Now get out there, Dragonair!"

"Let's give him a what for!" Eevy stomped, "Attack it with a Quick Attack!"

"Dragonair! Show them an Outrage!"

The attack tore forward, heating the air around it. Yovo let out a sharp cry as it pounded the ground beside him. He rolled away and tipped over the edge. He dug in his claws, trying desperately not to slip off. He pulled himself up and flopped down with a sigh. The Dragonair crashed forward. Yovo shot into the air and bounced over it as it brushed past, huge ear-like wings spread wide as it arced up and around. Yovo scampered into the center of the field and ducked an oncoming Slam.

"Yovo! Jump and Pursuit attack!"

Yovo jumped and crashed a backwards Pursuit into Dragonair's side as it arced around again. Dragonair slipped to a stop and coiled like a snake ready to strike. Yovo stood panting and growling with a huge scowl.

"Go, Dragonair! Use your Flamethrower!"

"Roll to the side and retaliate with Take Down!"

Yovo cringed a bit before rolling to his right and jumping at Dragonair with a full strength Take Down. Dragonair let out an odd shriek as it flopped away, rolling to a moaning halt. He fought to stand, head pounding in pain. The wings went out and he started to lift off, but he dropped back again, leaving Lance and the other Elite staring with open jaws.

"OK," Lance scowled, "Now you're asking for it. Return, Dragonair!" his right hand went into the left of his coat, taking out a Poke'Ball he never wanted to use against Eevy, but now had no choice, "You'll never defeat this one. I choose you! Rage Ball!"

"Ooh shit," Beth quivered up beside Eusine, "It's huge."

"If you think I'm afraid of that, you're nuts!" Eevy snorted, "Go, Yovo! Use Faint Attack!"

"Go, Draco! Don't let him get the best of you! Use Twister attack!"

The hulking Dragonite plowed forward, launching the Twister as he ran. Draco was more than one and a half times the size of a regular Dragonite and more than thrice as powerful. The Twister whirled forward, picking Yovo up and throwing him out and into the wall beside Ash and the crew, who jumped away and leaned to the side as the Umbreon flopped down to the floor beside them, just stopping before spilling over the edge.

"You were great, Yovo. Return now!" Eevy fingered the last usable Poke'Ball on her belt, "You're my last hope and I know you can do this. I choose you! Star Ball!"

"Eevee?" Lance asked seriously before bursting into wild laughter, "You can't honestly expect to beat me with that, can you?"

"I can beat you with anything as long as I try. You know it, I know it, Dragon knows it and Vovo knows it! Let's make this a duel!"

"Duel? I like the sound of that. All right," Lance's usual sincere smile burned a touch evil, "Go, Draco!"

"Let's do it," Eevy paid the fact she was getting a bit violent no mind, "Go, Vovo!"

"Agility attack, now!" both of them scowled at the other for calling the same command.

Vovo bolted forward, knowing the Dragonite was already at least a bit tired out and was going to take advantage of it. Draco pounded side to side, crashing towards Vovo at full speed. Eevy knew this was Lance's last Pokemon and Lance knew this was Eevy's last. Neither was willing to lose. Eevy still had no idea that there was a temporary Champion waiting for her, though he knew she was heading his way. 

"Go, Vovo! Use Rage attack, now!"

"Go, Draco! Use Leer attack, now!"

The Leer didn't have enough time to work as Vovo ran past and around him. Lance nearly blew up in anger while Eevy stood on the other side laughing insanely. 

Lance growled and turned red, "Go, Draco! Use Iron Tail attack now!"

Vovo rolled away as the Iron Tail crashed into his side. Lance noticed Eevy cringing at that, but at that point he was so incredibly angry it didn't even faze him to remember that she felt a certain dose of her Eevee's pain. He simply continued with his attacks, not bothering to think about Eevy; until he heard her slightly cry out. That struck his heart head on and he shook himself straight, suddenly realizing what he'd been doing. 

"What have I been doing? What have I been thinking about? Winning? Losing? Look at her," he bit his bottom lip as Eevy winced, "I have to end this fast. For her. Once this is over, she won't be in so much pain," he swallowed and looked dead ahead, "Go, Draco! Time for a Hyper Beam!" his face then tweaked as he thought, "_That_ is _less_ painful?"

"Vovo! Use Double Team attack, now!"

Draco stopped and stared around at the group of Eevee's surrounding him. He started charging the Hyper Beam and swung it around to his right, cutting them down to about half the group. By the time he was nearing the real one, he was too tired to continue attacking that hard. Vovo jumped away from the fading attack, slipping to a stop at the center of the arena. 

"Draco! Wing Attack now!"

"Vovo!" Eevy knew exactly what she had to do, "Fury Tackle attack now!"

Vovo charged forward, hitting Draco's sides and back with full force. Eevy wasn't giving up and Vovo could feel the power of his Rage growing each time he hit Draco. He jumped and caught Draco hard in the center of the back. Draco roared painfully and fell on his stomach to the ground. He pushed himself up and fired a Dragonbreath toward Vovo, who hopped away. Draco was so tired he didn't have enough strength to really attack. 

"Finish it, Eevy!" Ash jumped, "Take him out!"

"Beat that Dragonite, Eevy!" Tracey shouted, "Go get him!"

"Come on, Eevy!" Brock stood up, "You can do it!"

"Don't let him win!" Misty called, "Put him down!"

"Time to end it," Eevy said flatly, "Go, Vovo! Agile Rage Quick Attack, now!"

Vovo gave a quick, high-pitched and echoing shriek as he rammed forward. He slammed Draco's side, sending the Dragonite into a pained bellow. Lance just about mimicked the cry as his Dragonite was hit with enough force by a tiny Eevee to roll him over. There were slight moaning sounds from both Draco and Lance as it hit them they'd been defeated.

"I won," Eevy choked, "I beat him! We beat him!" 

Lance stood twitching nervously, "I lost. I don't believe it. I lost."

"He lost," Luri whimpered, "No way. Lance actually lost."

"Draco got beat to hell," Will whispered, "We're all gonna die."

"Lance and Draco can actually be defeated?" Jason muttered, "Woah."

Will and the rest of the Elite marched down the stairs, shoving Lance forward as they hopped onto the platform next top him, "Uh…" he squeaked, "Evangelina?"

"What?" Eevy asked in a slight cheering fashion.

"There-the thing is-you know-well there's…Uh…"

Will shook his head and jumped to where everyone could see him, "There's another round."

All happy movements halted, "What?" the entire group asked together.

"Um…" Lance snickered nervously as Will walked to change the arena.

The arena started switching with the battle area turning and slamming into place as the platforms were reformed and reattached to their original spots. A plain, flat rock arena with white lines was all that replaced the Dragon's arena. Eevy stomped forward with her group following. She snatched Lance's collar and pulled him down to eye level.

"What other round?" she asked in that deep commanding voice that made him melt.

He twittered slightly before shaking himself straight, "My boss saw us battle the other day and assigned a temp for the Champion position, so you've kinda gotta battle him."

Eevy contained her anger and let him go, stepping away with a growl, "Fine. I can take that. Who is it?"

"Uh…We're not allowed to give that information out at this point," Luri smiled tensely.

"Oh," Eevy said with a nod and suddenly shoved Lance away, "You get him out here now. I want a battle and I want my rightful position as Champion. Let's go."

"You've got Minor Mistress in my book," Jason whimpered, "How about you guys? All in favor?" he heard three I's other than his own, "There. Minor Mistress of Eevolution Evangelina Hikoboshi. Now isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not," a voice called from behind them, "She will battle me and we'll just see how all works out."

"Uh huh," Will nodded and stepped away, heading for the stairs to the viewing box.

Eevy's group stared around frantically, "Where is he?" Eusine stared side to side.

"Up there!" Luri shouted back as she ran to the stairs and pointed up on top of the viewing box.

Up, sitting on top of the viewing box, was a man about as tall as Lance. He snickered a bit as Eevy backed away and kept his face well hidden in the shadows. He shrugged and watched her shake a bit at the fact she had no clue who she was looking at. He cracked his knuckles as Lance stepped toward Eevy nervously.

"Uh…Eevy," Lance swallowed the brick in his throat, "You did really good. I'm sorry about your Flareon."

"Thanks," she said nastily and crossed her arms, "He'll be fine now. Is that all you came to pester me about?"

"Well," he glanced over her shoulder, "One last thing," he jumped forward and kissed her; not on the cheek, but on the mouth, "Good luck," he squeaked and bolted away, "Why the hell did I do that?"

Eevy stood, twitching nervously and blinking hard, "Uh huh," she whimpered, turning around and making odd noises at the stunned glances she was getting, "Did he just-?" she trailed off and pointed over her right shoulder.

"Uh huh," the group said in moaning tones, "He did."

"That's all well and good," the temp called down, "Can we please begin?"

"Uh um, yeah!" Eevy spiraled around, as red as an apple, "You've got it!"

The Next Chronicle:

__

The True Final Test - The Champion Is Revealed

Notes  
OK…It's a tiny bit sappy here and there, but that's OK, right? Anyway, I'll be on my way now, since I really have nothing to say. And fwee…That rhymed.

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Frie Jr./Typhlosion (Male)  
Lvl-62, HP-204, Atk-152, Def-128, Sp.Atk-169, Sp.Def-139, Spd-161  
Item-Charcoal, Exp-241889  
Ember, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift  
From: Bred from Frie Sr. from Silver and hatched in Crystal

And here's his father…

Frie Sr./Typhlosion (Male)  
Lvl-91, HP-320, Atk-232, Def-225, Sp.Atk-257, Sp.Def-214, Spd-245  
Item-Charcoal, Exp-790654  
Ember, Flame Wheel, Flamethrower, Swift  
From: Silver


	18. 69 The True Final Test: The Champion Is...

**The True Final Test – The Champion Is Revealed  
_Japanese Title:_** The True Final Test! The Champion Is Revealed To All!  
**_Translation:_** Sono Junsui Fainaru Tesuto! Sono Chanpion Akasu Tame Mina!  
**By: Pro_V **

"I don't know where these supposed Elite get off adding another secret round, but I'll beat that guy, whoever he may be, anyway," Eevy tried desperately to calm herself, "I still wish I knew who he was."

"Ah, you'll do fine," Sooney waved at her so she'd turn around and go back to the battle, "You can beat anybody, hands down."

"Whatever," Eevy turned to face the arena, "I'll let you choose first. You may need the advantage."

The un-named someone laughed a bit, "Or so you would believe. Go, Buusutaa."

"Pokemon number 136. Flareon. The Flame Pokemon. Fire type evolution of Eevee created with Fire Stone. Gender…Female. Height…2' 11". Weight…55.0 pounds. When storing thermal energy in its body, its temperature could soar to over 1600 degrees. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3000 degrees. It fluffs out its fur collar to cool down its body temperature, which can reach 1650 degrees. Breeding Group(s)…Ground. Overall Status…OK. Hit Points…260. Attack…280. Defense…140. Special Attack…220. Special Defense…250. Speed…140."

"All right. Now there's a challenge! I'll choose you! Jolt Ball!"

"OK now, Buusutaa. Let's take this now and be done with it. Go and use Ember attack, now!"

"Go, Lovo! Use your Agility now!"

The burning Embers hit the floor and sat red and fiery as the Jolteon jumped away. The Champion nearly fell over at how fast the opponent was. He totally avoided even a speck of that attack. The Flareon shot the Embers again, this time catching Lovo's back leg ever so slightly. Lovo tumbled away and jumped forward, tackling the Flareon away.

"Go, Buusutaa! Take Down attack!"

"Go, Lovo! Thunder Wave attack, now!"

The electricity lashed into the so-called Buusutaa, causing her skin to crawl painfully. Eevy cheered wildly, thinking that was the finishing blow for the Flareon challenging her, but she was wrong.

"Here, Buusutaa!" the Champion called, throwing a glass bottle down to the field, "Take this!"

The bottle exploded as it hit the floor, sending glass everywhere. A yellow cloud of powder billowed up around Buusutaa. It was Paralyze Heal. Eevy nearly suffocated from the gasp she let out, not realizing that kind of thing was even allowed in Prisma Hall battles.

"Medira!" Eevy spun around, "Throw me the medicine bag!"

"Always bossing me around," Medira muttered as she grabbed the bag and threw it in Eevy's direction, "Happy now?"

"Elated to an extent. If you play with tricks like that, so do I!" Eevy let a bottle of Potion loose with Lovo healing up, "Let's do it, Lovo! Go and use Quick Attack!"

"Good choice!" he gave a cruel laugh, "Go, Buusutaa! Quick Attack it right back!"

Both Pokemon Quick Attacked into each other with all their power, shoving the other away. As they charged for the second time, Lovo played a trick. Just before he hit, he jumped up and over, tumbling down the Flareon's back with ease, as Jolteon are a bit smaller than the average Flareon. Buusutaa made a tearful face as Lovo chomped down on her tail. She took off into a pained sprint around the arena, yelping and yowling at the Jolteon teeth embedded in the tip of her tail. She finally flailed enough that Lovo let go. Buusutaa tripped and fell face first to the floor, grunting angrily.

"Well," the Champion reached to his belt, "I must admit that's quite the little Jolteon you have there, Minor Mistress Hikoboshi."

"Minor Mistress? Oh yeah. I forgot about that," Eevy snickered, "I could be a Gym Leader!"

"That's just dandy," Morty rolled his eyes, "Just imagine what Pryce and Claire will think of that. Not to mention that ego filled Surge and that Whitney-bitch."

"Who cares?" Eevy asked, totally seriously, "Once I win this, _they'll_ be calling _me_ Mistress! Let's go! Send your next Pokemon!"

"Get in there, Eefui! _If_ you beat me, _I'll_ be calling you Mistress."

"Start practicing! Dexter! Analyze!"

"Pokemon number 196. Espeon. The Sun Pokemon. Psychic type evolution of Eevee achieved when tamed in the morning or day. Gender…Female. Height…2' 11". Weight…58.0 pounds. It uses the fine hair that covers its body to sense air currents and predict its enemy's actions. By reading air currents, it can predict things such as the weather or its foe's next move. Breeding Group(s)…Ground. Overall Status…OK. Hit Points…260. Attack…150. Defense…140. Special Attack…280. Special Defense…210. Speed…240."

"All right! This is gonna be good! Go, Lovo! Thunderbolt now!"

"Eefui! Use Iron Tail attack!"

The Champion smiled wide as his Espeon charged forward, suddenly spinning and slashing her forked tail across the Jolteon's face. Eefui was bigger than Lovo, and therefor packed more of a punch when throwing her weight into her attacks. Lovo rolled away with a shriek as Eefui sat calmly, giving an Espeon laugh.

"That was cruel!" Yuu-Yuu jumped.

"Hey! Not so rough! He's only a baby!" Beth stood up.

"That's enough!" Eevy ordered, "They've been through worse! Sit down!"

Lance was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands, "She's never gonna do it," he whined, "She's going to lose, I know it."

"Would you shut up?!" Luri barked, "She'll do what she's meant to, all right? Just keep telling yourself that!"

"You were absolutely great, Lovo. Return and take a good rest. Now it's time for you! Moon Ball!"

"Great job, Eefui. Don't let the type difference get to you. Go in for a Swift attack, right now!"

"Don't fall for Swift attacks, Yovo! Use your Faint Attack, now!"

Eefui stared blankly at where she had been planning on firing her Swift attack, but there was no Umbreon there. She looked left, blinked twice, looked right, blinked twice and then let her head fall sideways in utter confusion. A sudden slam in the back sent her skidding forward on her chest and chin. Her back end flopped down with a puff of the sand that lightly coated the floor. She stood up and shook off, spitting out a bit of silt.

"Great Faint Attack, Yovo! Really good! Now go in for a Pursuit attack!" Eevy cheered.

"Eefui! Turn around and use Quick Attack, now!" the Champion was sending orders to his Espeon in a frantic attempt to get the Umbreon away.

Yovo bolted forward with a sharp growl. Eefui stepped back, preparing to attack, but Yovo connected first, ramming into her and shoving her back. Poor Eefui stepped away again, not even attempting to attack the growling Umbreon. Yovo lunged and cracked Eefui in the forehead, tipping her away. She tumbled backwards, back feet swinging over her head as she slipped to a stop in front of the viewing box.

The Champion made thoughtful noises, "Hmm…" he muttered, "All right. Good battle, Eefui. Return."

"Doing great, Eevy! You can do it!" Morty cheered, "Come on, sis!"

"Go, Sandaasu! It's your turn now!"

"Dexter! Analyze!"

"Pokemon number 135. Jolteon. The Lightning Pokemon. Electric type evolution of Eevee achieved with a Thunder Stone. Gender…Female. Height…2' 07". Weight…54.0 pounds. It accumulates negative ions from the atmosphere to blast out 10,000-volt lightning bolts. It concentrates the weak electric charges emitted by its cells and launches wicked lightning bolts. Every hair on its body starts to stand sharply on end if it becomes charged with electricity. Breeding Group(s)…Ground. Overall Status…OK. Hit Points…260. Attack…150. Defense…140. Special Attack…230. Special Defense…200. Speed…270."

"Let's go, Yovo! Use Agility, now!"

"Go, Sandaasu! Use Thunderbolt attack, now!"

The Thunderbolt tore forward at twice the speed of Lovo's, making it literally impossible to avoid. Yovo let out a sharp shriek at the double powered Thunderbolt tore through him. The attack cleared, leaving Yovo panting in the middle of the arena for a moment before shooting straight up in pain and toppling to his side.

"Ah!" Eevy shrieked, "You were great, Yovo. Better return."

"How about _your _next Pokemon?" the Champion asked after a deep laugh.

Eevy gave a dark looking scowl, "Fine," she enunciated, "I choose you! Flame Ball!"

"Simple victory. Go, Sandaasu! Use a Quick Attack!"

"Don't let him say that! Go, Zovo! Use a Take Down attack, now!"

Zovo bolted to the side, avoiding the Quick Attack. He slammed to the side, back-tackling Sandaasu with a Take Down sized slam. Sandaasu skidded backwards before charging in at full speed with a Tackle attack.

"Watch out, Zovo. Use your Fire Spin!"

The Fire Spin wrapped forward, spinning wildly around Sandaasu and halting her movement. Sandaasu stepped away, trying to avoid the attack, but she didn't have much luck, as the fire completely surrounded her. Zovo burst through the fire and rammed Sandaasu head-on. Sandaasu rolled away and skidded to a slightly dirt-puffing halt. Eevy heard light growls coming from the Champion's seat.

"Getting a bit agitated, Champion Master?" Eevy snickered, "Boohoo-hah," she laughed wildly, "Next Pokemon!"

That time there was a true growl, "You played well, Sandaasu. Return now. And now it's your turn! Shawaazu!"

"Dexter! You know the drill!"

"Pokemon number 134. Vaporeon. The Bubble Jet Pokemon. Water type evolution of Eevee achieved with a Water Stone. Gender…Female. Height…3' 03". Weight…64.0 pounds. Lives close to water. Its long tail is ridged with a fin that is often mistaken for a mermaid's. When Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate, it is a sign that rain will come within a few hours. It prefers beautiful shores. With cells similar to water molecules, it could melt in water. Breeding Groups(s)…Ground. Hit Points…380. Attack…160. Defense…150. Special Attack…240. Special Defense…240. Speed…160."

"All right, Zovo! Let's keep this up! Use your Quick Attack!"

"Don't even let them try it, Shawaazu! Use Water Gun!"

The water rushed forward, slamming into the oncoming Zovo. Zovo rolled away and took a stand, running in for the Quick Attack he was told to use. Another stream of water roared towards him, throwing him away like a Poke'Doll. He toppled away, rolling over and over again until coming to a dead stop on the corner of the arena. Eevy inhaled a short breath as Zovo let out a few short whimpers before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Oh, Zovo!" Eevy cried before turning back to the battle, "You did great and I'm really proud. Return!"

"Come on now," the Champion laughed a bit, "Next."

"This one is the one I know can take you out! I choose you! Sun Ball!"

"Good choice, good choice," the shadowed Champion nodded once or twice, "Go, Shawaazu! Ice Beam attack!"

"Sovo! Let's do it! Go in with an Agility!" Eevy shouted, speaking out loud.

Sovo tore forward, aiming for an unannounced Quick Attack after use of his Agility. He plowed Shawaazu head-on, bouncing her away like a basketball. The Vaporeon fought to stand and ran forward, pushing Sovo away with a Skull Bash. Eevy growled once as Shawaazu hopped away with a snort. Sovo was still not willing to give up. He stood his ground and twisted forward, whacking his tail across Shawaazu's face with a Contact Tail Whip. Shawaazu stepped away cringing as Sovo shot his Psywave straight for her. Shawaazu rolled backwards and skidded to a stop with the Champion half-growling in his seat.

"Next to last Pokemon there, huh Champion Master?"

He let out one quick huff, "Yeah. Go, Burakkii! I choose you!"

"Dexter! Read it!"

"Pokemon number 197. Umbreon. The Moonlight Pokemon. Dark type evolution of Eevee achieved when tamed during the night. Gender…Female. Height…3' 03". Weight…60.0 pounds. When agitated, this Pokemon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. Breeding Group(s)…Ground. Overall Status…OK. Hit Points…320. Attack…150. Defense…240. Special Attack…150. Special Defense…290. Speed…140."

"All right now, Sovo! Don't let her intimidate you! Go in for a Tackle attack!" Eevy yelled, "You can do it!"

"Go, Burakkii! Use Pursuit attack, right now!" the Champion ordered.

Sovo didn't even have the chance to move. Burakkii charged forward and slammed Sovo head on, sending him away with an annoyed shriek. Sovo stood up and growled, but got a sudden burst of pain from a surprise, behind the back, Faint Attack. He fell face first to the floor, giving a slight growl before going out.

"You did great, Sovo. Return! Now it's time for you, Rain Ball!"

"Go, Burakkii! Take that runt out with Bite attack!"

"Contact Tail Whip, now!"

Burakkii roared forward, ducking Novo's swinging tail. Novo looked overly annoyed and surprised as Burakkii shot into him and latched onto his ear. He let out a sharp yelp and bounced into the air. Burakkii dropped and stepped away as Novo bolted around the arena, wailing wildly for his poor bruised ear. Eevy made a totally embarrassed face as Novo sat down and started crying.

"Oh my geez," she rubbed her temples, "My Vaporeon's such a chicken. What a total embarrassment."

"Pathetic. Go, Burakkii! Use Take Down attack!"

"Novo! Use Quick Attack, now!"

Novo pounced forward, still whining a bit, and slammed into Burakkii's oncoming Take Down. Novo flopped away, giving a different pitched shriek with every bounce. Burakkii lunged in for another surprise Faint Attack, sending Novo into angry Vaporeon scream. Burakkii back-flipped away, standing tall and staring at that thing Eevy called a Vaporeon.

"You tried, at least. Return, Novo!"

"One more to go!" the Champion teased, "Good luck!"

"I won't need it," Eevy's eyes narrowed, "Now! Time for the heavy hitter! I choose you! Star Ball!"

The Poke'Ball broke open with Vovo launching from it and hissing wildly. Lance and the Elite stepped away from the window at the sight of the growling Evolution Pokemon. The Champion stood up and backed off of the edge of the podium and Eevy let out a shrill laugh.

"You're the one who's gonna need luck, now! Move in, Vovo! Time for an Iron Tail attack!"

"Burakkii! Use Cut attack!"

Burakkii charged, swinging her claws wildly. Vovo raised his Steel-coated tail, crashing it into Burakkii's claws. Burakkii's face turned painful as Vovo spiraled for a close quarters Skull Bash. Burakkii was hit in the stomach, flying away and sliding backwards on her side. She let out a sharp yelp as the Champion's posture shortened.

"Well done, Burakkii. Now it's time for the final match! I choose you! Iibui!"

Eevy inhaled a short breath at the sight of an Eevee standing across from her, "No need for Dexter," she swallowed, "We can do this, Vovo. All we have to do is try."

"OK, Iibui. This is the last match. Whoever wins is Champion. We will do this and do this together. Go, Iibui!"

"This is it, Vovo. I know you can defeat that Eevee. You've dealt with a lot worse. Let's do it! Go, Vovo!"

"Agility, now!" both trainers ordered.

Both Eevee zipped forward, taking off in a full-blown sprint. Lance was back at the window, heart pounding faster than ever. Luri was quivering by the right of the window and Will was standing back a step and just shuttering now and then. Jason was too busy staring at one certain person sitting up against the wall to be watching the match. Morty was thoroughly awake and standing with crossed arms and retaliating posture. He'd never gotten this far and was just waiting for an Eevee to fall; whether his sister's or the Champion's, he wasn't sure. Medira was sitting with her knees at her chin, swallowing hard almost every second. Mizu and Beth were each attached to one of Eusine's arms with the poor guy drooping between them. Sooney and Yuu-Yuu were eyeing the match intently with Ash, Misty, and Brock standing straight up, trying not to go wild. Tracey had given a pencil to Pikachu and he and his yellow rodent pal sat gnawing on them. Lisle was too petrified to move and sat shaking next to Morty's feet while Skiff sat fingering the Poke'Ball containing his Farfetch'd.

"Come on! Let's do it, Vovo! Keep up that Agility!"

"Agility doesn't win matches on its own," the Champion shook his head, "Go, Iibui! Use Quick Attack!"

Iibui ran for Vovo, but by the time she reached his original position, Vovo was gone. He was already at the other end of the arena, making a super speed U-turn to come flying back at her. The Champion snorted at the sight of Eevy giving an ever-so-apparent smile.

"What's the grin for?" he snapped.

"Nothing," she said with a purely retaliating tone, "Just imagining your defeat. Now, Vovo! Time for Agile Focus Energy!"

"Iibui! Use Tail Whip!"

Vovo stood and took the tail smacks without hesitation. Eevy scowled a bit as Vovo started buckling under the pressure. She felt a sharp sting on her left shoulder as Iibui smashed harder at Vovo's side. Knowing this was only a fraction of her friend's pain caused her to move on to step four of her plan.

"All right now, Vovo! Let's go for a Rage attack, now! Charge to full blown power!"

"Iibui! Use Skull Bash attack! Stop it before it can charge up!"

Vovo zipped away, sending Iibui into a top-like spin. The Champion's Eevee plunked to a stop, looking a bit dizzy, but shook it off. She stood up and watched Vovo tear around in front of Eevy. Eevy stomped her feet apart, causing sprouts to shoot from the floor. The Champion seemed to gag at that, then realizing he had no chance.

"Now, Vovo! We finish this! Take it out with Agile Rage Quick Attack! Full power assault now!"

All that came after that was an Eevee's deep roar and then another Eevee's sharp shriek. Iibui went flying away, letting out an assorted set of pitches in cries, whines, whimpers and grunts. She stood up shakily, panting heavily and covered in sweat-soaked fur. She made it a point to growl once before charging in for a Quick Attack.

"What?!" Eevy nearly choked, "How's it still going?!" she noticed something at its waist, "A Focus Band. All right then. One last time, Vovo! Use your Take Down!"

Vovo ran forward, slamming into the slowly running Iibui and sending her sailing backwards. Iibui came to her finishing halt at the other end of Prisma Hall, whimpering something into the rocky ground as the Champion fell to his knees. Eevy twitched and quivered excitedly before spinning and bursting. 

She flailed in excited twitterpation, "I did it! I really did it! Vovo! You rule!"

Her brother flew onto the field and plowed her, "You won! You're the new Champion!"

While that group flocked to Eevy in celebration, Lance and the Elite flopped to their chairs in half happiness and half utter displeasure, "Well," Will breathed, "She won."

"Yep," Jason muttered, "She sure did."

"Now what?" Luri mumbled, "Congratulate or head to depression?"

"I don't know!" Lance slammed his head on the wall as the other door, coming from the Champion's seat, opened, "Hi," he murmured.

The Champion ignored him and continued down the main steps, "Well done," he kept walking and was soon in the light, "Champion Mistress Hikoboshi."

"Woah," Skiff nearly suffocated from his short, inhaled breath, "You battled him?"

"Bazan Kratos," Beth snapped a quick picture, "Wow."

"President Kratos," Eevy twitched, "I had no idea. I'm so sorry!" she remembered the snide comments she burst out with, "Oh man! I'm SO sorry!" she shrieked wildly, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Calm yourself," Kratos waved his hand at her, "The Champion and I are always on equal grounds. We share the same plain of command."

"Ah, that's good," Eevy sighed, "You train Eons, sir?" then she realized how dumb that sounded and struck an embarrassed face again.

"Yes, I do. And so do you," he turned to the viewing box, "Get out here!"

"Do we have to?" four separate whines came from inside.

"Care to try?" Kratos stepped out of the way.

"Who? Me?" Eevy looked puzzled.

"You've got to learn someday."

"Lance, Luri, Jason, Will! Out here now!"

Morty nearly keeled over as the Elite 4 filed down the stairs, "Wish I could do that…"

"Meet your new Champion," Kratos pointed to Eevy, "Champion Major Mistress of Eevolution Evangelina Chenoweth Hikoboshi."

*^~^**^~^*

Johto, Kanto, Hokubu, Nanka and even the Orange Archipelago echoed with phone calls from one to the other. Gym Leaders seeing the front page news hounded each other with chatter about a new commanding Mistress.

"Can you believe she beat Lance and Draco?" Daisy blabbed at Jasmine.

"Impossible!" Jasmine bugged, "Draco's super strong!"

"I know!" Chuck nodded at the phone, "And what about Dewgong?"

"She must train super Pokemon," Danny nodded at the phone.

"To come that far? I bet!" Bugsy agreed.

"There's no way she really beat Kratos, is there?" Whitney questioned.

"She must have," Luanna commented, "If she didn't how'd she get in?"

"Do you think she'll challenge us?" Sabrina muttered.

"I certainly hope not," Blaine shuttered.

"We dealt with her once," Grahaem swallowed, "She creamed all twelve of us."

"I heard she's Morty's sister!" Violet blabbed, "Is it true she started, like, just this year and won anyway?"

"I thought his sister didn't train Pokemon," Drake sounded as if speaking with a blank face.

"It most certainly is and yes she does now!" Erika answered, "She defeated my sister and I met her then. She is Mortimer Hikoboshi's sister."

"I've known her for years," Taylor said in his usual evil tone, "Determined is the only word."

"Cute if ya' ask me!" Caino snickered.

"Well, we didn't," Konohana snapped.

"What if she does challenge us?" Pryce pondered.

"Ah, who cares?" Claire sneered, "I can take her down any day."

"Yeah, right," Rei laughed, "She beat me! How could you beat her?"

"Any of us here in Johto could," Falkner added, "We're tougher than you think."

"Not as tough as Eevy," Shurdi shook his head, "She's good."

"Is she as strong as the paper says?" Janine questioned.

"Sure is!" Surge blared, "I've seen her in battle! She's one good kid!"

"She defeated all of us," Brice sounded reluctant to talk, "She's a strong battler."

"She defeated Ash Ketchum!" Hoover burst.

"Ash Ketchum?!" Rudy blurted, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Jenna shouted, "She mashed him on the Forest Field!"

"That's, like, way bad!" Lily shivered.

"No fake!" Sissy jumped, "Ash beat me!"

"Me too!" the entire group chimed.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy stood on the roof of Rainbow Mansion, staring off into the City and thinking of just what she had coming now that she was Champion, "Well," she turned to her brother, "Looks like I came as far as you. Just as I said I would right after I beat Jenna."

"Farther," Morty snickered, "You kicked butt out there in Prisma Hall."

She sighed heavily, "All the Gym Leaders are coming for my induction into the Elite Archives. Johto, Kanto, Hokubu, Nanka and the Orange League will all be here. Most probably not too thrilled."

"Ah!" he waved his hand at her, "I'll just tell 'em to lay off my baby sister!" he threw his arm over her shoulder and turned her around to walk back inside.

"Call me your baby sister and I'll slug you right in front of all your peers!" she retaliated snottishly.

"All right. My kid sister."

"Morty…"

"My sister of lesser age?"

"Don't be a jerk!"

"OK, OK! Just my sister."

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy was just walking past the door to one of the sitting rooms on the ground floor when she heard voices from the other side of the door. She slowly peeked in and then went right in, not even startling the Elite 4, who were focused on their Pokemon.

"You were all so wonderful today," Luri scratched her Sneasel's chin and patted her Dewgong's head as her Kingdra, Jynx, Cloyster, and Nidoqueen stood around her, "Mom would be proud."

"I'm sorry you guys got all muddied up," Jason ran a brush over Sapphire's back while looking around at his Seadra, Forretress, Electrode, Scizor, and Gengar, "I know you don't like it."

"Sorry I didn't praise you too much earlier," Will rubbed his Xatu's break and glanced proudly at his Kadabra, Mr. Mime, Hypno, Girafarig, and Alakazam, "You all did great and I'm very pleased with all of you."

"You ladies were great this morning," even Kratos was sitting there, holding his Eevee and looking at his Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Espeon, and Umbreon, "Congrats on a job well done, even if we didn't quite win."

"You guys battled perfectly today," Lance sat in the corner, leaning back on Draco who was laying behind him, and smiling at his Gyarados, Charizard, Aerodactyl, Dragonair, and second Dragonite, "You've done the Dragons proud."

Eevy looked between the five groups and couldn't hold back the grin she acquired. She'd always thought the Elite 4 cared about only winning and keeping opponents at bay, but they loved their Pokemon so much. Luri was just like her mother; she cared more about raising them the right way than winning every time. Jason knew just what his Pokemon wanted and just when they wanted it. Will could sense his Pokemons' feelings and never hesitated to make feel cared for. Lance was as gentle with his huge Dragons as Eevy was with her tiny little Eevolutions. And Kratos loved his Pokemon like family and even spoke to them as humans. This wasn't what Eevy had expected at all. 

She moved across the room, nodding to Luri and Jason and Will as they nodded to her, and sat down by the wall between Lance and Kratos. Kratos smiled with a quick wave and Lance grinned and winked at her. His Dragons snickered and he turned away, grumbling at them to mind their own business. Eevy snickered and reached around her back, pulling her Poke'Balls off and tossing them forward. The Ovos looked around, then looked back at Eevy, eyes shining and smiling wide. Eevy smiled and opened her arms.

"Come here, boys," her Pokemon ran to her and rubbed against her, "I'm so proud of you, my boys. So very proud," she buried her face in Zovo's fur as her eyes watered, "Thank you, boys. Thank you so much!" everyone stopped as Eevy started crying as she sat there holding her Pokemon, "I have never been prouder or happier in my entire life, boys. You did this for me, and I love you for it. I will never forget this. You all worked so hard, and battled so bravely, and did so well. At the party tomorrow, the credit will go out to you, boys. All of it. I love you!"

Each Ovo cried out and moved closer as the Elite 4 and Kratos stared. Such an outward display of affection was unheard of with past Champions, but Eevy didn't even hesitate. Luri's Kingdra nudged her arm, attracting her attention as she put her arm around his chin and leaned him closer, praising him again. Sapphire put her chin on Jason's right shoulder, cuddling with him as he stroked her mane. Will's Xatu pecked and nibbled at his sleeve until he finally conceded to rub his beak again. Dragonair weaved her way around Lance's arm, looking him dead in the eyes and then Headbutting him playfully before her Master scratched her ear-like wings. Iibui leaned up and licked her master's chin, and Kratos pulled her closer, thanking her and smiling. Still, Eevy remained huddled in between her Pokemon, oblivious to the power she had taken on and the power she would soon face.

*^~^**^~^*

"She won," Raikou sighed, "She's done very well."

"You prepared her nicely," Suicune nodded, "Good job."

"Well done, Raikou," Entei admitted, "But, there's still that tidbit problem named Peter."

"Yes, but I have a feeling his actions may prove beneficial in their own odd ways."

"Beneficial?!" Suicune and Entei bugged with Suicune continuing, "Are you insane?!"

"No. Well…Maybe, but still. There's something he'll do that I have the inkling will cause things to turn out more good than bad."

"And what may that be?" Entei questioned.

"We shall see, Entei. We shall see."

In The Next Chronicle:

__

A Champion's Twist Of Fate

Notes  
@_@ _Don't_ ask. I don't know any more than you do. I know this surprised Corrector9Yui, but rainflower played twenty questions three times over until she guessed it was Kratos. I don't have the slightest clue anymore…But HURRAY for Eevy!

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Many Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Florido/Feraligatr (Male)  
Lvl-69, HP-225, Atk-195, Def-185, Sp.Atk-143, Sp.Def-149, Spd-155  
Item-Quick Claw, Exp-334887  
Water Gun, Bite, Slash, Hydro Pump  
From: Crystal


	19. 70 A Champion's Twist Of Fate

**A Champion's Twist Of Fate  
_Japanese Title:_** I Know Those Eyes! Wataru's Secrets Revealed!  
**_Translation:_** Watashi Nou Ichiza Memoto! Okug no Wataru Akasu!  
**By: Pro_V **__

A/N: Okie dokie…For a first note, this is the last chapter of "The League Chronicles". So, after you read this chapter, hop on over to "Champions Live" for another new one. That is the fourth and final sector to the whole TAA saga, aside from specials and some new stuff. *slaps her hand over her mouth* Erm…Get reading!

"I did it! I really did it!" Eevy threw herself onto her bed, "I actually beat the Elite 4!"

"Yes, we know," Luri snorted, "Could you stop saying that? You're giving me a headache."

"Can't you be any nicer to me? I am your boss now, ya' know."

Luri just gave a quick smile and leaned back in the chair, "Do you like your new room?"

"Like it? I love it! This place is great! No more sharing rooms, no more camping out, and no more traveling! Except on certainly rare occasions."

"You know, life here isn't all fun and games," now that Luri seemed to have Eevy's undivided attention, she continued, "The Gym Leaders rant and rave about everything. One mess up and they're on your back for the rest of your natural life. I'm not totally sure they'll be too thrilled with us having a new Champion, let alone a first year trainer like you."

"So, basically you're telling me to watch my back."

"And every other direction," Will pushed in from the doorway, "Especially around the ones with the bigger egos. Like Whitney, Pryce, Konohana, Surge and _especially_ Claire."

Eevy made a face of deep thought, "OK," she shrugged, "Will do. Now be gone so I can change for the party!"

"I don't think it'll be as much of a party as she hopes," Will muttered.

"Uh huh," Luri nodded.

*^~^**^~^*

Sooney was overly bubbly now, as she was just awaiting her dream to finally come true. Morty was walking around directly behind Eevy; ready to slug any of his Gym Leader peers that may be tempted to pester his sister. She just kept shaking her head at the way he was hanging over her shoulder. Lance was too busy fluttering around to have noticed the fact Peter was lounging around the premises of the Meeting Hall. Eevy noticed him following and shoed her brother off for the moment.

"Why are you following me?" her eyes narrowed slowly.

"Uh…For fun?" he answered in a question, then turning and cracking himself in the forehead.

She snickered at his idiocy, "Why are you always beating on yourself like that?"

"I don't really know," he shrugged then noticing something was missing, "Where's your cloak?"

"I wasn't aware I should have one," she drooped as she noticed just about everyone else in the house was wearing one; even Morty.

"They're right in your closet," he snatched her wrist, "Come on!"

Not that he really had to direct her around the house, but it certainly was helpful at some points, "So? Now what?" 

"That closet has your capes and cloaks in it," he pointed across the room, "I took the liberty of picking the color," he smiled wide, "Hope it suits you."

She narrowed one eye at him, "We'll see," she slowly creaked the door open, "Yes!" she jumped, "It's perfect! This purple is just what I wanted!"

Lance laughed to himself, "No duh!" he thought, "I already knew that."

"It's just perfect! This is exactly the color I wanted!" she threw it over her shoulders and took a quick spin, slamming into him, "Sorry."

"Don't be," he watched her turn bright red, "There you go again. Turning red whenever I talk to you."

She snickered nervously, "I'm not quite in Champion mode yet, you know? I'm not used to being able to boss the Elite 4 and Gym Leaders around."

"It takes time," the clock chimed 6:30, "I guess we'd better go if we're to get there on time."

"Yeah!" she turned and zipped away with Lance practically wilting behind her.

*^~^**^~^*

Yuu-Yuu was sitting on the balcony, laughing wildly with Medira and Sooney. Eusine was too busy with Mizu to be paying them any attention. Beth was bolting around the room, getting picture after picture of Gym Leaders and ignoring everyone else. Morty was desperately trying to get rid of Whitney due to the evil looks he was getting from Lisle, and Eevy, Kratos and the Elite sat on the slightly risen stage, talking and laughing.

"Look at her," Claire snorted to Rei, "Giggling and twittering with him," her eyes went frantically between Lance and Eevy, "Like some kind of hyena."

"You're just jealous," Rei laughed, then turned dead serious, "But it _is_ starting to get on _my_ nerves too. Laughing and chattering like they've known each other forever."

"I always thought Lance would wind up with me."

"Yeah right! He's interested in me, not you, Claire."

"Dream on!"

"Doesn't matter. There's nothing we can do now. Those two are stuck together like glue whether anybody believes it or not."

"Don't be so sure," Claire gave a wicked grin, "What he really wants is power…And I know _just_ how to deliver it to him."

Rei looked at her with a questioning expression, "What are you up to?"

"Hey, Rei!" Shurdi shoved up between them, "What's up?"

"Your pain meter if you don't back off!" Claire smacked him in the face, "We've got bigger Qwilfish to fry. Come on, Rei."

"They're planning something," Iskur whispered, "Maybe we'd better tell Eevy."

Shurdi nodded and grabbed his brother's arm, running across the room, "If Claire's going to do what I think she is, Eevy's gotta be prepared."

"Hold it there, boys!" Morty jumped in front of them, "What's the rush?"

"Get out of the way! It's really important!" Iskur shouted, trying to get past.

"Don't think so!" Morty shoved them away, kicking and screaming, as he totally missed the real threat walking right up to Eevy.

"Hey, Mistress!" Claire waved from the floor, "How's it going?"

Lance scowled down at her, "What'd you want, Claire?"

Claire gave him a flirty smile, causing him to gag, "Mistress. How does it feel to be so high in command?"

"Don't answer her," Will whispered to Eevy, "She's playing games. Ignore her."

"It's not worth the hassle," Luri added, "Just forget she's there."

Jason was ignoring them and staring up at the second story, "Come on," he slightly snorted at himself, "Come down here!"

"Ignore her, Eevy," Lance cautioned.

"It's going fine, Claire. I'm quite happy with my position," Eevy answered Claire, causing the Elite to crack themselves in the foreheads, "Why?"

"Well, if you're confident enough," Claire's grin grew filled with evil, "let's have a match. A quick one on one wouldn't hurt either of us."

"Don't do it," Will warned her, "I'm telling you she's playing games."

"I don't think so, Claire," Eevy shook her head, "Go have your fun with someone else."

"If you'd rather not, I do suppose it's not surprising. I mean, Champions lose their nerve after getting as far as you. It's understandable."

"Let it fly," Luri tried to calm Eevy as she saw her turning red, "Let her jabber all she wants."

"Claire," Eevy stood up, noticing all eyes focusing in on her, "You've got yourself a challenge."

"No!" Lance shook his head wildly, "It's not worth it."

"Defending honor is part of my job," Eevy winked, "I'll beat her."

"Don't get over confident!" Claire jumped back, "Let's go!" she headed for the door.

"Hold it!" Eevy stopped her, "We will battle here, now. A true Mistress can adjust to any situation."

Claire growled nastily, "Fine," she shoed everyone out of the way, "One on one, as I said?"

"Fine with me," Eevy descended the steps to the side of the stage, her long light purple cloak billowing around her for real this time, "Let's do it!"

"I'll choose first! I choose you! Dragonair!" Claire released her Poke'Ball out into the center of the separated crowd.

The Gym Leaders noticed a smirk cross their Champion's lips, "Alright then," she removed a Poke'Ball from her belt under her cloak, "I choose, Jolt Ball!"

"A Jolteon?" Claire laughed, "You honestly expect to beat me with a Jolteon?"

"You have no idea," Eevy watched Lovo scuff the floor with his front right paw, "I'll allow you to go first. You'll need the advantage."

"That's what you think. Go, Dragonair! Use Wrap attack!" Claire was getting haughty.

"Lovo, Agility now," Eevy hardly shouted.

The Jolteon zipped to the side as the Dragonair slammed to the ground where he had been. Lovo zipped past other Gym Leaders, sending them back a step. Dragonair tried again, missing again. Lovo continued his Agility, roaring faster and faster every second.

"Damn. That's fast," Claire muttered as she watched it continue its full blown sprint, "Dragonair! Use your tail to stop him!"

"Lovo, try to avoid!"

Lovo was going too fast to avoid tripping over Dragonair's extended tail. He caught his front legs on it and flipped away, sliding away on his chin and chest. His back end flopped down with Dragonair rushing over and Slamming him in the back.

"Great job, Dragonair! We're gonna win this! Use Wrap attack to finish it off!"

Eevy started laughing wildly as Dragonair twirled around Lovo, "You're even more of an idiot than I thought!" she snickered.

"What's so funny?" Claire questioned carefully.

"That was the dumbest move anyone I've faced has ever made!" Eevy shook her head, "Now, Lovo! It's time to end this! Thunder attack, now!"

Claire let out a high-pitched shriek as Lovo lit into her Dragonair with all his might. Dragonair flailed and wailed wildly, roaring and crying out with as much pain as could be imagined. The coiled Dragon- type's body went limp and Lovo jumped away, coming to a stop beside Eevy. Claire nearly fell over, seeing her strongest Dragonair defeated by a Jolteon.

"Dragonair! No way!" she bugged, "Impossible!"

"You were very good, Lovo," Eevy knelt down and patted her Pokemon's head, "Keep battling like that and you'll be even stronger before you know it."

"Jolt!" Lovo rubbed against her, "Jolt jolteon!"

"She beat me," Claire whimpered, "Dragonair, return!"

"If _you_ keep battling like that, Claire, I may have to replace you," Eevy practically grabbed Claire by the collar and slapped her silly, "You were great, Lovo. Return!"

"Great job, Eevy!" Ash called from the balcony, "You rule!"

"Thanks, Ash!" Eevy noticed the Gym Leaders kind of cringe at that name, "Now," she brushed her cape straight, "Anyone else care for a challenge?"

"Nah, eh heh," the group answered and turned away.

"I didn't think so," Eevy smacked her mouth tiredly and walked up the steps again.

"That was a good one," Will nodded as she sat back down.

"You toasted her," Luri snickered, "She deserved it."

"Uh, news flash," Jason was actually speaking, "I don't think she's listening."

Actually, he was right. Eevy was totally ignoring them to talk to Lance. Claire and Rei just stood in the corner, huffing incoherent things to each other. Cain Tatosi pushed into the conversation from the floor in front of the stage. Lance muttered nasty comments about nosey Gym Leaders under his breath, causing Eevy to laugh lightly.

"Long time no see, Eevy," Cain smiled wide.

"True," Eevy nodded, causing Lance to growl.

"Care to dance?" that question sent Lance into a burning fury.

"Sure," Lance felt his jaw smack the floor when Eevy stood up.

"Hold on there," Lance whined, catching her wrist.

Eevy noticed his serious face and gave him a huge smile, "You know what, Cain," Eevy shrugged, "Maybe later."

Cain slouched and turned around, leaving Lance blank faced, "What happened?"

Luri cracked him in the back of the head, "You're a dork."

Lance noticed he didn't have her wrist anymore, "Uh, what are you doing?" he looked between his wrist and her face as he realized that she now had him.

"Come on!" she dragged him down the steps, "Let's dance!"

Jason panted up the stairs, "We…need…an elevator," he gagged.

He spotted Medira laughing with the other girls. He cracked his knuckles and started over but Whitney, Jenna and Sissy jumped in his way. He sighed and slouched as each one started her own cute laughter, trying to sucker him into dancing. He noticed Medira glance at him, frown, and return to her conversation. He shook his head and shoved the three girls from his way. They all whined and started wailing as Jason walked away.

"Hello, Medira," were the only two words out of his mouth.

Everyone but Medira turned away to laugh, "Yes?" she squeaked.

"How about a dance? Please?" he was close to begging.

She almost said no, but something triggered, "Sure," to come out instead.

He sprang into the air, "Great! Come on!" he dragged her down the stairs.

"Still hasn't taken one sip of her drink," Peter huffed, "How dull. Come on! Take a drink!"

*^~^**^~^*

"They've been dancing for hours," Luri yawned wide, "Aren't they going to take a break?"

"I guess not," Will moaned and slouched to put his chin on the table, "But I'm getting sick of sitting."

"You know," Eevy murmured as she continued dancing, "I do miss Dragon, but I think I should move on."

Lance wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, "Really?" was all he said.

She nodded with her head on his shoulder, "Yeah. What do you think?" she stood straight.

"I miss JP a lot," Medira sighed while looking to her side, "But I think it's best if I try to get on with things."

"Maybe," Jason was too busy daydreaming to really offer a reply.

"I'm almost certain," she squeezed his waist, "You're not so bad."

He twittered for a moment, "Uh, thanks," he didn't dare let her know he was too busy fluttering to have actually heard anything other than that last remark.

"What do I think?" Lance asked blankly, "Well, uh…I…hmm…um…"

"Forget I asked," she smiled wide, smiling and meeting his eyes, then seeming to stiffen.

"Something wrong?" he looked overly concerned.

Her eyes started slowly narrowing and the colors twisting together. Flashbacks started flowing and memories returning. Eyes of bliss turned to eyes of utter anger. Mussels tensed and teeth locked together. Back erect and shoulders stiff, she stepped away. Those eyes. Those perfectly sandy-brown eyes. Eyes of a familiar presence never to have been forgotten. A gaze filled with purity now wreaked of lies and tricks. The sound of the Champion Mistress's backhand slapping across the worried face of her Elite Fourth halted every single movement in the room. It didn't take long to pinpoint the couple, as everyone had backed away. Will and Luri jumped up, seeing their new Mistress and fellow Elite locked in the worst of all possible situations.

"You," Eevy swallowed as she shook her head slowly, "_You_. It was you all this time. I remember now. The party. The dance. The memory wipe. That lamer than lame excuse for why I was out like a light. The hidden identities and the lies. The shadowed faces and the cloaks and aliases. The torture you put me through here. The tricks to get close to me. Those eyes of perfect hue. Every little lie you told. I remember everything," her eyes went narrow again, "_Dragon_."

"_What_?" Lance stepped back and nearly suffocated, "How?"

"No _way_," Will's eyes just about hit the floor, "I took her memories."

"How could she remember?" Luri whispered, "It's impossible."

"You lied to me. Never telling me who you really were. Lying your way around like a spider with a web. Weaving and crafting to get exactly what you wanted and you thought you had it. Well, guess what. You don't! And you two!" Eevy turned on Will and Luri, "_Phantom_ and _Starla_! Drop the act! You!" she spun to face Jason, "_JP_! Lay off! It's over! This game is played and none of you won!"

"JP?" Medira pulled him to her face, then seeing the brilliant emerald green she admired in JP's eyes, "It _is_ you! _You_! You lied to me!" she shoved him away, "How dare you!"

"I knew you'd be mad. Please don't," Lance begged, "You know who I am so you must already know how much I love you. Please don't do this."

"Lay off!" Eevy snapped, "No more games! No more secrets! No more lies! I know who you are now and I'm not even the least bit interested in you anymore!"

"It's them," Sooney, Yuu-Yuu and Mizu moaned together, eyes and mouths gaping.

"Medira, don't do this," Jason pleaded, "Please don't be this angry with me! I love you, Medira! I really do! You can't say you don't feel the same way about me!"

"I can and I will," Medira turned around, "Lie after lie after lie. That's all you can say, isn't it? I don't want any part of you or your web of trickery. Never, ever, again."

"Don't say that," Lance choked, "Eevy. My love. Don't do this."

"Forget it!" Eevy's voice broke as she took off out of the room, Lance trailing behind.

"Medira, I'm so sorry," Jason swallowed, "I swear I am. No lies."

"Don't even start!" Medira trembled as she bolted from the room with Jason tripping along behind.

"What was _that_ all about?" Falkner asked as he looked between the door, the remaining Elite, and Eevy's group upstairs.

"I have no clue," Rudy shook his head stiffly as the Elite and Eevy's group took off out the door.

*^~^**^~^*

Eevy slammed past Will as he tried to stop her, "Get out of my way, Logos!" she barked and shoved him to the side, "Tell me there's something to beat on around here."

"Uh, yeah. Downstairs in the basement gym," Will stepped back, "Why?"

"I'd rather hit some_thing_ than some_one_."

"Oh."

Eevy stomped down the stairs and plowed her way to the punching back. She immediately started kicking and punching at it, swinging it side to side with each huge slam she put it through. 

"Could you please calm down?" Lance begged, "You're going to hurt someone. Probably me."

"Do you think I really care?"

"By that face you're giving me, no."

"Then leave me the hell alone!" she kicked at him, sending him away a step.

"Would you please stop that?!" he barked, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but you've heard and seen how much I love you! _Please_ don't be so upset!"

"No, Lance," she refused flatly, "No. I'm done with your games and lies!"

"If that's the way you feel, fine!" Lance turned and stomped away, holding back on falling to the floor and curling up to wail.

"Stupid jack-moron!" she slammed the punching bag harder than before, snapping one of the chains in two.

She toppled forward, latching both arms all the way around the punching back. She slipped down, falling to her knees, but refusing to let go. The tears flowed and her anger towered skyward, reaching its highest point. She growled while crying and snapped back, shoving the training gear forward with her right arm. As it swung back at her, she brought her left fist forward, rotating it as she struck. With one tremendous slam that echoed through all four floors of her new home, the remaining two chains suspending the punching back cracked and snapped apart. It fell to the floor in front of her with a heavy and hard thud as she dropped to her hands and knees and gripped the mat.

"He lied to me…I can't believe he lied to me…" she choked out loud to herself, puddles of salty water accumulating in the dents her hands made in the mat, "After everything we went through…Everything we did and fought for…He lied to me…And kept so much from me…Who he supposedly loves more than anything in the world. I can't…Believe he'd do this to me…" she shut her eyes tightly, "I loved him…I thought he was the one…But now this. Why would he do such a thing…? Why won't you tell me, Raikou…? Help me understand…Please…" she rolled back, sitting down and pulling her knees up to her forehead, "Please, Raikou…Please…"

She started wailing in that non-Eevy way that could only signify immense pain and hurt. Not from bruises or cuts or gashes; but from anguish of the mind and heart. Raikou had chosen her because she was strong of all four important characteristics. The mind, the heart, the body, and the soul. It appeared to him now, just at this point, that perhaps her spirit was broken. She was curled up in a ball, withering in despair. And this was partially Raikou's own fault. Yet he was unable to help her. All Legends were sworn not to intercede in a case such as this. When a situation such as this one amounted from anything concerning anyone they were at all in the aid of, they were forbidden to help correct it until _all_ of the people involved began to see their wrong ways and work to rectify their mistakes. The problem here was that only Lance was seeing he had done wrongly. Eevy, on the other hand, did not. All she saw was the way the one person she had thought she loved most had betrayed her in such a way, that she wouldn't even look his way. This was not a place for Beasts or Birds or Psychics or Guardians to step in; for the time being, this was _their_ problem. And theirs alone.

Eevy hadn't noticed it at the time, but the door hadn't latched again…Until just then.

*^~^**^~^*

"Medira!" Jason kept running behind her as she slammed the door to her room in Rainbow Mansion open, "Medira, wait! Please wait!"

"No! Forget it!" she slammed the door in his face, "Just leave me alone!"

"I don't want to!" he caught the door right before it slammed shut, "I really am sorry! Please don't be this mad at me!"

"I can be as mad as I damn well please!" she suddenly slapped her hand over her own mouth, "Now you see what you made me do?! You made me swear! I've been holding back on that!"

"Hey! Calm down!" he jumped back as she swung an annoyed punch at him, "I honestly didn't mean to hurt you, Medira. It was a total mistake. I would have told you, but I knew it couldn't work."

"Besides my being _super_ pissed at you, why won't it work?"

"Because you're not a member of the Elite. You can't stay in the city, Medira. I'd lose you anyway."

The reality of what he had been saying finally actually sunk in all the way. She turned to him, scowling, then slouching. Her shoulders loosened and her eyes softened. An aching pain in her chest tore through her will to say no. All she could see now was JP; different in so many ways, but also identical. Then Entei spoke three words to her in her head: "You love him."

It felt to her like her heart shattered, "Jason!" she wailed and threw herself at him, "I'm so sorry! I do love you, I really do!"

"It feels great to hear my real name," he slightly snickered, then turned serious, "But it's not you that should be sorry. It's me. I lied, just like you said I did, and I still thought I'd get away with it somehow. I am so sorry," he wrapped his arms around her and noticed she was bawling, "I really am."

"I believe you," her voice broke, "But I'll never be able to stay with you."

"There's only one person I know who can fix that and I'm not sure she'll want to do me any favors."

"At least I know who you are; or rather _were_," she finally stopped crying, "I love you, Jason."

It felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, "I love you so much," he backed her up and kissed her forehead, "I really do, Medira."

The Next Chronicle:

__

Plans & Predicaments

Notes  
Ahh…Evilness is such a good thing, no? And so is depression. Such honest emotions. But, hey, if somebody did this to you, would _you_ be thrilled? I wouldn't, but that's just me…Well, head on to the next sector (mentioned in the beginning notes) and I'll see you there. _Away_!

__

*^~^*Pro_V*^~^*  
-=O~Her Pokemon~O=-

Pro_V's Pokemon Of The Moment

Blue Venomoth (Alternate Color, Male)  
Lvl-32, HP-93, Atk-59, Def-56, Sp.Atk-75, Sp.Def-66, Spd-76  
Item-Burnt Berry, Exp-33476  
Confusion, Thief, Toxic, Leech Life  
From: Caught in Ilex Forest as Blue Venonat and Evolved in Crystal


End file.
